


The Hero's Spoils of War

by Doirly_No



Series: The Lesser Wars [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Converted DA2 Characters, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Largely Lighthearted, Orgy, Post Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 106,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard, Samara and Liara have fun at an adult-oriented, asari resort with Kelly and a bunch of "original" characters borrowed from Dragon Age 2. (This isn't really a crossover, you don't need to know anything about DA2.)  Much smut ensues.</p><p>Chapter 1, Huntress Harem: Everyone participates in a game called Huntress Harem with some high stakes involved.<br/>Chapter 2, The Party: Everyone has a big "party" where the winner claims her prize.<br/>Chapter 3, Liara's Fantasy: Liara and Shepard reenact their first meeting on Therum, with sexy results.<br/>Chapter 4, Shepard's Fantasy: Prof Samara gives a lecture on human anatomy, care and training with a special appearance by coed Liara at the end.<br/>Chapter 5, Samara's Fantasy: Space Pirate Shepard captures Justicar Samara.<br/>Chapter 6-7, Big Finish: Shepard, Samara and Liara have one last big fling before leaving the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huntress Harem

**Author's Note:**

> The only things established about Shepard are that she is paragon and an infiltrator. I hope nothing else slips in, such as how she looks. I want to interfere with head cannons as little as possible. So, just picture your Shepard.
> 
> There are BDSM elements, but they are rather soft and contained in a loving relationship.
> 
> Readers have described the relationship between Shepard and Samara as adorable and sweet. Take that for what you will. And Liara isn't treated much different.
> 
> Hope you're entertained.

"Horseshit!"

The maiden at the other end of the comm bristled, "The bet was to PROVIDE the entertainment. Not that I had to BE the entertainment."

"Oh and you would have been satisfied if I showed up with Monopoly and a six-pack?" Shepard skeptically asked the small asari filling her screen. 

Hawke's entire face scrunched as she unconvincingly answered, "I would have."

"Uh huh," the human stared down the young alien.

"You don't believe me!?" The socialite had an awful poker face.

"Oh come on, Hawke. You lost," Isabela's voice suddenly invaded from off screen. "And if I don't get laid by a galactic hero I'll make sure you don't get laid by anyone for a month."

"Traitor!" the maiden spat to her right.

"Double or nothing," Shepard decided to throw the girl a bone.

"What?" Hawke's attention returned to the human in the comm.

"We'll play another game. You win, I bring the beer and I'll also make sure you don't spend the next month in bed alone. I win and your little, blue butt is mine."

For just over a minute the maiden suffered through weighing her options before finally conceding, "What game?"

It took a few hours for them to negotiate what they would compete in. Though first they had to call around to see who would participate, both having their share of problems getting anyone to go along with the new bet. Merrill was easy; she wanted to play in the other game and would have if not for the fact she couldn't be stripped. To get Tallis on board Hawke only had to mention how badly she got her ass kicked and her competitive nature took over. Bethany was then broken down by her childhood friend's pathetic pleas. To expand the field beyond those three it took some finagling and a change in the stakes; Liara would only agree to join in if she had a chance to beat Shepard. 

So it suddenly became a free-for-all, significantly affecting which games would be an option. It also made the need for even sides nonexistent opening a spot for Isabela and since the completely inexperienced stripper was playing an invite was extended to Kelly. That left two to go. Samara fell to Shepard's talented tongue, tight t-shirt and tiny, cotton panties. The peer pressure of being the odd woman out, as well as reassurances that she wouldn't have to team with Tallis, Bethany or Isabela, got Aveline's participation.

With the competitors set they chose a Strip Arena Match variant called Huntress Harem. A few centuries ago a close knit squad of commandos invented the game as a way to decide who would be at the 'top' of their unit while on shore leave. The rules they came up with were a bit more complicated than those of a normal contest. The key difference involved the means of victory; either capturing every point or having the most points when time expired. The points were other players and capturing them was done by changing the color of their uniform. Rather than stripping, slugs would change the hue of the material, the amount dependent on the power of the weapon. The VI referee also had a long list of equations to break any ties.

So for example, the red player could capture blue by shooting them enough to change over half their uniform to red. If the red player is later captured by the green player then blue would be free to reenter the game. Although, those captured lose their weapons and would be rather defenseless until they found a new one; it would therefore be easy for green to catch blue right along with red. Or green could just take blue away from red and leave it at that. It added an interesting amount of strategy around balancing going on the offense and defending what one already had. Plus it gave great opportunities to taunt and humiliate opponents. Blue would have to do whatever red ordered so long as she was a captive and it didn't involve either taking off gear or fighting, which did severely limit the options.

Things were further complicated by not every player being worth the same number of points and the fact one's own point value was subtracted from their score. In the case of this match the scoring tiers were mostly rather obvious. Shepard and Samara were given the highest point value of five, while Isabela and Kelly were each given the lowest of only one. The two powerful biotics with oodles of combat experience Aveline and Liara would each net four points. Despite a lengthy, heartfelt protest from Hawke she was given a value of two rather than three, putting her in the tier alongside Tallis. Instead, sitting in the middle at three was the deceptively adept Merrill and the one time resistance member Bethany. 

What that all equated to was: Shepard could capture Isabela, Tallis, Hawke and Bethany, but still lose if Kelly somehow managed to catch Samara. That wasn't out of the question if the Justicar decided to simply surrender to the redhead. Alliances weren't outlawed and personal interests didn't end with the starting buzzer. Such as Isabela, who had no illusions about winning and planned to give up quickly, figuring she'd have more fun as a captive than out in the field by herself; she did have some preferences though. On the opposite end was Liara who just wanted Shepard to lose and would do whatever it took to make that happen. 

There was no one in the galaxy the Shadow Broker felt second to. She was more powerful than any who was more capable, more capable than any who was more intelligent and more intelligent than any who was more powerful; with one exception. That one exception, who made her feel like the shy, little, bashful archeologist she was a half decade ago, was Commander Shepard. If honest with herself perhaps she would recognize the innocent joy and comfort she could recapture while in the presence of the person she felt so utterly safe with. Not only in the knowledge this woman would never hurt her in any sense, but also in the knowledge no one else ever could for no one was stronger. If only the human wasn't so fucking annoying about it.

Another stipulation of having a lower point value was the player had to wear a skimpier outfit. Thus Kelly Chambers found herself traipsing through the undergrowth of an indoor jungle wearing goggles, boots, pads, and a bikini, which of course was pink. At least it wasn't too immodest, the top gave some athletic support and the cheeky bottoms did cover a bit of her ass. Tripping over a tree root she wished a more urban setting was chosen, there was a reason she preferred to work on starships and space stations, but the war veterans didn't want to be reminded of any actual battles they may have fought; an impossible reason to argue with. She couldn't worry about her surroundings or wardrobe though, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Her first priority had to be getting a weapon; players and weapons were spread around the field randomly. In Kelly's case she emerged from a door between a pair of gigantic boulders. Luckily she didn't have to search too long before she spotted a grenade sitting by a tree. If she remember correctly they didn't have the largest blast radiuses, but it was really the best item she could find. All she had to do was throw it, she could do that and she did have a pretty good arm. Once she picked it up the little light on top turned pink, at least for a moment.

As soon as Kelly's back straightened something stung her ass, causing her to whirl around. A second shot then immediately hit her square in the chest and before her eyes her bikini turned from pink to brown. As did the light on the grenade she was holding. Still confused as to what just happened her gaze rose to the bushes in front of her, but they were not moving. Rather it was the foliage atop a steep hill a hundred yards further that was rustling. 

Several seconds later an apologetic voice came from the trees, "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Kelly waited until she saw a petite quarian pop out from the trees before answering, "Stung a little and disappointed I didn't last ten minutes, but I'm alright."

"That's good," Merrill exhaled. "I wasn't sure if these things hurt. I obviously can't tell, because of my suit. Weird not having a scope, but at least there's no recoil and semi-automatic is nice. Maybe I should look into that Viper. Not that I really need it anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" The quarian quickly changed subjects, "So, you're my prisoner now."

Kelly noticed the sniper rifle the covered alien wielded had an open sight, scopes were overpowered in this game, making the two perfectly placed shots fired in rapid succession all the more impressive and made her all the more curious, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask so she went along, "Okay, what should I do?"

"Right, so..." Merrill pondered with a hand on her head for half a minute. "Turn around I guess."

The redhead did and immediately got her butt pinched, "Oh."

"Okay, let's go," the quarian in the white enviro-suit said cheerily.

Across the arena near the outer wall, fabricated to look like a stone cliff, a battle was about to break out. Amongst the uneven terrain to the north were plenty of defendable positions to dig in to. Even the combat inept Tallis could figure out it was a great place to setup an ambush; it was just too bad she wasn't the only one. Nor was she the first for as soon as she wandered into the area a gunshot grazed her stomach turning a swath of her bright-green maillot orange. Her inexperience showed as she had forgotten to erect a barrier, but her athleticism made up for it and she was able to quickly dive behind a felled tree. 

For a moment the red and black drell wished she was only worth one point; if she were wearing a bikini her leotard would still be entirely green. Showing some extra skin didn't matter much to her, after all her Wild Witches uniform consisted of little more than panties, stockings and long-gloves. So the slightly low-cut maillot was nothing to her, even if it left most of her ass exposed. What she really wanted though was a better weapon than the pistol she found a minute before.

Rather than another slug the next attack came in the form of a taunt, "Not going to miss next time Lizard-Lips."

"Please, you couldn't hit me while I was completely out in the open. You got no chance Incest-Queen," Tallis hurled back before she peeked her head up but had to duck when a flurry of shots peppered the log around her.

Bethany retorted, "Shotguns aren't known for accuracy."

"Wait, you have a shotgun AND an assault rifle!?" the drell yelled incensed, blindly firing a few blasts from her sidearm.

"And all you have is that little pistol?" the maiden mocked the one person in the galaxy that truly annoyed her. "Ha! You know you're going to look real nice in orange."

A few more bursts of fire delayed Tallis's reply, "And you're going to look real nice bent over my knee getting your big ass smacked."

The asari occupying the high ground lowered her guard as she asked, "Is that allowed?"

"Sure as shit is," the athletic drell took advantage of the lapse to get several well placed shots in.

Two of the slugs struck Bethany's shoulder to almost even the score. Being up a tier her uniform had more to it, such as having a decently covered butt, and it would take at least another glancing shot to put them on even footing. The bullets hadn't stop flying so she ducked down to regroup for a second. The commandos back on Niacal tried to teach her how to fight, but little of it took. The war was just something she had to survive and she had no desire to carry any of it with her into the rest of her life. With all her thinking going into formulating a strategy she didn't immediately notice she was no longer being fired at. When she did, she peeked over the boulder she was hiding behind to see a glowing bubble where Tallis should have been.

"Oh no," the maiden whispered as she started scanning the area for the new threat.

Tallis had yet to be officially captured, even if she was entirely immobilized. Because of how the ammo was modified and the way the arena inhibited biotics a single shot would collapse a stasis field, but the drell had finally erected a barrier so she would survive that one shot unscathed. Though for the same reasons that one shot would also be enough to completely strip her defense. So perhaps if she were facing off against someone lacking in experience she'd have a better than fair chance. Too bad it was Dr. T'Soni who stepped out from the bushes, a submachine gun in hand.

Liara had already devised a plan of attack while watching the pair's exchange from cover. With the biotiball player immobilized she had a clear path to the account's flank. Her stasis would easily hold long enough for her to take out Bethany then come back for Tallis. Dressed in a limbless, white leotard she didn't exactly blend in with the greenery, so had to be careful not to be spotted early. Though, now seeing the uniforms of the lower ranked players she sort of wished she were worth only three points. The way hers was cut seemed worst than what was basically the one-piece swimsuit Bethany was wearing. With the leg holes cut even with her crotch the hem ran just below her cheeks, making it feel like they were completely hanging out as she crouched.

After getting to higher ground on a rocky ledge nearer to her target, Liara lined up her shot and squeezed the trigger. The first slug took care of the barrier Bethany had up and four of the next six created a strip of white down her foe's back. Before she could finish the job the other maiden flipped over to return fire, forcing her back. None of the rounds found her though.

Bethany had given herself an opening to retreat and dove behind some trees before anymore of her orange leotard could be turned white. Her options were severally limited as she didn't trust her ability to control her biotics finely enough to use a lift, pull or push. If Liara so much as twisted an ankle she would not only feel terribly guilty about it, but she would be immediately eliminated from the game. On the other hand she doubted her opponent had such misgivings; this was a crewmember of the Normandy after all. There was no way she could do anything to outsmart or overpower her fellow asari so she might as well do something unpredictable and maybe a little dumb. She turned her rifle toward Tallis and fired off a single shot to collapse the stasis field. 

There was a very good chance the drell would make Bethany immediately regret her gambit, but it didn't happen. As soon as she was released Tallis used her highly-trained biotics to launch herself like a slug from the main gun of a dreadnought at her new opponent. Her competitive nature had taken over and she went after the one who had gotten the upper hand on her, the one who was the far better challenge. She shot through the air, ribbons of energy in her wake with her focus narrowed squarely on the maiden in white.

Always thinking ahead Liara didn't bother to dodge as the approaching drell appeared to be on the verge of disqualifying herself. There was no way the impending attack wouldn't be powerful enough to hurt her somehow. Then she could use the confusion of Tallis' ejection to take Bethany by surprise. Fewer points would be gained, but it seemed the safer tactic and there was plenty of time to score more. She didn't however count on the honed skills of the onetime top-prospect athlete.

Just before Tallis impacted Liara she transferred all her biotic energy; stopping herself dead and sending the maiden tumbling through the air. The field she had created would degrade gradually, giving a gentle landing, but until then the asari was just a target slowly floating through the air which she took advantage of as soon as possible by opening fire with her pistol. It was just too bad she was no marksmen and struggled to score a hit.

As a completely mortified Liara drifted through the air, getting peppered by occasionally accurate shots, she noticed her other opponent taking aim at her. So she summoned up her own biotics to sharply pull Tallis toward her and since she was floating slowly the drell quickly caught up, just in time to act as a meat shield for the torrent of slugs from Bethany's assault rifle.

A huge smile spread the busty maiden's cheeks as she watched green turn orange. She had caught the damn drell; whatever else happened would just be icing on the cake. Still, she didn't want to settle for two points and kept pressure on the trigger, but after a half dozen shots she realized she had a problem. Tallis was in the way and since she was a captive she could no longer attack Liara. Bethany had given up on her strategy to use the former athlete as a distraction too soon. While she contemplated what to do next submachine gun fire began to rain down upon her and orange quickly became white.

Bethany's capture freed Tallis causing a midair struggle to ensue, as she still had her pistol. Liara grabbed her scaly wrist while she grabbed the asari's blue one. Even though neither could center a shot they continued to fire them off into the wind as they spiraled down. She felt good about her odds once they hit the ground; she was definitely stronger and doubted her biotics were too far behind, if at all, the maiden's. Both of which she was right about, it was just she didn't have the right training to fight this opponent in this situation.

As soon as they had solid footing Liara put the drell back into a stasis field. She wrestled herself from Tallis' frozen fingers and took away the pistol. Concerned how much the bullets may sting she took a few paces out from pointblank range before going about what amount to an execution. Her opponent accepted the inevitable and didn't resist the spray of shots that turned her green leotard white even when the bubble broke.

Upon hearing the first exchange of gunfire Aveline redirected toward the battle. Since going on the defense failed so miserably for her the last time she had decided going in she would stay on the offensive as much as possible. That didn't mean she was going to be reckless. So she proceeded cautiously through the overgrowth, assault rifle at the ready, until she came across a peculiar, but not altogether surprising sight. Lying on a patch of grass in the shadow of an outcrop of stone was a perfectly relaxed, bikini-clad Isabela; arms crossed behind her raven mane, an ankle propped up on the opposite knee.

Aveline shook her head and began to proceed on, but after a dozen yards she stopped. As much as she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with the harlot, she could not afford to pass up on such an opportunity. Considering her competition she was going to need every point possible. So with an annoyed grunt she turned around. Approaching she noticed the olive-skinned woman had a pistol within reach so didn't take any chances. The vanguard raised her rifle and fired from cover, enjoying the surprised yelp Isabela made as her skimpy attire was changed from purple to black.

Having yet to really move, Isabela tilted her head and upon seeing who had captured her she laughed, "Oh, this is too perfect."

"Whatever," the ginger vanguard just rolled her eyes and ordered, "Just get up."

With a far too pleased smirk the busty stripper followed the order and sat up with a sarcastic salute. "Yes, ma'am."

As Isabela straightened her back something jumped from the grass where she was lying. Before Aveline could fully realize what was going on a burst of energy ignited the air. Reflexively she threw up her arms to protect her eyes. When she lowered them she saw that the other woman's outfit had returned to purple. She glanced to where the flash had originated from and saw a grenade laying there. She just stood there for several dumbstruck seconds before her jaw knitted and she glanced down to confirm that, yep, the color of her leotard now matched the whore's. 

"What the hell just happened?" the big ginger growled.

"Never seen a..." With a shake of the bust to emphasized, "...booby-trap before?"

The soldier just shook her head at the bad joke and answered, "Plenty, as an Alliance vanguard I was the first one into battle; before the engineers could disarm the IEDs and mines." 

Isabela mumbled mostly to herself, "I do forget that about you."

"Just wasn't expecting it in this game." Plopping down on a nearby rock Aveline asked, "So who's color am I wearing?"

"Shepard," the dancer replied as she scooted over to lean against the outcrop, to more comfortably face her fellow captive. "Said she'd come back after she heard the boom and finished some scouting or something. She seems to be taking this game kind of seriously. Don't think she wants to let Hawke off the hook."

With a brief laugh the former marine huffed, "No shame losing to a soldier like her."

"Little hero worship?"

"More than a little."

Isabela propped her forearms on her knees before waxing, "You know, I never really idealize soldiers or thought of them as these great heroes. I abhor violence and war and guns; this little game of paintball is as far as I'll go. Always thought there was something wrong with a person who would volunteer to join the military. Choose a life of violence, fighting in wars that rarely if ever really improves anything or saves anyone. Then along came the Reapers. I and everyone I love would be dead or worst if there weren't people who chose such an awful life and sacrificed so much. I don't know if my opinion on soldiers has changed, but I do know I am eternally grateful to any who fought on my behalf. Because I sure as shit wouldn't have fought, just surrendered. Too much of a coward to pick up a gun. I mean, I begged Hawke to keep a ship so we could run away and hated her for being so noble and staying. Hawke and I would be dead if not for you and I can never do enough to repay you for protecting us, but I'm still going to try."

"I appreciate that." With a smile she added, "I think."

For several minutes they sat in silence, though it wasn't as awkward as it could have been, until Isabela suddenly broke it with, "So, do you still consider yourself straight?"

"I never said that," Aveline groaned. "I just don't consider myself gay."

"What do you consider yourself?"

The large woman's face collapsed into her hands and she grunted through her palms, "I don't know. What does it matter to you?"

"Just curious," Isabela answered innocently then a few second later asked, "Have you ever gone down on Hawke?"

Aveline jerked upright, "What!? I'm not going to tell you..."

"So, that's a no," the dancer accused. "But you do love her?"

"Of course," she answered adamantly.

"I believe you. I really do," Isabela said sincerely. "Are you attracted to her?"

"I am," said with a bit less confidence.

"And you want to be in a sexless relationship with someone you love and are attracted to?"

"We can meld," Aveline mumbled.

"But the other day you said melding isn't sex."

"Hawke says she prefers it..." the muscular woman was growing increasingly defensive.

"Yes I know." Isabela's posture opened as her legs fell into a crossed position. "Asari don't necessarily need much physical intimacy, especially Hawke which is fine, but a sexless relationship isn't healthy."

"What's your point?"

"Hawke will never ask, but that doesn't mean you should never offer."

"But I'm not really interested in..." Aveline trailed off.

"Eating pussy?" Isabela finished. "Yeah, that doesn't matter. Giving lip is about the pleasure of your partner, not yours. If you enjoy it that's a bonus, but in the end that isn't why you do it. Though, you may learn to love it. Just some friendly advice, take it for what it's worth."

"Why do you care so much?" the big ginger quietly asked.

"I love Hawke more than anything and want her to be as happy as possible. And I'd like you to be happy too." With a sly grin she added, "And fucking is the key to happiness."

Aveline joked, "Maybe you aren't such a whore after all."

"Ha!" Isabela exclaimed. "I have never exchanged sex for anything but pleasure, love or a smile."

"A smile?" a red eyebrow rose.

"The look on someone's face when you cure them of their virginity is priceless. Harder to find the unspoiled these days, especially since they won't allow me in the housing tower anymore. I'm trying to start a rumor about 'The Pirate Queen' deflowering maidens who wear a red hat to her shows." The exotic dancer drifted into a memory for a moment before coming back with, "Anyway, if you need any more advice on life, love or pussy pleasing you can come to me anytime."

"Gee thanks."

"No seriously, I'm like the den mother; making sure the house runs smoothly," Isabela explained. "Merrill's the assistant/babysitter; making sure Hawke runs smoothly. And you, you're the new pet project I'm guessing, though I'm not entirely sure about that anymore."

"Who was the old pet project?"

"Merrill; she was such a bundle of guilt and self-hatred when Hawke and I met her."

Not too far away the aforementioned quarian sneezed, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, "Oh no, no no no no. Am I sick? How can I be sick? I can't be sick. I need to run a medical scan."

Kelly watched as her captor immediately sat down and opened an omni-tool interface. It was so sad that a simple sniffle could so worry the alien; she just hoped nothing was wrong. As she waited, drilling a toe in the dirt her mind began to wander and almost immediately drifted back to her curiosity about what Merrill had said earlier. It seemed so weird that such a jittery, little thing could have any knowledge about weapons. Though, if she remembered her conversations with Tali'Zorah correctly all young quarians received some level of combat training before setting out on their pilgrimage, but that didn't seem like a complete explanation.

This meant Kelly just had to ask, "So, did you fight in the war?"

"Yep, but not really." Merrill lowered her tool as she waited for her suit to go about its scan. "All of us from the station got recalled by the Fleet, so we got on a ship. Well my ship, the second one Hawke gave me. Wait, you didn't know Hawke gave me a ship for my pilgrimage before. Oh well, that isn't important for this. Anyway, everyone was recalled for the war with the geth, but when we got there the fighting had already started and we couldn't get through the relay right away without getting destroyed. So, we figured we'd just join the ground war, but then Shepard was awesome and fixed everything so we didn't have to do that either. After that they assigned me to be a marine on a transport. We helped evacuate several colonies, but I never saw any real action. Not that I really wanted to."

It took the former yeoman a second to absorb the information and then form a follow-up question, "A marine? That must mean you had some kind of combat experience beforehand, right?"

"Of course not!" Merrill panicked as if she had just admitted to having scale-itch. "There was this lottery and I won... no, lost..."

Going into counselor mode Kelly offered, "You know I used to work for Cerberus. Everyone makes mistakes."

Still unsure what to do the quarian returned her attention to the screen on her wrist, but found the scan wasn't done and after hoping it would for a couple minutes admitted, "I used to be a pirate."

"A pirate? You?" the redhead was able to control her tone even as she was floored.

"I thought I was going to be a mercenary. They didn't seem so bad. I mean almost half of them were women, well including asari, and there was also an elcor there and I'd never heard of an evil elcor. Which is kind of racist, so I was also a racist. It started off fine just guarding stuff. Then I was ordered to participate in this attack on a freighter, opening doors and stuff. We ran into their guards and there was shooting."

"You didn't know..."

"Only the first time."

Kelly was already planning the counseling session, but now wasn't the time so she changed the subject, "Then how did you meet Hawke?"

"We attacked one of her ships and stole some of her stuff so she attacked our base to get it back. Totally wiped us out," shockingly the quarian's mood seemed to have already rebounded.

"How did Hawke take out a pirate base?"

"She brought Morrigan and Grey, which is just her nickname. She was born with this skin pigmentation deficiency so she isn't blue, she's... well... grey. I think her real name is Warden... no wait, that doesn't sound right. Anyway, they're these two huntresses that are so powerful people say they took down a Reaper destroyer by themselves."

"They took down a Reaper destroyer, just the two of them?"

"Of course not, but they are so powerful that people believe they could have. In reality they just took out its leg and set it up for an artillery bombardment." Merrill noticed her scan had finished and checked the results, "No infections, guess it was nothing. Let's go."

Before Kelly fell back in line with the standing alien she further inquired, "Wait, I'm still not sure how you meet Hawke."

"Oh, I pretended to be a hostage and they..." Air quotes apparently had jumped the cultural divide as the quarian twitched four fingers, "...'saved' me. It was months before I admitted I was one of the pirates, but Hawke didn't care. She still liked me, even though I didn't deserve it."

"So, where are Morrigan and Grey now?" a new voice asked.

"Back on Thessia helping Hawke's mom," Merrill managed to fully answer before realization sunk in.

A brief moment of stillness passed before the petite alien whirled around, raising her sniper rifle. The barrel didn't make it all the way as a strong hand caught it while it was still pointing harmlessly into the jungle. Silver eyes trapped behind a foggy visor slowly met the gaze of a bemused Shepard. The smile didn't stop Merrill from being intimidated as hell though. Plus, the fact she had yet to be shot was kind of disconcerting. 

"Do you girls realize how loud you were being?"

Merrill's natural response was to say, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, it helped me find you. I want to offer you a deal."

The quarian made one more attempt to move her gun, but couldn't budge it an inch so inquired, "What kind of deal?"

Well covered by her red leotard, Samara strolled along a trickle of a creek with the attitude of a mother joining in on her children's games. She wished to have fun, but she wouldn't find it in the same place as the others playing. Winning was of little consequence, all that matter was watching her juniors enjoy themselves. Sure she would give it her best, her best just wouldn't be her actual best. Putting her all into it was nearly impossible when she rather see the look on the victor's face than have it for herself. Besides, Shepard's expression before the game made it clear no one else was coming out on top.

As the matriarch walked, not even a hunch to her shoulders, something in a nearby tree caught her eye. Up amongst the branches was the shine of a yellow light. Someone was trying to set a trap that may have worked on a less trained individual, but centuries as a justicar had honed her senses to near perfection; even when she wasn't paying complete attention. Nor did she need to tap into much of her skill to pick off the would-be ambusher. So she raised her sniper rifle and put a few perfectly placed rounds into the canopy, but nothing happened. No one revealed them self, not even to fire back, plus the tiny glow had remained the same color.

If this were combat Samara would have been cautious, wouldn't have even shot yet. Her opponent wouldn't have even known she was there, but this was a game so she wandered closer to the tree with only a weak barrier to protect her. Once under the shade of the leaves she noticed that the assault rifle was wedged between some branches alone without a shooter attached. An oddly specific trap, only the eminently perceptive would have spotted such a subtle threat; for example a Spectre or justicar. So it was clever, even though she had yet to spring it and couldn't fully gage its effectiveness. Patience and timing were virtues for an ambusher, but it seemed something should have happened by now. 

When the matriarch stood directly under the propped up rifle, facing the tree trunk a shotgun blast to the back stripped her barrier. As she turned a second stained her side and a third hit her in the stomach immediately after; completing the job. Her short limbed leotard changed from red to yellow. She was impressed with her attacker's ability to remain hidden until the shots were fired. Perhaps the dossier was right about the maiden; it was immaturity and emotional vulnerability that kept her out of combat, not a lack of skill or intelligence.

Some of that immaturity showed through as Hawke popped out of a bush squealing, "Yes!"

The excited maiden then launched into a happy, little victory dance, made all the more ridiculous by the foliage she had strapped to her body. To completely blend into her surroundings Hawke had wrapped herself and her weapon, covering any lights, in fern like plants. She had gone a little overboard though as the broad, flat leaves stuck to her made her reminiscent of a beaten-up, green bird. All of which was legal, as the foliage didn't prevent hits from registering. She didn't care what she looked like, she had just captured a justicar; a fact she wouldn't let anyone forget for decades to come.

Before Samara could say a thing the VI referee announced over the loudspeakers, "All competitors have now scored or been captured. The leader is at plus three, second place is at plus one, third place is even and the player in fourth place is at negative two. All other competitors are captured."

"I'm winning!" Hawke exclaimed and gave her elder a big hug. "So awesome."

Samara stood stiffly as the maiden clung to her, unsure what would be appropriate. "You did very well. That was an excellent ambush."

"Really?" Hawke asked as she slipped away, relieving the older asari from deciding whether to reciprocate the embrace. "You really think so?"

"Of course."

"That's good, cause that was my only idea. Think it would work again?"

"No," the matriarch said plainly, but after watching the maiden's shoulders slump an inch added, "Perhaps I could give you a few tips."

A huge smile plastered Hawke's face; never one to turn down help she eagerly said, "That would be so cool."

"What would I get if I accepted?" Merrill asked as she placed the butt of her gun in the dirt.

Shepard offered, "What do you want? Maybe I could arrange for something to happen at the party."

"All I can really do though is strap on one of those dicky things," three fingers waving in front of her enviro-suit covered crotch to elaborate. "...or meld."

"I could put in a good word for you with Samara. She's learned quite a few tricks in eight centuries that Hawke couldn't have in two."

The young quarian tossed her head back and forth a few times before thinking out loud, "But if I win I could ask her to do that anyway. Right? Or maybe not. It is awful intimate."

"I have a better chance..." was as far as Shepard got.

A thought suddenly struck Merrill, "I know! When we were playing games before I saw your profile. I saw that you play Elder Scrolls: Eras of Tamriel."

The Spectre immediately saw where this was going, "Oh no, no no. I am not handing over any of my rare or limited edition items."

"But some of that stuff you have doubles of." The petite alien even opened her omni-tool to check. "Look, see you got the Sovngarde Weapons Pack as both a pre-order bonus and from the promo exclusive to Alliance personnel. Oh and you have three Third Era Mehrune's Razors."

This was an agonizing decision not to be taken lightly. For several minutes Shepard stood there hip cocked, arms crossed, fingers drumming along her bicep with a concentrated expression. There was some stuff she could give up she supposed; maybe even put in a call to Conrad, Samantha or Joker, he does always use EDI to get extra promo items whenever possible. Plus, it would ensure Merrill's loyalty until the end of the game.

"Alright."

"Great, I'll give you a list," the quarian said with a happy, little jump.

"Don't have the time right now, but after the match I'll make the transfers." Shepard offered her hand, "So, do we have a deal?"

Considering who she was dealing with Merrill didn't feel the need for specifics and readily shook on it, "Hawke is going to be so jealous."

Their arrangement set Shepard gave her new cohort a few instructions, along with a grenade, and parted ways with the pair; Kelly remaining the young quarian's captive. With that a lull settled over the game as two opponents didn't cross paths for another sixteen minutes, though a shot would not be fired for eighteen. Having been invented by a band of huntresses, the rules of the game encouraged ambushes, traps and judicious use of biotics. Needless to say krogan and turians regularly and thoroughly got their asses kicked whenever they attempted to play; even volus consistently outperform the two larger races. So it was little wonder Hawke, under the tutelage of a seasoned justicar, didn't immediately attack Liara when the maiden in white wandered into the area.

Still in her makeshift ghillie suit, though Samara had helped her streamline it a bit, Hawke remained hidden behind some bushes as the younger maiden entered the gulley bellow. She wasn't terribly surprised Liara had two captives in toe, or that it was Tallis and Bethany who got nabbed. After a little simple math she realized she was looking at the player in second place and got extra excited. With the sniper rifle she had just procured from the matriarch she could easily get a few shots in, which she would have already done if not for the wise words still fresh in her ears. She had to think her actions through and keep her true objective in mind; scoring points, not taking out opponents.

Hawke would have to waste a shot taking down the other asari's barrier and being such an experienced warrior Liara would be able to recover quickly. She'd be screwed in an actual battle. Even if she did win, Tallis and Bethany would immediately be freed and could easily attack her. So even after winning she could lose. No, she had to do something clever and do it soon as the trio was nearing the end of the gulley. When she noticed her childhood friend beginning to linger behind the others an awesome thought struck.

Her biotic ability was the only reason any of the resistance leaders even considered enlisting Hawke for the war effort. Genetics gave the maiden a lot of raw power, but it was her surprising lack of ego that got her to properly harness it. She happily took instruction, even if she could be lazy at times, and unlike many with great inborn talent she didn't feel a need to prove it by being the one who could erect the strongest barrier, lift the heaviest weight or cause the largest explosion. She could still go big when needed, which she'd need a little of. Rather her training had always focused on finesse and precision, so she had all the confidence in the world wrapping a mass effect field around Bethany's waist.

Lacking any responsibilities at the moment, the maiden with purple markings sprinkled across her face and an hourglass figure beyond her years wasn't paying much attention as she strolled after her captor. Sure Bethany had to do whatever she was told, besides strip or fight, but Liara was far too focused on victory to have any desire to take advantage of that fact. Her mind wandering, she didn't notice the invisible lasso around her midsection until she was prevented from taking a step. She wasn't given time to consider what was going on as almost immediately she was pulled from her feet.

Not being the most vocal of people Bethany only made a single yelp when initially yanked. Her trip through the air was brief and before she knew it a pair of lithe arms wrapped around her. A hand clasped over her mouth as her balance was stolen from her. After a bit of wrestling she found herself on her back looking up into a familiar set of eyes underlined by a red swath. She hadn't had a chance to develop any concern, but still she felt a little more at ease seeing it was Hawke sitting on her, shushing her with a single raised finger. At first she considered herself fortunate, she was kind of helping her friend win, but then the petite asari on top of her moved.

Silence ensured Hawke's attention shifted losing track of what her hands were doing. The boundaries between the childhood best friends had faded long ago so the young socialite didn't put much care into what she was holding as she craned up to check what Liara was doing. She needed to better support herself so braced her arm against something and didn't notice the pillow filling her palm. Nor did she notice when one of the fingers that had yet to move from Bethany's lips had slipped between them. The maiden getting groped certainly did though.

Having her breast mashed against her ribcage wasn't the most pleasant of sensation; however the fact Hawke was the one doing it made Bethany tingle all over and squeeze her thighs together. Her nipple found its way to the tiny bit of webbing between her friend's middle and index fingers which inadvertently pinched and teased just so perfectly. She prayed how stiff the nub had become would go unnoticed. What was happening to her boob had diverted enough of her attention that she had inadvertently begun swirling her tongue around the blue appendage in her mouth. She didn't even become conscious of what she was doing until she began to suckle on the digit. Then a whole new set of prayers went out to keep Hawke ignorant of her actions.

Bethany released a sigh of relief when the one sitting on her started to move without mentioning her indiscretion. For a moment she thought she was safe from discovery, but then a new test approached the frazzled maiden. Hawke apparently needed to get a better look and had to get a little higher. To her excited horror the lithe asari on top of her began crawling up her curvaceous body. Wide-eyed she watched her friend's lower half get closer and closer until she had trim hips practically straddling her head, filling her vision with so much blue and just a bit of yellow. A few inches and what was little more than a thong, made of fabric she didn't realize was so thin until that very second, separated her from her fantasy. So many of her dreams involved having her face sat on. 

As her friend suffered below Hawke was growing giddy above. Spine fully extended she was able to peer over the bush to watch her confused opponent search; Liara seemed to be falling for her trick. It had taken the other maiden a few seconds to notice a captive was missing, since a shot had yet to be fired. All she needed was for the asari in white to leave then she could take Bethany off, make the capture official and be up by six points. She was already making her plans for the party and, more importantly, for Shepard.

"The rules state a captive must do whatever their captor says!" Liara suddenly shouted which confused the hiding maiden; until she added, "So Bethany, I'm ordering you to yell out your location!"

After a moment of hesitation, the dark-blue maiden mouthed sorry to her friend and yelled, "I'm up here!"

Rather than wait for her opponent to hone in on her hiding place, Hawke immediately scooped up her sniper rifle and opened fire. Her first shot went wide but the next two scored, bringing down Liara's barrier and changing the color of one hip, respectively. There was no panic in the young doctor's demeanor, not even bothering to dive for cover, she simply raised her assault rifle and proceeded to send a stream of well placed slugs back. Without any recoil the weapon's high accuracy was easy to harness and most of the rounds hit their mark. Honestly, the club owner had no chance right from the get go. It didn't take long for yellow to turn entirely white; or for yellow to return to red, and then slip away.

For a moment everything went still as the aftermath of the battle settled in. Reality could only be postponed for so long though and eventually the bushes atop the gulley's rim rustled, producing a pair of maidens. The darker one with the perfect hourglass tried to console her slightly shorter, distinctly trimmer friend. It was no use; Hawke was not ready to stop pouting. She wasn't a poor sport by any means, trying to wiggle out of high-stakes wagers notwithstanding, she just really had her hopes up and was utterly disappointed to lose the prize. There was no way she was getting another chance to win like the one she just lost. On the other end of the spectrum was the one trying to quickly gather her up.

Before she had even let go of the trigger Liara's mind had moved on to deciding her next objective, though she could use a bit more information, "Did you have any captives?"

After kicking a pebble from her path a cranky Hawke replied, "Samara."

"Samara?" The young doctor's brow rose a bit as she wondered how that could be possible, but stopped herself from asking about it as the more pressing question was, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know," the captured maiden mumbled. "Probably ran off."

"What color..." Liara's words halted as distant gunfire cracked the air.

A second burst allowed the Reaper War vet to identify it as coming from an assault rifle, before it could end another weapon began to fire, also an assault rifle. Another fight had began, one that had a limited number of possible participants. She doubted Isabela or Kelly could have lasted this long and an unarmed Samara had to still be fairly close by. That left three suspects, only two of whom could still be playing. Shepard had to be one of them, there was no way the former commander had been captured; the other then was either Aveline or Merrill. Perhaps, she could try the same tactic she used to capture Bethany and Tallis. An objective found Liara set out.

All of that was sound reasoning, too bad little of it turned out to be right. Neither Aveline nor Merrill was exchanging fire with anyone. No, the stray shots were nothing but a lure and all coming from Shepard who had dug herself into a defendable corner with an assault rifle in each hand. The lack of much recoil made dual wielding possible, but still it was a remarkable feat. She then gave her vanguard captive a gun, though the redhead couldn't use it, to act as a decoy and early warning system near the entrance of the crevasse she had backed herself all the way into. All she had to do now was sit and wait which she was having quite a good time doing.

Shepard had chosen her seat carefully; a pair of stones ideally positioned to make a comfortable chair. She even padded it with some leaves. What really made it the best ambush she had ever laid was the extra armoring she had devised. Straddling her lap, putting an added layer between her and any would-be attacker was her very own bikini-clad, bulletproof vest, Isabela. Who of course wasn't going to just sit there like a good, little girl; which is why she was picked over Aveline. That and the bountiful, tan assets she had her face buried in.

Isabela was the only person in the arena glad her uniform wasn't made of a more robust material as she ground her hips into the former commander's lap. Though it wasn't quite thin enough for her to garner all the friction she required to get beyond a heightened state of tortuously close arousal. Stupid game, not allowing her to take her bottoms off. Maybe it would be worth the disqualification, but if she did the odds were she'd have to pay for lowering Shepard's chances of victory later. At least the active mouth between her tits was helping out a bit. 

The frustration built though and the dancer had to pull the face out from her bust to seductively suggest, "Why don't you put down those guns and help a girl out?"

"Can't," the woman underneath groaned.

"Sure you can," Isabela tempted with a peck to the lips. "You're quick on the draw, aren't you? Fast reflexes and all that."

"My reflexes aren't exactly at their peak at the moment, thanks to you." Shepard might have had a bit more to say, but teeth applied the perfect amount of pressure to her lower lip and all she could do was moan.

After dragging her tongue along the soldier's mouth she changed tactics, "But I'm helping you out, shouldn't I get a little something for that."

"You're my captive, you have to do what I say," the woman getting straddled barely got out before a deep kiss assaulted her.

Breaking away after she stole the breath from her captor Isabela pouted, "You know those bullets do sting."

It took only half a minute of having the busty body writhe against her for Shepard to crack, "Alright, but the price of this orgasm is your freedom. At the party I'm going to put you on a leash and make you my trophy."

"I have the perfect outfit," the exotic dancer smiled.

That was all the former marine needed to drop half her arsenal. The freed hand took a firm grip of one of the dancer's meaty buttocks and lifted to make room. She then guided the butt of the rifle she had kept inward, tracing along the edge of the cheeky bikini bottoms. She got no resistance, just a gasp. After a little juggling she was able to wedge the weapon against the apex of the shapely, olive thighs. Anticipation was allowed to build for a moment before she squeezed the trigger.

A shocking vibration shot into Isabela's core; never would she have guessed a gun could do such a delicious thing. The weapon's reduced potency decreased its recoil to slightly more than a steady tremble that was more than enough to send a warm shiver through her body. Gibberish punctuated by curses began dripping from her lips as her eyes rolled up into her head. Seeking greater pleasure her hips involuntarily humped against the device firing between her legs. She just needed a little bit more to reach the summit and come crashing down. Never shy, she was about to beg when something stung her ass and lower back, giving just the right amount of pain to send her into crushing climax; even as the source of her joy was removed.

Shepard retrieved and dislodged her pair of weapons, respectively, in order to shoot back at the assaulting maiden. Her special armor had protected her from the initial attack. Demonstrating an amount of strength that didn't seem possible the infiltrator managed to stand with the stripper still clinging to her as she released twin streams of slugs at the doctor who had already taken away her other captive. The ensuing firefight did not last long, only a few bursts exchanged before both recognized the stalemate.

Peering out from behind cover Liara noticed she'd scored enough hits to change the color of a certain bikini and ordered, "Get off her."

Isabela's quivering legs unwrapped from the soldier, she then took a few seconds to recover before giving up her crutch with a kiss, "Thanks, hun. Too bad it looks like it's going to be a freebie."

Shepard just smiled, "Don't count on it."

"Ahem," Liara cleared her throat.

In the moment it took her future trophy to step away the former marine was able to duck behind a narrow protrusion of stone, barely enough to protect her even with her back flush against the wall. Luckily the maiden didn't get a shot off in time to make a hit, but that was of little consolation. Shepard wasn't going to last long in her current position; it would have been even less if she were as well endowed as Isabela. Who she had hoped would have lasted longer than a single volley. Seeing no point in two assault rifles she tossed one away.

"So Liara," the former commander called. "Where do you rank that on the badass scale?"

"Rank what?" the perplexed maiden asked as she attempted to make it to a more advantageous position.

Shepard took a few precursory shots at her relocating opponent. "Dual-wielding assault rifles with a climaxing stripper wrapped around me."

"By the goddess," Liara mumbled under her breath, shaking her head, but still played along hoping to lower the woman's guard somewhat, "Pretty low by your standards."

"True, nothing compared to Rannoch or Tuchanka. Though Tuchanka was more like the most badass thing I've ever seen." The war hero then purposely added, "Getting shot across the galaxy in the Mako was way up there."

The maiden reacted as expected, "There's nothing pleasant to remember about the Mako!"

"Geez, you really need to get over that Liara," Shepard shouted back over a poorly contained snicker and burst of fire.

"You drove off a mountain! Then I... I..."

"Puked on the woman you secretly luuuv'd?" the merciless marine mocked, having only recently figured out why the maiden was so devastated at the time.

"I hate you!" Liara lost track of the situation and straightened up, but recovered quickly enough for it not to matter.

Back behind her tree the young doctor took a deep breath, even as she was pelted by human laughter; not only from Shepard, but Isabela as well. Glancing at her own captives a short distance away she noticed empathy being returned to her from Bethany, Aveline and rather surprisingly Hawke. She wasn't petty but those who were giggling would be getting their comeuppance at the party, after she won. So, capitalizing on her opponent's self-inflicted distraction she laid down covering fire and advanced to a boulder closer to her foe. She paused there for a second to ready for her final assault, but as she did something stung her shoulder. Immediately she spun around and was struck four more times. Her white leotard turned brown, her weapon became useless.

As Liara scanned her surroundings for a shooter, Shepard jumped out gun blazing. In an instant the infiltrator prioritized her targets then in short succession picked them off. Hawke had amazingly quick reflexes and was already making a break for it when she caught a series of shots to the back. Next she retook a still armed Aveline, who hadn't moved since being designated as a decoy. After that the threat was negligible. Bethany and Tallis had settled in as spectators so were caught completely off guard by the barrage that riddled them. 

Shepard heard footsteps behind her and partially turned, raising her assault rifle with one hand as if it were a pistol. There was a minor concern Isabela would try something, recover the weapon she had just abandoned, but in fact the dancer did the exact opposite. The buxom beauty was strolling over, hands on head in a show of surrender. With a thin grin the soldier popped off three rounds to make it official then curled a finger to order her prisoner over. A memory of her first hour on The Azure Sky inspired the former marine to take hold of the front of the now purple bikini bottoms; soft hairs tickled her knuckles.

"This will have to do until we find a leash," Shepard said with a wink then pulled the stripper along to the final target.

Liara had given up on spotting the sniper, but refused to turn around and face the inevitable, instead quietly grumbling, "By the goddess."

"I would mention how rude it is not turning around..." The maiden could hear the human's smirk. "But your ass looks amazing in that outfit."

Immediately the fuming Liara spun around, blue hands reflexively covering her now brown posterior. "How did you... Why aren't you..."

Shepard simply explained, "I bribed Merrill."

"Merrill!?" Hawke exclaimed as she approached. "That traitor!"

"She was the first helpful person I ran into."

"Hey," the stripper complained, though couldn't deny.

"Isabela!?" Hawke had noticed where the former commander's hand was. "Is Shepard leading you around like that?"

"Yep," Isabela answered with a hip shimmy.

After a moment of thought the maiden asked, "Can I try that some time?"

"Right through the middle of The Pearl if you like."

"Anyway," Shepard drawled before opening fire on Liara.

The shriek could be heard a hundred yards away by the traitorous Merrill in her sniper position on top of a nearby hill, where she had been sitting cross-legged trying to figure out what she should do next. She had asked Kelly if they were supposed to go join Shepard or stay put, but the redhead didn't have any better of an answer than she did. A number of scenarios had been laid out and she did remember all of them, it was just she couldn't tell which of them was happening. It looked like everyone else had been captured along with Liara; that would mean she should end the game that very second, but she wasn't one-hundred percent sure if that was indeed the case. So, she continued to think and ponder, literally scratching her head as she did.

Lucky for the quarian she would not have to make a decision as slugs suddenly started peppering the logs around her. Several struck her prisoner, turning half of Kelly's top the color of her hair before the human could duck down. Once her bearings had returned Merrill popped up to return fire. It took only a second for the skilled marksmen to put the matriarch rushing up the side of the hill in her sights and start squeezing off rounds. At such a close range no one should have had a chance against her, but she could not center her target. Every time she thought she had lined up a shot the asari performed a micro-biotic charge and shift several inches one way or another, causing her to miss. Not that the former pirate really knew what was happening, all she knew was there'd be a weird burst of energy and then her bullet would hit some tree or rock.

Giving up on her rifle Merrill decided to chuck her grenade, but that too was easily defeated by the Justicar. Mid-arc a biotic bubble enveloped the device, entirely containing the blast when it went off; though it didn't really explode, just released an energy pulse to simulate an explosion. Once the petite quarian got over how cool that was she hunkered down and prepared for the inevitable. All she could do was hope what she was about to do wouldn't cost her, her bounty of virtual prizes. Within a couple seconds her asari opponent came jumping over the log she was hiding behind.

Then there was a tiny, "Sorry."

"You know, I don't think I like your attitude," Shepard stated.

"I don't care what you think of my attitude," Liara shot back.

The human's head bobbed a few times before she ordered, "Grab you ankles."

"What?"

"You're my prisoner. You have to do what I say and I say you need an attitude adjustment." Shepard had to sadly sacrifice her handle for the moment. "And nothing adjusts an attitude like a good old fashion spanking."

"You can't be serious."

The sharp, little nods and happy, little grin gave the maiden her answer. Liara knew nothing would get her out of this, so wanting to get it over with she turned slightly and bent over. Spreading her feet a bit beyond a shoulder width she grabbed her ankles, not giving up any additional satisfaction by arching her spine or in any other way acting like she was 'presenting'. She had to dip into her vast well of self-control to keep the fact there was an audience around out of her mind as a hand rested on the small of her back. The other arrived soon after, gently rubbing her rear. It would have been enjoyable if she did not know for a fact the primary purpose of the loving caress was merely to prolong this embarrassing ordeal. When she felt the light pressure leave her whole body tensed as she prepared for the coming strike.

As Shepard's hand rose to its highest point there was an explosion and the arena's speakers blared, "Game Over! The Purple Player, Shepard has captured all other players and is the winner!"

"Damn," the victorious woman bemoaned, she was hoping for more time with the maiden like this; still...

"Ow!" Liara exclaimed as a strong blow smacked her posterior.

Cutting off any brewing complaints from the young asari, Shepard clapped and announced, "Alright ladies..."

A different, slightly smaller maiden interrupted, "Wait, what did you just do?"

The woman now in charge replied, "I gave Merrill a grenade. She must have caught Samara in the blast."

"Something you've done must have been cheating!" Hawke was the first to accuse, but Liara was nodding along.

"Pfft, do you really think I'd cheat or that I would even need to cheat?"

After a moment of silence the immature asari whined, "Nooo."

"Anyway, everyone hit the showers and I'll see you all at Hawke's place in an hour. Keep your uniforms on though." Shepard then pointedly directed at Hawke, "Especially you. You're going to need those kneepads."


	2. The Party

"What are you grinning at?" Liara asked the woman sitting beside her in the back of the rental skycar.

Eyes still glued to her omni-tool and by extension e-mail, Shepard responded, "Joker. He's offered to come pick us up. Though, if we weren't ready to leave yet he'd be more than willing to wait and hang out on the station with us."

From the front seat Kelly twisted around to ask, "How is he doing?"

"Just fine. They have the Normandy running missions throughout annexed space. Mostly recon, though they have done a few strikes against Hegemony strongholds." As she continued scanning through messages she came across another that caused her to comment, "Looks like Tali is having trouble finding her planet legs. Misses the hum of engines, hates constantly scrubbing the dust out of her suit and apparently weather is highly overrated. She's been woken up more than once by the sound of the wind, thinking it was some kind of wild animal. Hope it's just a phase like her homesickness."

The younger woman followed up, "So have you been keeping in touch with everyone?"

"Ever since I reconnected with Liara." Shepard rubbed the blue leg beside her then exchanged an affectionate look with its owner. "She made me realize how much I missed everyone. Speaking of which, that now includes you Yeoman Chambers. So I will be expecting regular reports."

"Aye aye, Commander," Kelly said with a salute.

"I've been getting a number of messages as well," Liara mentioned. "Most eventually inquiring on whether we are together and for how long."

"But you two weren't together on the Normandy right?" the redhead just couldn't stop herself from probing. "How about Samara?"

"Our relationship began fairly recently," the driving matriarch answered.

"Then who were you with?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard's focus was still primarily with her inbox.

"You know..." Kelly tried to lead, but was not followed. "Didn't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Not since the academy." A few silent seconds past before the former marine absentmindedly added, "Hadn't talked to her in years. She didn't survive the war."

Liara quietly asked, "What did you do the night before the attack on Earth?"

"Made my final preparations, updated my will then took my meds early and went to bed."

The maiden's voice hesitated, "Meds?"

"Yeah, couldn't get to sleep without some help. Then there were also the pills for my migraines, heartburn, chest pains, ulcers and... umm..." Shepard thought nothing of the list, having lived with it for so long. "Depression, anxiety, panic attacks, there was the one that prevented my liver from imploding from all the other pills and then there were the painkillers, but I didn't always need those. Haven't needed any of them since the end of the war. Doctors aren't... Oh, we're here! This is going to be great!"

The instant the rented skycar touched down in a gap in The Pearl's roof the canopy opened and Shepard popped out, leaving three contemplating companions in her wake. Expecting a lavish entryway festooned with garish plants, fountains and art she was surprised to have landed at a dreary loading dock. She turned around to face a similarly drab door only differentiated by the list of names next to it; Nakmor Scipp Breka’Siris "Hawke" nar Shellen, Merrill’Sabrae vas Pearl and Naishe "Isabela" Rivaini. Suddenly her own seemed rather plain.

A few steps from the door a hoodie adorned Shepard noticed no one else had left the car. A glance back was all it took to dislodge the younger asari. If not for the downtrodden look on the maiden's face she would have enjoyed watching the shapely alien in the tight maroon dress approach. Having already started to lord her position of power over the others, none of her foursome was still in their arena leotards. She much preferred seeing Liara and Kelly in short skirts, so made them both change. Samara would have been quite the sight as well, but giving the matriarch an order hadn't entered her mind. So the elder alien had chosen her own casual outfit, even though she would have gladly worn whatever the woman wished. 

As soon as one was within range Shepard reached out to grab a blue hand. "You okay? Nervous? You don't have to do anything you don't want. Heck, I'll make sure things stay low key if you want."

"That's alright," Liara replied, trying to put the heartbreaking revelation she had just heard out of her mind. "I doubt you could help yourself anyway."

"For you I could," the woman assured, gently stroking the young crest. "So, you're not still mad about my teasing and over that whole Mako thing, right?"

The maiden's jaw tightened reflexively upon hearing the 'M' word, "You nearly got me killed."

"Like that was the only time I nearly got you killed. Remember our little drive on Illium?"

Liara giggled, "Yes that was quite terrifying as well. Though Grunt did seem to enjoy himself."

"In any case, I promise to go easy on you."

"I don't need any special favors," the maiden scoffed.

"Excellent." Shepard stole a quick kiss and headed for the door. "I'll see if they have a corset and a butt plug."

It took a moment for that to sink in and Liara to exclaim, "What!? No, goddess no!"

By then Samara had caught up, Kelly on her arm. A few reassuring words had cured the redhead's ills. The matriarch however could not get over the thought of the one she loved so dearly suffering through so much alone. She dwelled on the mental image of Shepard in her cabin the night before the Omega 4 Relay or Earth, knowing failure would doom the galaxy and death was the most likely outcome; constant stress and perpetual combat slowly tearing the soldier's body down. Such torture endured in solitude.

"Do none of you want to do this?" Shepard's question broke the elder asari from her reflection. "I don't want to force anyone into anything they're uncomfortable with."

Samara quickly stepped forward with a kiss and, "It would not be fair to deny the victor her prize."

"You're all sure?" With a round of nods her doubts faded and slapped the big, green button in the middle of the door, "Alright, let's get this party started."

After a minute the constantly rambling Merrill appeared to greet, "Hi! We're all set, though wait... You aren't wearing your arena clothes."

"Well, we are the winning team," Shepard remarked as they stepped into a surprisingly bare hallway.

"But this was an individual game and I was the one who helped you. I was on your team wasn't I?"

"Sorry Merrill, you're going to be joining the others."

The always agreeable quarian just shrugged, "I can't do much though."

"Do you have a nerve-stim program?"

"Yep, Hawke got me the best money could buy shortly after we started dating. Our third date actually. I wanted to try this one thing, but my old nerve-stim didn't have dildo support..." Merrill's mouth had again outrun her brain and once she realized that she attempted to retract, "I mean, I do... and nothing else."

As she did all she could to suppress the giggles Shepard raised her omni-tool to transfer a file. "Here use these settings."

"What will they do?" the alien asked nervously as she looked through the file.

"No need to worry, all it will do is give you a good time. Besides, Hawke and Isabela will be right there with you."

"That's true," Merrill continued proving herself immanently pliable. "Alright, this way then."

Originally built to be a high-end electronics store the space now occupied by The Pearl came with a fairly large warehouse which Hawke, counter to everyone's advice, turned into an apartment. So rather than some lavish foyer the entryway was just a refurbished corridor adorned with floor plants and pieces of fine art from Earth. It was stylishly appointed so obviously the socialite had nothing to do with decorating it. Left lead to the dining room, study and other pristine areas suitable to entertaining guests and throwing fancy parties. This evening's party was not of the fancy variety, so the quarian led the foursome down the stairs to the right, where the socialite and her mates actually lived.

The door opened to what once was the main warehouse and Hawke's eclectic influence was immediately apparent. The high ceiling had been given a vaulted facade making it resemble an old cathedral, while the floor had been largely removed to make room for a pool; hot tub, fake stone waterfall, diving board and slide included. Rather than lawn furniture and sun loungers the water was surrounded by sofas and armchairs like some odd amalgamation of a den and backyard. Confusing things even further was the area to the far left differentiated by a lower roof, the height of the walls dropping from three floors to one that seemed to be the entertainment center. There were arcade games, a full service bar with a nice buffet spread across it, and a small stage complete with pole.

Shepard nudged Liara, "Too bad Samantha isn't here."

"Oh, is that a Kepesh-Yakshi table?"

"I was talking about the stripper pole."

The young scientist just shook her head, "Of course you were."

Shepard turned to the small gathering of women dressed in purple leotards of differing designs, "Alright ladies, lineup in front of that long couch there."

Five of them did as they were told with various levels of enthusiasm. Merrill needed an extra little shove to get her to join her friends. Her enviro-suit usually precluded her from such activities so didn't think to move. The quarian happily took the spot at the far right next to a blasé Tallis who was more than used to casual encounters; Isabela wasn't the only dancer she 'fluffed'. The one that spread the rumors of the drell's talented tongue through the dressing room was the next in line, looking extremely eager with her large bust thrust out. On the buxom stripper's other flank was a slouching Hawke, cheeks and loins burning, unsure whether she should be embarrassed or excited. Her newest mate on the other hand knew exactly which side her emotions were on. Aveline was firmly embarrassed, but hid it well as she held her strong chin high and back straight. Finally, there was Bethany who was doing a little too good of a job using fantasy to distract from her nerves. A dreamy smile had crossed her cheeks as she thought of her childhood friend sitting on her face while the other two asari in the room jostled between her legs to be the one to pleasure her.

After sizing them up for a moment Shepard ordered, "Now turn around."

Never had any of the former Normandy crew seen such an amazing and diverse collection of bums. There was the decidedly feminine swell of Bethany and Isabela. While the maiden's maillot provided a fair amount of modesty it also served to highlight how tense she was, her puckered cheeks seemed intent on pulling every inch of available fabric between them. The stripper on the other hand was completely relaxed and had even adjusted her bottoms since the game to completely expose her luscious, tan haunches. At the other end of the spectrum, despite the size difference, were the androgynous delights of Aveline and Hawke with their trim hips and firm backsides. The ginger soldier nervously shifting her weight back and forth unknowingly demonstrated the power contained in her meaty buttocks, the leotard ending just under them doing little to conceal the flex of her muscles. This contrasted nicely with the thong wearing tight, blue bum next-door. Then there was the exotic draw of the more alien posteriors of Tallis and Merrill. Finding out how the mostly red scales of the drell's athletic tush felt was an enticing thought. Finally, at the end of the line was an example of the near perfection that was a quarian ass; though not quite the complete perfection of Tali's.

"So, who wants to pick first?" Shepard asked her companions, though they had already made much of their plans on the way over. 

"Age before beauty," a joke Liara had only first heard four months prior.

Still the former commander couldn't help rolling her eyes at the young doctor, "After you ma'aaa, Samara."

"Thank you," said with a slight nod and wry grin.

The ancient alien considered her options for a moment before casually sauntering over to the nervous maiden on the end. Slowly she ran a pair of fingers along her junior's spine all the way down and between the tense cheeks, causing a visible shiver the entire way. To the young asari's disappointed Samara moved on with a parting caress to the fanny. The next woman got more attention as she just had to feel the large glutes of the ginger vanguard; so she paused to knead and massage them with both hands for a number of languished seconds. Just as Aveline started to give in the matriarch gave a double pat and slipped over to Hawke, who only got a nail traced across her shoulders on the way to Isabela. She gave the stripper a sharp slap on the ass then dug deeply into the crux of the dark thighs until there was a low moan, but that too was only a tease. Rather she came to a complete stop behind the drell.

Nothing happened for several tense seconds then arms wrapped around the athlete's wiry torso and a whisper entered her ear, "I believe I will take you."

A curl twitched the edges of Tallis's lips, she had been chosen first. Given the competition she expected to be picked last if at all since Shepard had brought just three other people along. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Plus, she couldn't be happier it was the elegant matriarch who wanted her. Not only was Samara one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen, but also the wisest and she couldn't respect the ancient, blue alien anymore. So she had no regrets surrendering completely to the experienced fingers running along her ribs.

Samara's touch teased around the drell's midsection for half a minute before her hands rose to hook the shoulder straps of the leotard. Without much delay she pulled the spandex like material down, not stopping until the purple fabric fell from leathery hips and pooled on the floor. She stepped in closer again and snaked an arm around the scaly body. Her digits dipped to the crux of Tallis's legs, but the cleft she sought was not immediately apparent. The crotch was as smooth as a doll. After a short, pleasant search the pads of her fingers found a thin crease that she gently traced her nail along.

"You are going to have to open up, dear," the matriarch whispered.

Muscles relaxed and the scales parted to reveal the soft tissue beneath. Blue fingers pushed in as soon as they felt an opening. Samara easily sunk a pair of digits two knuckles deep in familiar heat despite the external differences. Also familiar were the mewls and moans she was able to extract from her new, young friend. She trailed kisses along the nap of the drell's neck, but noticed little reaction and realized she'd need to be more forceful with her ministrations so bit into a pronounced shoulder tendon. That got the quiver she wanted, though she could not fully commit quite yet.

Samara reached over to undo the zipper running down Merrill's back. "Take that uniform off and activate you nerve-stim; with the settings Shepard gave you."

Merrill slipped off the purple leotard, leaving her no nuder. Not knowing what to expect exactly she entered the command into her omni-tool. A squeal erupted from the quarian as her nerve-stim mimicked everything being done to Tallis, including the pair of fingers playing through her folds. Then the teeth buried in her neck. To avoid confusion and interference the program had focused her suit's sensors on drell physiology, so anything done to her leathery friend would also be done to her. 

As Samara began to pleasure two aliens for the price of one Shepard asked, "Who'd like to pick next?"

"Age before beauty," Kelly repeated the joke.

This time the former commander found it amusing and chuckled, "Go ahead Liara."

Teasing was not the maiden's forte so she didn't bother trying and went straight for her intended target, having to get on her tiptoes to quietly ask, "Do you mind if I chose you?"

After swallowing the lump in her throat Aveline whispered, "That's fine."

The giggling radiating from the maiden next to them was silenced by a sharp swat on the ass and order, "Eyes forward."

Begrudgingly Hawk did as she was told, leaving Liara to focus her attention on flipping the long red braid out of the way of the broad back in front of her. She may have been developing a type; overtly-strong, well-built former marines, though she did have fond memories of the soft curves of Specialist Traynor. Her thoughts drifted to the nights she spent with Samantha as she began undoing the zipper, but quickly banished them when she saw magnificently defined muscles between separating teeth. When the slider reached the bottom she smoothed her palm along the rippling expanse of pale flesh left exposed and marveled at the power she could feel contained just beneath the surface.

Wanting to see more of the sculpted body Liara brushed the leotard from Aveline's shoulders; who was thoughtful enough to pull her arms out. The purple fabric fell to dangle from the ginger's trim waist, leaving the blue hands wrapping around from behind unimpeded access to everything higher. The asari luxuriated in dragging her fingertips over the iron hard abs as she rubbed her cheek against soft, red hair. It took over a minute for the maiden to tire of feeling the rows of perfectly shaped muscles and reach up to cup the pair of small breasts capped by sensitive, pink tips. She got so absorbed in groping them that she absentmindedly began to grind into the firm backside she was pressed against.

When both blue hands disappear down the front of the large redhead's leotard Shepard nudged the smaller one standing beside her. Kelly nearly leapt out of her skin; she was enraptured by the scenes playing out in front of her. Then with hesitant steps she shuffled toward Bethany; her former commander had specific plans for the other two. Slowly she reached out to touch the daydreaming maiden on the end, who also was caught off guard and jumped back to reality like the former yeoman had moments before. 

Kelly whispered so only her chosen partner could hear, "You don't mind me being the one to... uh... you know?"

"I don't," Bethany replied, keeping the conversation just between them.

"Well, do you mind..." the young woman nervously started to ask. "Can I kiss you?"

"I would like that," the maiden said shyly and began to swivel.

But Kelly quickly stopped her, "You can't turn around."

"Oh, okay."

Bethany twisted her neck to meet the human's lips just over her left shoulder. Delicate fingers lightly settled on the bare portions of her hips, uneasy to go any further. The maiden had worked herself up with her vivid imagination, becoming more than a little eager and deepened the kiss. That didn't seem to be enough encouragement for the bashful redhead so she covered Kelly's hands with her own and began to guide them to more intimate places. It took a couple minutes but eventually the hint was taken; after a sudden rush of movement a firm grip was taken of her ample bust.

Once given a clear okay Kelly finally grew adventurous and tightly squeezed the magnificent mounds more than filling her hands. She didn't realize they could get so big without surgical help. The back problems must have been awful, but the maiden's lovers must have adored them. It took a minute too long, but eventually she figured out she could be feeling them unencumbered. She broke away from the kiss for a second to quickly yank Bethany's zipper down then tug the shoulder straps off. Just as eager the young asari helped her by shimmying out of the leotard. In a flash she returned to mauling the abundance malleable flesh, hard nipples stabbing her palms.

A small grin crept across Hawke's lips; it was her turn and there was only one person left. She was positive the mighty hero would choose her. Sure she didn't have boobs like Isabela or Bethany, or the athletic build of Aveline or Tallis, but her tight, little form had its charms. All her lovers said so. Though, Merrill would probably have her beat in that category if not for the enviro-suit. She was overjoyed they found a way to get her love involved, the not-so-innocent quarian had wanted so badly to participate and worried that wouldn't be impossible. That didn't matter much to the maiden at that moment though; what did was soon she would be getting fondled by the hands that saved the galaxy. Speaking of which, what was taking Shepard so long? Listening to the moans all around her was making her awful antsy.

After far too long for the maiden's taste she finally felt a hand cup her bottom and heard a voice breath, "I told you this would be mine."

Hawke was distracted from her response by Aveline being shoved forward to kneel on the couch beside her, arms braced against the backrest. This time no one stopped her from looking over to watch the younger maiden pull down her newest mate's leotard, exposing the human's big, pale butt. One of Liara's hands was buried between thick, freckled thighs as the other hiked up her maroon dress enough to free a long, purple strap-on. Blue fingers stroked the shaft, spreading the lubricant dripping from the tip along its entire length. Further over a similar scene was playing out as the socialite's childhood friend was being bent over by the other redhead in the room. Her own situation returned to the forefront with a gasp when the shoulder straps of her leotard were yanked down to her waist.

As strong hands settled over her pert breasts a chin rested on her shoulder. "These are quite cute."

The perky maiden only sighed and surrendered into the touch as a response. Suddenly a chorus of moans, groans and grunts poured over her, quickly accompanied by wet slaps. Each of her friends had been filled, or in one case, had the feeling simulated. Calloused fingers showed surprising gentleness as they played with puffy, purple nipples. Maybe losing the bet wasn't such a bad thing after all. When the hands slipped from her chest to trace along her ribcage Hawke was momentarily disappointed, but the slight shove changed her attitude. So with a smile she took her place on the couch alongside the others.

Knees sunk into the plush cushions, arms braced against the backrest; Hawke was ready for the fun to begin. She doubted she'd need too much warming up, her wetness threatened to start running down her thighs. As her excited anticipation grew so too did the absentminded wiggle of her hips. Then all of a sudden a weight impacted beside her. She looked back over her shoulder in time to see Shepard pulling down Isabela's bikini bottoms.

"Eyes front girlie," Shepard ordered.

Hawke did quite the opposite and sat back on her booted heels. "But..."

The human quickly cut in, "But nothing. Put your chin on the back of the couch and don't move."

"Fine," Hawke whined.

It was pretty obvious that they had to go easy on the spoiled socialite, so Shepard didn't do any of the taunting or teasing she was dying to. Instead she had to settle for putting all her attention on the shapely stripper bent over in front of her; never had she suffered so. Not wanting to delay further she quickly opened her hoodie and undid her fly. With deft fingers she slipped her strap-on out though the zipper while keeping her trousers on. Much like her companions she shed as little as possible. Kelly being the only one to take anything off; her skirt after it got in the way once too often, though the former yeoman still had some cover as her toy was attached to a full harness, that was of course pink.

As Shepard coated the shaft of her neon-green cock with the lubrication oozing from the tip she dipped her fingers into Isabela's tight heat. Finding more than enough moisture on the excited folds she barely paused before pressing the head of her toy to the dancer's entrance. She easily pushed inside, eliciting a growling moan from the one being penetrated. Within a few smooth strokes she had hilted her new appendage. She ground her hips into the full, olive rear as her hands decided on what to hold, but before she could something touched her lower back.

Shepard turned to meet the crystal eyes of the matriarch standing beside her. Amused grins passed between them then they simultaneously leaned in to share a brief kiss. That little bit of tenderness jump started her hips and she began slowly fucking her trophy. The leisurely pace did not last long, for as soon as the lip lock ended her thrusts gained a relentless momentum and her hands went in search of something to hold. Not yet having a leash, the former marine improvised. She gathered as many raven tresses as possible to wrap around her fist and pulled Isabela's head back. Each time any amount of green left pink she gave a tug to put it right back in.

By contrast, Samara used long, methodic strokes to meticulously stimulate every nerve in Tallis's tight channel, which she could do flawlessly by initiating an extremely shallow meld. Though the drell's pleasure wasn't the only one she was responsible for, complicating the task, but not enough to phase the centuries old asari. Maintaining a second superficial joining was not too great a strain. The real challenge came from making sure both aliens were excited by the touch she could give to only one. It was too bad the only physical connection she could make with the petite quarian was to rest a hand on the small of Merrill's back. 

At the opposite end of the line Kelly was able to fully enjoy the body of her partner as she humped. She had one set of fingers wrapped around a massive, blue breast, amazed how far they had to stretch without even capturing the entire mammary. While two more digits were between Bethany's thighs stimulating the maiden's clitoris. And even though she wasn't sure it was doing any good, the young redhead was also sucking on the tips of the asari's fronds.

Aveline wasn't getting quite the same level of attention and had to play with her sensitive nub herself. The maiden pumping into her was too enraptured by how her bulging muscles strained beneath her sweat drenched skin. The blue hands running over her body couldn't seem to decide where they wanted to settle. For awhile they tightly gripped her hips to better control the tempo, but they soon got antsy and tried something new. Fingernails were then raked down her back a few times before they sunk into the swell of her hard ass. Still, Liara was doing an inadvertently good job pushing her buttons and building her climax.

Passionate pleas, ecstatic moans and curses in four different languages filled the air as the sofa quaked under the five undulating bodies. The sixth was not having quite as much fun. A very pouty Hawke had her arms hanging over the back of the couch trying her best to ignore what was happening around her. Made all the more difficult when orgasmic cries began pelting her ears. Her old pal Bethany succumbed first muffling her moans in the cushions, too embarrassed to raise her voice too high. Isabela was not and yelled her bliss to the heavens. Less than a minute later Samara somehow managed to bring both Merrill and Tallis to the summit within seconds of each other. It was not long after that the always in control Aveline shuttered and collapsed with merely a satisfied grunt.

Hawke's purposeful ignorance was so successful she didn't immediately notice her compatriots had all found their release and she wasn't given a chance to. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her from the couch. Before she really knew what was happening she found herself sitting on the carpet with a great view of four dripping, well-used sexes. If only she could see Merrill's as well. Her mind didn't drift too far for quickly two trouser legs and one glistening shaft filled her view.

"Your girls made a mess of our cocks," Shepard said smugly while looking down upon the kneeling maiden.

"Our?" Hawke whispered and glanced around to notice she was surrounded.

As she gently caressed the top of the asari's crest the human suggested, "A good hostess would help us clean up."

"Should I get a towel?" the maiden gulped.

"It wouldn't do you much good since you aren't allowed to use your hands," Shepard said, running the wet shaft of her toy along a blue-grey cheek.

Seeing no way out of it Hawke turned her head to capture the green cock with wide open lips. She readjusted her position to better take the strap-on into her mouth, a very familiar flavor coating her tongue. It had been quite awhile since anyone had made her do such a thing, the same anyone who's cum now stained the side of her face, and it took some getting used to. Thankfully the owner of the shaft pressing further and further inside was not terribly demanding and allowed her to set the pace. She hesitantly took several shallow sucks, going a little further each time, and then after pulling away completely to take an extra deep breath she began to bob on the fake dick. Doing a fine job, she thought.

The woman on the receiving end had other ideas, "Is that it? Just a few inches."

The sucking asari was about to back off to say something, but fingers at the back of her crest kept the cock in her mouth. So all Hawke could do was look up with her lips lewdly stretched around the phallus. Reflexively her hands rose to brace against the human's hips to prevent any unwanted penetration. Not that there was any actually threat of that.

"Come on, you can do better," Shepard challenged then touched a nail three inches further down the shaft. "Touch your nose to my finger."

It took a couple seconds before Hawke rose higher on her knees to get a better angle. Isabela had once tried to give her some pointers, but just the once as she didn't see the point in learning. So she tried opening her throat and tempted forward. The first inch wasn't too bad, though it strained her jaw, as the next slipped between her lips tears began to dam along her lids. Halfway through the last the water broke and trickled down her cheeks. By the time her nose finally touched the human's digit her gag reflex was threatening surrender.

"Good girl," the former commander patronized as she removed her finger. "Now let's see if you can reach the button of my fly."

Hawke immediately pulled away, a mixture a spit and cum running down her chin, before breathlessly protesting, "My mouth isn't that big."

"Alright, then let's see if this one fits your little mouth any better." 

The fingers gripping her crest turned Hawke around to point her toward the erect maroon strap-on projecting from between firm, blue thighs; Samara had shed her pants while awaiting her turn. The kneeling maiden gave pause, unsure about being so intimate with one of her own kind. She wasn't given much time to dwell, the hand on the back of her head insistently pushed her toward the looming cock approached. So suppressing any further thought she let her mouth fall open and the shaft slide in. This time she was allowed little control. 

The matriarch took hold of Hawke's head with both hands, adding to the human's that still grasped the back of her crest. At least this fake dick was noticeably thinner and shorter. All she could then do was to try her best to stay relaxed as the shaft slickened by drell juices was slowly pushed into her mouth. It didn't go too deeply before being dragged out at an equally languished rate, causing her lips to flare along the shaft. Thankfully for her Samara had no interest in testing her gag reflex any further and proceeded to fuck her face with quick, shallow thrusts.

Not knowing exactly what to do with her hands the young asari at the center of attention placed them on the ancient thighs in front of her, but not for long. Something wet and hard pressed against her already spoiled cheek. Reflexively she reached up to see what was poking her, though she should have been able to guess. Immediately her fingers were guided to wrap around then stroke the pink cock coated with her childhood friend's cum. She may not have done the best job of cleaning it, but was doing an excellent job of pleasuring the red haired human it was attached to. The sensitivity settings of all four of the toys had been ratcheted up a couple notches since coming to surround her.

Inevitably the last cock sought out attention and Hawke reached to stroke that one too, but her hand was gently knocked away. Instead she felt the slick shaft swipe across her unsoiled cheek then dip to wipe the top underneath her chin, thoroughly coating most of her face in wetness. It was hard to notice though as most of her attention was consumed by the strap-on pumping in and out of her mouth. She had adjusted enough to the sensation to attempt to take a more active role; occasionally sucking or using her tongue. 

Just as Hawke was beginning to find some enjoyment she heard a lilting cry and the matriarch's hands left her head. The pink dick she was stroking jerked and several warm spurts struck the side of her head around, and in, her ear. A few even arched high enough to land on top of her crest. Before the last ribbon hit she saw the blue abs filling her field of vision flex and the cock in her mouth lurched. She tried to retreat, but the human behind her prevented her just long enough for her oral cavity to be painted by cum. Samara's orgasm wasn't over before she pulled away however so more shots of feminine juices were added to the mess on her face.

As she always did, Hawke swallowed, but was not given a reprieve. When her gulp finished a purple cock came into view. No hesitation; she immediately grabbed it and guided it to her mouth. She still wasn't exactly experienced so didn't think to do anything with her fingers except wrap them around the base. Her head began to bob, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. Liara didn't last long and soon the kneeling asari got another injection between her lips. This time she was more successful hanging in, easily taking the ejaculation, but miscalculated and pulled away a little too soon. A pair of late spurts streaked along her jaw. Then after catching her breath for a moment she felt a toe tap her behind.

"Turn around," Shepard gently ordered, though when she saw the messy maiden lean in with a wide open mouth added, "Hold on, just stay there."

After watching the green dick inches from her face get jerked off a few times Hawke asked, "What should I do then?"

"Give me a nice target."

Noticing the former commander was aiming low the young asari cupped her pert breasts, lifting and pushing them together. Inadvertently, she spread the lurid sheen on her fingers across her bust as she presented it. She really couldn't produce that much cleavage, but size wasn't everything and her tight, lithe features had plenty of appeal; especially as they dripped with the combined excretions of seven different women, soon eight. Shepard tensed and a series of searing spurts struck her chest from her thin throat to puffy nipples. It felt like there wasn't a square inch left on her body that hadn't been soiled, which wasn't as unpleasant a sensation as she would have thought.

After a few moments to recover a small voice asked, "Could you please step aside for a second Ms Shepard?" 

The proceeding click immediately got Hawke's attention, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing," Merrill replied innocently.

"Did you just take a picture?" the glistening asari accused as she began to stand.

"I did, but don't worry. I only got the others from the waist down."

"I don't care about that!" back to her feet.

"You don't?" the quarian's head cocked to the side. "I thought Shepard's anonymity was important."

"Delete that picture Merrill."

"But... Why? I won't show it to anyone."

Isabela saw an opening, "Can I get a copy, Kitten?"

"Sure," her fingers already heading for her omni-tool.

"Come here Merrill," the pissed off asari curled a finger at her bondmate.

"No," the petite quarian backed away. "You look kind of scary."

Just as the half naked maiden readied to lunge a strong arm wrapped around her middle and she was hauled up onto a broad shoulder. "Come on Hawke. Let's clean you off."

"What!?" she exclaimed, her legs flailing wildly when she noticed where she was being carried. "No wait!"

Shepard hurled the little maiden into the pool then turned to announce to the rest of the group, "Alright, the bet's been paid. The degrading part of the evening is over and everyone is free to do what they want; with the exception of my trophy there. So, let's have some fun!"

Bethany immediately took the opportunity to excuse herself. To expedite her departure she didn't even bother attempting to rezip her leotard, rather she just pulled it up enough to cover her rear and clutched the top to her bust. She wanted to clean off a bit and change into the set of clothes she brought; she lived in the housing tower and couldn't walk its halls in something so embarrassing even if other residence often milled about in far less. Really though, she just needed a moment to gather herself and not only because of the intense orgasm she was still partially in the afterglow of. What flummoxed her was what happened after she climaxed and what her climax was then used for.

Scurrying down the hall toward the master bedroom, where she had left her clothes, Bethany's mind could not leave the image of her long time crush glistening in a sheen that had partially come from her. Her juices had been smeared over Hawke's hand and face. Then more, as the blue-grey maiden had used those wet fingers to gently cup a cute, perky breast; some of the facial had even dripped onto a trim shoulder. If that wasn't enough her childhood friend had knelt before two other asari pleasuring them orally with that pouty, little mouth. No, she couldn't think that way. 

Once in the bedroom alone Bethany violently shook her head as if her thoughts and emotions might go flying out her ears. Almost two and a half centuries had taught her that this just wasn't an option, though she had never seen her best friend be so intimate with another asari. She had accidently walked in on a number of other intimate encounters, especially since Isabela showed up. Maybe it was a way for her to open the door. She launched a frustrated scream from her lungs and flung her leotard onto the massive bed saturated by pillows; it wasn't actually Hawke's room that was down the hall further, this was just the central sleeping chambers. Long ago it had been nicknamed the sex-room, a moniker which its owner hated.

Not helping Hawke's arguments against the nickname was the connecting bathroom, centered on a spacious hot tub, which the curvaceous accountant was going to use to freshen up. Completely nude Bethany entered the shower and activated the quick cleanse setting. A couple brief sprits of water moistened her entire body then a puff of air dried her. She still felt the need to use a towel between her legs, but even with that it only took a minute. Before leaving she quickly threw on her halter-top and long skirt, skipping on shoes. By the time she reentered the pool area she had almost reburied her feelings. Though, she hadn't quite finished before being ambushed.

"Hi," was nervously ventured as soon as the busty maiden popped through the door.

Bethany jumped a little, but still managed, "Oh hello, Kelly. It is Kelly right?"

"Yeah, and you're Bethany, right?" a nod was enough of an answer. "Be kind of awkward not to know each other's names after... well... you know. Still, we didn't get to talk much before and was wondering if you'd like to now."

"That would be nice," the young asari smiled.

Before anything could further develop a white blur bolted by followed closely by a dripping Hawke yelling, "Get back here Merrill! You are not keeping that picture!"

"No, it's mine!" The quarian just kept on running.

Bethany's longing look at the leotard clad maiden's thong adorn hind-end did not go unnoticed by the nosy psychologist, "So, how long have you known Hawke?"

"Since I was nine," she absentmindedly replied.

"Wow, that's amazing, having a friend for so long," After a couple breaths Kelly asked, "And how long have you loved her?"

"Since I was fourteen," only snapping back to reality after her sentence had ended. "I mean..."

The redhead raised a hand to stop the coming Merrill impression. "No need to be embarrassed, I think it's sweet. Are the taboos about two asari being together really so great you'd have to keep it a secret for so long?"

Bethany's shoulders collapsed as she exhaled, "No, relationships are common, but most just consider it a phase to grow out of. The stigma is more about procreating and even then most of it is put on the child."

"Then why haven't you told her?" The pair strolled over to a table by itself on the other side of the false rock facade that bordered the half of the pool furthest from the arcade area.

"A lot of reasons..." the conversation about unrequited love began.

The chat momentarily paused when a raging Aveline came bursting in, "Hawke!"

Apparently the giant ginger had the same thought as Bethany and had temporarily excused herself to freshen up. The difference was she hadn't brought another set of clothes, trusting the promise of the maiden she loved to provide some for her; an obvious mistake upon further reflection. In the room that would be hers once she moved in she found a complete outfit of socks, boots, shorts, underwear and a top that somehow was more revealing than what she had on before. For a moment she had considered not changing out of her leotard, but she'd feel too gross keeping it on. Sweat, amongst other bodily fluids, had thoroughly stained much of it. Plus on closer inspection she realized a large hole had been torn in the crotch. More than likely Liara had accidently stepped on it at some point.

Hawke ended her pursuit of the quarian paparazzo with a cringe. Her first instinct upon hearing the vanguard's roar was to flee, but then she glanced over and that all changed; Aveline had actually put on the outfit she had laid out. Even though the charging human looked plenty pissed the maiden was downright giddy. Besides with her eyes glued to the tiny, denim shorts struggling to hold its seams, she couldn't see the woman's expression anyway. The bottoms had been cut down so much that the pockets were poking out from the leg holes, gently bouncing against large, pale thighs. They were so tight that the top button of the fly couldn't be closed and a sliver of white cotton panties was teasingly visible. Defined ridges of hard muscles erupted from the waistline, flawlessly transitioning into the six-pack above. There she ran into disappointment as her soldier love was clutching the front of her red plaid shirt closed with one hand.

"Hawke!" Aveline growled again when she'd closed distance. "What the hell is this?"

"I thought it would look good on you."

"The shorts are far too small and why doesn't this shirt have any buttons?"

"You're supposed to... here just let me do it." Hawke knocked away the calloused hands to grab each side of the top, only taking a few seconds to admire the boobs beneath, and then tied them together in a big knot. "Gorgeous!"

"How I look doesn't matter," a lot of the edge in Aveline's voice dulled from the flattery, she so rarely had ever been paid any for her looks.

The maiden's eyes dropped all the way, "Oh, the boots fit. Are they comfortable?"

"Very," the completely disarmed human replied while tipping her foot back and forth. "It's like I've been wearing them for years."

"The leather is from Sur'Kesh," Hawke said as she bent down to feel the boots, as well as the little bit of tube sock poking out. "So, you like them?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Welcome." 

The lovable maiden popped back up to place a quick peck on thin, pink lips. Sensing the anger had been dissipated she cautiously slipped her arms around the larger woman and went in for a deeper kiss. After giving the broad back a few rubs her hands slid down and into the shorts' back pockets. Since first discovering the term 'daisy dukes' she had fantasized about doing this very thing, with the big redhead in particular. As her tongue surged and fingers squeezed large biceps looped around her neck. Everything was going so well; and then she got greedy.

Dialing back the kiss Hawke breathlessly asked, "Would you put your hair up in pigtails?"

Aveline remembered she was pissed; her eyes lifted to the quarian who had been quietly watching on, "Hey Merrill, I have another photo op for you."

"Hey!" the maiden exclaimed she was doubled over, a powerful arm wrapped around her midsection. "What are you doing?"

It wasn't hard for the vanguard to lift the flailing asari off her feet. The muscles squeezing her middle were like a boa constrictor's and she felt like one of the dead rats thrown its tank. Just as she had resigned herself to getting thrown back into the pool the large redhead sat down. Her eyes widened and breath caught when she felt a knee press into her middle. Oh no, Aveline wouldn't, she couldn't. An all out battle erupted as she tried to fight her way out of the overwhelming grip; well not battle really, that would imply a two sided struggled. The maiden was simply massacred, not able to so much as budge the human. Hawke really had to start working out. If her physicality couldn't protect her, something else could.

"Don't even think about it," Aveline warned when she saw the telltale glow of coalescing biotics.

After her final pathetic attempt to free herself failed Hawke pleaded, "You aren't really going to do this are you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've spanked you and you did tell me to have a good time." The scantily clad human waved the quarian over, "Get your camera ready."

"You know I think it would be better without the leotard in the way," Merrill helpfully suggested.

That immediately got the maiden to yell, "Traitor! I'm surrounded by traitors!"

If only the young asari hadn't said that then Aveline wouldn't have felt the need to tell the other alien, "Help with the shoulder straps."

"Can do!" and the quarian hopped to.

The futility of resistance was obvious so Hawke did nothing but shoot dirty looks as her petite lover's dexterous fingers fiddled with the thin strips of fabric on her shoulders. Though when Aveline lightened her grip a bit to pull the purple leotard off she mounted her last valiant attempt for freedom and got nowhere. The surprisingly strong Merrill put her in a reverse-headlock, ending her rebellion; not that it really took that much strength. She could feel meaty fingers hook the back of the only article of clothing she had left on and then after a few jerky yanks, she didn't even have that. If it weren't for the presence of so many others, plus a camera, she'd be gushing at the mere thought of her current position.

Aveline may have still been a bit confused over how she felt about most of the feminine anatomy of her lover, but there was one thing she wasn't; the asari's sweet, little tush. Butts had always been her thing and Hawke had an amazing one; high, tight and round. It was the jumping off point for their physically relationship, which took several long talks and tall beers to get started. They had been intimate a number of times before, but that was only through joining. Once the maiden had figured out where her interests laid it was all over. The young asari's outfits became nothing but miniskirts, bun huggers and pants two sizes too small. After the initial seduction things escalated quickly and their foreplay began to include plenty of fondling, groping, spanking, and even rimming.

Her fate decided Hawke made a final request, "If you're going to do this, you could at least do it in pigtails."

"As if you aren't going to enjoy it," Aveline rebuffed, but then she saw the maiden's puppy dog eyes. "Don't move."

Whatever kinks the amazonian may have had stayed behind closed doors until that moment. So this was a shocking and exciting revelation for Merrill who was trying to perfectly frame the pair as the redhead tied her hair into a pair of ponytails. She had decided a single picture just wouldn't do and switched to video. Voyeurism was the leading fetish amongst quarians. Kneeling not too far from the action she was in the ideal place to witness the first solid smack land on the small, blue buns. To her amazement the sound that popped from Hawke's mouth was neither a scream nor a yelp, but a soft mewl followed by a satisfied hum. Apparently, Aveline really wouldn't be the only one enjoying the spanking.

That would have to wait a moment as the trio was suddenly interrupted by a cheery, "Well, that looks like fun." 

Shepard, looking exceptionally casual with her hands buried in the pouch of her zipped up hoodie, had returned from freshening up and finding a change of clothes; just not for herself. No, the change of clothes was for the woman attached to the other end of the delicate, gold chain anchored in her pocket. The leashed stripper's wardrobe had quite the selection of appropriate attire, making the choice a bit of a challenge, but she somehow managed. Allowed free reign through Isabela's closet the day's victor was able to put together an appropriate, though rather cliché costume and dressed her trophy up as a harem girl. Not that the costume had all that much to it.

The only real piece of clothing Isabela was allowed was a pair of crotchless harem pants made of a sheer, purple material. Much like a standard asari stripper outfit the bottoms did nothing to cover her butt, groin or any of her inner thighs. She wasn't entirely exposed however, as flaps of opaque fabric concealed just enough of her most intimate of places. Over the lower half of her face and top of her head were thin veils that emphasized her eyes and pulled back her raven locks. In between was nothing but the large gold loop attached to the leash. Then to add the right amount subjugation to the ensemble simple shackles that matched the collar were clamped around her wrists and ankles, though they weren't attached to anything but a few links of dangling chain, there solely for effect.

Hawke's breath caught, marveling at the sight of how flawlessly her lover's curves were being displayed with little more than a pair of pants and some jewelry. Somehow what made it even more alluring was how dressed down the woman holding the leash was. Isabela looked all the more bare and objectified standing a few feet behind the fully clothed former commander; lips in a quirked grin. It made the maiden absentmindedly squirm, which the human holding her misinterpreted as an attempt to escape. A solid blow landed with a resounding thwack. Rather than a cry or even a whimper a happy little moan vibrated her throat.

Sensing direct involvement would be intruding Shepard decided to merely stoke escalation, "Why are you over here and not over there, Merrill?"

"Filming," the kneeling quarian managed to keep her camera on target.

"Wouldn't you have more fun joining them?" The woman leaned a bit forward to confirm that she had in fact seen the extra bulge of a codpiece between enviro-suit clad legs earlier, "Looks like you're equipped for it."

"Yeah, but then I couldn't film..." she trailed off when another smack echoed; the increasingly aroused Hawke had antagonized Aveline into landing another blow.

Shepard squatted down so her words would be limited to an audience of one, "I'm sure you could get a better angle closer up. Besides, do you think this will be your only chance?"

"I guess," the young alien was getting fidgety. "What should I do though?"

"Only one end of Hawke is currently occupied," the woman suggested.

Both stood though only Merrill moved. She scurried over to an ornate, red ottoman that like every other piece of furniture didn't fit in well with anything else in the room and dragged it over to the interspecies pair. Being of volus origins it was a foot shorter than those built for the taller races, putting it at just the right height for the quarian's needs. Before the quarian sat she activated her toy, turning the grey codpiece on her crotch into a fake dick of moderate size. She knew all too well the dimensions Hawke found ideal.

As a three digit hand closed on the maiden's crest the head of the grey cock bumped her lips. Hawke offered no resistance to the obvious and opened her mouth. It was actually surprisingly comfortable lying across the thick thigh and having been plenty warmed up from before the shaft slipped in without trouble. In the course of an hour she had doubled the number of blowjobs she had ever given in her life. She really did not want to get good at it, but by that point it was second nature and soon her head was bobbing. While at her hind end nothing was happening.

Self-conscious embarrassment was radiating off an immobilized Aveline, so Shepard thought it best to give the trio some privacy and turned to leave. She swiveled around a little too quickly for Isabela, who was caught dipping a hand under her loincloth. A cleared throat and sharp tug on the leash was enough of an order to get the buxom stripper to stop. The woman in charge eliminated all slack from the chain and reduced the number of links between neck and fist to a few. Their eyes locked, noses mere inches apart; each a step off center so they could see over the other's shoulder. At that moment she had to wonder why Samara so rarely attached anything to the d-ring of her collar.

Shepard ran a flattened palm across the older woman's soft belly then up along the sternum between a pair of bountiful, bronze breasts. Lazily her hand drifted over to cup one of the pliable orbs, but before she could really begin to enjoy the feel she heard rapidly approaching clicks and her attention shifted. She gave a significant amount of slack to the leash clenched in her fingers and let go of the boob filling the other.

Though disappointed at the loss of contact, Isabela found solace in being freed to let her vision wander back to the threesome that was starting to pick up with the illusion of privacy. Aveline had begun giving experimental pats to the pert posterior at her mercy. The light blows propelled Hawke's lips down the grey shaft a fraction of an inch. Noticing this effect Merrill quickly readjusted to perfectly line her fake dick with the maiden's throat and the human grew increasingly bold. More strength was put behind each successive swat until the speed and depth at which the cock penetrating Hawke's mouth was being entirely dictated by the spanks.

Isabela desperately wished to join the fun, seeing at least four spots she could fit, or at least touch herself as she watched. Losing the bet suddenly seemed like a bad thing. With the arrival of whoever was in the heels she figured she'd be left to suffer abstinence, but her torment did not last long. As her temporary master began to chat fingers slipped beneath her loincloth and she released a relieved sigh. Shepard truly was a hero.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" Liara asked with a certain edge to her voice.

As her digits curled the former commander shrugged, "Sure."

"Can we have some privacy?" the asari hinted.

"Oh, don't worry about my trophy here," Shepard raised the leash to shoulder height and placed a kiss on a tan shoulder. 

"Fine, then." The subject wasn't too important so she just complained, "I couldn't help but notice that I'm the only one who is dressed up."

The former commander's eyes automatically flicked to the healthy amount of blue cleavage the maiden's maroon dress was creating, "Yeah, you do look amazing."

"That's not the point," Liara immediately countered, the compliment coloring her cheeks a darker hue.

"Come on, it's not like you're wearing the most embarrassing thing."

That prompted Liara to get a better look at the woman facing the other way and noticed where Shepard's other hand was; though she couldn't directly see what it was doing there she could make an educated guess. "Perhaps."

After studying the maiden's expression a moment she teased, "You aren't really mad, are you? You just needed an excuse to come over."

"Well, I am a little perturbed that everyone else got to dress so comfortably," Liara admitted with a playful grin.

"Oh however will I make it up to you?" Shepard asked with plenty of false worry and reached out to stroke the dressed up asari's arm with the hand the leash was wrapped around.

"I have a couple ideas," the young doctor's gaze drifted as she lifted up the strip of fabric doing a poor job of covering Isabela's rear.

The hardly covered human was too distracted by the scene in front of her to notice her ass was being leered at. The whole blowjob spanking thing hadn't remained interesting for long and the threesome had shifted to a more obvious position; with Hawke's delicate features buried between Aveline's powerful thighs while Merrill squatted behind the asari. Quarian leg anatomy served the little alien well as she was able to stay up on her feet comfortably while pumping into the maiden from behind. All of Isabela's attention had narrowed on the trio so she didn't notice what was happening right beside her until the fingers that had been doing such a good job of pleasuring her were withdrawn. She was strong willed and excellent at role-playing so was able to kept any protest to herself. 

Shepard slipped an arm around her century old love, her grip settling on the swell of Liara's hip. She folded her other elbow to throw the gold leash over her shoulder and pulled the woman at the other end along as they went in search of a place to have some fun. The maiden pressed to her side glanced back at the human behind them who returned an air kiss. With an added blush on blue cheeks the young asari's eyes turned back forward; like everyone else she had gotten so caught up in the debauchery that the slight tint to her freckled face was the only hesitance she showed.

Near the private stage was a large piece of furniture that resembled a bed with cushioned backrests along three sides. A salesman had sold it as an authentic krogan lounging sofa, which was a complete lie. The volus carpenter who designed it was near bankruptcy before she stumbled across the marketing ploy of selling her hideous coaches as having more exotic origins. Such as from a planet not known to produce anything that wasn't in some way weaponized. Of course Hawke fell for it and bought the gaudy piece of crap. At least the thing was comfortable, much to the surprise of Isabela, who had never even seen anyone sit on it before.

Liara stepped up to the edge of the oversized couch first, but before she could decide how to get on the zipper of her dress was yanked most of the way down, causing her to exclaim, "Hey!"

"Be easier to strip before you settle in," Shepard pointed out once the maiden had whirl around.

Instinctively the young doctor's arms had crossed over her chest. "You still had no right to do that."

"Don't forget my dear, you lost to me same as her," a tug on the leash to illustrate. "Now pay your penalty and take off your dress."

After chewing her lip a moment Liara reached back to pull her zipper down the rest of the way. It then took a deep breath to summon the nerve to slip the straps from her shoulders. She kept her modesty a few seconds longer by clutching the top to her chest, but the human would only allow so much postponement. Putting on more of a tease than she intended, she slowly let the fabric slide down until all of her impressive, blue bust had been revealed. When her hands shifted to her hips a fingernail scraped across her areola, causing her to shiver and stall. Their eyes met as she gave one more yank to send her dress to the floor. She then sat and slid back onto the gigantic couch; not foolish enough to turn around and leave her rear open to harassment, much to the chagrin of Shepard.

As the maiden scooted further onto the large, plush cushion Shepard turned to her shapely, olive-skinned trophy. After removing the veils from Isabela's face and head she whispered a few commands. She then claimed the barely dressed stripper's mouth with a long, passionate kiss, taking all the liberties she wished with the buxom body. Her thorough fingers ravished every dip and curve before she took a seat, finally getting around to removing her sneakers. The job only required one hand so the other holding the leash was free to get in a few extra gropes of the older woman's luscious, inner thigh. Once the footwear had been shed she gave a teasing flick of the tongue to a stiff, dark nipple then turned to the nervous and ridged alien awaiting her.

Embarrassment nor modesty was the main cause of Liara's nerves, rather she worried what the scheming woman had in mind. She maintained a defensive posture with her thighs tightly squeezed together while propped up on her elbows to keep a wary eye on both humans. It started innocently enough with Shepard gently slipping off her heels; even placing a delicate kiss on each big toe as they were exposed. Then in a single languished lick a flattened, pink tongue was dragged all the way up her shin, followed quickly by a brief smooch to the opposite knee. Even as her lover shifted to lie alongside she remained vigilante, knowing the tenderness had to be a trick. Even though, every action thus far made that thesis growingly unlikely.

Fingers interlaced with golden chain dragged along Liara's thigh past her hidden azure and began to lovingly rub her mons. Any pillow within reach was grabbed to pile beneath the naked maiden's head. Once she was completely comfortable Shepard pressed more firmly to her side, trapping her arm between them so she couldn't really return the touch easily. The hand below her belly then ended its short-lived break and drifted back down to wedge between her legs, taking a solid hold of the meatiest part of the near one.

With her grip of the asari's thigh secure Shepard finally sought eye contact and whispered, "Just relax my pretty, little maiden."

Liara's protest to the nickname was swallowed by the former commander's surging lips. The talented tongue writhing in her mouth and rough hand massaging her inner thigh broke down her defenses in a matter of seconds. Her hips relaxed and a sliver of space opened between her knees. In response the fingers took further liberties, sliding up until the index settled along her outer labia without releasing her leg. It was only a matter of time before she completely succumbed and fully spread.

When Shepard finally felt the asari in her clutches surrender she let go of the soft, blue thigh for a moment to give a tug on the leash she still held. Upon command Isabela obediently crawled onto the couch. She felt a cheek brush her knuckles then a second later the body in her arms tensed. Her fingers shifted to tightly grip raven tresses to hold the experienced stripper's mouth in place; as if she needed to. For endless minutes she directed the dual oral assault against the maiden until a sudden seizure rocked Liara.

Immediately she pulled away to ask, "Something wrong?"

"Her tongue," was all Liara could say before a gasp interrupted. "Her tongue piercing is vibrating."

That got Shepard to look down the quaking, blue body at the other human who as commanded was keeping her hips high and spine arched to make the full swell of her ass visible; so nicely highlighted by the strip of fabric running down its center and sheer pants hugging its flanks. Isabela wasn't terribly concerned with the show she was putting on as all she cared about was making the sex before her quiver. Using finely honed skill she was able to hold the vibrating, onyx tip of her piercing against the maiden's little, purple clitoris even as she ran her tongue through the folds below. She did so love making maidens moan and had ever since she met her first nearly twenty years ago.

Shortly after humanity was discovered and the First Contact War had ended a boom of alien tourists flooded Earth, including a particular flighty, little maiden. It took only a few leaked tidbits of information about the newcomers to the galactic community for Hawke to become fascinated, but she had to wait for hostilities with the turians to cease before she was able to indulge her curiosity. She and a group of friends went on extended vacation in the Sol system, though she insisted it was primarily a business trip. That assertion was questionable for the first three months, but once she became enamored enough to want to completely redo her club to feature the race she did start to get work done. The work may have centered on scouting strippers and may not have been very difficult, but still it was work; mostly. It was at the beginning of the second year of her trip while visiting New Orleans that she wandered into a burlesque called The Blooming Rose. 

Not being a strip club lap dances were not on the menu, but Isabela made a special exception for the first aliens she had ever met and along with a few fellow performers gave the gaggle of maidens a private show in a backroom. By the end of the evening they had all earned a job at The Pearl. In the couple weeks it took them to make their way back to The Azure Sky she was able to notch each blue babe on her bedpost, saving her new boss for last. To her surprise the recently self-nicknamed Hawke did not take her up on the offer, not one to sleep around much. It would be years before she seduced the young asari and by the time she did she had fallen in love.

At that moment Isabela was happy she had committed to a non-possessive polygamist who didn't mind her indulgencing with other females, because otherwise she'd be missing out on a delicious prize. She'd never had a maiden so young; got close with a ninety-five year old once but the girl's parents walked in on them. Too bad really, especially if that one made the same sweet gasps and mewls this one did. The way the blue flesh around her quivered was intoxicating and there was definitely more of it compared to what she was used to. The firm thighs, with an unmistakable feminine curve to them, twitched in her grasp as the flat tummy before her trembled like a drum. The strong hand holding her face in place gave just the right amount of extra, degrading encouragement to make her task all the more enjoyable.

Meanwhile Shepard had shifted her oral fixation to the bountiful, blue boob closest to her. She toyed with the dark tip, alternating between gentle bites and hardy sucks. Part of her wanted to replace Isabela's mouth with her own fingers, but knew that would be a downgrade for Liara and resisted the temptation. Still she had a strong desire to feel the warmth of the lightly scaled skin so surrendered her grip of her trophy's black locks to leisurely slide her hand up the maiden's side. Her palm leisurely skimmed over the asari's ribs on its way to cupping the breast she wasn't already nibbling on. 

A well timed nipple tweak unintentionally synchronized with a vibrator aided lap through her purple folds to finally send Liara crashing over the edge and into her climax. A joyous cry erupted through her throat as she flooded Isabela's palate. The maiden lashed out with the only body part not being restrained by the pair of women, her left arm, but that too was quickly captured by Shepard and forced back against the mattress. So all she was allowed to do was pathetically buck against the human limbs. Being so completely tamed increased her pleasure for reasons she had no ability to even realize existed at that moment.

Only when the supple form in her arms finally went limp did Shepard let go and sit up. Leaving Liara to her post-orgasmic aftershocks the day's victor shifted her attention to the shapely woman gently lapping the wetness from blue inner thighs. Somehow her hand hadn't become untangled from the golden leash so she gave it a tug. Her demand was ignored however and that just would not do. She sought a better means of control and retook her grip on the long mane of black hair. This time she used a none-too-gentle yank to force Isabela away from the sated azure. The cum staining the dancer's chin and lips was rightfully hers to claim. 

Shepard dragged her tongue through the slickness all around the glistening mouth before inflicting a bruising kiss. As the lip lock continued she rose to her knees, pulling the buxom stripper along to mirror her position; a flaccid, blue leg sprawled between them. Her free hand began to venture toward a weighty, olive asset but had to stop when she felt fingers brush her hips. Immediately she ended the embrace with a harsh jerk and gave Isabela a smack on the haunch.

"Because of your disobedience you lost your touching privileges," Shepard whispered directly into a heavily pierced ear.

"Your loss, hun," the subjugated woman retorted as she retracted her hands.

The flippant comment got a raised eyebrow and exaggerated response from the one who was in charge that evening. Before Isabela could realize what was happening she was forced face first into the couch cushion beside Shepard's ankle. A shockingly strong arm was wrapped around her middle, lifting all the weight of her lower half. Only her toes still touched the upholstery. She felt the flaps of fabric that hardly covered her nethers get torn away. A harsh series of spanks rained down on her round, prostrate posterior. It had been a long time since she'd been so manhandled; not since that mercenary and her turian wife. After the brief flurry of blows a firm hold was taken of dripping sex, a pair of fingers finding their way inside. 

"I only have one use for a bratty trophy that talks back to me and that's as a snack for my pretty, little maiden here." With a parting smack Shepard released the dancer to slide over to the dazed asari still basking in the afterglow. "You still with us?"

"Mmmm," Liara hummed as she stirred, light pecks to the corner of her mouth and cheek helping her regain some composure. "That was wonderful."

"Not done yet." The woman planted a brief but solid smooch before adding, "Not without you getting what you really want."

"What I really want?" The maiden struggled to think straight; made all the more difficult by the fingers spreading her juices up her belly and over her thighs.

"You're going to get your fill tonight," Shepard gave a tug on the leash. "Cause by the time Isabela has cum all over your face; I'll have another pussy ready to take her place."

With a sideward glance Liara asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Turning you into a cum-dump is being nice?" 

The young doctor didn't know that term, but had more pressing concerns and time was short as the other human was already crawling up her body, "I'm not ashamed of what I like. I mean, why aren't you harassing or even teasing me?"

"Just want to show you the perks of being an obedient, little maiden." With one more lingering kiss Shepard backed out of Isabela's way.

"Fiend," Liara got out just as a cascade of black hair fell over her face.

Before lips could meet the woman in charge pulled on the leash, "You don't kiss snacks."

Hardly in the position to argue Isabela sat up and moved forward until she had a knee to either side of the head of the asari who was about to feast on her. Blue fingers rose to squeeze her pliable buttocks as she lowered her perfectly flared hips. She could find no eye contact as Liara's gaze was entirely focused on her moist folds. Teasing would probably not be appreciated so she didn't resist the alien hands pulling her down. A gasp escaped when first contact with the eager, purple tongue was made then a deep groan caused her chest to rumble as she settled her excited sex on the maiden's awaiting mouth. The enthusiasm the lithe muscle showed made it immediately apparent that this would be an exceedingly pleasurable act for both of them.

Shepard straddled Liara's ribcage as she moved in behind her trophy then brushed away raven tresses so she could chew on a pierced earlobe as she reached around. Isabela's chest was simply sublime, though it did seem to have had some work done. Not enlarged, but they definitely lacked the amount of sag one would expect from such massive, forty-plus year old breasts. That didn't make groping them any less enjoyable and she took full advantage of the opportunity, weighing their bulk as she tweaked and teased the sensitive tips.

Sooner than she really wanted Shepard released the magnificent tits to go in search of Liara's next snack, but a glance down got her to detour a moment. Rather than immediately dismounting she slid along the prone, alien body so she could grind their hips together as she sucked on the healthy pair of lightly scaled boobs. She ran a hand over the thin, blue throat to the luscious rump it was disappearing into. The stripper arched her spine and leaned forward a little to give her better access, but she couldn't really take advantage this time, she had other plans. As she got up she placed four kissed; one to each feminine mound.

The former commander didn't get far before an entirely naked and slightly moist Hawke came stomping up to her, "This isn't fair!"

"What isn't?" Shepard had been caught completely off guard.

"I haven't gotten to cum once," punctuated with a single jutting finger.

"That's my fault?" the human's eyes darted over to see a dozing Merrill curled under the arm of an equally sedate Aveline, who had a large hand resting on the quarian's perfectly shaped bum. "Didn't those two take care of you?"

"No," Hawke pouted. "I let Merrill do my butt figuring she and Aveline would be returning the favor, but they were wiped after two orgasms; and since you're the one in charge you have to take responsibility."

"I don't quite follow your logic," Shepard replied with a tilted head.

"Whatever. Just make it better," the petite asari was in full on whine mode.

"Alright," the human raised her hands in exaggerated defeat. "I'll help you out."

A gleeful smile spread Hawke's cheeks and she tried to throw herself at the galactic hero, but a sturdy arm stopped her. "What are you doing? Don't you want to?"

"I have another idea," Shepard wrapped an arm around slight shoulders to point the immature maiden toward the piece of furniture she had just come from.

From that vantage Hawke could only see the upper part of a rapturous Isabela, but could still figure out who was inducing the busty woman's moans. "Liara? I don't know. With another asari?"

"Do you have a problem with two asari being together?" The human continued to guide the hesitant alien toward the so-called krogan lounging sofa.

"Not at all, but I still don't know..."

"Here's your chance," Kelly whispered into the ear of the only clothed maiden in the room while giving gentle shoves.

"I don't know." Bethany kept trying to retreat, but the redhead behind her continued pushing her forward. "What if she thinks I'm weird or a pervert or something?"

"There is nothing perverse about your desires," the counselor continued reassuring. "Besides, considering everything she's done since the party started, she has no room to be calling anyone else a pervert."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," she kept searching for an excuse to chicken out.

"What would you do if the roles were reversed?"

"Thank the goddess and fall to my knees."

Kelly giggled, "She cares about you just as much as you care about her. The worst that can happen is some temporary awkwardness, but the best that can happen..."

When the busty maiden didn't take the initiative quickly enough a shove on the back forced it upon her and sent her stumbling forward into her naked best friend, making her stammer, "Hiya."

Hawke grew a bit self-conscious and her hands drifted over her azure, "Hi Bethany. What's up?"

"Umm, I was thinking," really she wasn't as her brain was failing her. "Well, I just wanted to..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

Kelly could tell having an audience was not helping the maiden's love confession and tried to remedy that by asking her former commanding officer, "So, what're you up to?"

After observing the two asari for a few moments Shepard recognized what was happening and put her arm around her old yeoman, "Trying to find a snack for Liara."

"A snack?" The redhead's eyes widen when she noticed they were heading toward a panting Isabela; a blue hand reaching up to grope a sweaty, bronze boob. "It looks like she already has one."

"Oh, she'll be done with that one soon and will want seconds."

It was Kelly's turn to start stammering as what she had gotten herself into sunk in. "I don't know. I mean I'm sure Liara would much rather..."

"Nah, she's going to love getting a taste of you."

They had made it all the way around the couch, giving the redhead an excellent view of Isabela's sweat drenched back and the entirety of Liara's laid out body. "She could probably use a break."

Shepard hugged her former yeoman from behind, placing her chin on the younger woman's shoulder. "She can go for hours."

"But..."

"No buts, it's time to pay the penalty for losing," any potential further protests were quickly muffled.

With a light touch Shepard turned the ginger head to engage a slowly building kiss. The hand still placed on Kelly's taut stomach applied some pressure to more firmly seal their bodies together. While the other traced down a trim side to settle on a curved hip. It only remained idle for a moment before subtly searching for the zipper of the white, pleated skirt. Once she found the slider she wasted no time pulling it all the way to the bottom. Their pelvises were too tightly held together to allow the tube of fabric to fall on its own, but that was alright she got what she wanted; a enough room to slip her fingers into the young psychologist's pink panties.

"Come on Bethany, just spit it out already," Hawke implored, desperate to make a second run at Shepard now that she knew Liara would be occupied. 

Finally the lovelorn maiden steeled her nerves and offered, "I could help you."

The flighty socialite had no idea what her friend meant, "With what?"

"With what you were just talking to Shepard about," her eyes remained low and voice meek.

It took nearly a minute for the words to penetrate Hawke's thick skull and when they did her posture deflated as self-consciousness over her nudity suddenly skyrocketed, "Why would you want to help me with that?"

"You can't guess?" Bethany hoped she wouldn't be forced to give a clearer answer.

Her friend did spare her by asking, "So, how long have you wanted to help me?"

"Only the past couple centuries."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hawke's voice cracked as it rose above an embarrassed whisper.

"I was afraid what you'd do. I mean, when we were in school you used to make fun of the girls with asari fathers as much as anyone and I've heard you call someone 'pureblood' more than once."

"When I was a kid!" the immature maiden jumped to her own defense, though the look on her friend's face immediately stole her fire, "I mean, I was so stupid back then and was trying to fit in. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's alright..." Bethany said apologetically.

Hawke interrupted, "No, it isn't. Hurting you is never alright. I know if there was a risk I'd lose your friendship it'd kill me."

Tears dammed at the accountant's lower lids. "I'm happy to hear you say that."

"Come on," blue-grey fingers reached out.

Bethany took hold of the hand presented to her and let it guide her to a more secluded part of the room partitioned by a few thin screens. In the center of this small area was an overstuffed pillow large enough to comfortably fit a napping elcor. Hawke abandoned her at the edge, knee-walking out to sit in the middle. With so many of her dreams coming true her brain wasn't working correctly and didn't think to follow until she was beckoned. When she did drop down onto the expansive cushion her long, black skirt caught under her shins and being the modest person she was, only thought to lift the fabric high enough to stay out of her way as she proceeded. She did however give a moment of consideration to shedding her shoes and kicked them off. Upon reaching her most dear of friends, and so-to-be something more, the still fully dressed maiden wasn't sure what to do. Luckily the object of her affections still had every faculty in place.

The best way to determine the possibility of a relationship between them was obvious to Hawke, so she pulled the ever so slightly younger maiden into her lap. Bethany's legs wrap around her waist; the conservative skirt covered both their lower halves completely. Neither that article of clothing nor the midriff baring top would be in the way however. As their arms wrapped around each other their eyes met and they shared a smile. It was at that moment her friend caught up to her thinking and realized what was to come. In unison their minds reached out and together they embraced eternity.

Meanwhile, back at the krogan lounger Shepard had nearly stripped her pretty, little maiden's next snack. All that was left for her to remove was a pink, front-hook bra which she was working on with one hand; the other was gently petting the patch of red on Kelly's mons. It took a tad more time because of her self-imposed handicap, but the dainty garment still couldn't keep her out for long. Once it was gone she brought every finger to bear on the cute set of boobs she had just freed, playing with them as they waited for the last throes of passion from Liara first meal.

Tremors raced through the buxom dancer's body as she hunched over; arms braced against the backrest in front of her. Isabela greedily ground her overheated folds against the eager mouth, desperate to wring every ounce of pleasure from the maiden's tongue. A particularly large bead of sweat somehow managed to escape the hair matted to her shoulders and ran down her spine into the crevasse of her quivering buttocks, breaking against the knuckle of the blue thumb that had slipped into her ass. The active digit gave just the right amount of extra stimulation to make her building orgasm all the better. So when it did finally break the levees and burst forth it was a flood of joyous bliss.

Isabela reared back, her hands clawed at one of the heavy breasts on her chest as well as the blue crest below. Bronze cheeks framed perfectly by sheer violet cloth were rocked by violent spasms as she found the heights of climax. A stream of incomprehensible groans and vile obscenities flowed out of her lips as easily as a glass of water would go in. She was not gentle on the young maiden; gyrating and humping against the willing mouth as the waves of ecstasy washed over her. She rode Liara's tongue until every ounce of energy and cum had been sucked out of her and her muscles gave out. Like a half-empty, wet sack her body slumped then fell off to the side with a satisfied grunt.

"Your turn Miss Chambers," Shepard whispered as she gave her former yeoman's clit a pinch.

The young psychiatrist was given no chance to respond as a push to the back put her on all fours, a hand to either side of Liara's ankles. A smack on the bottom got her crawling up the prone, blue body, drinking in the view as she went. She passed soft, clenched thighs to a glistening wet azure then on to a cute, little bellybutton and heaving chest still straining to take in enough air. Her lips began to dip toward a dark nipple, but another slap on the ass stopped her. Kelly glanced back over her shoulder and saw her former commander's shaking head. So she hastened her pace toward straddling the maiden's face, but paused with her hips still high to once again look to Shepard. The alien beneath her was particularly gluttonous at the moment and wouldn't wait.

With a new snack so close a lust addled Liara couldn't think of anything but getting her next taste of human. Her libido had entirely taken over so the young doctor had no concerns about how others would view her; all she cared about was sating her desires. She wrapped her arms around Kelly's pale thighs and pulled the woman down to her watering mouth. Her first lick was slow and forceful; she luxuriated in the feel of velvet folds against her tongue as she ran the lithe, purple appendage through the yielding sex. Any pleasure she gave the redhead was secondary, what really mattered was experiencing the delicious scents, flavors and textures of this pussy she had never before encountered.

As the day's victor watched on with a lecherous smile and considered what to do next a voice pricked her ear, "Shepard."

Her face lit up upon seeing it was Samara seeking her attention, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering about quite the opposite," the matriarch said with a slight curve to one corner of her lips. "I could not help noticing you have objectified everyone except me and am curious what you wish for me to do."

"I don't know." For a second Shepard's focus shifted to the pleased drell laying limp on the couch the ancient asari had just come from. "I didn't really plan on ordering you to do anything."

"You defeated me same as the others."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be right to tell you what to do," the human said, scratching the scruff of her neck. "Don't know if I even could."

The curve disappeared, "Why not?"

Shepard took a step forward so no one else would hear, "Pets don't give orders to their owners."

"We agreed to lax those roles."

"Lax, not reverse," the woman showed a surprising amount of discomfort.

"I see," Samara said flatly.

Discomfort turned to worry, "You aren't mad are you?"

The matriarch's expression lightened and she assured, brushing her fingertips along her human love's jaw, "Of course not."

"If you're sure?" A brief but adoring kiss put her at ease; enough in fact for her to ask, "So, would you like a ride on Liara?"

After a sideward glance at the young pair enjoying themselves on the couch Samara declined, "Tempting, but no. I will find another way to amuse myself."

"I could help you with that."

"I appreciate the offer, but should you not be procuring Liara's next meal?"

Shepard's face lit up, "Can't I do both?"

The only answer she got to that was a smile, a peck and a pat on the fanny as the matriarch sauntered off. Her first instinct was to follow, but judging by the squeals and squeaks coming from her gyrating former yeoman she would need to have Liara's next snack ready soon. Doubting Samara would have a change of heart she renewed her search, however the pickings were extremely slim. In fact the only ones she could immediately see were the still basking Aveline and Tallis. Neither looked in the need of anymore attention, though were probably the only options left. Every other asari in the room was occupied and Merrill's suit removed her from the possibilities. Come to think of it, where did the odd, little quarian disappear to?

Not spotting the eccentric alien after the first scan only further piqued Shepard's interest and she couldn't return to her chore without remedying it. What complicated the search was the menagerie of eclectic furniture from every corner of the galaxy and beyond if one counted the chair made from the scraps of a Reaper that had spent many millennia in dark space. It was like wandering through a store showroom. Luckily it wasn't so heavily populated that she missed the petite, white form hunkered down beside a folding screen of Korean origin. To figure out what Merrill was doing, the larger human approached silently, squatting down and peering over top of the enviro-suit helmet into the crack created by the hinges between panels. In that sliver of space she could just make out a pair of entangled, blue bodies. What a surprise, the quarian was a peeper.

Shepard got in real close before whispering, "Whatcha doin'?"

Merrill jumped, but didn't make a sound; long ago she had learned to turn off her vocalizer and head light while spying. "Hawke and Bethany are melding."

"Should you really be watching them?" she asked, her eyes absentmindedly wandering down to the perky bottom squatting in front of her.

The quarian kept her voice hushed, but the likelihood of the joining maidens noticing anything outside themselves was extremely low, "Well, she is my bondmate and me and Hawke have an agreement that I can watch her anytime I want. Most mornings I watch her shower. Yesterday Isabela joined her: those are always the best mornings."

"And what do you do while they're in the shower?" 

Merrill lost track of what she was doing and turned to explain, "Well, that's usually when I do suit maintenance which is pretty dull and easy so I don't have to pay full attention to it. So I was always looking for something to do. When I moved in with Hawke I would wander into her bathroom in the mornings. At first I just watched her wash of course, but once some of the novelty wore off, though it's still a lot of fun, we started chatting. It's become our favorite time to talk. Except when Isabela's there, then there isn't a lot of talking. I mostly just turn on my nerve-stim program and watch."

Shepard had narrowly avoided being caught ogling the cute, little hind-end. "And I assume Isabela doesn't mind you watching?"

"Of course not..." A sound from beyond the screen stopped the quarian's train of thought dead in its tracks. "Ah, I'm missing it!"

On the opposite side of the room divider the two maidens had begun to move. A thousand different conversations had been carried out between them in the handful of minutes they had spent with their minds and souls entwined. After over two hundred years together there were few surprises to find outside the revelation of Bethany's unrequited love and so they joined with the ease of old bondmates. Both were surprised how little awkwardness existed, how comfortable it was, how well they fit together on such an intimate level. It was only natural then to bridge the gap into the physical world to further explore their rapidly evolving relationship.

It began with a brief kiss, their mouths gravitating together into a soft embrace. Nothing was demanded from nor forced upon as they tried to discover how they fit together. Bethany would be more than content spending hours like that with her arms gently resting on thin shoulders, nibbling on pouty lips. This was the moment she had wanted for so long and she only wished to bask in it; gradually finding their way. It was too bad Hawke had never been the patient type, especially when there was sex to be had. Apparently, just as in their friendship, the pixyish socialite would be taking the lead and be the instigator. 

With their minds joined Bethany could feel her friend's desire and knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. She always surrendered to Hawke's whims, long ago giving up on resisting them so simply accepted the insistent muscle trying desperately to gain entry to her mouth. A happy hum emanated from the other maiden as she opened her lips to let the eager tongue play; though as soon as she gave up that inch it didn't take much time before an attempt to take a mile was made. The hands on her back were sliding down to grip the healthy swell of her ass, but it quickly became apparent her lengthy skirt was getting in the way of their groping. She began to help alleviate the problem by reaching to undo the clasps, but was beaten to the punch. 

Hawke dug through the bunched, heavy fabric, but could not find the flesh she sought. The skirt was trapped between them as well as the pillow and would not budge. It became increasingly more difficult to put any effort into kissing as the frustration built. Finally, after several minutes of rummaging she gave up on trying. She broke off the embrace and gave her friend a shove. Her focus had narrowed onto her objective so didn't make much note of Bethany's cutely flushed face, oversized heaving bosom or taut stomach stretched between hemlines. All that mattered to her at that particular moment was getting under that skirt; she didn't even fully care why, she just needed to do it. Like earning every achievement in one of her games, it just had to be done.

First the determined maiden tried the waist clasps holding the tube of cloth on, but when she didn't find immediate success she moved on. Bethany tried to pass along how to undo them through the meld, but to no avail; Hawke wasn't paying attention to anything besides her self-appointed task. She then went for the more direct approach and grabbed two handfuls of fabric off the knees to either side of her waist. With a couple less than elegant tugs and yanks she wrestled the tangled skirt up to her friend's wide hips. Before she could go any further dainty fingers cuffed one of her wrists.

"Siri," Bethany whispered her childhood friend's name.

Their blackened eyes met, "Something wrong?"

"Slow down."

Suddenly the reality of the situation caught up to Hawke and she froze. This was not just another role in the hay. A bridge was about to be crossed that could not be uncrossed. The meld was a deeper, more intimate experience than sex, but also had a number of purposes and could be a part of a range of different types of relationships. So what they had done so far could later be interpreted in a number of ways; on the other hand, if they carried through and made love there would be far fewer ways to view it. It would be an expression of the desire to begin something new and that would be harder to later deny.

"Sorry," Hawke said sheepishly with a quirked grin.

"It's alright," the horizontal maiden shared the smile.

Bethany released her grip of the thin wrist to slide her fingers up the blue-grey arm, reasserting a delicate hold when she reached her friend's bicep. All it then took was a gentle tug to get Hawke to fall forward. As soon as enough of the distance between them had disappeared she reached out to hook her other hand just below scaled frond tips and pulled. Her new lover collapsed on top of her, lips first. Just the right amount of weight pressed down on her; not enough to crush, but enough for escape to be a challenge. Not that she ever wanted to leave this cage. In fact she did quite the opposite and crossed her ankles.

Having her pelvis so firmly held in place did not work for Hawke. She had other designs in mind. Wrestling the feet away from the small of her back was no simple task, especially while maintaining a kiss she had no desire to break; not that the arms wrapped around her neck and shoulders would allow her to leave anyway. Still she needed some room and had few qualms about playing dirty to get what she wanted. She gave one of the thighs squeezing her waist a hard pinch. The roles suddenly reversed and she became the one forcing the lip lock to continue as she tried to stifle the brewing complaint, as justified as it may have been. 

Now with the space she required Hawke was able to knock a leg off her hip to pin against the pillow, so she could straddle it. Then it was just a matter of finishing the job she had already started and work her friend's skirt up the final few inches. Their thighs interlocked perfectly, each overexcited azure finding contact with finely scaled, blue flesh. Upon first touch they began to instinctually move in unison with a slightly rushed pace. United bodies undulated as both sought the friction they needed to find climax. The meld would ensure they reached it together and share that moment of ultimate bliss.

The kiss became too much for them to maintain and broke apart. Bethany blindly stared at the vaulted ceiling with her entirely black eyes. Sure the experience wouldn't end in anything but orgasm her need to hold her partner close faded and her grip grew lax. She kept an arm securely wrapped around the lithe body on top of her, but the other wandered. With no question where it wanted to be, a straight path was taken down to a straining buttock. For so long she had wanted to grope the cute, little tush. It was as tight as she had imagined. Meanwhile, the owner of the ass was being far more active.

For little over a quarter of a millennia Hawke had never thought to look at Bethany in any sort of a sexual way, so hadn't ever really considered the maiden's physical attributes. Sure, she had seen her childhood friend naked on a great number of occasions; gym showers, dressing rooms and that one time they went to a nude beach with her first bondmate. So it came as something of an epiphany just how busty her friend truly was. Somehow the breasts pressing against her were even bigger than Isabela's; she thought only matriarchs were capable of such mammary feats. She'd have to save a full exploration for later though. Mauling the giant boobs wouldn't be the most romantic of acts. Still, a preview couldn't hurt.

Fingers honed by centuries of feel copping smoothly slid up the side of Bethany's bare midriff to the loose lower hem of her shirt. The nails swiftly slipped under then surmounted one of her generous mounds. She could tell her friend's hand couldn't stretch far enough to fully encompass the entirety of her tit, but that didn't dissuade the attempt from being made. That became the fourth front of her physical stimulation; joining the fondling she was doing, the mouth nibbling on her neck and the thigh she was rubbing her overheated azure against. When added to everything Hawke was sharing with her through their meld, as well as the fact she was living out a centuries' old fantasy, it equated to her end's fast approach.

A moment later the world crumbled around the pair of maidens as they shook in unison. Tremors bridged the seemingly minor gap that separated them into two bodies; for their minds and souls felt to be as one. The gyration of their hips grew to a feverous intensity as they tried desperately to drag their shared bliss out across as many minutes as possible. This first experience was one they knew they'd treasure in their memories and relive in future joinings for a very long time to come. 

While the new, happy couple shared their joyous moment one slightly teary, silver eye peeked from behind a smoky visor and through the slit between room divider screens. Merrill was so happy for them; she had noticed the way Bethany looked at Hawke, but never said anything. The two lifelong friends had known one another for centuries and the little quarian had only been there a few years, so it didn't feel right to interfere. Although, the beautiful scene playing out before her was not the only reason she was a bit moist. The human behind her didn't want to intrude on such intimacy so was not watching the two asari, but still wanted to lend a hand. So, as her nerve-stim program worked its magic five strong fingers stroked the strap-on she hadn't thought to remove.

Shepard didn't mind the position she was in one bit, even though she was missing the lovely scene on the other side of the screen. It was just too uncomfortable to watch. Besides, pleasuring the cute alien was quite entertaining, to say the least. Through the protective enviro-suit she could just barely feel pre-orgasmic trembles beginning to quake the lithe body. Unlike every other quarian the former commander had ever encountered Merrill was not dressed for combat or perhaps she had just never met someone from the Migrant Fleet who could afford such state-of-the-art tech. Not that she had ever been in such an intimate position with any of them. Either way, the material was far thinner with far greater malleability. It was almost like she was softly squeezing a completely bare bottom. Too bad there was nothing she could nibble or nuzzle.

From the pants, moans and groans seeping through the thin wall Shepard could tell the maidens on the other side were entering the home stretch. Wanting to bring her partner to climax along with them, or at least close to, she redoubled her efforts. Her wrist stiffened as her grip became longer and firmer. The lubrication leftover from the toy's dalliance up Hawke's rear allowed her to comfortably increase the urgency of her stroke. It was hard to tell what effect her ministrations were having as Merrill had returned to silent mode. So she had to trust her instincts and hope the slight trembles meant she was doing something right.

Shepard didn't have to live in suspense for long as soon three digits took an iron grip of her outer thighs and the thin alien's spine bolted straight. Any effort on her part became unnecessary as Merrill's hips took over, bucking wildly into her clenched hand. She could do little more than maintain a solid target to thrust into which was more challenging than she would have guessed. Quarian leg structure really gave them an advantage over humans when it came to squatting. She held on through a half dozen jerking convulsions, until her new, little friend had expended every last bit of energy. Then just to make sure she gave the plastic shaft a few more light strokes before gently letting it go.

As the quarian limply leaned back against the strong body behind her a husky voice said, "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Shepard's gaze slowly dragged up Isabela's body, who once again was wearing her loincloth. "Kind of doubt that."

"Well, Kitten is awful fun to play with." Always the seductress, the dancer absentmindedly played with the waist of her harem pants as she spoke, "Anyway, I'm here with a request from Samara."

Her face brightened and she immediately began to stand, "What does she want me to do?"

"Just go sit on that couch over there." The scantily clad woman sunk so the still fully-clothed, former commander could hand over the spent alien. "I'll take care of Kitten."

As Shepard happily bounced off Isabela scooped up her favorite flighty quarian. Somehow the slick, grey strap-on jetting out from between Merrill's flared hips made her little lover all the cuter. Probably not a common opinion, but it was hers and she never apologized for who she was. A bit of movement graced her periphery and she turned to see Aveline pulling up a pair of far too small daisy dukes, partially covering her brightly blushing cheeks. The amazonian ginger truly had an amazing ass. Then she shifted her view to the crack the alien in her arms was peeking through and saw the darling sight of two giggling, cuddling maidens. They could obviously use a few minutes alone, but once that time was spent there was something she wanted to do and it would require the Big-Girl's involvement. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the strums of an asari lute. The show she had a producer credit in was about to begin.

A lovely lilting melody flowed from the sound system, making it easy for Shepard to relax into the plush sofa facing the room's small stage, shedding her hoodie. The lighting entered a preprogrammed routine that illuminated the slightly elevated platform before her and darkened the area where she sat. What was about to happen was obvious enough, but that didn't mean the Spectre was fully prepared. Her jaw dropped, tongue instantly dried and her eyes became saucers. Every hair on her body bristled as a chill ignited her skin. Never would she have ever dreamed she'd be lucky enough to see such a vision as that which just appeared from behind the glimmering curtain.

Going back to the inception of the asari, even before the protheans had interfered with the race from Thessia, maidens were restless creatures driven by curiosity and wanderlust. Upon coming of age they would leave their kinship group behind to explore the world around them and eventual find another clan to belong to. When they found one, they would then have to go through a number of rites and rituals to prove they were worthy to join. One of the first was to show their intentions by performing a dance in honor Tevura, the goddess of love, sex, travel and law. There were several variations depending on what the newcomer had to offer; including one if all they had to offer was their beauty or ability to bare children.

With a little help from Isabela, Samara was able to piece together an approximation of traditional garb from the stripper's wardrobe rather easily as it was quite similar to the outfit of a human, belly dancer. A sheer, red veil with gilded edges was carefully draped over her crest to hang down to just above her upper lip. Covering the eyes, impairing vision, was a show of humility and trust. The success of her routine, if she were actually trying to join a new clan, would partly hinge on the article of fabric remaining on its perch atop her head; an elder of the group removing it if she were accepted. She concealed the rest of her costume with an almost-transparent, billowy shawl that looped around her body and hung to well below her waist. She remained like that for a couple minutes; building the anticipation as she waited for the chosen music to reach a tempo she was comfortable with.

When a trembling drum was added to the melody the matriarch began to roll her pelvis and wrists, sending ripples cascading down the scarlet silk. After several rhythmic shakes she pivoted on one bare heel until she had turned entirely around, revealing the back of her skimpy top trimmed with strings of costume jewels. Slowly she stretched her arms out, keeping them just shy of level with her shoulders, a bend in her elbows. Her shawl dipped low to conceal everything below the dimples on her back. She remained still for a moment before she began to teasingly move her hidden hips. The only blue that could be seen belonged to her lithe, undulating midriff; her spine danced like a charmer's snake.

Shepard sat on the couch utterly enraptured, leaning forward with her fists clutched tightly in her lap like a child watching her favorite Saturday morning cartoon. If one of her brain cells were firing correctly she may have thought to unzip her trousers. Instead all she could manage was to try manifesting biotic powers to tear away that damn shawl. She had never hated an article of clothing so much in her life. The swiveling flesh above helped temper her frustration through several more teasing minutes, until finally the scarf began to droop. To her disappointment rather than the sight of taut, blue buns all she saw was more red fabric; even though it was a color she loved on the justicar. That disappointment was quickly squashed when the shimmering sash stopped after a few inches, tightened then slightly lifted, emphasizing the swell of the matriarch's ass.

Not so much as a glance was required to confirm exactly where the human's eyes were rapt, so Samara kept her gaze forward as she began to rotate her hips. Each deliberate gyration included an exaggerated flex of her buttocks that made her pet's heart skip a beat. Knowing how to tease Shepard all too well, the ancient asari chose the exact right moment to turn to maximize annoyance, arms once again crossed to conceal the front of her body. It was difficult not to chuckle at the obvious frustration plastered across her audience's face, but she wasn't about to rush her routine and took her time making a sweeping slide step forward.

The single stride was all the distance Samara was willing to close for the moment, which purposely put her several feet outside Shepard's reach. She didn't want to be grabbed; or at least not until she had worked the woman up a bit more. Slowly she raised her arms high with the cloak still concealing and when her wrists had reach their acme a precise turn of them parted the fabric to reveal the rest of her costume. To better highlight all her assets she sent a series of smooth waves down her body originating from her fingers. The jewels dangling from her cleavage maximizing top jingled as they drummed against her undulating torso. The stretch of blue below was longer than usual as the waists of matriarch's multiple skirts dipped dangerously low and left much of her mons exposed.

When the music took another step up in tempo a pure white glow began to emanate from the ancient asari's eyes and violet tendrils grabbed the fabric hems. Her hips shook as her steps increased in their pace and impact, though they lost none of their grace. Biotic energy lifted the edges of Samara's shawl as well as the longer, more flowing of her skirts, causing them to dance along with her elegant, blue body. No longer needing to hold the cloth aloft, her hands were freed to drift. She dragged her fingers over her crest then down her cheeks to her throat. With her forearms she gave her bust a slight squeeze to even further accentuate the already cavernous divide between her impressive breasts.

Samara's gaze never left Shepard's face even though it was not being returned; the human's unblinking stare was entirely on her bumps and curves. Which was quite alright, a wandering eye would not have been a good sign. So, secure in the knowledge the attention on her was undivided she fully extended the span of her arms. The scarf twirling around her flowed over her limbs like a scarlet river, covering much of her upper body to better put the highlight on the rhythmic motion of her hips and legs. She then began to gracefully move about the stage; not far, only a few steps in any direction, but enough to get her audience's neck to swivel. 

It was hard to easily notice, but as the dance wore on more and more blue was being flashed. The stream of biotic energy encircling Samara occasionally took hold of one of the skirts covering Samara's lower half; tearing them off and adding them to the swirl of red fabric. The longest, most transparent of the articles went first even though it was the layer closest to the body. Little added skin was put on display with its removal, but the next, made of a thicker material was a different matter. With the loss of the second piece of clothing everything from mid-thigh down was left bare. Only a wrap and mini gave any modesty.

There was no change in step or motion to give recognition to the fact the tube of cloth wrapped around the matriarch's waist had been set free to join the blur of red orbiting her. With one less barrier protecting her core she began to close the distance between her and her love. The path taken was far from direct, lavished with fluid movements that put some slight doubt to her final destination. When a mere few feet away the smallest of her skirts joined the swirl, giving a strobing view of her beautiful azure.

As the pulsating, vortex of red fabric and blue flesh closed Shepard relaxed her attentive posture and sank back into the cushions. It was obvious where the mostly nude matriarch was heading and she wanted to give as much room as possible. Her heart rate skyrocketed until the organ jumped into her throat, as if she were some underage teenager who snuck into a strip club. Every time was like the first time when it came to Samara. Even though she knew every inch of the near millennia old body intimately she was somehow able to keep a virgin eye of wonder. So when her owner's firm thighs slid along slid her own she nearly passed out from joy overload.

Samara straddled the adorably excited woman's lap and settled her weight with complete confidence the powerful soldier could easily handle it. Once she had found comfort she released the biotic fields surrounding her, letting the swirling skirts and scarves fall limply across her groin and legs. The eyes of the human she was sitting on tried to stare holes through the several layers of fabric concealing her nethers. To facilitate the leer she leaned back a bit, placing her hands on the clothed knees just behind her bare butt. Then she waited, the next move would be Shepard's.

It took a minute of staring at the valley of skirts and scarves for the addled infiltrator to realize the tease's progress had ceased. To get the show going again she jostled the matriarch straddling her as if the alien was a jammed vending machine. When that didn't get immediate results she flicked a glance up. The crystal eyes looking back from behind the sheer veil were intentionally hard to read as was the thin smile just below the embroidered scarlet hem. All the hormones flooding her brain made deciphering the expression quite difficult; the fact she couldn't study it for more than a few seconds before her gaze was lured back down didn't help. She was about to ask what her owner wanted her to do, but a slight quirk of the head was enough to make her rethink. They knew each other so well the question and answer was communicated without a word.

There were a great number of things Shepard wanted to do, she just wasn't sure what she'd be allowed to. So cautiously she slid her fingers a couple inches up the firm thighs on her lap. A small hip wiggle encouraged her to venture into the pile of fabric covering the true treasure, but trepidation continued to slow her progress; as if at any moment her knuckles would be rapped by a ruler for reaching into the cookie jar. Such a rebuff never came, even as her nails scraped the bend that separated leg from pelvis and the articles of cloth bunched luridly high. Emboldened, she lifted her arms, along with all remaining barriers.

Shepard literally quivered upon seeing the matriarch's visibly excited, purple folds and would not wait a second before touching them. First went her thumb, giving the small, hard nub at the top a solid rub before slipping along the moist lips below. There was no penetration, she just nestled her digit in the cleft to luxuriate in the velvety slickness. When she looked up and saw the signs of arousal in her superior's expression she lost control. In a lust fueled fit the powerful human flung the ancient asari to the side onto the couch beside her. She didn't give a moment's respite before plunging into nirvana. The surprise gasp then lilting moan that followed was more divine a song than any choir in the galaxy could muster.

The still fully clothed human took her first taste of the wet azure with a languished but forceful lap as she settled in. She wrapped an arm around one blue thigh, pulling it in so she could rub a cheek against it when the mood struck her. Her free hand pried apart the purple peddles of the dew drenched flower before her. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do and haphazardly shifted between solid smooches, flittering tongue flicks and lengthy sessions suckling on whatever bit of flesh happen to be by her lips. She could have happily stayed like that, pleasuring her owner's sex for hours, but when she tried to get more comfortable by laying on her stomach a slight jab just below her belly reminded her of something. Her codpiece was still firmly in place and suddenly she had a raging desire to use it.

Shepard didn't want to sacrifice her meal in order to get her toy out, so awkwardly rose to her knees with her mouth still planted between the matriarch's spread legs. That did not work very well as she put an uncomfortable pressure both on her jaw and Samara's groin. So the lust crazed woman was forced to tear herself from the glistening sex, a string of spittle landing on her chin. She sat up then with all the grace of a virgin on prom night she scrambled to shed her pants. It took a couple more tries than it really should have to wrestle her fly all the way to the bottom. Her hips did a little hop as she dropped trou, revealing she hadn't bothered with panties, but her patience didn't last long enough to get them past her knees.

A thought caused the amorous woman's neon-green codpiece to grow into a substantial shaft as she dove onto the prone asari. Shepard buried her face in the nape of Samara's neck as she frantically tried to guide her new appendage where she desperately needed it to go. After a few poorly placed humps the head found the entrance she craved and pushed all the way to the hilt in a single solid thrust. The low moan that rumbled through her throat harmonized beautifully with the sharp gasp of her lover. Her whole body shuddered as the tight heat squeezed her length. She didn't ever want to move; just enjoy how impossibly close they were forever. Her hips on the other hand lacked such romantic notions and soon began to rock of their own volition.

The motion was minuet at first, but enough to get a reaction from the asari beneath. Blue fingers had worked their way into Shepard's shirt and were gliding across her sweat dampened shoulders. While bony heels pressed against the backs of the woman's thighs to spur her from a slight trot to a full gallop. With obedience so deeply ingrained into the pet human by now, it didn't even require a conscious thought for her to follow the implied order. Her rocks became thrusts; slow and smooth initially, but once her brain registered the added stimulation her moment of calm ended in a storm of frenzied movement. 

Suddenly bracing weight wasn't a good enough use of Shepard's hands. Her fingers left the flats of the couch cushions for the peaks of Samara's range. It was then that she was reminded that the matriarch wasn't entirely nude yet. The veil had been flung off, a wasted chance at role-playing, but the skimpy top still remained. The material was flimsy enough to leave little to the imagination, but even a little left was too much. She needed to feel the magnificent swell entirely bare. Showing none of the dexterity her military training provided her the infiltrator clawed at the red, bejeweled fabric like a starved varren trying to break into the pantry, but couldn't get a good angle on it in her current position so straightened up. 

"Wait," Samara said breathlessly, catching the hands mauling her chest. "I borrowed this top from Isabela and would prefer not to damage it."

With suddenly warm cheeks Shepard stopped then shyly muttered, "Sorry."

The soldier's blush was the only reparation the matriarch needed and gladly removed the obstruction herself before politely requesting, "Now then, please continue."

Before fulfilling the request, Shepard pulled her shirt off in a single swift motion; the moment of calm helped her reclaim some of her dexterity. The only scrap of clothing between them the forgotten pants tangled around her legs, the woman on top bent down to capture all the asari beneath her had to offer. Each hand took hold of a bountiful, blue breast with a grip perfectly balancing gentle and firm. Her lips insistently descended toward Samara's, but before contact was made she had a request of her own to make.

"I want to join with you," she whispered.

Crystal orbs became onyx as Samara replied, "Embrace eternity."

Under the matriarch's influence most of the overanxious enthusiasm faded from Shepard and she settled down, better enjoying the moment. The remaining excitement of her companion washed over Samara. It felt like centuries had been knocked from her age. Not enough to feel like a maiden once more, though the human had done that to her on several occasions, but enough to keep her experience at bay and for her revel in a renewed sense of novelty. That was the main reason for a being closing in on a thousand years of existence to mate with another whom was so young; to remember what it was like when they didn't know life quite so well.

The pace the lovers' adopted was far more subdued than Shepard's hyperactive, initial fury. Their hips synchronized in a slow rhythm that completely satisfied each. The strapped woman continued her practiced groping as Samara found a place to rest her own hands; one tangled up by hair as the other ventured as far south as possible. Occasionally it would take hold of a powerful buttock, but never did it linger higher than the small of the back. Their lips united in a lazy, lingering kiss that they didn't put constant effort into, but never truly ended. This was how they would stay for a long while, keeping their peaks low and valleys nonexistent.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Samara's performance, but with the interlude over activities were renewing around the room. Tallis had wandered over to the krogan lounger to demonstrate some of the more interesting attributes of drell anatomy by tongue fucking Liara with a pale appendage that had the girth and strength of three human fingers as well as the reach of turian's. While Kelly was allowed to test just how tight a reptilian sex was with her recovered, pink strap-on. 

Elsewhere, Isabela had gathered the always amendable Merrill and persistently resistant Aveline to join the cuddling couple of maidens behind the screen. The self-proclaimed den mother of the house couldn't have been happier with how her bondmate's face lit up upon seeing the approaching trio. Bethany on the other hand tried to skitter away, but was not quick enough on the draw and immediately caught. Then after cajoling the two shyer members of the group she was able to get everyone together, centered on a giddy Hawke.

The spoiled socialite soon found herself surround on all sides. Bethany had taken the spot behind her and was serving as a fine pillow to recline back on. Under each arm she had a beautiful, cosplaying human; one more enthusiastic to be there than the other. Isabela did her best to press as much of her bronzed, bare bust against the maiden's side as possible; while Aveline did her best not to be a stone stiff slab of awkwardness. Then just before all were settled in Merrill jumped onto the pile, hard helmet resting on Hawke's sternum. The day must have been a bit too much for the little quarian because within minutes snores began to emanate from her vocalizer. That was alright though, all their tanks were running on empty and the asari in the middle wasn't about to complain. 

Rather, Hawke smiled and summed the whole day up with, "Fucking awesome."


	3. Liara's Fantasy

The knot in Liara's chest was suffocating. She could not believe the reality of her situation. Force fields pressed on her from all sides, holding her helplessly aloft. The energy penetrated the thin material of her jumpsuit causing every inch of her skin to tingle; a far better sensation than the uncomfortable heat of the original prothean security device. Also far better was her anticipation, predicated on excitement rather than dread. Back on Therum all those years ago the only options seemed to be a quick death at the end of a geth rifle or slow death by dehydration. She had no idea she would be saved by a dashing marine from the Systems Alliance who would change her life forever. This time however, she knew her hero was coming.

In a moment of inebriated weakness a couple days after the big party the young archeologist had been tricked into divulging her fantasy of how she wished her rescue on Therum had gone. That led to a postponement of their departure as they realized what a waste it would have been to leave the Azure Sky without visiting one of the fantasy fulfillment agencies. Especially when they had someone as well connected as Hawke to help set them up. That was what led Liara to being suspended by a mass effect field in a subterranean area of one of the Strip Arenas. It wasn't uncommon for sections of the large playgrounds to be redressed and rented out. In this case a stretch of tunnel was turned into a close enough approximation of a prothean dig site.

In her excitement Liara threw her outfit on in a hurry, a flawless reproduction of what she was wearing that day, and rushed out to take her spot. Her haste had the unpleasant side effect of making her have to wait for her companion, as Shepard required a bit more effort to get into costume. It had been awhile since the former marine had worn one of the outdated, pre-Reaper War hardsuits so needed a few extra minutes to remember some of the finer points, like how the snaps on the shoulders worked. Plus, there was an extra pack full of non-standard equipment to put on. So the young maiden was left, quite literally, hanging for a little over twenty minutes. At least she thought to use the restroom beforehand.

Just as the suspended asari began to get antsy she heard the echo of footfalls behind her. She was facing the wrong way. How could she have made such a mistake? Hopefully she wouldn't get mocked. The force field holding her prevented her neck from swiveling enough to see whose boots were making the noise, not that she needed to. There was only one person who could possibly be approaching, but the tiny bit of mystery caused by having her view limited added an odd exhilaration. Though, that exhilaration was slowly turning into frustration as she could tell her rescuer had adopted a deliberately lazy stroll.

After a nearly annoying amount of time the footsteps grew close enough for her to recite, "Hello? Could someone help me? Please? Can you hear me? I am trapped and need help!"

"Dr Liara T'Soni, I presume?" the unseen woman replied.

"Yes, that's me. Are you here to rescue me?"

"I could be. I'm Commander Shepard with the Systems Alliance and I require your expertise on a critical matter," not quite what she said the first time, but she thought it best to avoid bringing up Liara's dead mother.

"Yes, I will assist however I can, just please help me out of here."

"Any suggestions on how I could do that?"

"There should be a control panel around the corner."

Shepard glanced to the side, "Alright, hopefully I don't hit the wrong button and vaporize you."

"Yes, please don't," Liara said worriedly.

The day's savior chuckled at the apparent sincerity as she strolled over to the small adjacent room she'd been directed to. For a second she considered faking a malfunction and leaving the maiden hanging for a bit, but she quickly decided against it. This was Liara's fantasy after all and it had become abundantly clear that being teased was not the young alien's idea of fun. So in this scenario she would stick to the persona of the gallant hero, Commander Shepard. Without delay she pressed the only button on the control panel. Being on the other side of a wall she didn't see the result of her action, but she heard it. A shriek followed by a thump got her to hurry back to a sight she'd never have expected.

Down on all fours was the recovering asari, naked as the day she was born. Her bare, blue bum pointed right at Shepard, who was struggling not to burst out laughing. The human knew for a fact that Liara had designed every aspect of this scenario, so knew for a fact it was her desire for the security device to shred her clothes when the force field came down. What she hadn't counted on was that such a short fall could result in any type of injury, but it did. She landed on her foot wrong and twisted her ankle. Though not severe, it still hurt.

A concerned Commander approached the downed maiden, "Oh my, are you alright Doctor T'Soni?"

"Yes, I'm..." it was at that moment Liara noticed her state of undress and yelped.

The relatively young alien flipped over to put her butt on the metal floor with her legs held tightly together and saddled to the side. She clutched an arm over her bosom ostensibly to regain some modesty, but it was also more than a little obvious she was using a firm, lifting hold to better accentuate her bust. Though, this was Liara; not exactly what one would call a femme-fatale. Even with that little bit of seduction there was still an honestly embarrassed, purple blush to her cheeks. A lot of the shy, little archeologist of old was showing through.

"It's alright, no need to be embarrassed," the human soldier beamed chivalry as she offered a helping hand.

Before the kindness could be accepted the ground shook, walls quaked and ceiling slightly buckled. Shepard hadn't been briefed about this part of the program and initially reacted as if there were a real threat. She swiftly dropped to a knee to put a protective arm around Liara, scanning the area for danger. After a second her instincts faded and she remembered where she was, though it didn't significantly alter her thought process. Either way they had to get out of there; if the situation were life threatening she'd have slung the maiden across her shoulders like a firefighter. Then she considered throwing the alien over one, but that probably wouldn't be the most romantic way to go about it.

Heroically, Shepard hooked her arms under blue knees and around slender shoulders. Limbs reflexively lassoed her neck as she easily lifted the light alien. When her legs straightened she readjusted her hold by giving Liara a slight toss, getting a giggle out of the maiden. She turned to head back the way she came, but that direction had already been cut off by a pile of fake stone and soil. Apparently they were supposed to go the other way. So she started to run down the only path left to her as the cavern around them crumbled; the ceiling conveniently waiting for them to reach a safe distance before completely collapsing. It wasn't the toughest haul she'd ever made, but it was the most effort she'd ever put into foreplay. 

After a two hundred yard dash through a snaking tunnel the human soldier saw daylight and heard a rainstorm, so picked up the pace. The rumbling of the cave-in was beginning to give her a headache. Adding to the annoyance was the fact her armor was preventing her from getting in any 'accidental' gropes of the delectable package in her arms. It may take awhile for her to remedy that problem however as she had been asked to act noble and heroic, like the romanticized Commander Shepard portrayed in the vids that had just begun to come out. The maiden had even gone so far as to give her a movie called "At the End of the Galaxy" as a reference. Though, Liara had been too embarrassed to actually watch the melodramatic, asari-produced epic with her. 

Like any film produced on Thessia that had no intention of appealing to a broader, galactic audience the vid was extremely long, clocking in at six and a half hours. Shepard managed to get through the entire thing though, mainly because of a common asari trope; everyone of every race is attracted to them. Of course that turned out to be true in her case, but the filmmakers didn't know that. Either way, she hadn't been exposed to the cliché enough to be tired of it, especially since in this case it equated to watching an actress made up to look exactly like her romancing nearly every blue alien she ran into.

It began with Sha'ira showing her the pleasures of melding as a way to thank her for helping with a couple matters. Shepard couldn't help but wonder if that could have been an option if she hadn't simply accepted that weird trinket without question. Surprisingly, considering who gave her the film to watch, Liara was not the one to benefit from the Consort opening her up to the joys of joining. Few really knew of the maiden's contributions to the war effort, so the Dr T'Soni in the movie was little more than a damsel in distress with a raging crush on the Great Commander, which was actually fairly accurate. On the other hand, it should have been expected as asari usually favor the older characters when it came to love interests. It was impossible to get to the top of Thessian cinema without at least six centuries in the rearview mirror.

The romantic subplot, the only part of the movie Shepard found entertaining, revolved around a love triangle between her, Tevos and Aria. The vid was well done and all, but it was hard for fantasy to live up to reality. There were a few exceptions however. The seductive banter between the asari Councilor and the first human Spectre was far more interesting than the terse conversations that actually happened. The scene where the matron learned of Shepard's death was particularly moving as the actress did a superb job conveying heartbreak through a stoic mask. Then during the second act, after her resurrection a flirtatious Aria took advantage when the Commander's former lover reacted poorly to her coming back from the dead and all but rejected her. This new affair with the Queen of Omega was far more heated and torrid. In the final act it came to a head with the two asari leaders actively competing for her affections.

The lurid fantasies the movie had sent racing through her mind would have to wait, Shepard had far more important things to concentrate on; such as her footing. As soon as she left the shelter of the tunnel a deluge struck her face. Liara preferred her without the helmet. That turned out to be a bad choice as the droplets from the sky partially blinded her. With her sight impaired by water and limited by the alien in her arms she failed to notice it was seven steps to the edge of the cliff overlooking a large pond. So her attempt at an eighth did not go well.

The sole of the soldier's boot found only air, causing Shepard to tumble forward. As she fell she saw the pool below and gave Liara a heave to launch the maiden a safe distance away. The heavier, fully-equipped human displaced a large amount of water, sending a mighty splash skyward. While her partner slipped below the surface with a far smaller plunk. The depth wasn't over her head, which was good since she was too weighed down to actually swim. She popped back up with a harsh inhale then looked to where she had just dumped the young asari. 

As Liara struggled to get her head above water she questioned the weather setting she had chosen, or at least the intensity level. The rain would still most likely pay off, but pushing it up to near maximum definitely presented issues she should have foreseen. She really should have listened to the tech guy. She just thought it would take more than a drizzle to affect the hardened marine and ended up going overboard. After breaking the surface she only had enough time to gulp a single breath before her hero returned to her side to once again save the day. She was quickly slung across broad shoulders as if she was a wounded soldier and much to her surprise not so much as an attempt was made to cop a feel.

Shepard probably wouldn't have been so noble if she was having an easier time escaping the murky pool. The slope was gradual, but with nearly two hundred pounds of maiden and equipment weighing her down any gradient would have been a challenge. If not for Liara's nudity and scaled skin's lack of absorbency she may not have made it out at all. Even as it was, it seemed an inhuman feat. Her job only growing marginally easier once she reached the shore as the water that was trapped in the gaps between her armor plating poured out. Though, none of it had touched her body; so unlike the asari she carried she remained completely dry from the neck down.

With vision hindered by the swirling torrent Shepard scanned for a dry place to hunker down while she waded through knee deep water. Not terribly far away was a fair sized alcove protected by a rocky overhang that looked perfectly suited to her needs; much of the floor was even carpeted by a layer of soft, green moss. Once out of the rain she gently placed her rescued damsel on the cushioned stone then shed the rest of her excess weight by shrugging the bulky pack from her back. Kneeling by the maiden, she was finally able to take a moment to catch her breath.

Once that moment ended a meek voice said, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Dr T'Soni. None of this is your fault."

"It is. I chose the settings..."

"...of the prothean security device? How could you possibly have done that?" Shepard didn't let Liara out of character.

"Oh no, I mean..." A wink from the human helped her back into the game, "I meant my transponder. I turned it off so no one would disturb me. It must have been difficult to find me."

"Don't worry about it. Everything turned out alright." She was about to give a scolding for doing something so dangerous when she noticed the maiden finch in pain, "Are you okay?"

"It's just a twisted ankle. I landed awkwardly when the force field was turned off," Liara mentioned while lightly rubbing her injury.

"Here, let me see."

Concerned, Shepard slid over to kneel by the huddled doctor's feet so she could gently pick up the wounded one. Carefully cradling the appendage she examined the extent of the damage and found signs of some slight swelling; a little medi-gel was all it needed. With her worry gone her libido surged, sending her eyes up the blue calf, but she caught herself before her gaze strayed into the tantalizing sliver of space separating Liara's legs. She had to stay in character, she chide herself. So to reduce the temptation, as well as fetch the first aid kit, she shed her gloves and turned to her pack.

The knapsack that came with Shepard's costume was better suited for a camping trip than military operation. Nothing in it would have been helpful in combat; there were no spare thermal clips, grenades nor weapon mods to be found. There were rations and survival tools, but none of them were the efficient, low-weight models used by soldiers. Also, strapped to the bottom was a vacuum sealed pouch that contained a suspiciously large sleeping bag that was far too luxurious to be brought into a warzone. At least there were a couple medi-gel packs buried down deep; underneath a tin that happened to contain Liara's favorite desert, Thessian ice-mint flan. 

Healing gel in hand the day's hero returned to sit cross-legged by her lovely charge's feet. As she guided the injured body part to her lap she noticed the maiden had stiffened and more tightly curled, to the point it took some effort to get Liara to give up the offending leg. Assuming the tension came from embarrassment, either real or pretend, Shepard went about applying the medication, but it quickly became obvious something else was amiss. The minor sprain had to be dealt with so she continued lightly massaging the ankle as she pondered. Just as she was about to ask a visible shiver shook the huddled, blue form and she kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner. To be fair, her armor did an excellent job of isolating her from the elements.

"Oh god, you must be freezing!" Shepard exclaimed as her concern shifted.

The wet maiden, fighting to keep her body from shaking underplayed, "I'm alright. Cold doesn't bother asari too much."

"Then why are you shivering?" the skeptical soldier asked as she removed the now healthy ankle from her lap.

"I'm just nervous," Liara continued failing to convince. "I've never been in such a state of undress in front of someone before."

Digging through her pack Shepard mentioned, "Never been to a gym?"

"Actually, I have not," a hint of unwarranted embarrassment in her voice. "I have never had much time for anything outside my studies."

"What about friends?" the human marine asked, still mostly focused on searching through the unfamiliar items in her knapsack.

"I have..." Liara's words were temporarily halted by a full body convulsion.

Before the maiden could restart Shepard offered her a hand towel, "Sorry I don't have anything bigger. Do your best getting dry while I find a way to get you warmed up."

"Thank you."

As much as Shepard wished she could watch the lovely asari dab every inch of blue skin with the soft piece of terrycloth, she sadly had more important things to do. She started by pulling out a squat, silver cylinder with a concave lid and found a flat area within range of Liara. Once set in place she pressed a button to fill the bowl on top with a greenish liquid then used her omni-tool to shoot off a small spark that lit the device. Campfire taken care of she returned yet again to her backpack to fetch the sleeping bag. Odd how she didn't have any spare clothes or blankets and the towel she did have wasn't large enough to wrap around someone. She wondered if things were turning out better or worse than Liara had planned.

Shepard detached the pouch strapped to the bottom of her pack before releasing the environmental seal. Inside rather than the puffy, soft bedroll she was expecting she found a hard, grey tube that did not look terribly comfortable. She actually didn't have much experience with such things. On infiltration missions she would always just sleep in her armor; hardening her suit so she couldn't move and letting her body relax, usually while sitting up. It took some training to get used to, but once she did she could hunker down for a night almost anywhere. Even in the crawlspaces of a ship. So she wasn't sure if there was anything wrong with the stiff slab she had just unfurled. 

For a second the former marine considered asking Liara, maybe the maiden used them on archeological digs. Before she got a word out she noticed a small button near the opening and gave it a press. The odds of a self-destruct sequence were fairly low. The sleeping bag sprung to life, tripling in size and turned into something Shepard actually wanted to crawl into. Too bad she couldn't, yet. She wasn't entirely sure what the plan was or even if there was one anymore, but assumed she would eventually get in it. Hopefully after Liara warmed it up a bit. That would come later either way, for now she had to take care of the freezing maiden. 

Shepard returned to the slightly less damp asari with the open sleeping bag, "Here, get in."

"Thank you," Liara accepted with a slight dip of the head.

Keeping the undersized towel clutched to her chest the young doctor scooted over into the open bedroll. While the piece of terrycloth was easily large enough to keep her front sufficiently covered, it still left more than enough exposed to give Shepard an accidental show. The only type of seduction Liara was capable of was of the accidental variety. Trying to be as demure as possible she kept her thighs tightly shut and tilted to the side as she shifted, giving a flawless view of her entire right side. The pronounced curve of her bare hip was particularly alluring. It was a pity it only last the few seconds it took the maiden to get in. Before she could zip up though, a calloused hand intercepted her own on the way to the slider.

The reality of the situation slipped away from Liara as the armored human reached across her to grasp the zipper's tab. Fantasy took over her emotions and she began to react nervously to the close proximity of the woman, avoiding eye contact while hugging her legs and shifting her weight from one cheek to the other then back. Luckily for her the task wasn't drawn out and quickly the slider was pulled all the way to the top. Though Shepard couldn't go without a little teasing and playfully flipped the built-in hood over her head, completely covering her crest to toe. An act not entirely thought out, because it prevented the maiden from clearly hearing the question that followed.

Lifting the fabric from her head Liara asked, "What was that?"

"I was just wondering if you still need the towel." Shepard ruffled her hair, sending out a spray of droplets. "I'm really wet."

The double entendre went right over the maiden's head, but even if she did know the reference she probably wouldn't have noticed it as a sudden surge of embarrassment had her completely distracted. At that moment the requested towel was firmly wedged between her legs, tucked right up against her azure, which weren't moist solely because of the rainwater. Her worry had to be unwarranted though; there was no way Shepard would notice anything. Everything was wet and the scent had to be faint. Not that she could check without being completely obvious. So with some trepidation she handed over the piece of fabric.

"Thanks," Shepard accepted the item with a slight bow then vigorously began to rub her head.

"You're welcome," the maiden replied politely.

Once her hair was dry enough the soldier gave her face a good scrubbing then commented, "I like your perfume."

"Perfume? I'm not wearing any perfume," Liara took the bait.

"Then..." Shepard gave the towel an exaggerated sniff before continuing, "What is this lovely scent?"

"Oh! That's just... um... must be soap," the asari flustered.

"I see," the human knew she couldn't get away with any further teasing and so moved on; she hadn't really smelled anything in the first place, just noticed the towel's placement as it disappeared into the sleeping bag. "This storm looks pretty bad. Not sure we should go out in it, especially with you like that."

"Can you call your ship? Get them to send a shuttle?"

"No can do. I came here in a shuttle by myself. Plan is to rendezvous with a cruiser doing a surveying mission in the Athens system which will then take us back to the Citadel."

"Where is your shuttle?"

"About a kilometer away, in that direction," Shepard arbitrarily pointed north. "I'll get it and bring it back, but rather not do it in this weather. How long do storms usually last here?"

"Not too long." Liara unnecessarily added, "Should be clear by the morning."

Shepard noticed the sky had significantly darkened in the past half hour, seemed the sun had been turned off. "Alright, we'll hunker down here for the night then I'll head out in the morning. Hopefully the rain will have stopped."

"Sounds good," it was nearly impossible to argue with any strategy the galactic hero came up with.

"We should get comfortable then. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," the butterflies in Liara's stomach would make it difficult to eat anyway. "Just a bit tired."

Shepard resisted making a lurid proposal and stuck to her role, "Okay, get some sleep. I'll stand watch."

Worry flashed across the maiden's face, "No! I mean, that isn't necessary. There's nothing dangerous out there for you to watch for."

"Oh? If that's the case then I guess I'll turn in too. I would like to get an early start tomorrow."

"What should we..." the shy doctor trailed off, unsure how to complete her question.

Shepard still got the gist though, "I can just sleep in my suit. I do it on missions all the time."

It was hard to tell if the human was teasing or staying in character, but Liara assumed the best and observed, "That can't be very comfortable."

"I'm used to it."

"You brought this sleeping bag though. You must have been planning on using it."

"Yeah, wasn't sure how long it would take to find you; would have been a nice luxury."

"Well." Liara tried to be as subtle as possible, "There is quite a bit of extra room in here."

Shepard desperately wanted to poke fun at how transparent the young alien was being, but managed to bite her tongue, "I wouldn't want to make things uncomfortable for you, considering your current state of undress."

"It's not like you'll be able to see anything and I trust you to keep your hands to yourself," she lied.

"Of course," another lie. "If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Thanks," Shepard said with a nod and a smile.

Having no desire to delay, the human immediately went to work shedding her armor; much to the delight of the on looking maiden. Normally her boots would have been the first things to go, but the hardsuit she had on was unlike what she was used to, being more segmented than standard issue and she got distracted. So instead she began by releasing the clasps beneath her pauldron, which disconnected the entire sleeve when undone. Her muscular arms bare she moved on to the seams running up her sides and a second later tossed her cuirass aside. While Shepard became increasingly exposed Liara did her best to do the opposite.

The maiden, slightly embarrassed by her voyeurism, sunk deeper into the folds of her sleeping bag until only the reflection of her eyes was visible. However she may have felt there was no way she was going to look away; especially not with Shepard's lean midriff and black, sports bra coming into view; hardened nipples clearly visible through the fabric. By the goddess, did she adore the human's powerful physique and she was given plenty of time to admire it as a sudden hitch waylaid any further stripping. She was even given a chance to see rippling back muscles as the half naked woman turned around.

Shepard wasn't trying to be sexy or do a striptease. At this point all she wanted was to jump in the sack with a nice, warm Liara and out of the freezing cold with nothing on but her underwear. However, the latch on her pants wasn't cooperating, delaying her sleeping bag ingress. The only reason she turned away was to prevent the maiden from noticing her struggles. After wrestling with it for almost a minute she gave up on playing nice and applied some good old fashion brute force, breaking a piece off in the process. Apparently this hardsuit wasn't exactly combat ready. She wasn't completely out of the woods though as the lower half of her armor didn't immediately fall. She still had some work to do, work that inadvertently gave the one behind her quite a show.

Swaying her hips back and forth Shepard managed to slowly push the lower half of her armor down past the swell of her toned ass. It was then that she looked down to see she still had her boots on. With a grumble she bent at the waist, unwilling to sacrifice the progress she had already made. At least Liara got a great view out of her continued frustration. Her smaller than military-issue, grey panties hugged all the maiden's favorite contours and left little to the imagination, especially since they were really ridding up on her. 

The impromptu performance lasted far longer than Shepard would have liked. It only took her a couple minutes, but that was more than enough time spent with her ass hanging out in the freezing cold mist created by the pounding rain. At some point Liara would pay for choosing these awful weather settings. Once all the latches and releases had been undone there was a brief fury of motion as she tore the rest of the hardsuit off as quickly as possible. She then took a moment to regain her composure before turning to her bundled-up, blue beauty. Though, she wasn't entirely nonchalant as she scurried toward the pocket of warmth.

On her way over she noticed the maiden readying to extend the obvious courtesy of opening the sleeping bag, but that wouldn't be necessary. The freezing human wasn't going to wait the extra few seconds it would take Liara to figure out how to undo the zipper while keeping the more interesting of her blue bits covered. Besides that, Shepard had a much better idea on how to get in. She interrupted the fiddling alien by flipping up the hood and stretching the entrance as wide as possible. Deep shadows and low light prevented her from getting a good look at what was inside. Not that it mattered much as the next thing she did was high-step over the rim, taking special care not to immediately find solid footing.

The toes dragging down Liara's side sent a tingle up her spine and left her momentarily immobilized as she faced the other way. The paralysis only lasted until something grazed the back of her crest, daring her to turn around. When she did she was rewarded with a sight that sent her right back into a stupor. Mere inches away grey cotton barely contained taut flesh, the freezing temperature forcing the pronounced muscles beneath to harden and flex. The fabric had also absorbed just enough moisture from the air to facilitate luridly conforming to the cleft it was supposed to be concealing. She was so enraptured with the sight that she didn't notice she was being allowed it longer than was truly necessary.

Shepard preened until she could stand the cold no longer and had to sit down, which put her eye to eye with the still swooning maiden, "Ready to get some sleep?"

"Huh?" the archeologist articulated.

It was difficult to resist pecking the dark-blue lips that were so tantalizingly close, but the former commander somehow remained strong enough to instead say, "I don't know much about asari, but us humans usually lay down to sleep."

"Oh right, of course!" Liara exclaimed, as if some grand revelation had been made. "I mean, yes asari lay down to sleep as well."

After a second of inaction Shepard tilted her head and suggested, "Shall we."

With a tiny nod the maiden followed the human's lead and leaned back. It was once they lay flat, the downy material of the sleeping bag spilling onto their throats and the built in pillows beneath their heads, that they noticed there wasn't as much space as first appeared. They were pressed uncomfortably close, their shoulders unable to spread out naturally along the ground. Some shuffling ensued as both attempted to gain a position they could live with, but it quickly became apparent being side-by-side as they were would not work. Shepard was the first to try remedying the situation by rolling onto her side; initially facing away from Liara. An obvious bluff, but still somewhat needed for the theater of it all. After a brief stop she flipped around and there met the gaze of the younger of her lovers, whose only movement so far was a turn of the neck. Eyes locked she placed her head on a curled arm. As cliché as it was, for several long moments they enjoyed simply sharing adoring looks.

It was the maiden then that broke the pleasant silence, "I want to thank you for saving me."

"You already did."

"But, I have yet to truly show you my appreciation," to make her intent as blatantly obvious as possible Liara tentatively reached out with a pair of fingers.

With lightly scaled knuckles tickling the front of her lower hip Shepard raised up on an elbow and drop some of the noble act, "Show me, huh? What did you have in mind?"

Before the damsel could answer a strong hand slipped onto her belly. "I must admit, I don't have a lot to offer at the moment."

"Oh, I think you have plenty to offer," the human retorted as she slid her hand up to take a healthy hold of the far blue boob.

The pretext was crumbling, "You can have whatever you like."

Shepard shifted her grip from the bountiful breast down to cup the maiden's sex, "Can I have this?"

Liara wasn't given a chance to answer; her lips were claimed during her next breath. In the same motion the strong body beside her closed the minute space between them and a leg entangled with her own. Her thighs spread naturally to better accommodate the hand gently squeezing her core, but the focus remained at the other end with their mouths as they settled into their kiss. An arm snaked its way under her shoulders, further tightening their embrace. She was unable to do much reciprocating with half her limbs firmly pinned; though she still made an attempt. 

When Shepard felt fingertips lightly trace up her bicep she gave two of her own a slight curl. Nails suddenly bit her arm as the body in her clutches quiver and all she did was graze the maiden's labia. It seemed their little game had laid much of the groundwork for her as there was already plenty of moisture to gather. Still, she planned to take it nice and slow. Her digits remained shallow, but active, methodically exploring already excited folds. All the while, maintaining the lazy wrestling match playing out between their tongues.

With each minute that passed the more relaxed Liara became until the grip she had on the human's arm finally relented and her hand fell away. Limply she just laid there basking in Shepard's wonderful ministrations. Since this was supposed to be her fantasy a little selfishness seemed alright. So she felt no guilt over doing nothing to repay the favor, or at least not repay it at that very moment. It didn't remain a conscious choice for long however; as soon as her entrance was fully breached her brain turned to mush. The pair of fingers had immediately found her most sensitive spot, causing her toes to fist.

Shepard was fast becoming an expert at playing Liara like a lute. She knew just where to press to make her pretty, little maiden gasp. It was a good thing they weren't melding yet because she wasn't allowed to put any of those three words in so much as the same sentence. She couldn't help but smile as the kiss abruptly ended; the asari's lungs were suddenly desperate for air. However, that didn't mean she was ready for her mouth to be idle, so she settled for delicately nibbling on the plump lower lip of her lover. Though, even that didn't last long once she began to step up the stimulation.

Keeping her fingers deeply buried Shepard let her thumb wander higher. Effortlessly she coaxed the tiny, purple nub from its hood and a rod shot up Liara's spine, putting the maiden's lips out of comfortable reach. The stretched-out, blue throat in front of her gave her an idea though. She had wondered for awhile whether it was possible to give an asari a hickey. The tiny scales texturing the alien race's skin made her doubt the possibility, but now she could know for sure. To give her more time to test she slowed her manual manipulations a tad before latching on like a lamprey. Unable to help herself, she purposely chose a spot that would be difficult to cover.

If Liara had more of her faculties intact she definitely would have protested; as hypocritical as that may be, considering the one she gave Shepard not so long ago. It would have been difficult to complain to the woman doing such wonderful things to her azure anyway. Each manipulation of her clitoris was practically perfect, the human's thumb utterly confident in all its movements. The fingers thrusting in and out of her channel were no less sure in what they were doing. The only way it could have been better was if they were melding, but it was too soon for that. She wanted to continue as they were a little while longer.

Shepard's task turned out to be more difficult than she would have expected. Asari skin was quite resilient in general, but this one in particular was inadvertently frustrating her efforts by not holding still. The more excited the maiden became the more she wiggled around, a normally welcome sight, which made it difficult to keep her lips locked on the same spot for long. After a minute of struggles she decided to take more drastic measures by shifting her arm to firmly secure Liara's head. Then she did her best impression of a vampire; nipping and sucking away.

Just as Shepard felt she was making some headway the grip on her fingers tightened and the luscious, blue body in her arms seized up. Her priority immediately shifted to maximizing the maiden's pleasure. She furiously rubbed Liara's clitoris with her thumb as the digits inside focused on the sweet spot she'd discovered a couple weeks back. It wasn't long before a spittle flinging groan erupted from deep within the asari's chest and a splash coated the human's palm. Rather than mark the end of her ministrations, the release only encouraged her to redouble her efforts in order to stretch her lover's peak into a plateau.

When the moans began to ratchet down to mewls and the quakes turned to aftershocks Shepard slowed her hand until she was doing little more than cupping Liara's heated core. The human was then able to resume her quest to mark the maiden. She located the bit of skin just below the jaw line that she had already discolored and reengaged her lips. Subtly didn't seem necessary at the moment so she applied all the suction she could manage on the prone throat, going so far as to hollow out her cheeks. There was no way this alien would be wearing anything low-cut for at least a week.

Liara was entirely blissed out, happily luxuriating in her lover's embrace. Completely unaware of said woman's nefarious intent. The hand that had been covering her sated azure slowly slid up her body, leaving a slick trail on its way to her heaving breast. The attention paid to her stiff nipple further delayed her reaction to the suckling of her neck. When she did get around to noticing she misinterpreted what Shepard desired as being a kiss and tilted her head down. The offer was immediately taken and her mouth was captured, leading to a lengthy lip lock.

Several sloppy minutes later they came up for air and a breathless Liara gushed, "That was wonderful."

Shepard glanced at the bruise on the maiden's neck before replying, "Yes it was."

Somehow the young doctor managed to keep enough of her faculties to stay somewhat in character as she commented, "Though, after that I feel even more in your debt."

"Oh, do you now?" the human asked with a widening grin and tightening grip.

Liara showed her lack of improvisational skills by answering simply, "I do."

"And I bet you would do anything to repay that debt."

"I would," the asari was beginning to get a bit giggly, knowing what came next.

"Then, how about you slip further into this sleeping bag and show me what you can do with that pretty, little mouth of yours?"

Liara's eyes instantly narrowed upon hearing two-thirds of the banded phrase, "With my what?"

"Oh, uh?" Shepard quickly tried to disarm her lover with a thorough kiss.

However, as soon as their lips parted the still annoyed doctor huffed, "I'm not that easy to distract. Now what did..."

The human tried a different tact, "Shut up and eat me pussy."

In spite of her strong upbringing a flash of heat burned the maiden's cheeks and loins as she meekly acquiesced, "Alright."

Shepard was in near shock as she watched the maiden's head disappear into the sleeping bag. She thought there was an outside chance of her degrading order actually working and was planning on a cheeky follow-up to close the deal. Though, considering how Liara acted at the party, and come to think a number of times before, maybe it wasn't such a surprise. This would require further investigation, later. At that moment she had much more important things to focus on, like accommodating the naked alien sliding down her body. 

After some minor jostling with the asari trying to get between her legs, Shepard situated herself in the center of the bedroll, knees raised high and wide. Before she fully relaxed a thought struck and she took a second to quickly shed her sports bra in order to maximize her comfort. Given Liara's preferences she was going to be there awhile. She had prepared for the impending marathon cunnilingus the best she could, not that she was entirely sure how to go about that. After some consideration she decided to exercise in excess and abstain from anything sexual for several days. The later being a huge sacrifice for the woman. Hopefully, her self-inflicted chastity would help her endure.

Once Shepard had settled in she noticed a surprising lack of contact and opened the sleeping bag to ask, "You alright down there?"

"Fine," came a disembodied replied; darkness completely concealed the asari. "I'm just trying to find a comfortable position."

"Hurry uhhhh..." a blue nose in her crotch quickly turned the former commander's smartass remark into an extended moan.

Liara had found her comfortable position. It was impossible to stretch out even a little bit, so she had to remain huddled up with her legs tucked under her. Even then it was a tight fit with her rear rubbing against the bottom of the bag, a sensation she actually quite enjoyed. It added to the feeling of her being enveloped and surrounded, that nothing existed beside her and her lover. Only a joining could bring her closer to Shepard, but that type of connection was so pure and romantic. This, especially with her sight taken from her, was so much dirtier and more primal; it almost felt taboo. It was rather easy for an asari to keep intimacy completely sterile.

Instead of jumping right in, Liara wanted to take a minute enjoying her prize while it was still wrapped in cotton. She sluggishly ran the tip of her nose up along the labia and beyond; it was difficult to tell exactly where she was in the dark. In fact she got so far off track that she made it all the way to bare skin before noticing and had to reverse course, this time leading with her lips. She peppered the panty covered mound with butterfly kisses on her way back down to Shepard's divine cleft. Once there she could hold back no longer and practically buried herself in the human pussy, rubbing her face against the cloth as if it were her towel after a long shower. She just wanted to absorb every scent and texture she could.

For Shepard the sensation was weird but nice, but mostly weird. She really had no room to judge though; she would probably give Samara similar treatment if she were ever allowed such liberties. It was just such an odd situation. She was about to get all but orally assaulted, yet her pleasure didn't matter. She was just the meal and no one cares how the taco feels when it's getting eaten. Such a bad joke, she chided herself. Plus, she knew she was going to have to last awhile, so had to put her mind elsewhere. If only she knew more about baseball, or was it England. Which one were women supposed to think of? The answer would have to wait a moment as she suddenly felt a tug on her underwear. She lifted her hips and her panties were awkwardly wrestled off her legs. Helping wasn't really allowed; before their game began Liara had requested to be 'left alone' during this part. Could the maiden really be considered alone though? Another question worth pondering to help distract her from the tongue that just started lapping at her folds.

It took only a few quick licks and a couple minor adjustments for Liara to feel completely comfortable and ready to guide the former marine's sublime thighs onto her round shoulders. She loved the extra intimacy of being physically surrounded with her lover's legs, feeling the weight on her back. Having her periphery denied and vision limited was usually part of the allure, but the utter darkness was already performing that task. It wasn't quite the same thing, maybe not quite as good since it seemed a little less personal being unable to see the object of her desires, but she did like how her other senses were heightened, giving her a slightly new experience.

The expansive fabric cliff created by Shepard's highly held knees turned into a shallow mountain after she lowered her legs. Her interest was with the smaller bump just in front of the one created by her body. For some reason she found the way it bobbed and nodded extremely cute. To make the little movements easier to see she smoothed out any nearby instances of puffiness. She then leaned back, hands crossed behind her head and enjoyed the performance; both above and below the covers. She knew she had some time before Liara tired of foreplay and got serious. There were hours yet to go.

At first, the maiden was maddeningly content snuggling her nethers without a whisper of desire to do anything more. Shepard remembered being told by a certain young doctor that the century mark for an asari was the equivalent of around twenty years for a human, but she strongly doubted it. There was no way someone just out of their teens could possess the attention span necessary to give lip so slowly for so long. Let alone such control over their hormones. If things were reversed, she would be desperately trying to get some satisfaction for herself, even if it meant humping someone's leg. Something she knew for a fact Liara was not doing, the sick deviant.

Even with the asari's lack of intensity Shepard was still getting plenty hot and bothered. Each delicate ministration of her loins nudged her temperature closer to completely overheating. Sweat beaded along the creases of her body. Suddenly the freezing weather didn't seem so bad; in fact it was becoming a relief. She pushed the heavy material of the sleeping bag down a couple inches, but after a few minutes that wasn't enough to comfortably cool her so she slid it a bit further. It didn't take long before she got the fabric below her breasts, giving her a shock when the chilled air bit into her exposed nipples. She resisted the urge to tease the sensitive nubs however; added stimulus was the last thing her endurance needed.

So began Liara's special brand of torture. The young asari methodically explored every facet of the human sex with tongue and lip for a seemingly endless number of languished minutes. Her excitement grew at a far more gradual rate than her partner and it was in that gap that frustration festered. Though eventually the maiden did build momentum toward giving Shepard a long due release. Spurn by the quivers and quakes of the flesh surrounding her, she put more emphasis on pleasing her lover's aching clitoris. Once she put full effort behind inducing an orgasm the woman she was giving it to, did not last long. A well-timed bit of suction and her face was drenched. Rather than mark the end, it was only the start of the first cycle.

Little in the way of a reprieve was extended to Shepard, Liara didn't even break contact. The human's inner thigh and vulva continued to be nuzzled as she came down from her bliss. She really wished she could have lasted longer; it always went downhill after the first climax. Perhaps abstinence was not the way to go. Not that being on the receiving end of cunnilingus was ever truly a bad thing, but everything had its limit. And each subsequent orgasm pushed her further over it. Her increasingly sensitive folds could take only so much attention and her body contained only so much cum. 

After a couple hours and thrice as many orgasms Shepard was entirely spent, nearing exhaustion. Though it was difficult to tell one climax from the next, everything was just a hazy buzz that her brain was in no condition to analyze. Mercifully, after the sixth release was little more than a trickle Liara ratcheted the oral assault back to mild lapping then light kissing before finally breaking away; though not far. The maiden moved up to rest her head on the sweaty abs of the limp body she had just so thoroughly ravished. She could have laid there forever, enjoying the way her love's moisture and scent clung to every inch of her skin. She had never felt so physically consumed by another and with one small act she could push that feeling beyond just the physical realm. Her eyes turned black and her soul reached out to the defenseless woman, whose guard was so low the maiden was able to connect to all but one corner of the human's mind. In those newly discovered depths is where she encountered it.

Liara's head popped out of the sleeping bag in search of eye contact and an answer, "Do you really?

With their minds melded clarification was unnecessary, so with a lazy grin Shepard replied, "Cheater."

"It's not cheating, it's just what we asari do." The maiden slowly crawled up her human lover's body. "Say it."

First the woman had to confess, "I'm sorry for being so selfish, that you aren't the only one."

"It's alright. I know how you feel. We occupy different, but equal places in your heart. And if anybody deserved to be selfish." Then after a short pause Liara demanded, "Now say it."

"I have no better friend. Can't say I've ever considered Samara a friend really. I've always looked up to her too much for that."

If not for the meld the maiden wouldn't have recognized a stall tactic was being employed in order to tease her. "Just..."

"I love you, Liara T'Soni."

With a sweet sigh Liara collapsed, worming her arms into a tight hug and burying her face in the human's shoulder. "I love you too."

Shepard returned the embrace, but couldn't keep it for long as she soon felt the body on top of her shiver, "You cold?"

A vocal answer was unneeded; their sensations were shared. Without their heated exchange their bodies began to cool, expedited by the sheen of sweat coating them. The reason Shepard had yet to be directly affected was the warm asari on top of her. Liara meanwhile was subject to the direct impact of the freezing air and mist. The woman on the bottom reached for the sleeping bag covers to pull over them both without the need to move, but the maiden had other ideas. Minds entwined she was able to brace for the sting of the sticky, blue flesh being pealed from her skin like an old bandage; the tearing sound barely audible over the driving rain and crackling fire. A deeply apologetic feeling then washed over her.

As Liara tucked in under her arm and she tucked them both in under the covers Shepard broke the mood, "Holy crap, we're going to have to buy this sleeping bag. There is no way anyone is getting that smell out."

"I like it though. It's our scent."

As they cuddled close, readying to enjoy a quiet, relaxing and wholly romantic joining the former marine made one last comment, "Pervert."


	4. Shepard's Fantasy

It would be difficult to find a more cliché fantasy than the one Liara chose to live out. The dashing hero saving the damsel in distress with sexy results was such an old trope. At least it was fun one. The maiden just wasn't the creative type. Shepard on the other hand was dripping with ideas that ended with her sweaty, happy and sated; the real challenge was picking just one to try. It had to be elaborate and infeasible to pull off anywhere other than on the Azure Sky. Plus, there should be something novel about it and involve submitting to Samara since it had been so long since she had done so. After a little too much consideration she narrowed it down to two options, but since Liara wouldn't wear the puppy costume she was left with just one; which was how she ended up in a darkened room cuffed, collared, and leashed wearing Alliance fatigues.

Samara hardly turned her neck to ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," the human could barely contain her giddiness.

"Remember, if you're uncomfortable say teddy or if you wish to completely stop say teddy bear. This is your fantasy. There is no need to do anything you do not wish to."

"I know, ma'am."

"Good," then as the matriarch took a step she casually mentioned, "Oh, before I forget. There were some issues with the audience's VI, but don't worry, Liara volunteered to control the audience manually."

"Liara!?" Shepard exclaimed before hushing her words to repeat, "Liara is out there!? She's going to be watching?"

Samara paused at the curtain to inquire, "Is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not."

After some of the experiences back on Illium and there on the Azure Sky, Shepard wanted to try a little exhibitionism; a rather common kink to explore on the station. For those who wish to experiment in the safest way possible a holographic audience could be provided. Samara however had doubts on whether that would be good enough for her pet and looked to push the woman a bit outside her comfort zone. Believing the gaze of a living person would add the right amount of realism to the scenario the wise, old alien enlisted her junior to help out. Liara's presence would be embarrassing, but not humiliating.

There wasn't a lot of time for Shepard to dwell on the revelation that the younger asari would be looking on from the virtual crowd. Within seconds the curtain was drawn back. The hushed murmur of the waiting audience washed over the bound human as the bright glare of spotlights stung her eyes. Her immediate reaction was to scream 'teddy bear', but she reminded herself that the seated mass of shadows wasn't real, just a bunch of VIs; plus one maiden who had to have been wearing the biggest shit-eating grin. Heart pounding as if she were stepping off a kodiak into a warzone instead of onto a stage, she steeled her resolve and took the plunge.

"Your attention please," the matriarch dressed in a conservative gown that still managed to hug her curves quite well, requested in an artificially amplified voice. "We are about to begin. To assure everyone is in the right place; I am Professor Samara of the Armali Institute of Xenologic Studies and today I will be giving a lecture on the recently discovered sapient species known as humanity with a focus on the female of the species. The Turian Hierarchy was gracious enough to provide a specimen in the form of a prisoner captured during the Relay 314 Incident."

A tug on the bound woman's leash forced her to center stage. Hushed, excited whispers raced through the audience as they got their first good look at the odd alien with the fuzzy head. Shepard gave all the virtual, plus two real, eyes a great view of her crown of strange strains as she could not get her own gaze to rise higher than a spot of grime a yard in front of her. She wished she could dive behind the cabinet to her right or at least put her arms in front of her body, even though she was still fully clothed. As was the case whenever she was with Samara, her defenses were completely down and she was far more emotionally vulnerable; yet in a way far more relaxed and at ease as well.

"I am sure most of you are here to learn how we, as a society and as individuals, can best exploit this new species once their war with the turians has settled down. The Council has already dispatched diplomats to help bring about a peaceful resolution; hopefully expediently because this is an extraordinary species, well suited to our needs." As her introduction ended the Professor began a measured stroll toward her subject. "As you can see, the female of the species is quite similar to us physically. The obvious advantage of this is that they will by extension have an innate knowledge of our bodies even before any training has taken place. However, many males of the species will not have this knowledge. So it may be best to choose a female; ideally one that is homosexual, meaning attracted to one's own gender, also known as a lesbian. If they are heterosexual, attracted to males, it can be more of a challenge, but as we all know, none can truly resist an asari's charm. That knowledge is not the only thing humans have to offer, so let me move on to describing some of the more interesting parts of their anatomy. Beginning with the hair; the mess of fibers growing from the top of the head.

"It is soft to the touch and can be quite soothing to stroke," to illustrate Samara gently petted Shepard tresses a few times before snapping her fingers into an iron grasp to force better posture on the woman as well as demonstrate her next point, "But is also quite sturdy and can be used to take physical control of a human if needed. It is as if they evolved to be subservient. The color, texture, shape and length can all be easily altered to suit your personal preferences. Changes are not permanent however; hair continually grows so given enough time it will always return to its natural state. The top of the head is not the only place hair grows. On females it can sprout up anywhere on the body, mostly concentrated on the legs, under the arms and in the groin region. Though, do to the norms of several human cultures it is not uncommon for a female to remove all her body hair, sometimes leaving a patch or strip of it just above the vagina. It too can be colored and shaped to suit your preferences.

Samara then released her harsh grasp and returned to a tender touch as her fingers found her next talking point. "Moving along to the next feature, the ear. While they may look drastically different for the hair, they can serve similar functions. They're amusing to play with and when stimulated correctly can illicit some interesting reactions. They also can be decorated through use of piercings and jewelry. In addition, like the hair, a strong grip and a twist will allow you to take physical control."

Again there was a demonstration of power as the matriarch forced the bound woman to take a few steps forward through use of a tight hold on the lobe that didn't last long as she quickly moved on to her next point, "Partially because of how their ears protrude human hearing is more sensitive than ours. Most of their other senses are on par with ours, with one key exception and I believe that exception is a big part of what makes humans so well suited to our needs."

For a moment Samara stepped out of Shepard's periphery, leaving her pet with only the click of her heels as a means to track her position. She sauntered behind her subject; hand high enough to keep the leash from snagging. There wasn't a pause in her gate though it did slow for the couple steps it took for her to press against the back of her kinky lover. With the added lift from her shoes she was able to easily reach the protruding ear she had just finished talking about. She gave a belated demonstration by sucking the vulnerable lobe between her lips and giving it a little nibble. Her earlier as well as next points were proven as a visible shiver ran down the human's spine. Despite several desires to continue the embrace, she had a lecture to give and soon released the odd appendage with an unintentional pop. 

The little bit of attention seemed to exacerbate the tension gripping the woman's body, so as Samara continued her speech she lightly stroked Shepard's cheek with the backs of her fingers, "You see, their skin, while derided by many for its frailty, has a level of sensitivity unmatched by any other sapient species. Their fingers can detect ridges nanometers in height and are able to distinguish temperature changes of less than a degree. The lack of a leathery hide, natural plating or even scales like ours gives them an extraordinary connection to the world around them. 

"But I am sure some are wondering why any of that should matter to you." A pair of the matriarch's fingers drifted from soft cheek to moist lips, tracing around them once before disappearing between; immediately a delightful suction was applied. "Humans are extremely responsive and easily manipulated through touch. This one is already in heat and all it took was a few gentle strokes."

The comment was a splash of cold water on Shepard. Her eyes went wide as she realized how she was acting, in front of a crowd no less. She stopped suckling on the pair of familiar fingers in her mouth which encouraged them to leave, though if she knew where the digits would head next she may have reacted differently. The wet nails trailed down her throat, catching briefly on her collar before finding their way to her breast. Meanwhile the hand in possession of the leash had appeared on her stomach, rubbing in gentle circles; she thought to help sooth her. The real intention became apparent quickly when a tug un-tucked her t-shirt. Several more followed and soon she felt an unfettered palm grazing across her abs.

"They are so wonderfully soft and smooth. You would need to delve between the legs of some species to find anything comparable." Another thought was poised to leave Samara tongue, but something she encountered in her pet's shirt required a digression, "I should mention the more promiscuous females tend to wear skimpy attire, called lingerie, beneath their clothing."

To show what she was referring to the good Professor yanked up the front of the woman's shirt, revealing lacy, black demi-cups. If Shepard had thought ahead a bit better she wouldn't have chosen something so risqué. It didn't make a whole lot of sense for a soldier to be wearing a bra more concerned with cleavage than support. Not that she ever wore a bra into combat, she stuck to compression shirts. She just got too caught up with thoughts of being touched by her owner and prioritized properly displaying her body over role-playing. Letting her libido take over had once again put her in an embarrassing situation, which would only get worst once her pants dropped.

"I guess I will take this opportunity to discuss the human breast." The hand holding the leash kept the bottom hem of Shepard's shirt high as the unburdened one popped each boob from its cup confines and as she began to grope Samara explained, "The only real anatomically differences are conferred by their skin. Namely, they are softer and more sensitive. The main thing to consider then is more about social dynamics. The breast does not hold the same significance to them as it does to us. Any out there who have a particular fancy for suckling or playing with breasts in general need not worry about it being seen as a sign of submission. Do with their bust what you will. So, if you truly wish to show a human who is dominant your focus should lie elsewhere."

The matriarch toyed with an exposed nipple a bit more before tearing away from the strong back to stroll toward the nearby counter, pulling her pet along closely. She came to a stop beside the demonstration table, but guided Shepard around to stand in front of it. There was a flash of fear and adorable brightening of cheeks when she gave a tug on the leash to force the human's hips flush against the edge, another yank to bend them. So there would be no attempted escapes Samara attached the leather cord to an anchored ring at the center of the surface. She then retook her position directly behind the woman for her final preparations; making sure there was a sufficient distance between army boots and undoing the fatigues fly. She didn't immediately pull the pants down however, instead stepping to the side while resting her fingertips atop an upturned cheek.

"This is a position humans should often find themselves in as not only do they consider it a show of submission, but it also will give you full access to three key body parts." Samara then tugged her pet's pants down to mid-thigh and upon seeing sheer, black panties that left little to the imagination casually comment, "Oh my, the Goddess has blessed us with an outstanding specimen here. Rarely will seducing a female human present a challenge, but this one appears to be an especially promiscuous one. Only a complete harlot would display themselves so indecently. In fact, she is most likely overjoyed to be able to show her frilly, little underwear to such a large audience. Well, there is one way to know for certain how aroused she is."

The way was obvious and made the hair on Shepard's neck stand on end. She kept her body still, though she couldn't completely stop her bound hands from fiddling behind her back. For a brief second she considered using the safe word. She turned her head to glance over her shoulder in search of a reassuring look from her owner, but the matriarch was too busy slipping on a pair of latex gloves to notice. An act that made her feel even more like an object, as if being talked about like she wasn't even there wasn't bad enough. It was only going to get worst once Samara's assumptions were confirmed. Her head sunk, her cheek pressed against cold, unyielding metal as she prepared herself for the next embarrassment.

"Appears I was correct," Samara proclaimed once the panties joined the trouser at mid-thigh. "You can tell she is aroused as her vaginal lips have become swollen and moist. Not too dissimilar from us, though I doubt any self-respecting asari would ever get so wet so quickly..."

To give the audience a better view the matriarch used both hands to spread the human's sex as wide as possible and after that the words faded into the background. Shepard was already struggling to listen to anything being said; what with her skyrocketing heart rate pounding in her ears and embarrassment clouding her mind. It was growing harder and harder to remember only loved ones could see her bent over and fully exposed. So when her owner finally touched her all hope of having a clear thought vanished. At least she now had a pleasant distraction, which would have been tainted if she was paying attention to the anatomy lesson she was being used as a teaching aid for. 

Shepard was able to at last drift off to her little, lust-fueled world as her sex was poked and prodded. Each individual lip was given time in the spotlight; singled out to be lavishly stroked and massaged. Then she was spread wide open by a pair of elegant fingers so a third could freely explore her channel, easily locating her most sensitive spots. She was played like a harp, the asari expertly knowing how she would react to every ministration and manipulation. She was brought to a controlled climax, no fireworks but somewhat satisfying, without her clitoris being so much as brushed. As she was coming down it got a little attention as its function was explained, but was left largely untouched. That would be saved for later, when Samara was ready to demonstrate the proper way to reward a human for good behavior.

With Shepard completely spaced out after her orgasm she hardly noticed the lecture topic shift to a different body part. Even a cuticle dragging around her rim wasn't enough to get a stir. She had done such a good job of lubricating all the asari's digits that it took two knuckles before she reacted, the natural one being to clench. Even squeezing with all her might couldn't entirely stop the slick transgressor. Rather than force the issue, she was placated by a soothing hush and calming rub on the back. It worked better than it should have and the woman released her grip which allowed for a second finger to be added. Their slow, methodic pumping adding a surprising amount of comfort, but then again any touch from her owner put her at ease. Well, almost any touch. 

The basic overview of the human's holes was wrapping up, leaving Samara with just one more body part to discuss, which required a practical application demonstration. "I will return to the anus in a moment, but first I would like to point out something about the buttocks. Not to continue to harp on the point, but they too are more sensitive than ours. Like ours they are also one of the more robust parts of the body, allowing for it to absorb greater punishment with less worry of injury. So, spanking is far more effective on them not only because it hurts more, but it also has the stigma of being a punishment used on children, adding a demeaning element. It is an excellent way to correct bad behavior and remind them of their place."

Part way through her speech Samara had shed her soiled gloves, tossing them into a nearby trash can. She didn't require the protection nor did she want the mess that the wet latex would enviably make. Also it meant she'd be able to feel the muscular rump unencumbered. Partially just for her own enjoyment, she began by giving one of the meaty cheeks a hardy squeeze and light shake. Once she had her fill of groping she proceeded with the demonstration and gave the mound a solid smack. Given who she was dealing with, the matriarch felt little need to hold back or even ease the woman into anything. Her second blow sent a resounding crack through the lecture hall and left a fleeting handprint on the firm flesh. Then the spanking really started.

Shepard was soon squirming as the hits rained down on her splayed ass. Masochism had never been one of her kinks, so enduring a long series of slaps to the rear was not her idea of fun. The pain was manageable; she had definitely suffered worse. Plus it wasn't like it was much of a surprise. The scenario practically demanded a spanking to occur at some point. No, her real problem with the situation was with what wasn't happening. Things like being petted or fingered or fucked. Her desire was so great that she had forgotten all about the crowd watching her and being embarrassed because of it. After her first climax, underwhelming as it may have been, her libido had kicked into full gear drowning out any other unnecessary thoughts.

It was obvious to Samara where her pet's mind was. Shepard was an easy read for her at this point in their relationship and knew the woman couldn't have been too enthralled with the spanking. But it was important to go through both peaks and valleys. There was more to the erotic than just achieving the high of an orgasm; more to sex than pounding away until someone cums. Better to use experience and skill to draw out the joy rather than hope to happen upon it with enough enthusiasm and endurance. After all, she wasn't Liara.

The asari lecturer peppered the posterior with a wide range of different types of slaps, smacks and spanks, explaining each one as she went. There wasn't a lot to actually say about the differences between a centered shot and glancing blows or the merits of altering cheeks versus focusing on one. She could come up with a few points, but mostly she just bullshitted. What was more important was keeping Shepard off guard and engaged. She avoided settling into any kind of pattern, mixing up tempo and breaks as well as the amount of time she spent demonstrating each technique. Though, she did make sure to spread the punishment out evenly to get the entire rump to glow a healthy red without a single ugly bruise.

After one last slap Samara surveyed her handiwork for a moment before turning to the crowd, "This is how the buttocks of a misbehaving human should look. However, since this one has been so obedient today I am going to apply some medicinal gel to relieve the pain and swelling."

That wasn't altogether true for a couple reasons. Firstly, the tube Samara plucked from a nearby drawer contained oil rather than gel. She poured a line of the translucent liquid straight across the peaks of the human's buttocks, letting it slowly run down the reddened mounds until it was dripping from the pronounced curve. Then with her bare hand she began to spread an even sheen over the tender flesh. Though, she probably should have used a glove for role-playing reasons, but that would have taken away from the tactile pleasure and she deserved to have some fun too. The lack of latex was especially out of character considering her true intent and the second part of her little, white lie. With her subject completely blissed-out from the fond attention, which was extra nice after the spanking, the matriarch could prepare Shepard's puckered hole without notice. Her fingertips would occasionally slip between the prone cheeks to push dollops of lubrication through the threshold.

Once the entire rump was shining Samara wiped her hands off with the woman's shirt and commented, "That is a lovely sight is it not? You can enjoy it for a minute as the gel does its work."

Immediately the red began to fade, but that wasn't the Professor's real concern. Letting the skin heal was more about giving her enough time to prepare for the next phase unnoticed. The surprise factor was important. Samara touched a button on the wrist of her sleeve to cause the front of her skirt to separate from the waist and split down the middle. Her entire toned, blue legs were left bare and her gown transformed into a leotard with half a skirt attached. Every inch of fabric was the same maroon; the only variances in color lay with a few accessories, including the lavender codpiece nestled between her thighs. She then pressed a switch on the base and a six inch phallus sprung up. The size precisely calculated to stretch Shepard without causing any undo pain.

Samara kept her shoulders squared to the audience so her subject couldn't see what she was doing. Not that the bound woman was paying attention to much of anything at the moment. Still, the matriarch stayed vigilant and kept an eye over her shoulder while her fingers wrapped around her toy. She began to spread the lubrication oozing from the tip along the smooth shaft jetting out from between her firm thighs with long, lazy strokes. As she prepared her toy she stole glances of Shepard's magnificently displayed ass, all oiled up it was a sight to behold, to check on how the healing process was going. Within a couple minutes the redness faded completely and her teaching aid was ready for the next lesson.

Things were looking up for Shepard; she was able to block out the fact she was in front of a crowd, it seemed they had gotten the butt stuff out of the way and whatever it was that was spread across her ass was causing a pleasant tingling sensation. So she was quite content as she waited for whatever came next. Though, she wasn't allowed to remain that way for long. In a flurry of actions that began with her hips being roughly grabbed she was almost violently spun around the corner of the table on her belly exposing her side rather than rear to the audience. During the sudden transition her pants and panties slipped from mid-thigh, the former making it all the way down to her ankles while the latter caught at her knees. Her shapely left leg was on perfect display. There wasn't so much as a moment given to adjust or understand what was going on before her ass was speared by something long and slick that was completed hilted with the first thrust.

The yelp that shot out of Shepard's mouth, as well as the subsequent slap of asari hips against human buttocks could be heard across the room. Though, no one was far enough away to confirm the maximum audible distance. The only flesh and blood person in the crowd of virtual asari was sitting right up front, like she had done in every class she had ever been in. In the second row sat Liara, taking notes because that was how big of a nerd she truly was. In fact, she was so wrapped up in treating the fantasy like an actual lecture that she had failed to make so much as a peep, which meant that all the VI synced up to her reactions were mute as well. She was going to be a bit crestfallen when Samara explained how much of the 'lesson' was bullshit.

Samara kept her pet's hips pinned to the edge of the table, hands gripping forearms as she explained, "In case there is any uncertainty the entire length my little, plastic friend is currently buried in this woman's rectal cavity. Humans are an inherently primitive race and therefore require primitive demonstrations of dominance. One of the best is anal penetration, especially if it is done with a prosthetic phallus such as the one I am using now. This should be done regularly if not daily to give a constant reminder of who is in charge. Remember though, this is not a punishment this is demonstration of dominance. Whether they enjoy it or not does not matter."

When the asari in control felt the wiggling under her cease she began to slowly drag her cock out of the human's ass, garnering a moan which got her to comment, "Seems this is one who quite enjoys it."

Chuckles rippled through the audience and reminded Shepard she was being watched. With burning cheeks she turned her face away from the crowd, trying to hide it under her shoulder to muffle the groan dislodged by the shaft being pushed back into her rectum. Only the one would be allowed to be muted for once the dick was completely inside her a tight fist was made at the back of her head. The strong hand embedded in her hair twisted her neck back toward the crowd. Her anguished expression elicited a hushed gasp that quickly became giggles when the thrusts resumed and her grimace morphed into a lip chewing grin.

Maintaining her tight grip on her handful of hair Samara kept her human's head high and point toward the audience. There would be no more hiding or rest. She knew Shepard's limits well, so had no reservations in immediately inflicted a punishing pace. She pounded the prostrate posterior like the beachhead before an invasion. Though, in this instance the invasion had already been completed. Her hips struck the muscular rear with such force that the lecture hall was soon filled with rapid-fire claps not too dissimilar from the ones made by her hand striking the very same mounds of flesh minutes before. Two key differences however, were their steady, though furious tempo and the wet, barely audible squishes that punctuated each smack.

Samara derived a certain guilty pleasure from watching the ripples course through Shepard's firm flesh after each impact. The woman's t-shirt stayed high and out of the way of her view of the fierce waves raging over the pair of splayed cheeks, breaking against the taught muscles of the woman's lower back. Her hand slid down to one of the besieged hips to better assure she remained perfectly lined up. Though, with the edge of the table biting into the fronts of the human's thighs there was little room to wiggle. The shift in grips did make her control over the sodomized soldier's body absolute.

There was barely a thought going through Shepard's brain as her butt was reamed. The novelty of embarrassment had worn off and her libido had finally fully taken over. In her world of lust any stimulation from her owner was good stimulation, which definitely included getting her ass fucked. Over multiple sessions she had come to enjoy the feeling of such penetration, so long as what went in wasn't too big and properly lubricated. So there was no lack of satisfaction from her end even if it was a bit rough. Still wasn't her preference necessarily.

It was easy to tell from the mindless expression on the bound woman's face that holding her head up was no longer having much effect. Samara released her grip of Shepard's hair, whose cheek immediately reunited with the metal tabletop. With both hands free the matriarch took hold of both hips, perfected her angle of attack and made sure her temporary cock achieved full penetration with every thrust. Somehow she was able to reach a new level of ferocity as her pelvis was practically bouncing off the human rear after each impact.

Liara watched on in shock and awe of the anal assault, mouth literally gaping. The lecture had halted as role-playing gave way to the demands of actual sex. The maiden had never seen such intensity in intercourse before. Even the morning the relationship of the pair on stage was revealed to her wasn't at this level. For the first time she witnessed what it was to fuck. It was hard for her to imagine such savagery to be pleasant, let alone arousing, but the look on Shepard's face made her wonder. Especially when the human's entire body went stiff; head raised high, spine straightened and legs stretching the clothing binding them to their limits. 

Once her pet began to convulse Samara buried her toy as deeply as possible in the prostrate rear and rode out the orgasmic tremors. She had no intention of prolonging or enhancing the climax as it would not to be the last. She was a bit surprised she was able to wring one out of the woman at all utilizing only anal stimulation, though she did have some help from the aphrodisiac laced oil she used to coat Shepard's tush. Then after several shivering seconds the body beneath her went limp and collapsed on the table. Her first instinct was to follow so she could nibble an earlobe or kiss a shoulder, but that would be out of character for a matriarch professor. To her chagrin she instead gave one last parting thrust before pulling out.

A single fresh glove was pulled out to be worn just long enough for the asari lecturer to remove her soiled, faux cock and discard it. Samara then closed the front of her skirt to return her gown to its more conservative state. Though, hers was not the only outfit that needed to be modified for the next phase of the lesson and with Shepard still recovering in the afterglow all the work would fall on her. She went down to her knees, squatting would be a bit uncouth for a professor. The combat boots cost all the time and effort she was willing to pay on the endeavor. It wouldn't look right for her to be down there too long, so rather than shed, the pants were shredded. A micro mass effect field made quick work of the fabric. 

Job done, she was about to stand when she noticed there was one other thing that had to be removed. The woman's flimsy, little underwear was still hanging on around the knees. The oil that she smeared across Shepard's rear had dripped all the way down to be dammed by the twisted pair of panties. The matriarch admired the valiant effort, but they too had to go. She called on her powers once more in order to leave the human completely bottomless. 

Back to her feet the Professor surveyed the bent over body before her and realized the oil may present an issue during the next lesson. She grabbed a washcloth from one of the drawers to give the glistening buttocks a quick rub down. The attention also garnered a purr from the owner of the posterior. Samara could tell from the tone that there was still a haze of hormones clouding her human's brain. Since Shepard would need free hands for the next lesson, the matriarch took the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and removed the cuffs roughly to jostle the woman into complete coherence.

For the first time the elder asari directly addressed her subject, "Girl, get on the table."

It took a few seconds for a still groggy Shepard to register an order had been given and several more for her to follow it. She first tried to stand, but her anchored leash didn't have enough slack for her to stand so she had to crawl up. Throwing one leg up onto the tabletop indecently spread her swollen vaginal lips and prominently displayed her slightly gaping asshole. Fortunately for her pride only her owner had a good enough angle to see the lewd view. It was a brief show as quickly she was able to mount the counter and the instant she did a pair of ancient, blue hands seized her. Her sweat drenched body was swiftly placed in a sitting position, facing the audience. With her shirt intact and knees tightly together she wasn't revealing much beside the curve of her hips. The cold metal against her recovering butt made it difficult to hold still.

Shepard was left to wait for almost a minute as her owner rummaged around behind her. The lull must have given Liara enough time to remember her attendance ostensibly had a purpose and a murmur arose from the hard to see crowd. It had little effect on the woman on display. The embarrassment had passed and she was mostly comfortable, beside her ravaged rear. It was rather awkward sitting there bottomless and not just because of what just happened to her ass. It was just all around weird to be in such a position. 

As a latex covered hand grabbed the human's bare thigh, a command was whispered directly into her ear, "You are to keep your legs perfectly straight."

The ancient fingers slid down the muscular thigh, around the knee and then dipped underneath to take hold of an equally firm calf. Little strength was required to lift the united legs of the willing woman who obediently rocked back as her feet were raised higher and higher until they reached their zenith at ninety degrees. That was not where they stopped however. She offered no resistance as they were pushed past their peak and her shines descended toward her face. Her flexibility reached its limit just short of being entirely folded in half, but that was more than enough to give the audience an amazing view of her round cheeks, recovering rear and swollen vaginal lips peeking out from the crease just above. So when the matriarch stepped to the side, her own hands taking over for her owner's to keep the pose, there was an audible gasp from the assembled Liara.

With fingers running along the crevasse separating the limber woman's legs Samara returned to the role of the teacher, "Of course there is more to control than punishment, displays of dominance and negative reinforcement. In fact, humans reacted much better to positive reinforcement. So it is more important to encourage good behavior than punish bad. Make them want to follow your orders because of the reward they will receive for doing so. Then rather than putting in the minimum amount of effort required to avoid a spanking, they will endeavor to do the best they can so to maximize their reward. Allow me to demonstrate one of the ways to reward a particularly well behaved human."

After the short preamble Prof. Samara slid over to pry the shapely legs of visual aid apart. The tired but still eager smile she discovered on Shepard's sweat stained face upon separating the pair of limbs challenged her acting ability. Not only was it difficult to keep her lips from curving and her expression even, she also had an overwhelming desire to crawl on top of her lover and make the next climax a shared moment of bliss. It wouldn't work for the scenario though; plus there would be plenty of chances for such an act in the many decades she planned to spend with this young woman, but perhaps never another for this particular game. So with some reluctance she spread her pet as wide as possible and backed slightly away so the audience could see what she was doing.

Shepard again displayed a surprising amount of flexibility locking her knees and pointing her toes to fully extend the span of her legs. She was far from completely flat, but the angle of her thighs was healthily obtuse. The pose, though significantly more revealing, was quite a bit easier to hold. She did need to grab her calves to maintain such a wide spread. Digging deep into her reserves of stamina as well as being in a slightly more comfortable position, she was more than ready for her big reward.

To keep her attention where it belonged and because it seemed unlikely anyone in the room would really care, Samara forwent further narration. Instead every ounce of her focus would be put into what her fingers would be doing to Shepard's sex, beginning by lightly pinching the already excited clitoris at the top. Slowly and tenderly she stroked the stiff ridge with forefinger and thumb. She kept her other hand busy rubbing her pet's belly and mons, going no higher than the navel. Low moans almost immediately leaked out.

When the woman's thighs began to quiver the matriarch switched which hand stimulated the clitoris so the other could head south. She let her latex covered fingers dance through the slickness of the engorged, pink lips several times before teasing the entrance. They didn't go in though, quickly retreating in order to dally with the folds a tad longer. Further foreplay seemed largely unnecessary at this point and perhaps even counterproductive, there was only so much of anything a person could take, but Samara knew better. She knew that this particular woman could withstand a lot more than the average human, or average krogan for that matter; if Liara's marathon oral assaults had taught her nothing else. This was an opportunity to test Shepard's break limit.

After a couple more tantalizing passes through Shepard's lower lips the skilled fingers turned inward and took the plunge. She sent a pair as deep as possible, the bountiful amount of lubrication made the penetration effortless. A slow withdrawal followed, her nails scraping along the top of the human's channel all the way to the rim, then with a twist they reentered just as sluggishly. She repeated the prolonged thrusts several times before letting her digits settle fully sheathed in the wet heat. They didn't go directly for the more sensitive spots that Samara knew by heart; instead they spread out to thoroughly caress the walls. Visible tremors raced through the widely splayed legs and a slight bend began to become evident in the knees.

Samara had to remind, "Legs straight, girl."

Slacking ligaments immediately regained all their tension as the submissive woman recommitted to a proper posture. The show of obedience did not go unnoticed or unrewarded. The time for build-up and teasing was over. Samara adjusted her grip to put her thumb in direct contact with Shepard's engorged clitoris. If not for the two previous orgasms the pants-less, former marine would have cum the very instant the sensitive nub was grazed. Knowing it would take some extra effort to wring out that third climax the matriarch's digit didn't hesitate in adopting a blistering pace; rubbing the tiny appendage furiously. And already her order was forgotten.

Again the woman began to shake, knees waning in strength. Samara didn't bother reissuing a command that would fall on deaf ears. Shepard was too far gone, every manner of grunt, groan and curse flowing from her lips. So rather than say something about the collapsing legs the matriarch shifted her hands' duties so only one would be needed in the human's nethers. The other went to make sure her access remained unfettered by bracing the far leg, while the near one seemed intent on wrapping around her body. A heel hooked on her hip. Her pet had completely given up on holding them open and was clawing at whatever was within range.

The matriarch masterfully manipulated the feminine folds until the woman's random ramblings coalesced into a single sustained scream that pierced the air and surprised both asari in the room. Shepard wasn't the most vocal of lovers so hearing her erupt so loudly was a rare event; followed almost immediately by a slightly more common type of eruption. Her body went rigid, fist cemented to her forehead and a surge of fluid shot from her heated core. The squirt was powerful enough to launch a couple droplets clear off the stage. That was just the acme though, as Samara continued the ministrations to drag her climax out as long as humanly possible. Even using tiny charges of biotic energy and a shallow meld to ensure every ounce of orgasm had been spent.

Then all at once Shepard's high collapsed, turning her into a quivering mess unable to voluntarily move a muscle. Her heaving chest and the occasional aftershock were the only signs of life. She was so out of it that Samara had to gently guide her legs down to hang off the table, lest she hurt something if they flopped over the edge on their own. She didn't even have the strength to lift her arms to brush the sweat matted hair from her brow. Never in any way, shape and/or form had she ever been so completely drained; not in training, combat or anywhere else. The only energy she could muster was the tiny fraction it took to curve her lips when she felt her owner break character for a moment to place a butterfly kiss just below her navel. Though, she couldn't lift her head to actually witness it.

Slipping off her gloves Prof Samara turned to the audience, "This is the true secret to controlling a human. In this state our subject is much more open to suggestion as not only is she too exhausted to think clearly, but the pleasure I have given her has put her into a confused emotional state. It is difficult for her to separate physical pleasure from emotional attachment. Right now she is experiencing misguided feelings of love that I can exploit with even a mild meld. It will be a simple matter to enter her mind and manipulate those feelings to strengthen her loyalty and submission to me."

As the matriarch began discussing joining techniques that only an asari would truly understand her hand absentmindedly drifted toward her pet's belly. Only when she began rubbing it did she notice what she was doing. She didn't stop though. Instead she concealed her lapse in character by refocusing her biotics and summoning a mini field to remove the woman's shirt as she had done the pants. This time however she went much more slowly, her eyes carefully tracking the movement of her fingers. Methodically she sliced the fabric from bottom hem to top, the bra being split along the way. At the throat she turned and continued on down the arm then repeated on the other side, again the straps beneath the tee became collateral damage. It was more effort than truly necessary to accomplish her goal, but she also wanted to give Shepard a few minutes to recover.

When Samara saw some stirring from the heap of a human she had just ravished her attention shifted to where the leash was anchored. She detached it with a flick of the wrist then gave it a gentle tug to pull Shepard off the table. Her pet didn't have the brain power to question the move nor the leg strength to stand. So the former marine sunk to a kneeling position at the dominant asari's side. The matriarch lovingly stroked the damp mop of hair resting on her hip, her other hand maintaining a tight hold on her leather tether. She could actually feel the hot, panting breaths through the material of her dress which was becoming damp from the sweat pouring off the body clinging to her. 

"And as you can see, after only a single session this human is already showing signs of becoming an obedient pet." Samara's fingers slipped a little lower to scratch the scruff of the nude, kneeling woman's neck. "Though, as I was just explaining, a follow up meld will be required to reinforce her submission and my dominance. Seeing as how well she has responded so far, I do not wish to miss this opportunity and will therefore be ending class early today. Please save all your questions for this week's seminar and next week I will discuss proper care and maintenance. Have a good afternoon."

With that the matriarch bowed her head slightly and took a step toward the door. A smattering of applause indicative of a room full of university students saw her out. Her pet had been using her as support so when she moved away the human fell forward onto all fours. A few feet away Samara gave a tug on the leash and without a thought the exhausted woman crawled after. She hadn't expected Shepard to remain on hand and knee, but was quite pleased with such a turn of events. As she walked she continually stole glances over her shoulder ostensibly to assure her pace wasn't too fast while in reality it was an image just too good to ignore. The way the powerful muscles moved beneath sweat dampened skin as the former commander prowled wearily, supple breasts swaying below the battle hardened body.

Just outside the door Samara saw a flash of recognition across Shepard's face as the reality of the situation finally struck. Immediately the crawling woman stopped, suddenly unsure what to do. After a moment she looked up to her owner. A warm, bemused smile rained down on her that put her at ease. There was a gentle tug on the leash and this time she actively chose to follow. If she had a tail it'd be wagging.

After crawling a dozen or so yards Shepard began to wonder what was happening, the game should have been over, and so asked, "Wh..."

Samara immediately silenced the woman with a soft, "Hush."

Master led pet to the last door on the left. Inside was a lavish office no real university employee would ever be given. Lining the lengths of both walls from ceiling to floor were the spines of thousands of books from every corner of the galaxy. Animated holograms of varying systems hovered overhead and a plastic turian skeleton hung by the large bay window. All the furniture looked to be carved from expensive wood, littered with every manner of lamp, bobble and datapad one would expect of an eccentric professor. School proved to be such a popular setting that a few fantasy fulfillment companies had permanent instillations built which allowed for such investment in the setting. Over the centuries one was even converted into a fully functional campus that taught actual classes; educating employees in everything from sexual techniques to cosmetology to transferable college courses.

Samara was quite impressed by the furnishings; Shepard would have been too if she had a better vantage of her surroundings. It was hard to tell from the floor, though she did appreciate the plush carpeting. The embroidered rug was not only gorgeous but a lot easier on the knees than the linoleum in the hall. She crawled practically its entire length as her owner strolled all the way across the relatively large room to the absolutely massive, polished-wood desk at the other end. As her blue goddess gracefully slid into the leather, swivel chair she sat down on her haunches like the well trained pet that she was to await further instruction.

Once the matriarch settled into her comfortable, plush seat her gaze dropped to her young pet and was quite pleased with the pose the woman had taken. A warm grin curled her violet lips as she surveyed the feminine spoils before her. An obvious effort was being made to put on the best display possible; legs spread wide and chest thrust out while knuckles stayed glued to the floor. Samara didn't linger on the view long because there was something else she desperately wanted. With a tug on the leash she pulled Shepard in for an adoring kiss, not spurned by sexual desire but by utter affection. As impossible a task as it may have been she wanted to express the extent of her passion for this delicious creature that brought such happiness to her life through this single locking of their lips.

Shepard almost immediately melted under the sublime, oral ministrations. Lifting her hands from the carpet never even got close to entering her mind, she just basked in the benevolent love of her goddess. The leash was completely abandoned as her face was gentle cradled. Absent were any shows of dominance so she gave no sign of submission. They shared a slowly building embrace of romantic affection that had no hints of eroticism despite her state of undress and the acts that had proceeded. Though, those acts and their thorough draining of her sexual energies had something to do with her being able to be paid such attention without her thoughts traveling below the belt.

They luxuriated in the kiss for many minutes before gradually tapering off then breaking apart with Samara whispering as she detached the leash, "Go lie down."

A head nod got Shepard to look over her shoulder at a rather oddly shaped cushion in the corner. It took a few seconds for her to recognize the large, rimmed pillow as a dog bed. She crawled over without a second thought, but she was puzzled as to why it was there and why the game hadn't ended yet. Her fantasy had already been fulfilled, in the most magnificent way possible, so it should have been time to hit the showers. She was far too tired and sated to do anything besides flop onto the circular bedding set up for her, let alone go another round. Her exhaustion sapped what little ladylike decorum she may have possessed, because she laid back raising one leg raised high with the other ninety degrees away. 

For awhile the pet woman groomed herself combing her fingers through her hair to get it back into some sort of order. Then she did a last bit of ruffling to fluff it back up. Before she had completely finished she stole a glance at her owner and saw the last tiny fraction of Samara snapping her neck away. Her mouth puckered as she fought to keep the giggles in. She had caught the old asari peeking. For several minutes she kept her eyes fixed on the back of the elegantly curved blue crest, but sadly the matriarch had the self control not to look over again. So she settled in, unsure what to do, except take care of an itch on her stomach and slowly realize how gross she was beginning to feel; she was absolutely drenched in drying sweat, cum and lube. At least she was comfortable, even if she couldn't stretch out much.

Shepard was beginning to doze off when a knock came to the door, causing Samara to call, "Who is it?"

There was creak and Liara's head popped in to ask, "Do you have a minute Professor Samara?"

"Of course, please do come in," the matriarch replied as she put down the book she was skimming through.

The door opened and Shepard nearly died of shock upon seeing what was on the other side. There stood the coed version of Liara T'Soni or rather the porn coed version. She had on simple, red sneakers and knee-high, white stockings. Past the footwear though, it got downright obscene. The maiden's pleated, plaid skirt hung low on the hip while its hemline was less than an inch away from revealing everything. Nothing covered her perfectly trim midriff, while the article of clothing above could barely be considered as covering. Stretched across her ample bust was a two-sizes too-small t-shirt made of a material so thin the outline of her dark blue nipples could be seen from across the room. To top it all off, written across the front of the white, cotton top was the phrase, 'Once you go blue, Nothing else will do.'

Liara allowed herself to be ogled for a few seconds more before proceeding with her line, "Professor Samara, I wanted to talk to you about my grades."

"Alright, take a seat then," the matriarch invited with a flourish of the wrist before turning to her terminal to bring up her student's records.

Channeling the shy, little archeologist she not so long ago was, Liara closed the door then with her datapad clutched to her chest she shuffled across the room. The entire way her eyes constantly flicked over to the nude woman in the corner, who had adopted a more attentive posture by sitting up, legs saddled to the side. She took the offered seat opposite her elder with her focus split between her two lovers, but it all shifted south the instant her rear touched down. Not use to wearing so mini of a skirt she hadn't put much consideration into the surface on which she sat until its cold temperature jabbed her most sensitive of regions. She tried to pull some fabric down to act as a buffer, but there wasn't enough to do so. She would just have to endure the temporary chill until her body heat warmed things up. At least her shifting her weight back and forth between cheeks added to the awkwardness of the character she was trying to portray.

Samara didn't feel the odd little jerk required comment so she didn't digress, "Hmm, I can see why you wish to speak with me. Your scores have been steadily declining since mid-terms. Did something happen?"

Ignoring the inconsistencies of whether this was supposed to be a onetime lecture or the beginning of a semester or near the end, Liara nervously answered, "Not really. I've just been having a hard time understanding the lessons recently. I didn't realize this class would involve so much biology when I signed up for it."

"Why did it take you so long to come to talk to me then?" Samara leaned forward, elbows on the desk.

"Well, I kept hoping I could get my grades up on my own." Liara was completely in unknown territory, she hadn't failed to ace a class since she was nineteen; home economics was hardly a real class anyway, she kept telling herself ever since.

"You should not hesitate to seek assistance when you need it." 

"I know that now." After a short pause the maiden ventured, "So, what about my grade for this class?"

"It is honestly too late in the year to do much about it. Even if you manage a perfect score on the final I am not sure that will be enough."

"What about extra credit?" Liara did know something about this; she always did the extra credit assignments, even though she never once needed to.

"I do not give extra credit."

"Please," the junior asari begged. "My parents will kill me if I fail a class."

"I am sure that is an exaggeration."

"My father said she'd head butt me," Liara said with a surprising amount of earnestness.

Century's worth of discipline kept Samara's face even and laughter contained. "You must be quite desperate to avoid such a punishment."

"I am!" the maiden overacted.

The tenured Professor studied her student, her mouth hidden behind woven fingers. After a minute of consideration her postured changed considerably, reclining back into her leather chair, the headrest perfectly aligned to cradle her crest. Before resting her hands in her lap a finger detoured to press a tiny button on the inside of her wrist. The alteration it made to her outfit was not apparent to anyone else in the room. To put the finishing touch on her new demeanor she swiveled a bit to the side and gave a slight tilt to her neck.

"I cannot give you an extra credit assignment, but perhaps there is another way for you to improve your grade."

The younger asari jumped at the chance, "Yes, please. I'll do anything Professor!"

"I could use an assistant; someone to help me with my lectures."

"Of course," the clueless maiden happily replied. "What do you need me to do? I don't have a class before yours so I could come early to help you setup or gather materials. Maybe even help with your research."

"Actually, I would require your assistance after my lectures." Finally the matriarch's neutral expression broke as a grin crossed her lips. "In fact, I could use it right now. If you have the time, that is."

"Oh sure, my next class isn't until the afternoon." The real Liara never would have had such a schedule; each day was packed with as many courses as possible. "What do you need me to do?"

"You can help me with a problem I have."

"What's the problem?"

"As you are undoubtedly aware, my lectures often deal with subject matter of a cardinal nature and can be quite arousing, a feeling I am not immune from. So, after a demonstration like today's I can become somewhat... heated." Samara gestured toward Shepard, "However, as you can see my pet over there is far too exhausted to help me deal with this heated feeling."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," even though there was a hint of purple on the maiden's cheeks.

"Come now, you are a smart girl. You must see what I am getting at."

To guard against the leers her teacher was beginning to openly take the maiden clutched her datapad to her chest. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Then leave my office," the matriarch stated bluntly. "You should start thinking up excuses to give your parents on why you failed my course."

"I'll report you to the Chancellor!" Liara threatened.

"Do you truly believe you are the first girl I have made such a proposal to?" condescension dripped off every syllable of the question. "Every semester I have two or three little assistants to help me out after lectures or really whenever else I am feeling a bit heated."

The defiant coed shot to her feet and repeated, "I'm still going to the Chancellor!"

Mostly for the benefit of the naked woman sitting in the corner Samara continued, "Nor am I the only one with assistants, though not all use that particular term. Counselor Sha'ira has her acolytes, Professor T'Loak her followers. The biotiball team has been divvied up between Coach Shiala and her staff. And as for Chancellor Tevos; there is a different girl under her desk each day of the week."

With far less confidence the young asari tried, "I'll tell my parents."

"Before or after you tell them of your failure."

The stunned maiden hugged her datapad more tightly as her hope was dashed and her options were reduced to just two then after several silent minutes she quietly asked, "What would I have to do?"

"I have yet to decide, though you will probably have to wash your face afterward."

"I've never..." Liara was too embarrassed to say what she was inevitably going to do. "I may not even be any good."

"Do not worry," Samara's eyes were devouring her prey by that point. "If you lack skill there are a number of other ways for me to enjoy your company."

"But what if..." the maiden began, but was quickly cut off.

"Miss T'Soni, you have obviously made your decision. So stop stalling and come over here."

After taking a couple hesitant steps the younger asari asked, "And you'll give me perfect scores for the entire course?"

Samara then really rubbed her victory in by countering with, "Would you sell your body and pride for anything less?"

Liara would never admit it to anyone, especially Shepard, but she was finding this scenario far more arousing than she'd have guessed when her older lover proposed her involvement. It was such a departure from any experience she ever had in school. Sure she had a few fantasies that involved being seduced by teachers she had crushes on, but nothing like this. Never in her wildest dreams did she picture herself being so demeaned. There was a pleasant flutter in the pit of her stomach as she slowly shuffled to the other side of the desk. Though, she wouldn't have had any such excitement if it were coming from anyone besides either of the two in that room. 

Once her new assistant came to a stop a few feet away Prof Samara leaned forward, taking hold of a firm thigh as she yanked the datapad obstructing her view from the maiden's grasp. After tossing the device on her desk her freshly freed fingers reached for a perky, young breast. Though, only one was allowed to make contact, taking a slow lap around the edge of the covered yet still prominently displayed right nipple. After the first go-round she tightened the circle to scrap her nail over Liara's sensitive areola which got a soft gasp from the girl. While she played with the dark-blue nub, her other hand thoroughly massaged the supple leg filling it.

Eventually the solitary, teasing digit moved on to bluer pastures. It barely had any fabric to traverse before reaching the exposed scales below. Samara took her time grazing down the maiden's trim midriff, along the sternum and between the abs. Her only deviation from the center was the lazy loop she drew around Liara's cute, little bellybutton. The pleated skirt rode so low on the hip that she had a couple more inches to go before encountering cloth again. She applied a minuscule amount of pressure with her finger as she traveled down the extremely short article of clothing. Then at the hem she pinched and lifted to take a peek at the treasure beneath.

"Lovely," the matriarch complimented; the hand not holding up the skirt drifted over to lightly pet the smooth quim as she continued, "So young and innocent. How fortunate that I will be the first to have a taste of its nectar and I do mean fortunate for us both. I will teach you everything you will ever need to know about pleasure, stimulation and sex by the time you earn your better grade."

Too embarrassed to look anywhere but out the window Liara seemed to hesitantly ask the tree outside, "By the time I earn a better grade? How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Today?" Samara's question seemed directed at the azure she was still gently stroking. "Only as long as it will take to make your chin a bit slick. You will need to meet with me after class on a regular basis if you wish to keep your grades up. I hope there will not be any scheduling conflicts?"

"No," the younger alien croaked as her skirt was dropped.

"Excellent." The seated matriarch then touched a tiny button on the inside of her wrist before suggesting, as if the maiden had a choice, "Now, how about you show me the proper gratitude for giving you such an opportunity to raise your scores?"

It took a mere glance at her elder for Liara to figure out how she would be showing her gratitude. Just like during the lecture the unseen seam in the front of Samara's long skirt had opened, leaving her pretend teacher bare from the waist down. The earlier button press had removed the bit of fabric that had been covering the centuries old azure earlier. So the maiden could see everything once the thighs to either side parted. Her role-playing resolve was tested, because nothing splayed before her at that moment was unappealing. Her character on the other hand would have been humiliated and disgusted at the very least to be sinking to her knees as she was. Tempering her excitement she got down on all fours, the pose predetermined in order to give the woman behind her a good look up her miniscule skirt. Even while standing a hint of the bottom of her cheeks was visible just below the hem. Bending over exposed practically all her intimate parts.

The subjugated maiden was interrupted as she began to lean in by a hand on the forehead and some condescending words, "Oh my, you are an eager one, but I thought you were going to thank me for giving you such an opportunity?"

Liara replied halfheartedly, "Thank you for helping me with my grades Professor Samara."

Pulling her new assistant in the matriarch moaned, "Good girl."

To better resist the temptation to seek her pet's gaze, Samara closed her eyes and relaxed into the wonderful oral ministrations of the mouth nestled between her legs. Liara wasn't a good enough actor to feign naiveté in such a beloved act, not that she was about to complain. So rather than taking the game any further and continuing the degrading language she simply reclined and enjoyed. She did wonder how many more insults the maiden was willing to take. They had chosen a few safe words beforehand incase the role-playing went too far, but to her surprise none of them were used. She'd have to leave the answer for another time, because the tongue lapping at her folds was quickly becoming feverish.

It took only the first taste for Liara's lust to kick into overdrive. The flutters in her stomach were burning and she no longer had control over what her mouth was doing. She nibbled and licked the excited purple folds briefly before latching onto the matriarch's clitoris. There had been enough teasing and foreplay it was time for her to get what she wanted which wasn't necessarily Samara's orgasm. She adored the primal connection she could make with her lover burying her face between their thighs. When allowed she could use her monk-like attention-span to spend many happy hours happily performing cunnilingus. Too bad neither her partner nor jaw would ever let her reach the point of boredom.

The day's events had affected Samara too and her stamina was not up to her usual standards. It took little over five minutes for her to start feeling the warm bliss building in her core. Both hands took a firm grip of the crest bobbing in her lap. The muscles of her abdomen popped as her stomach tensed. The sweat poured from her, though because of her gown only the moisture on her forehead was apparent. Her centuries of discipline kept her from completely letting go, but still she released a rumbling groan as her climax hit and bucked against Liara's insatiable lips. The heavenly waves of orgasm washed over her again and again for a beautifully extend amount of time. When she came down with a shiver the maiden was still lapping away. To dislodge the interloper she decided to solicit some outside help.

The second a single finger was curled Shepard's way the nude, pet human was off her butt and scrambling toward the pair of asari on all fours. While her libido hadn't quite recovered enough to be interested in another round, she still would never turn down the chance to lick, grope or molest blue flesh. Unintentionally role-playing the part of a dog the collared woman took a moment to stick her nose under Liara's skirt to take a quick sniff and taste before jumping on the maiden's back. Her hands went straight up the thin, tight t-shirt to each cup a magnificently supple breast.

Liara hadn't heard the commotion made by the larger human bounding in behind her nor immediately noticed the breath on her nethers. Feeling a tongue swipe across her azure got her attention though, but she didn't have much time to react as a couple seconds later a great weight landed on her back. Strong hands thoroughly versed in pleasuring her body tickled her bust just right to elicit a giggly moan that turned far more lurid when agile lips found the sweat spot on her neck just behind her ear. She let Shepard suckle there for a minute before swiveling her head in search of a loving kiss. What she got was a sloppy smooch as the naked woman tried to lick some of the matriarch's juices from her face before locking lips properly. 

As the young lovers cuddled Samara caught her breath. They were such an adorable pair; she'd have considered herself blessed just to witness their relationship, let alone be involved in it. After watching her girls make out for a few minutes she placed a hand on each of their heads. It took a few light strokes for them to notice and split apart. Once the kiss broke up she dove in to steal a couple for herself. She started with Liara's plump lips, but was only able to taste them for a few seconds before she felt pecks on her cheek begging to get involved. She ignored the pleas, not moving on from the sweet the maiden until she was ready. The very instant the embrace with her fellow asari showed signs of ending her pet pounced, feverishly trying to get her adoring attention. It was hard not to smile at the over eagerness so unabashedly displayed; it became impossible when little nibbles began nipping at her jaw.

Giggles got the best of all three of them and the kiss fell apart. Samara reclined back into her chair with a giant smile on her face that only grew larger when the two still on the floor decided to compete over who got to lick up the remains of her climax. Dueling tongues lapped at her inner thighs and labia. Hopefully they weren't trying to rekindle her passions because she was spent. She did well for a woman her age, but she was done. Still she let the pair play for a bit, her head rolling to the side. Then she noticed the datapad on her desk.

Picking the device up Samara asked, "Are these notes?"

"Notes?" the human's ears perked up.

"Liara," four eyes turned to the maiden. "Did you take notes during my lecture?"

"I, uhhh..." the tone of the matriarch's voice and the vibrations of building laughter against her back made the young doctor question whether to answer truthfully.

The day's pretend professor scanned through the VI recorded transcript with little footnotes written in the margins. "These are notes."

"Let me see!" Shepard exclaimed, reaching for the datapad.

"No!" Liara yelped as she was bulldozed by the woman on top of her.

The bigger, stronger human easily snatched the device before the bookworm under her could even get a hand off the ground. Though she managed only a glance by the time Liara regrouped and reared back, knocking Shepard on her butt. The datapad changed hands again, but not for very long. The archeologist was no match for the soldier and yet another forcible exchange was made. This time she took preventive measures learned by every sibling since the dawn of time by turning her back and extending her arm as far as possible. It was hard to read the text in that position, especially with a crazed asari climbing on her. So she did what any good bully would do; rolled them both over and sat on the nerd's sternum.

The slaps pelting the human's back barely registered as she skimmed through the notes, barely contained laughter steadily building until she burst out as she read aloud, "'Shepard is a lesbian'. Genius."

"Give those back!" Liara protested while trying to wiggle free and when that failed to produce results resorted to pinching.

Those efforts only amount to more taunts, "Ooo baby, I like it rough. Oh, you probably want to make a note of that. Here, I'll help you out. 'Shepard likes it rough'."

Legs began to flail and the maiden whined, "Those are private!"

"Then why..." A near shin to the face forced the bully to catch the flapping limbs and tuck them under one arm before continuing, "Then why is there a section labeled 'follow-up questions'? You can't keep those private. Questions need to be shared. Such as: 'What is the resiliency of hair? How hard can it be pulled? Is there an ideal length and/or style and would Shepard be willing to change her hair to that length and/or style?'"

The trapped asari was desperate for an excuse, "It's just a joke. I wasn't taking them seriously."

"But you just said they were private." Shepard looked back over her shoulder, "Who was the joke for if you weren't going to share it?"

"I hate you!"

"Liara dear," Samara interjected, craning her neck to assure eye contact. "I did some baseline research, but most of my lecture was made up. The biology was the only part that had any real merit."

Honestly curious Shepard asked, "What about that stuff about human skin?"

"That was true. When compared to other sapient species human touch is practically a super sense."

Before the digression could go any further Liara pleaded, "Could you order her to get off me now?"

The matriarch studied her pet's face for a moment before dropping her gaze down to the perfectly displayed blue bum below. After a few thoughts her attention shifted to the top drawer of her desk. She hadn't been sure where their little game would go once Liara got involved so she had prepared for several contingencies. While this specific scenario hadn't crossed her mind, she still had a way of dealing with it. She pulled out a planted item and handed it to Shepard before giving the order to move with a single nod to the left.

"I almost forgot to mention Miss T'Soni," the use of her last name by the matriarch puzzled the junior asari as she sat up. "One of your duties as my assistant will be to take care of my pet's needs when I am unable."

Before Liara could react the collared woman pounced on her. In a flurry of movement she was flipped onto her stomach then pulled by her hips into a kneeling position, ass higher than her head. With very little preamble she felt something thick press against her azure. It didn't take a doctorate to figure out what it was nor why the head slipped inside her so easily. She had been a bit concerned she wouldn't get to cum and welcomed this turn of events. Although, she didn't like the fact Shepard so obviously won this encounter; finding her secret, teasing her about it then mounting her like an animal. 

Acting like a dog trying to mount her mate was not a conscious choice on Shepard's part. The taste of victory had reinvigorated her. Besides, what else was she going to do with a half-naked, bent over Liara and a strap-on? Despite her renewed eagerness she took as much care as possible easing her toy into the maiden's entrance. There was plenty of natural lubrication dripping from the excited folds, but the young asari didn't have much experience with anything larger than a few fingers. It was a true test of discipline not to push the shaft all the way in and immediately start pounding away; helped by her body's lingering fatigue. To make up for the lack of ferocity she added to her animal-like behavior and collapsed on her lover's back so she could get in some good groping.

Samara looked on until the couple settled into a lazy rhythm; Shepard with a strap-on was a treat to watch from behind. Such sublime buttocks to witness working. It wouldn't have been proper for a number of reasons to get down on the floor to join them, sadly. Instead she gave one of her pet's meaty cheeks a rub before leaning back and turning on her omni-tool. She had to give the impression that she was doing something; the scene wasn't quite over and the cameras were still rolling. So she decided to do a bit of editing on their keepsake. The teasing and wrestling didn't really fit into the plot and had to go. It might require a few reshoots.


	5. Samara's Fantasy

A single harsh spotlight directly overhead cast the rest of the featureless room into an utter blackness that was impossible for the eyes of the soul at its center to penetrate. The walls could have been yards or miles away. Under bare feet was unforgiving marble. Nothing about the space was kind or inviting, only cold and imposing. Yet the lone occupant in the stark dungeon stood tall, chin high, heels together, posture perfect and expression stoic. Despite every inch of her blue skin being on display her stance was the same as always, with her spine straight, her hands clasped behind the back and her chest thrust out. Samara had nothing to fear and nothing to be ashamed of.

The nude matriarch was left to wait for almost half an hour, an attempt to build tension that would have probably work on just about anyone besides a veteran Justicar. It had worked on a maiden earlier that week. So her posture hadn't waned in the slightest by the time she was finally joined. She couldn't see the entrance of the newcomer, only hear the brief whoosh of a door opening then closing, without a pause between. A brief moment past before she heard the distinct click of heels behind her as they began to leisurely stroll around the periphery of the room. 

A third of the way through the circuit her unseen adversary finally spoke, "Justicar Samara, it's an honor to finally meet you in the flesh, so to speak. You have been quite the thorn in my side for far too long. I can't count the amount of credits, men and merchandise I've lost to your vigilantism; your foolish ideals of justice. Did you really believe you could topple my organization?"

The stoic asari didn't flinch just continued to silently stare forward, though it was her ears and the tap of heels on marble that informed her that her captor was passing through her line of sight.

Once it became obvious there would be no answer the villainous monologuing resumed, "I'll take that as a yes and that you're too humiliated by your failure to admit it. And that is what you are, a failure. You failed your code. You failed every little, blue child who ever looked up to the Justicars as heroes. And you failed that T'Soni girl you tried to save, but now will spend the rest of her life on her knees in front of Aria T'Loak's couch, because you couldn't recognize the trap I had set for you. Must be slowing down in your old age, huh? At least your species don't lose their looks while on the down slope of life. Otherwise I'd have no use for you and your blue ass would already be spaced."

"Look is all you will do," Samara hoped to goad some aggression from the woman hiding in the shadows. "If you believe we will ever share even a moment of intimacy you are delusional."

"Is that right?" there was a definite stutter in both step and voice that had to be recovered from. "I don't need intimacy from you. All I need is your body at my fingertips, tongue in my cunt and lips at my teat."

If she weren't purposely keeping her expression blank the reference to how asari show submission would have elicited a smile from the prisoner, "So you have some experience with my race?"

The heels completed their lap around the room before a boastful reply, "Plenty, not that it's much of a challenge to bed one of your kind and all of them begged to suck my tits. Eventually I got curious and asked why. The matron I was with at the time was barely able to keep her mouth off me long enough to explain how suckling is the ultimate show of submission for an asari and here I thought tearing their asses apart with my strap-on was enough. Not that your butt won't get a good reaming, just now I know to make you plead me to nurse you like a mewling infant afterward."

The idea of begging to commit such deviant acts sent a tingle through Samara's core, yet her response was, "I am hardly concerned about the threats of a child so insecure she feels the need to, as you humans say, notch her bedpost."

An offhanded comment made a month ago gets thrown back in Shepard's face. After the initial encounters with Liara on Illium she had joked about tracking down the rest of the female crew to get a few more notches on her bedpost. Samara then forced her to explain what she meant in embarrassing detail; everything from the origin of the phrase to why sleeping with so many women would be considered some sort of accomplishment to any lingering attractions she may have felt toward her former comrades. For a supposed champion of justice, the old asari could play some rather cruel pranks and touching upon that memory was an attempt to dredge up some of that emotion. Maybe incite a bit of revenge.

As Shepard took her first step out of the shadows directly behind the matriarch the last thing on her mind was any plans of getting even. Once she was out in the light she could no longer keep her gaze away from her goddess and on the script she had put together. She knew she wouldn't be able to come up with vulgar things to say to Samara on the fly, especially if she had to look at her owner while doing so. It was difficult for her to even read her cheat sheet aloud with the slightest bit of blue in her periphery so she spent her entire lap around the room with her eyes glued to the scribbles she made beforehand. Out in the open though, that crutch was gone, along with quite a bit of her words' venom.

The faux criminal slid up behind her prisoner and cupped a tight, blue cheek, "I may come out ahead in this deal. I have to imagine a matriarch is worth more than a few shipments of drugs and contraband."

The lightly scaled skin the woman idolized provided a good enough distraction to stop her from over thinking the situation, especially since it belonged to a body part she rarely got a chance to fondle. She gently rubbed and massaged the sublime buttock, unconsciously waiting to be told to stop. It took half a minute for it to occur to her that she was in charge and could take whatever liberties she wished. So, she centered herself behind the gorgeous, old alien in order to fill both palms. Before the groping could begin she had to get the matriarch's still clasped hands out of the way. Not terribly concerned with subtly she grabbed both her captive's wrists and placed them atop the head. With access unfettered she grabbed both buttocks.

Samara wasn't about to complain about the attention being paid to her ass, but she wasn't about to compliment it either. The hands exploring her rear were far too tender. Her captor should have been giving her stinging slaps, harsh gropes and at least threatening to invade her puckered hole. Instead she was being lovingly patted, gently massaged and every digit seemed frightened to venture anywhere near her rim. Then after a couple minutes fingers began to wander and the human pressed against her back in order to reach around to grab the delights of her front. It was very sweet and she did adore the girl, but it wasn't what she was looking for.

As her chest was enveloped by ten strong fingers the matriarch commented, "Quite the criminal operation you have if the worth of all those shipments I destroyed equates to a cheap feel."

The hands disappeared, but the hot breath in her ear remained to say, a bit too defensively, "I was just checking the merchandise."

Shepard immediately kicked herself for sounding like Liara with such a cliché line. Taking a step back she puffed up her chest and gathered her second wind. She had to do better, not be so selfish. This was Samara's fantasy and for it she had to be a gang leader looking to enslave this powerful matriarch she just captured. After too many experiences with actual slaves and slavers she loathed associating that word with their relationship, but she had to adopt the harsher nature of the character she was trying to portray. One last exhale was squeezed from her lungs before she adopted a measured pace to get around to the front of her prisoner.

When the first hints of movement entered Samara's periphery centuries of discipline was challenged. She wasn't privy to the costume the human had selected for the scenario so was more than a little curious what had been selected. Unwilling to add so much as a single degree to her straight forward stare she could only tell there was a fair amount of black involved. A clear view would be delayed as her captor stopped at her side, standing inconsiderately close. Then to her surprise a harsh hand slapped her mons then headed south to roughly root around in her crotch. Her labia was tightly squeezed and manipulated before a pair of fingers slipped inside.

Shepard was disappointed by the lack of moisture, but didn't let on, "Very nice. I was half expecting to find cobwebs in your old snatch, but no it's nice and warm and tight. I'm going to have a lot of fun with it."

"I doubt you know what to do with it."

"Sure I do," her confidence grew and her nose closed to within an inch of the matriarch's cheek. "I can pound it with my cock when I'm horny; fill it with my fist when I'm pissed; finger it when I'm bored; show it off when I have guests; or make you rub it against my leg when I need a laugh."

"You will never be able to force me to do anything."

"Oh? Is that right?" Shepard mocked as she began to pull away.

The hand left Samara's crotch and the human almost stepped back, but before doing so reached back in to drag a hot, wet tongue up the matriarch's exposed armpit. The surprisingly pleasant sensation caught the asari off guard and nearly got a reaction from her. She held firm, denying her captor even a minor victory. Though, if she had it likely would have gone unnoticed as Shepard didn't linger after the lick rather turning to walk out in front of her, taking a few more steps than necessary. So the first good look she got at her tormentor's outfit was as it sauntered away; not a bad angle to have. The view was especially superb as the woman had chosen to wear a pair of black leather chaps over blue pants so tight she'd swear the perfectly framed ass belonged to a member of her own race if not for the bare flesh just above the low riding belt. 

At the other end it was hard to tell where the chaps ended and the boots began, but what Samara could tell was the heels were as high as the woman could manage without falling over. The beautifully matured asari's focus shot upward, without moving her crystal eyes, as soon as Shepard began to turn. How low the bottoms were truly riding only became apparent when the spin was complete; the belt buckle must have been rubbing parts of the human's vulva. Above the clasps it was nothing but an expanse of bare skin until a slender strap just under lifted breasts then it was back to full coverage. The mostly leather outfit elongated the rippling midriff of the soldier to the maximum; even more than Liara's little, coed costume did a couple days earlier. Plus, unlike the maiden's soft belly and trim waist there was a hardened pack of defined abs with a v-shaped ridge below.

Shepard had contained her chest and upper body much the same way as she did the lower. Her black leather top covered her wrist to wrist and up to her throat with a large window that would have left her bust entirely exposed if not for another piece of tight, blue fabric. The strap just below looked exactly like a thinner version of her belt. There was a sliver of cleavage peeking out though. Added to the slicked back hair and a bit of make-up to highlight her features she looked every bit the gang leader as Liara did a student during her fantasy.

After adopting her most intimidating Commander stance the faux pirate typed something into her omni-tool while it was still in her palm without giving it a glance. Three holographic screens appeared from thin air, each displaying a picture of a maiden in direst. To her far right was an image given to her by a certain quarian of Hawke looking dumbly into the camera, drenched in cum from a number of different sources. Next to that was a screen grab from her Strip Arena match showing a freshly naked Bethany curled into a ball attempting to cover up. Then to her left, playing the part of asari victim number three and not to be confused with the T'Soni girl mentioned earlier, was a bound and gagged Liara looking more annoyed than terrified. Shepard had jumped the young doctor coming out of the shower.

"If you don't do as you're told I'll replace you with them." Then after a beat the gang leader further threatened, knowing it would take a lot to shock her ancient prisoner, "And I will not go easy on them. I will split their tiny, virgin assholes apart with a giant, plastic dick, make a recording of it then make you watch it on a loop. Every day I'll produce a new vid and make you watch as I slowly turn all of them into my mindless, little fuck-toys. And then I'll bring them in here one by one and make them beg you to lick their azures and punish them if you turn them down. So tell me Justicar, what does your code dictate you do?"

Samara wasn't shocked, but still rather impressed by the forethought and vulgarity demonstrated. "Sacrifice myself for the innocent. However, it has been my experience that those of your ilk cannot be trusted. How do I know they will remain safe?"

Making sure their eyes aligned Shepard answered, "Swear by your code to serve me and I'll release them back to their families."

There were any number of things the matriarch would do if the situation were real, including demanding the maidens be produced to prove they were even actual captives. That would have been impossible as she highly doubted Hawke, Bethany or Liara even knew what their pictures were being used for. Though, she wouldn't put it past the woman to still have their shared lover tied up somewhere. Also if she were holding to the code any promise made to a criminal was not required to be upheld. Once she knew the trio was safe she would have killed the criminal then wiped out the entire gang. So maybe one session of coerced sex could have been forced on her, but no more.

Instead of adhering to reality Samara counter, "I will only swear under the condition that I am your only slave. No other will have to suffer subjugation at your hands."

Shepard cringed a bit at the word slave, but kept her smirk and stayed in character, "I'm not sure an old lady like you could handle being my only plaything."

"Did you not just boast about all the asari you sleep with? Or are they all slaves who you had to force into your bedchambers?"

"I get plenty of volunteers," the pirate replied with a calm confidence. "But you would be my primary entertainment on long voyages. Plus, I'm the generous type and like to share with my friends. So mine wouldn't be the only thighs you have your face buried between."

"I will not assist you commit any crimes or acts of violence."

"Don't need you to. The only reason you're here is to by my..." bitch would not leave Shepard's mouth; she could not call this asari that. "...toy."

"Very well." Samara thought it disrespectful to use any words from the actual Justicar Code in such a situation so improvised, "I submit myself to your will. Your word is my gospel; your command my action."

"Pretty enough words," the leather adorned woman began a saunter toward her prize. "But I think I'm going to need a demonstration."

With a few dragged out steps the pirate leader approached the naked Justicar, stopping a little closer than an arm's length away. At that moment Samara was reminded how much larger than her the human actually was. It was easy to forget at times that she required high heels for them to be at the same eye level, so with Shepard getting the boost in height from footwear she was practically dwarfed. Having her unwavering stare align with the woman's throat turned out to be a blessing however as she had an excellent view as blue fabric was tugged down. After the nipples were exposed, the cloth bunched up below, a strong hand wrapped around each soft breast; forefinger and thumb toying with the sensitive tips.

"Now, come get your first taste of Mommy's teat." The Justicar began to follow the order, but the pirate interrupted, "No no, you will show me the proper respect by covering up those droopy bags on your chest first."

The attention to detail was impressive. For asari, historically, baring one's breasts was a show of power, so conversely covering them was a sign of submission. Especially in the situation the matriarch found herself in, entirely naked with her only option for concealment being to use her hands. There were few poses more subservient than the one she was adopting. Additionally, since so much emphasis was placed on age in her society the idea of referring to a junior as 'mommy' was particularly degrading. She truly appreciated Shepard's effort; could have done without the 'droopy bags' comment though.

The matriarch's breasts were too large for her hands to completely cover, but once her palms were filled her captor talked down to her, "Much better. Now open wide for Mommy."

Shepard took a step forward, looming over the shorter asari as she lifted her bust with both hands. A smile broadened her cheeks as she watched the ancient alien's head lean in and dip down. Violet lips captured her left nipple then applied light suction to pull it between them. There was nothing teasing or seductive about it, Samara stayed in character and kept a neutral expression. Despite the lack of passion the one on the receiving end couldn't be happier and had no qualms over showing it, so sighed openly at the attention being paid to her sensitive, little tip. After a minute of suckling she pulled her boob away and presented the other for the same treatment. She allowed the same amount of time to past with the matriarch's mouth on her second breast as she did on the first before yanking it away.

"Sorry, but that's all you get for today," said with a mocking extra bulge given to the lower lip. "Don't worry though you'll get more soon enough; daily in fact. At the moment though, I think you should thank Mommy for allowing you to suck on her tit."

Looking the human looming over her straight in the eye Samara replied with zero sincerity, "Thank you Mommy for allowing me to suck on your tit."

Shepard knew she probably should have been miffed at the wooden delivery, but she was just too excited over having the matriarch call her 'Mommy' and say the word 'tit' to care; still she controlled her giddiness enough to continue, "Hmm, I'm not sure saying it is good enough. I think you should show me how grateful you are."

"How?"

"How... what?"

"How, Mommy?"

After a moment of thought the pirate suggested, "My boots could use a cleaning."

Despite the obvious the naked matriarch asked, "Do you have a shoe shining kit?"

The only response that question got was a raised eyebrow, so with no further ado Samara sunk to her knees and for the first time since the scene began moved her feet. Her captor was close enough that she had to slide back a bit to get a good angle. Placing her hands and elbows on the floor she leaned forward tongue extended to get her first tentative taste of the high-heeled boot. Only the very tip of her purple probe made contact with the black leather, testing its flavor and texture before fully committing. She then flicked at the point of the toes unsure how to get started.

"Give them a nice spit polish," Shepard suggested from above. "And stick that butt of yours in the air, I want a better look."

Taking the queue Samara arched her spine to raise her bare posterior as high a possible as she spat a spray of saliva on the leather before her. Since she didn't have a rag at the moment she flattened her tongue and dragged it over the toe of the boot. It took a few sprawling laps to coat the entire top of the boot. Once she was satisfied with the shine she tilted her head and leaned further forward on her elbows to begin work on the instep. It seemed her new mistress would not be helping her out by repositioning so the onus was on her.

Watching the ancient alien lick her boot sent a cascade of conflicting emotions through Shepard. The sight of the huddled over blue body at her feet was an obvious turn-on that made her pants wet, but there was also a twinge of guilt. She felt bad about putting such a wise, powerful and overall amazing person in such a degrading position. She just had so much respect and love for the asari that what she was doing felt so very wrong, that she shouldn't even be watching it. Then there was also a desire to not only watch the indecent act, but to kneel down and join in. She desperately wanted to drag her own tongue over every tiny scale of the matriarch's luscious body. She was so confused, but the one thing she did know was she could not be trusted and had to stay standing so as not to give in to her baser instincts to worship each and every one of Samara's curves.

As the conflict of conscious raged above the enslaved asari was finishing up her tongue bath of the first boot, having contorted her neck quite a bit to get the back. Because of the chaps she couldn't get any higher than the ankles and thought it out of character to put in the extra effort so moved on to the second piece of footwear. This time, since she was already leaning so far forward she started by wrapping her lithe appendage around the stiletto heel. She spit a few drops at the instep and worked her way forward adding a shine to the leather as she went. She didn't stop until she had tasted every inch of her mistress's boot. Once her job was done Samara sat back on her haunches and looked up to await the next order. A lot of the cockiness had vanished from the human's face replaced by a twitching brow and tightening jaw. If she didn't know any better she may have mistaken the expression for anger, but she did and knew it had quite the opposite meaning which was worrisome in its own way.

The sight of the naked matriarch kneeling at her feet was almost too much for Shepard's libido to endure, but somehow she managed to study her boot for a second and then croak, "Good enough."

To give her lover a chance to recover some composure Samara didn't immediately respond, she wanted the game to continue, but realized the young woman may not last long. "Have I shown you enough gratitude now?"

"Yes," the pirate replied curtly as she started a new circuit around her prisoner and once out of sight she took the opportunity to glance at her notes. "Cleaning boots probably isn't the best use of your tongue though. Plus I bet you'd like to lick something a lot tastier than leather."

A trio of fingers traced the valleys of the asari's crest, but she didn't give in to the loving touch and instead asked, "Do you have boots made of rubber too?"

Samara's question was answered with a playful, though entirely insincere, laugh that persisted until she saw the leather clad hips of her tormentor sway back into view. Having abandoned her staring contest with the shadows she allowed her eyes to follow the human circling around to once again stand in front of her. This time however Shepard was facing away from her, filling her vision with a pair of round, muscular buttocks contained in the tightest possible pants imaginable. For a second she didn't know what to make of the new position, but then two thumbs hooked in the waistband of the snug bottoms and the fabric was slowly pulled down. Bit by bit the firm cheeks were exposed, the released flesh eagerly spilling from its confines. 

Once Shepard's entire ass was hanging out, the waistband cut into her skin just below magnifying its flawless curve, she ordered, "Now come give this a cleaning."

A far more enticing offering than the boots which Samara gladly accepted and since her captor was turned the other way she allowed herself a thin grin. As she leaned in the human's thumbs were retracted, leaving her the task of keeping the blue pants down out of the way. She hooked four fingers under either cheek then stuck the bridge of her nose between. Her tongue reached out like a purple tentacle to get as far into the cavern just below the posterior as possible. With all the strength her nimble appendage could muster she began to slowly make her way up. She couldn't get terribly deep into the crevasse, her one little muscle was no match for the pair of powerful glutes, but it was more than enough to cause a break out of goose bumps.

The taste was not what the subjugated asari was expecting. It seemed Shepard had put an abundance of effort into washing; perhaps too much as flowery, perfumed soaps overwhelmed all other possible scents and flavors. A standard toilet would have sanitized everything more than enough. At least it showed her pet had planned ahead. Coming out of the crack her tongue flattened out for the short trip to the black belt then took a right to follow the leather boundary around until she encountered the chaps on the human's hips. A stroke downward was impractical so she swiftly shifted back to where she started for her second lick. The sluggish lap she took next went diagonally across the meat of the cheek up to where her last ended.

Worshipping the human's butt was a lot more enjoyable than she'd have guessed beforehand. It was one of the few body parts she didn't have much experience with; besides spanking, fingering and fucking it. She'd never taken the time to be so intimate with the strong but yielding mounds of flesh. It was difficult to find an opportunity for such ass play while remaining in the dominant position, though from now on she was going to put more effort into finding those opportunities. She really liked the feel of the fine hairs and tiny goose bumps against her tongue. The only improvement would have been if Shepard had gone easier on the cleaning products and she could get more of the human's natural scent and taste.

With a few more licks the kneeling matriarch managed to slick the upper half of the right flank. For the lower part she decided to begin by lapping at the under curve of the cheek. Each was short but languished as if she were cautiously eating an ice-cream cone to avoid a cold headache. Once she got around to the hip she increased the length of her stroke to cover as much skin as possible and doubled back to finish moistening the entire right buttock. For the left side she took a different tact, starting in the center and working her way out, she lavished the meaty mound as if she were a mama cat cleaning her kitten.

The loving attention was making the one who was suppose to be in charge melt. It took every reserve of self-control Shepard had to keep her fingers out of her pants and parts. The only way for her to keep her hands from heading south was to put them to work stimulating something else. So as her ass was being worshiped by the matriarch she was feeling herself up. She massaged her own breasts while teasing the tips with pinches and tweaks. It took such concentration to resist her own desires that she was very aware of every little movement the asari behind her made, even the light breaths against her moistened skin. So she could easily tell when the last lick was about to be made. In anticipation she released her right boob.

Just after Samara finished eliminating the last dry spot on her mistress's posterior she felt a tight grip on the back of her crest. The demanding hand dragged her back toward the center, forcing her face into the crevasse between firm buttocks. When the human's waist bent away from her the next act expected of her became clear and her tongue went back to work. Her agile, purple muscle dipped down to tickle the lower tip of Shepard's vaginal lips before sliding over the little bit of skin that separated orifices. Passing over the rear rim she added extra pressure to her thorough lick.

Shepard's eyes rolled back into her head, her toes curled in her boots as her rear passage was traversed by the delicate appendage of her captive. No longer seeing the need in holding the asari in place she let go of the ridged crest. Both hands quickly found their way to her thighs then after a further minute of ministrations her knees. She never would have thought having a tongue playing with her anus would feel so good. That wasn't why she had Samara licking her ass however. It just seemed like such a submissive act; plus her owner had never ordered her to do it and she really wanted to avoid being a copycat mistress. But between this and the lecture the other day she was really coming around on anal sex. 

Samara was also getting into it and lost track of her character a bit as she pleasured the human's puckered hole. Her fingers finally left Shepard's pants to take hold of the slick mounds to either side of her head. The fabric rebounded to brush against her chin, but stayed out of the way. She pushed the buttocks inward to maximize the amount of contact her face was making. All the while she continued to probe, lap and stimulate the best she could with her tongue and lips. She even, though the term was completely unknown to her, did some motor boating.

The longer the anilingus went the weaker Shepard's legs got until she finally began to sink to her knees. It was a slow, gradual descent to the ground; Samara maintaining contact the whole time. The stilettos complicated it a little but she made it down to all fours easily enough. She almost immediately dropped to her elbows, raising her ass as high as possible. Her head hung low as she panted for breathe.

Then the pirate facade failed, "Please, I need your fingers, ma'am."

Caught up in the moment Samara didn't pay much mind to the lapse and lent a helping hand. Like so many times before she nudged pants out of the way in order to reach the heated core of her lover. The angle was slightly different, but the amount of experience she had made adapting a simple matter. Here fingertips immediately found the spots that caused the greatest quivers. With the added stimulation being inflicted by her tongue the human couldn't last long. A minute's worth of thrusts, rubs, licks and kisses was all it took to bring the woman to climax. After which they both collapsed; her back on her butt and Shepard face down on the cold floor.

After fogging the marble with panting breaths for a minute as her body recovered the supposed mistress realized what had just happened and grumbled, "Fuck."

"It is alright," Samara sighed. "It is obvious you are not comfortable with this."

"No," Shepard pulled up her pants and flipped over in a flash. "I'm fine. We don't have to stop. Just give me a second."

The matriarch watched her young lover's attempt to stand get thwarted by unfamiliarly tall stilettos. "The moment is lost."

"No!" the former commander repeated, she would not fail the one who had given her so much especially not because of her own selfishness. "It's just a minor setback. I can be a mistress."

"Perhaps, just not with me," Samara smiled.

"But this is what you wanted." Another stumble back to her butt had Shepard giving up on standing for the moment. "I'll take it more seriously."

"Taking a game seriously removes the point of it."

"Not really," she was getting frustrated by the asari's lack of frustration. "This is your game. You're enjoyment is all that matters."

The matriarch began to rise to her feet. "I am not much for games anyway."

Shepard tried standing again, but didn't immediately succeed so she snapped off the offending stilettos with her hands and got up. "Stop treating me like a fucking child! I don't need you coddling me!"

A moment of silence past as a first thought crossed Samara's mind then a very different one left her lips, "Then stop acting like a child."

"What!?" the woman exclaimed, taking an aggressive step forward.

The matriarch squared her shoulders to the human. "How else would you describe our relationship? I do not treat you like I would an actually pet. I treat you as I would a child in this game you demand we play."

"I demand? You were the one in denial over your code and your feelings. You're the one who forced us into this dynamic instead of having a normal relationship!"

"I did not put the collar around your neck, I just humored it," Samara's tone remained even.

"Oh, so you've just been giving me the longest pity fuck in history?" Shepard spat angrily before turning sarcastic, "I'm just some burden you have to put up with? That all the love, affection, sex and worship were just this huge hardship you had to endure."

"Worship? That is why we cannot be bondmates or girlfriends or whatever else you humans call it. You will never allow me off the pedestal you have put me on. You rather live in a fantasy world. That is something only a child would do, so that is how I have to treat you."

"Oh is this how you treat kids? Fucking them? No wonder Morinth ran away from you!"

Samara almost raised her voice, "How dare you talk to me like that. I have been fighting and suffering for seven hundred years, you could barely stand three."

"You really want to remind me what an ancient fossil you are? I'll trade your saggy, old ass in for a younger model and turn you into the cuckold you so desperately want to become."

"I so desperate want to become?"

"Yeah, because you're so insecure that you think that's the only way I'll let you stick around. Why else would you let Liara anywhere near me?"

"Because she can provide you things I cannot."

"Horseshit! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"I am dumb? So, you admit I may have a flaw? That I am not an immaculate goddess?"

Shepard's shoulders deflated a fraction, "I already knew that."

"Do you? I have never seen evidence to that effect."

"On missions I..."

Samara quickly cut in, "You make smartass comments, but never truly question me."

"I would if..."

Again the woman was jumped, "If you took them seriously."

"Hey, I take every mission seriously!" 

"Only as seriously as you have to. Everything we do is beneath you. You have rarely put real effort into any of the battles we have fought. It is just an extension of your fantasy. As you said yourself, you like being a hero but are tired of the responsibilities that come with it. In fact, you no longer want any responsibilities and act like a selfish child when you are with me. I am just another part of your fantasy."

"No, that isn't how I meant it. You're not just that to me. I'd never," the words stumbled out of Shepard's mouth, her legs steadily weakening until she collapsed to the floor. 

Samara's anger dwindled to nothing as she realized the devastation she had inflicted and rushed forward, beginning to consol before even reaching the crumbled woman, "I apologize. I did not mean that."

"Yes you did, because you're right," tears were forming. "I'm nothing but a selfish kid whose been using you."

"I love you so much," the matriarch assured as she wrapped her arms around the one she adored, though she encountered some resistance at first. "I let emotion get the best of me and said things I am already regretting. You have revitalized my life in a way I never thought possible."

Shepard wasn't yet ready to return the hug, but did press her face against a blue shoulder. "You never let emotions get the best of you."

"Because of you that has changed." This was the first time Samara had ever witnessed the former commander cry and it was somewhat disconcerting. "You can be childish at times, but I find it adorable and precious because I doubt many, if any, have seen such a side of you and I feel fortunate to be the one who gets to."

"I believe you, but tell me the whole truth," the request was quiet, full of fear of the reply.

After a moment of thought the elder asari began, "You have gone through unfathomable hardships that would have broken anyone else, so you needing a break from reality is both understandable and deserved. However, it is not healthy to let fantasy take over your life, to only live in a world where you are a pet. And to be honest, I would like if our relationship were more balanced and to share some the responsibilities."

"I'm sorry for forcing that collar and all my other perversions on you."

"Oh no," Samara softly contradicted. "Do not misunderstand. You should not be ashamed of any of your desires, sexually or otherwise. All I meant was there should be a better balance in your life. I would be happy to keep that collar on you forever, but I think it would be better for both of us if we kept it in the bedroom. Besides, as you said, it was my own denial and confusion over my feelings that forced you into the position."

Being reminded of her previous words made Shepard immediately want to say, "I'm sorry about what I said, especially what I said about Morinth."

"And I apologize for what I said as well," finally the matriarch felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"So, we're okay?"

"Of course, my love."

"I love you too." Then after a quiet minute Shepard half-heartedly asked, "Want to try continuing?"

"Not today." Samara pulled back so they could make eye contact. "Perhaps another time."

"No perhaps. We're going to try again. Liara and I have both gotten to live out a fantasy and so will you."

"You are not comfortable with this though."

"What if we made some small changes? Like maybe if I'm not the bad guy. I hate being the bad guy, even in games. It was a struggle to join the Dark Brotherhood or the Thieves Guild."

With a bemused smile Samara said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I would rather be a loving mistress like you than a mean one like today."

Their foreheads gravitated together as the matriarch replied, "I will leave it to you then. Under the condition Liara joins us."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"What is the saying?" Samara had to search her memory for the proper phrase before continuing, "At the moment she is more of a third wheel and I would like to change that so the three of us share a single relationship. Plus, it will be more fun."

"Okay, but I have to ask again. Why did you bring her here?"

"I did not think the two of us could have a proper relationship as things were going, though after what you just said I am starting to think insecurity and stupidity may have been the main reasons. I still believe I am too old to be a girlfriend or bondmate."

"What about a wife?"

With a chuckling grin Samara replied, "I would need to give that some consideration. Where would that leave Liara though?"

"Liara will be my girlfriend, then all I'll need is a matron to be my bondmate and I'll have a complete set!" Shepard then wondered aloud, "I wonder if I still have Shiala's e-mail address."

"Glad to see you have returned to your usual smartass self," the matriarch commented before pecking her lover's lips and beginning to stand up

"Yeah I'm alright now." And to prove she was fully recovered added as a helping hand was offered to her, "When did 'smartass' enter your vocabulary?"

"Shortly after meeting you."

It wasn't until they were both to their feet that either of them recalled their sates of dress and shared a chuckle. Before the frivolity fully ended they stepped together to engage a warm embrace. Rather than kiss they nuzzled each other's necks and shoulders. Then Samara reached out with her mind to join their souls together. Asari almost never had make-up sex; make-up melds did far more to reaffirm love and heal emotional wounds. The argument was over, but they still had a lot to discuss. The recording made of their encounter was deleted. Neither wanted to hear the words they lobbed at one another ever again.


	6. Big Finish: Part 1

Hawke was an opportunist who thought outside the box; traits that contributed to her being a successful club owner with a thriving import business, as well as a failed restaurateur and dog breeder. She predicted the adorable, fuzzy animals from Earth would be the next big pet craze, but instead they were the next big food craze and she ended up sabotaging her own business to stop the fad from leaving the station. So, the day after she first met Shepard and Samara she applied for a fantasy fulfillment license and leased several floors of a nearby building.

Before the license was approved or she broached the subject with Shepard she ordered her new property to be converted into as many replicas of the Normandy's interior as the space would allow which turned out to be six. They built two of each major configuration of the ship while it was under the great hero's command; the SSV, the SR-2 Cerberus version and the SR-2 Alliance version. There was even enough room left over for each to have a short gangway for visitors to see a virtual image of the outside of the frigate. Several other fulfillment businesses had similar setups for those who wanted to live out fantasies involving the famous vessel and its crew; unsurprisingly such scenarios were quiet popular. Hawke's though would be different hers would be the most authentic recreations because the Commander herself would assure all the little details were correct.

It was after a week of construction, since no expense was spared progress was made quickly, that Hawke finally got around to asking if Shepard would do it. The maiden had been to the Citadel, so knew the former commander would endorse any store that provided a discount. She was fairly surprised then when the respectable human didn't want to lend her name to such a lurid establishment. It took a solid five days of pleading, begging and bribing before she finally got what she wanted.

There were a number of reasons why Shepard agreed to give her endorsement. Everyone already knew she was on the Azure Sky with Liara, so the embarrassment was unavoidable and she had nothing to lose. Plus she really did like the quirky, little asari. If it was anyone else she would have accused them of waiting so long to ask to put added pressure on her and make it nearly impossible for her to say no, but given who she was dealing with she chalked it up to an honestly naive mistake. Also, as the days went by the price went up to the point she'd have been a fool to pass it up. In exchange for a few hours of inspecting the various false frigates and her name on the sign she would get a brand new vacation home. It would be built on top of the Hawke's apartment and the maiden and friends would be her servants whenever she stayed there. It seemed like a steep price, but the socialite was too excited to have the great hero as a friend to care.

The timing worked out well for Shepard as the first of the ships was being completed days after she thwarted the Cerberus incursion. It was during that gap that she and her two asari loves realized the opportunity they'd be missing if they didn't visit a fantasy fulfillment agency. So she delayed her inspections until each of them had a chance to live out a deep desire and then put it off a little while longer because of her fight with Samara. Nothing else mattered to her until they had talked everything over and were completely made up. The hopelessly romantic Hawke was more than accommodating and didn't once put any undue pressure on her and even went so far as to allow her to 'christen' one of the Cerberus SR-2s when she was ready.

So there the former commander was, once again walking through the corridors of the Normandy. Despite the difficult times she lived through while skippering it she had only good memories. None of her nightmares originated from her ship. She only fought two battles onboard and neither resulted in any loses. The only truly awful moment was the destruction of the first, but she could barely recall that day. No, this was her sanctuary through all the trials and tribulations. It was where she met so many of her friends and formed so many bonds. She was actually a bit surprised at how happy she was to be there again, even if it was all just a facsimile. Also, she couldn't wait to use the bed in her cabin for something besides sleeping.

It was tough to concentrate on her inspection given the fun she'd soon be having, but she owed it to Hawke to put in her best effort. Some mistakes were easy to pick out. The Normandy did not have a Mako when it was with Cerberus. Thank the goddess Liara didn't join her, the maiden probably would have cried or more likely launched the vehicle through the cargo bay door with a biotic throw. There were also the less obvious aspects, like the position of the couches in the lounge or style of desk in Miranda's office. Shepard remembered every detail of her ship, to what seemed an inhuman degree. Though she didn't make sure everything was a hundred percent correct, she didn't want any military secrets given away.

While the former commander was checking out her former ship Liara and Samara were up in the captain's cabin doing their final preparations. They made sure the drawers and cabinets were stocked with any manner of item they may have the urge to use, no matter how unauthentic their presence may have been. On the original Normandy Shepard had not even one scrap of lingerie and a limited number of sexual devices, none of which were ever used; besides one vibrator on the lonelier nights. All her toys were stashed away in the back of her closet in a box labeled 'LNT', which had been reproduced and put in its proper place. So at least they got one thing right. 

Once everything was in place the two asari got into costume. Again in the role of a prisoner, Samara put on the most basic of outfits; loose, cotton pants with a tie string waist and a similarly plain tank top that was a bit tighter but no more revealing. It took longer to shed her old clothes than put on the new ones. Liara wasn't so lucky. In fact she wasn't so lucky about anything in the scenario she was about to participate in. All the negotiations about what would be happening were done without her input. They came to her talking about wanting her to be an equal part of a relationship between the three of them and she was so happy that she agreed to anything they asked for the next couple days. Shepard noticed her weakened state and took advantage. At least the maiden was able to avoid the puppy costume.

Still, Liara wasn't terrible happy and complained as she readjusted her thong for the sixth time, "How does she wear these things?"

The outfit forced upon the maiden, in the role of the preexisting pet as opposed to Samara's role as the newly acquired one, was unlike anything she had ever worn before. Besides the feather high-heeled slippers on her feet it was nothing but white lingerie, something a sheltered asari like her hadn't encountered until her first visit to the laundry on the Normandy. She had all the pieces necessary to cloth her, but everything was just shy of providing true coverage. Her sheer, babydoll negligee with spaghetti straps came down to her navel while the matching stockings rose to just past mid thigh and in between she only had a lacy pair of panties to conceal her more intimate places. They did a piss poor job of it since they didn't help to hide her bum in the slightest. She had already given up on trying to pull her nightgown down, but could not stop herself from fiddling with the strip of fabric riding up her rear. The only thing she didn't mind, though it was a bit embarrassing, was the ribbon around her neck tied with a bow above her right shoulder.

"She is just used to them I suppose."

"Couldn't she have chosen something more normal?" Liara gave up on fixing her underwear and shifted to using her reflection in the fish tank to make sure her nightie was in order. "Isn't this your fantasy? Why do I have to dress like this if it's your fantasy?"

"I am sorry about that, dear."

Seeing as how annoyed her partner seemed Samara decided it best to keep her role in deciding on the costumes to herself. Because of her pet she had grown quite found of lingerie and liked the idea of seeing Liara dolled up. The maiden was stunning in all white lace, so innocent in a way and she hated to admit it but she was going to enjoy watching that innocence getting bullied a bit. The matriarch just loved watching the playful relationship the two had and how the human almost always came out on top. In fact, the teasing had already begun. Shepard had insisted upon her loose and comfortable outfit specifically to irk the young doctor who would be the only one in such skimpy attire; much like Hawke's party, though in that case it was about being the only one to dress in more formal attire.

Any further bellyaching would have to wait as the cabin door suddenly whished open, marking the beginning of the game. Samara was already in position by the foot of the bed, but Liara had to go greet her newly arrived mistress who looked especially comfortable in an old N7 hoodie and fatigues. She was quite flattered by the way the woman's face lit up upon seeing her skimpy outfit, making it easier to put her discomfort aside. The eyes raking over her body sent a tingle up her spine and caused her to subconsciously add a saunter to her step. Shepard came to a stop a few feet into the room to maximize the distance the maiden had to walk.

"You look amazing," the human complimented just before pulling the half naked asari in for a tight embrace and brief smooch.

Once their lips parted Liara accepted, "Thank you, my Mistress."

"Mmmm I like that, but no, I think I would prefer if you called me..." Shepard pondered for a second, hands dancing along the maiden's back, before deciding on, "... Commander. We are on the Normandy after all."

"Very well, Commander," she barely got out before her mouth was once again captured, though this time it lasted long enough for her to drape her arms over the woman's broad shoulders.

Their lips wrestled while the human's palms moved to the small of the maiden's back to pull their bodies more firmly together. Once not a sliver of light could find its way between them a hand slipped down to the perky, blue mounds below. Shepard's touch was gentle as she rubbed and squeezed a mostly bare cheek. Her grip tightened however when it slid toward the center, giving the inexperienced asari a playful goose. The lingerie adorned alien's immediate reaction to the intrusion was to jump from her arms. The annoyed look thrown her way was worth the loss of contact, especially since she could take it back whenever she wished.

"You're teasing me already?" Liara grumbled. "This is not off to a good start."

"Speak for yourself," Shepard quipped as she stepped around the dolled up maiden, imparting a hardy slap to the blue fanny as she did, then slipped into character to prevent any retort, "So, what do we have here?"

For a moment the annoyed asari stayed rooted. Why must she love someone so aggravating? Part of her didn't want to turn around, but the other, bigger part of her knew she had to. She did actually want to play the game, plus stalling too long would probably get her another swat on the rear. So with a huff she spun around and the first thing she saw was the inviting target of her bent over Commander's ass. It was even waving back and forth a bit, taunting her to smack it. She hated this woman.

As Shepard continued undoing the laces of her boots Liara answered, "As requested, the requisitions officer visited the auctions today. She purchased this one and brought her up here so you can decide what to do with her."

"Very good," the Commander responded just before she shed her shoes and socks. "What can you tell me about her?"

The maiden followed a step behind her owner over to the newest of the Normandy's acquisitions. "Her name is Samara. She is a Justicar; a skilled warrior and powerful biotic. She so far as proven to be quite obedient, following orders without complaint. Though, it is obvious she is not happy about her current predicament."

Shepard came to a stop a few feet from Samara and after looking the asari up and down commented, "She's kind of old."

"Well, she is a matriarch," Liara adopted an even and impassive tone, trying to sound like a personal assistant. "At least eight hundred years old, though she wouldn't give us her real age."

The human turned to the maiden, barely even acknowledging the elder alien's presence, "Didn't they have anything younger?"

"Matriarchs are extremely rare and powerful though, especially one who's a Justicar. It is absolutely astonishing that she would end up at the auctions, let alone you being able to afford her."

After studying her new property for a second, eyes never drifting higher than the throat, the Commander shrugged, "I guess I'll give her a shot then."

It was easier for Shepard to be dominant with Samara while in this role than the one before. There were just too many things she was uncomfortable with. Her biggest problem was trying to top her owner, of course, but she also hated being the bad guy and had to put a lot effort into it, which she still largely failed at. Her outfit didn't help, heels were not her thing. Plus the room was so sterile, cold and uninviting; she didn't feel like she belonged there. It all added together to make a decent performance nearly impossible. The change of settings made all the difference in the world. She could just be herself, wearing clothes from her own closet, in a place she knew by heart. It made it significantly simpler to deal with her biggest problem when no others existed. Also, having Liara there to push around for the occasional confidence boost didn't hurt either. She could already tell this was going to be a lot more fun.

Another thing that was helpful was not feeling the need to remain stoic and let a grin creep across her lips when she finally made eye contact with her new toy, "So, have any experience with humans, old girl?"

"We have yet to get her to speak," Liara chimed in. "But to answer your question; she doesn't, at least in a sexual sense. She took her vows long before humans were discovered."

"Well, we can fix that," Shepard commented. "Have her begging soon enough."

The human reached for the matriarch's face and began to inspect it as she would a horse she was considering buying. She felt around the jaw and neck for abnormalities or injuries. Some of her first aid training inadvertently came into use. Once her fingers checked everything out below the chin they shifted to cheeks and brow to force the lids as wide open as possible. The crystal-blue eyes looked fine; she wasn't a doctor though so it wasn't like she could actually tell much besides how beautiful they were. Then she slipped her digits down to pry open violet lips and poked around inside. There was no resistance, not even when she touched her thumb to the silky smooth tongue she found.

"This is going to feel real nice," the Commander hummed.

Withdrawing from the matriarch's mouth Shepard gave both cheeks a sturdy pinch before her attention drifted lower. Her hands didn't go straight for the obvious rather she took hold of lithe biceps to try to get a sense of the strength they possessed. Not detecting even an ounce of flab she moved down the arms giving intermittent squeezes along the way until she reached the wrists. She took one up to study the elegant, blue fingers more closely for a few moments, but before she let it go she ran her tongue along the knuckles to get a quick taste of century old skin. If she were still a pirate she couldn't have been that playful.

Shepard didn't allow her hands to remain empty for more than a second and immediately latched them onto the matriarch's fantastic bust. Much like a teenager copping their first feel she did little more than squeeze, massage and lift them for awhile, entranced by the breasts' sublime balance of firm and soft. Eventually her thumbs found their way to the sensitive nubs tipping each tit. After a few swipes the teasing escalated quickly, scraping and needling the encircling areolas. She wanted to get the dark-blue nipples hard enough to see through the robust, white fabric covering them. It took a minute, but she managed to get the peaks to strain against the tank top. With the accomplishment came the realization she had slipped out of her role as the Commander inspecting her new toy, but unlike the previous game she had a way to get back on track and reassert dominance.

"Liara, come here."

An odd request considering she was already only a few steps away, but still the maiden did as she was told and got closer with a, "Yes, Commander."

When her lingerie adorned pet was within arm's reach Shepard shifted a hand over to the younger bust and after a minute's assessment determined, "Hmmm, Samara's boobs are definitely bigger, firmer too. I also like that the nipples are more responsive."

Liara never put any self worth into her looks, but that still annoyed her, causing her to mutter under her breath, "I hate you."

"What was that?" the human immediately asked, sacrificing both ends of her grope to close to within inches of the uppity asari.

A barely covered blue spine instantly straightened, "Nothing, Commander."

"No no, I definitely heard something." Shepard pressed into the young alien's side, her nose so close the tip brushed a freckled check. "Now tell me what you said."

Slightly embarrassed Liara turned her head the other way and quietly confessed, "I said, 'I hate you'."

"You don't really hate me do you?" the Commander asked with an exaggerated pout.

"No, I..." was all the maiden got out before something stung her ass.

Her pretty asari tried to escape so the woman in charge grabbed the far, blue hip to prevent it. "Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know..." again her thought was stopped by a solid smack to the behind.

"You're a smart, little maiden. You must have some idea," Shepard's tone was condescendingly pleasant.

"If you let me fin..." the next spank landed mid-word.

"I'm not stopping you. Now tell me, do you really hate me? Be honest."

"I don't really hate you." Another swat on the rear caused her to flinch, but this time she continued on, "I was just annoyed."

"Annoyed by what?"

Liara took too long so this time she got spanked before she gave the answer she hoped would prevent further blows to the butt, "I was annoyed by the fact you like her breasts more than you like mine."

"Awww, you're jealous. That's so cute." To complete Shepard's mock sympathy she rubbed the maiden's hurt bottom as she assured, "Don't you worry; you'll always be my number one girl. No matter how much more attractive the others may be."

The only thing keeping the increasingly pissed asari from reacting irately was the suspicion that was exactly what the infuriating human wanted her to do, so instead she growled through clenched teeth, "Thank you, Commander."

With a chuckle Shepard wrapped her arms tightly around the maiden's neck and after a kiss on the cheek whispered, "Just joking. In my eyes there's only one who matches your beauty and none who surpass it. Though, you could look like an elcor's ass and I'd be no less attracted to you." 

A slight grin found its way to Liara's lips, "Why can't you be this nice all the time?"

"Where's the fun in that?" the woman scoffed, pulling away to turn toward the elder asari with renewed confidence and focus. "Now then, where was I?"

The Commander went right back to the matriarch's chest, though this time she would remain somewhat clinical with her prodding. She forcefully yanked the straps of the loose tank top off Samara's shoulders, pulling them down until they reached the elbows and left the magnificent, blue bust completely exposed. Then with rotating wrists she simultaneously gave a series of soft slaps to the undersides of both lovely orbs to see how much they'd jiggle. It sort of seemed like she was testing for something; either way, it was fun. After she got her fill she turned her hands over to land a pair of sharp strikes directly to still semi-stiff nipples. Didn't get so much as a flinch out of the hardened warrior. A little disappointing to get no reaction, but she had plenty of other things to try.

Shepard scooped up both breasts, thumbs once again playing over the dark nubs in their centers and called over her shoulder, "Come here, Liara."

With overwhelming apprehension the maiden replied hesitantly, "Yes, Commander."

"Don't worry, I'll be nice," the human's words instilled quite the opposite feelings, so she added while lifting one of the blue boobs in her hands, "All I want is for you to have a taste and tell me how it is."

Liara couldn't tell if the request was further teasing, making her show submission to Samara, or good role-playing, with Shepard avoiding doing it herself; so it was with some trepidation the junior asari leaned over to take a quick lick and report, "It tastes..."

The Commander interrupted, "No no, that's not good enough. You have to really get in there and give it a nice, long suck."

"Very well."

The matriarch's sensitive, little nub disappeared between the maiden's plump, round lips and Shepard witnessed one of her more depraved dreams play out; one she would never share with either of her lovers. In the deeper recesses of her mind, where facts and reality never tread, she theorized asari nursed their children until they were in their twenties. So she occasionally fantasized about a fully grown Liara curled up, suckling at Benezia's titanic teat or Morinth, Rila and Falere fighting to feed from Samara's equally amazing breasts. It was incestuous and wrong and three of those family members were dead and she felt guilty as hell, but it still turned her on to an unbelievable degree.

It was best that neither asari knew what the reason for their embrace was; it would have completely killed the mood. On the other hand, they both had their own dark desires lurking in the depths of their imaginations, so wouldn't have been too judgmental about it. Ignorance wasn't a bad thing in this case. Samara quite liked the attention being paid to her chest and the interactions between her two young lovers. Confusion blunted Liara enjoyment a bit, especially once Shepard adjusted grips to stroke her back while still holding the mature breast to her lips. She decided to continue suckling until directly told to stop.

It would be a couple minutes before the Commander grew bored and pulled the maiden away, "So, how is it?"

Having no idea how to elaborate Liara went with, "Very good. A bit salty, I guess."

The odds of getting anything interesting out of the creativity-strapped asari were low so Shepard moved on, "Alright, you may step back and I'll continue my inspection."

The tank top had lost all purpose and was just in the way by that point, but rather than pull it up over the matriarch's head the Commander gave several hard, downward yanks. The garment was so loose to begin with that it wasn't a terrible challenge, only momentarily delayed by the feminine curve of Samara's hips. To do away with the shirt she had to bend over, putting her eye at navel level so the midriff was the obvious next body part to be surveyed. She got a good, close-up look at her new property's trim stomach, brushing a butterfly kiss against the bellybutton before straightening back up. The small dip didn't remain unattended for long as her fingers quickly replaced her lips. 

Shepard rubbed the flat, blue stomach, feeling for every abdominal muscle while she stepped around to Samara's side. She wanted to make an assessment of the back too, though there wasn't a whole lot for her to do besides take a quick look and feel. So it didn't take long for her gaze to drop down to the yet to be revealed portions of the matriarch and her hand slipped smoothly from the perfectly postured spine to the simply sublime cheeks still concealed beneath white cloth. To build up a little anticipation she didn't immediately reach inside, instead cupping a tight cheek through the fabric. This time, she managed to prevent the hormones from taking over her brain as she fondled, but still needed a small boost to keep her on track.

With one hand full of buns Shepard commented, "You'll be happy to know Liara, that here, you are bigger."

It took the maiden a moment to realize her human 'love' had just implied she had a big ass and another moment to calm herself enough to reply through clenched teeth, "I am overjoyed to hear that, Commander."

"I thought you would," the smile on the woman's face was practically beaming.

Shepard sacrificed her hold of the tight posterior to step around to the front of her new prize. Her fingertips slid down from the flat, blue stomach to curl in the waistband of the white pants. With her other hand she scooped up one of the dangling ends of the drawstring and slowly pulled. The knot undone, she was able to take a peek at the treasure within; she only took a peek because she couldn't stop her fingers from immediately reaching in to feel the smoothness of the matriarch's quim. She gave the mons a few loving pets before venturing further to fully cup Samara's core and was quite pleased with what she discovered.

"Enjoying yourself old girl?" the Commander asked even though the answer was wetting her middle finger as she ran it up and down the asari's heated slit. "Mmmm, yeah you are. Bet it's been awhile since you've been touched like this."

"Records show she has been a Justicar for at least four hundred years," the maiden off to the side chimed in.

"What a shame, letting a body like yours go to waste like that." The human was looking the matriarch dead in the eyes. "We're going to have to make up for lost time; may need to get the whole crew involved."

Again Liara interjected, "Well, you did promise Jack another playmate, after she broke the last one."

The ad-lib got Shepard to throw a big smile back over her shoulder then try to get another out of the creatively challenged asari, "And how is Tali doing by the way?"

"Fine," the maiden flatly stated, but a role of the neck from the human prompted her to elaborate, "Oh, I mean... uh... Dr Chakwas informed me that Tali's rear end would be okay... soon."

Apparently the one off-the-cuff remark was all the young doctor was good for, but the Commander still gave her another chance, "She probably doesn't want to go back to Jack, but still, I have to keep all you little aliens on a leash. So, any suggestions on a handler for our adorable, quarian engineer?"

Liara did not take the bait to add to the fantasy and simply replied, "I'll ask around and get back to you."

With an eye roll Shepard returned to the asari at hand. Samara's stoic stare had yet to crack, though the human could tell it was not the same as the one used during their previous failed session. There was an ease to the matriarch's expression, an impression that she had a chance to bring passion to it. Perhaps a kiss would do it, but it was too early for such affections, though she was desperate to try. She just loved those violet lips so much. Even going in for a peck would be playing with fire and she was already overheating because of their complete role reversal. She was the one giving the reward instead of receiving it, which the matriarch hadn't actually earned she realized. It suddenly didn't feel right to her for them to be in that position, so she retracted her fingers, all of them, and the plain, white pants hit the floor.

"I want you to put your knees against my bed a shoulder width apart." The Commander's order was immediately followed and with the subjugated asari facing away from her she gave her next instruction, "Now, kiss my sheets."

There was a moment of hesitation, but it wasn't long enough to require correction. Samara bent forward until first her elbows then forehead was pressed against the linens; she gave them a small peck though she doubted the order was that literal. Her lithe legs stayed perfectly straight even with her waist folded well past ninety degrees. Flexibility of course wasn't the only thing on display and she presented her body as best she could by adding a curve to her spine. Resistance would only hinder Shepard's ability to dominate, so she offered herself wholly. Her azure, ass and everything else was for the taking.

The sight and thereby invitation the bent over matriarch was giving was almost too much for Shepard to handle. She wanted desperately to just get down on her knees and worship the gorgeously splayed lips and cheeks. She absolutely could not give in to that temptation though. Not only was it important for this session, but also for her relationship with Samara in general. She had to be more than just a pet who mindlessly lusts after and submits to her owner; or at least have more control over when to act that way. Really, neither of them wanted her to fully give up her collar. So to better resist her submissive earnings she once again turned to her dominance booster, who was just as enamored by the display as she was. 

Shepard was able to catch the distracted young asari off guard, sliding in behind her to slap a hand around her throat and sex before whispering, "Like what you see my pretty, little maiden?"

The fingers at Liara's jugular barely applied any pressure as they only sought to affect her posture; the ones buried in her crotch however were thoroughly molesting her azure through her tiny, white panties. "I'm sorry Commander."

"That over there is all mine." The powerful human squeezed her pet's labia a bit tighter as she added, "As is this."

"Yes Commander," Liara moaned, trying desperately to keep her hips from thrusting forward so as not to give her tormentor yet another victory.

The wiggling, blue buns pushing back into the woman's pelvis betrayed the alien's building pleasure all the same, "You going to be okay over here all by your lonesome?"

"I'll be alright," punctuated with a gasp.

"Your damp panties say otherwise."

Liara chose an odd defense, "Damp is an exaggeration."

In response the human's fingers moved from thinly covered azure to her completely bare, blue tummy. "Guess you won't be needing my attention then. I'll check back with you in the morning."

After a minute of arduous consideration the maiden whined, "What do you want me to do?"

"Go lay face down on the bed, arms under your head. I'll get to you when I'm done with her," the Commander ordered before releasing her dolled up pet with a parting swat on the ass.

Instead of immediately obeying, Liara turned to mumble something incomprehensible that started, "But I..."

"What was that? You trailed off there."

With plenty of embarrassment the maiden admitted under her breath, "I wanted to watch."

"Oh, so you want to watch, huh?" Shepard reached out to gently stroke a freckled cheek, an action viewed warily. "Well of course you can. You just stand right here and I'll come get you when I'm done."

When it became apparent the human was done talking Liara hesitantly asked, "That's it? You aren't going to make me do something awful or humiliating?"

"Of course not," the sincerity of the statement was hard to believe, there was definitely some underlying sarcasm in her voice. "You were honest with your desires and honesty should be rewarded."

Liara squinted at the woman, not yet ready to believe she wasn't being setup again, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Shepard dropped her teasing tone. "Be truthful with me and you'll be rewarded. Now just stand over here quietly and watch. Don't touch yourself though I'll take care of that myself."

The Commander sauntered toward her latest acquisition, being unable to see the matriarch's face made staying in character a far simpler task. Her out stretched fingertips made first contact, giving an upturned buttock a couple tickles before a sluggish step filled her palm with the mound of flesh. Her hand did not settle for even a second though, rather it seamlessly transitioned to the asari's hip as she slid in behind the prostrate alien. After taking a sturdy grip of the other she pulled them back to be flush against her own. She grinded her pelvis into the spread open nethers, rubbing the fly of her pants against increasingly excited, purple folds. Then after a final exaggerated thrust she went in search of new wonders to explore.

Using a touch balanced between light and forceful Shepard ran her fingers up the old matriarch's sides, taking a moment to count every rib along the way to the armpits. There she tried to coax a giggle by tickling the vulnerable bits of skin, but to no avail. Samara was too strong and asari scales were too rugged. Instead of wasting time with a futile tactic she moved up to the shoulders. Her gentleness disappeared as she dug her nails into the lithe, blue back and raked them all the way down to the pockets of her pants. As she went she could feel the spine arch further in an attempt to escape, muscles quake from the harsh sting and hips push back to show their approval. Immediately her hands reversed course to help soothe any lingering pain, minor as it may be.

Upon returning to the top Shepard paused, bracing her arms and some of her weight against the shoulders of the asari beneath her. Samara had told her several times before and after their last session that she did not have to be gentle, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to be rough. It had been centuries since the Justicar had experimented sexually, so neither of them was entirely sure how far the human should go. Though she doubted in her ability to be a domme, she was still more than willing to try in order to repay the elder asari for all she'd done for her. At least she had Liara to help boost her confidence when needed.

Not having to look into Samara's crystal-blue eyes assisted the Commander's topping efforts greatly. She slid her right hand over a few inches to grab the scruff of the asari's neck. Her grip tightened as she put more weight down on it, pressing the mature features of the matriarch further into the mattress. Holding the shoulder became redundant, so her free fingers went in search of something else to play with, which she found just around the corner. She scooped up a heavy, dangling breast, enjoying its weight and feel. Some gentle petting didn't remain sufficient for long and soon she escalated her treatment to a rough groping as she thoroughly kneaded the soft fleshy orb. After a few minutes she was full on mauling the vulnerable tit. 

"This is mine now. I can play with it however I wish," to demonstrate Shepard clamped down on the nipple and twisted. "In fact, every inch of blue skin on this ship belongs to me and that includes every inch of you. But don't worry I take good care of my toys. I mean look how happy my pretty, little maiden is."

The Commander tightened her grip and forcibly turned her toy's head toward the scantily dressed, younger asari standing by the fish tank. Unsure what else to do Liara gave an awkward wave. Only a glance was allowed as the human quickly shoved Samara's face back into the mattress. She continued pinching and tweaking the matriarch's hard nipple, but to no effect. There wasn't a single show of neither pain nor pleasure. She wasn't sure what to do. While she pondered she shifted her grip from breast to hip, giving a tug to make sure it was tucked against her as tightly as possible. In that moment, an idea sparked the beginnings of plan. 

Shepard straightened up, sliding her hand down the matriarch's spine on her way to securing firm holds of both bent hips then asked, "You enjoying yourself old girl?"

Silence was the only response Samara gave, even as her human mistress gyrated against her upturned rear.

"You really aren't going to say anything? Going to stay tough and not give in, huh?" The Commander's hips slowly swayed to and fro, forcing her prisoner's to go along. "I don't know if you heard me tell my pretty, little maiden about rewarding those who are honest with me. She wanted to watch me finish my inspection, so I'm letting her. I'm even going to give her a little something extra when I'm done here. So drop the tough act and let me know what you want. You might just get it."

It was tempting, but the Justicar would not give in to her captor so easily and remained tight lipped.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just finish up my inspection with a thorough cavity search and figure out what to do with you." Shepard then sunk down to her knees and what she found caused her to comment, "Oh I guess you are enjoying yourself; should have just said so. Too bad you didn't because then I could have rewarded you."

A huge smile widened the woman's cheeks as she settled in behind the bent over asari. Practically dripping, purple lips filled her vision and nostrils with utter bliss, but she managed to keep the reins on her libido. She didn't immediately feast on the tender flesh, instead mustered the self control to stay in character enough to carry out her inspection. As painful as it was, she tore her eyes from the heated azure to drop them down to where her hand was squeezing a fully flexed calf. Once she had at least grazed every scale between knee and ankle, she slid her fingers higher to feel the lithe muscles of Samara's firm, blue thighs. It quickly became more of a massage than anything else.

Shepard's hands were just three quarters of the way up the leg before her eyes got loose and returned to the prize at the asari's apex. While her unwavering stare stayed transfixed on the moisture azure her grip shifted to rub the backs of the thighs with flattened palms. Each stroke gained a little altitude over the previous until her fingertips grazed the lower boundary of the matriarch's tush. She retreated down once more, for the next time she made it to the blue cheeks she latched on, digging in her nails. Prying them apart gave her an unfettered view of the tight, dark rim nestled between. She literally licked her lips in anticipation of plundering the pair of treasures.

Diving into her prize would have to wait a moment as the human had one more thing to inspect before heading into the homestretch. The Commander's grip relaxed and she shifted the pressure to the pads of her fingers rather than the nails. Just for fun, she gave the blue behind several hardy shakes, though it was far too lean to do much jiggling. So with her first test a failure she moved onto the second and gave the right cheek a sharp smack. Not getting any real reaction she landed another one on the same exact spot which again didn't result in so much as a flinch. With the same hand she tried slapping the other side to little effect. She wasn't too keen on committing to a full spanking yet, so she alternated between buttocks a half dozen times before leaning in.

With a lot more freedom in how she went about being dominate Shepard was allowed to have moments of tenderness that she couldn't role playing a space pirate. Like a kid hugging her favorite stuffed animal she wrapped her arms around her obedient asari's hips, pressing her cheek against a much larger blue one. Being the huge Samara fangirl that she was she could have contently nuzzled the taut buttock for hours if not for the fact utter bliss was mere inches away. So after a few minutes of cuddling she turned her head slightly to begin planting kisses on the magnificent derrière. She pecked her way across the swell to the valley between mounds, above both points of entry. Her mouth remained nestled for a little while before she did a brief bit of motor boating and pulled back.

It wasn't a retreat however, just a repositioning. Shepard's separation from the blue scales of the matriarch lasted only an instant as her fingers wasted no time seeking warm confines to get lost in. Ring and middle slipped between well lubricated lips as easily as could be. She gave them a few wiggles, but quickly she realized they were not the body part she preferred to be wrapped in moist heat. Her digits were retracted so her tongue could surge, though they didn't go far. As the human's agile, pink appendage reached out her thumb dipped down to Samara's pearl. 

The Commander had little interest in beating round the bush, not that an asari would have one, and delved into the delicious azure without a hint of restraint. Her tongue penetrated the silken entrance as deeply as possible, savoring each new millimeter she was able to reach. As she assaulted the moistened folds her thumb emphatically rubbed Samara's engorged clitoris. Despite the matriarch surrendering no obvious signs of euphoria Shepard could tell from the quivers of the sex on her lips climax was nearing. To help it along, as well as satisfy her own desire, she slid her free hand up the ancient alien's flat stomach to take hold of a dangling breast. She massaged the pliable orb with a firm yet loving touch, paying special attention to the sensitive tip, though her ministrations didn't get a chance to last that long. Within minutes there was a spasm against her mouth and a bit of extra moisture on her chin, signifying the pinnacle of a controlled ecstasy.

"That's it? Not a moan or groan or even a buckling of the knees?" Shepard huffed as she pulled back then got to her feet. "Stand up and face me."

Without a moment's hesitation Samara followed the ordered and assumed her normal posture with chin held high and back straight. Her gaze had no one else's to meet as the human was busy scooping up her discarded tank top to use as an impromptu towel to clean up with. The only hints of her orgasm were her slick inner thighs and crotch. Not a single one of her breaths were labored nor was there the faintest sign of flushness on her cheeks. She had mustered all her discipline to keep her climax as sedate as possible. She purposely didn't stop it however; she did what her captor demanded of her. The Commander wanted her to cum, so she did and nothing more. 

"Liara, get on the bed like I told you earlier. You follow me," the slightly perturbed woman ordered before leading the older of her pets to her office alcove.

The matriarch continued being perfectly obedient and fell in behind the annoyed human. Around the corner on the floor between the desk and bathroom was a thinly padded mat. She had wondered why Liara put it there when they were setting things up. She wasn't sure if there was a plan mapped out beforehand, but apparently there was. The first time Shepard was able to set foot in the cabin was at the beginning of their scenario, so she wasn't sure how much preparation would have been possible or how willing her junior would be to help; the Commander's ideas often didn't work out too well for the maiden.

"You have two options," the Commander began as she turned to her newest alien plaything. "You can either sleep here on the floor next to the bathroom or in my big, comfy bed next to me and Liara. And to join us all you have to do is give me a kiss on the lips and ask me nicely."

Samara didn't bite, instead taking a seat on the mat cross-legged, ready to meditate. She was sticking to her role. Though, the response to her minor act of defiance was not what she expected. Assuming a pose much like the one she normally used with hands clutched behind the back at hip level, her human captor looked down on her with a bemused smirk. There was no indication any retaliation was imminent. Quite the opposite as once she was settled Shepard bent at the waist to place a delicate kiss on her crest.

As the Commander straightened back up she remarked, "Alright, if that's how you want it, goodnight then. I'll be waiting for you to change your mind. In the morning, I have a pretty, little maiden to reward tonight, plus I want to sleep in, so you'll be ignored if you come crawling to me before I get my eight hours. But anytime after that will be fine. And just to be clear, until you come crawling to me and ask nicely for me to play with you, I will ignore you. I have no use for rude, little asari who don't ask for what they want. And we both know what you really want. Anyway, see you tomorrow once you're ready to stop being a brat." 

Having put the ball in the nude matriarch's court Shepard left with a smile and a wave. Honestly, it was kind of cheating to circumvent the resolute discipline of Justicar Samara to strike at her lover Samara's true desire to participate. If she didn't cut that corner though she wasn't sure how else to go about getting the asari to do what she wanted. Maybe once she settled into her role a bit better she could use more direct threats of punishment, but until then she would adopt a 'by any means necessary' mantra. At least she didn't have similar issues with her younger pet who was obediently waiting for her on the bed in the position she had dictated; giving her a view that was absolutely sublime.

Face down, toes together and hanging over the end of the mattress Liara's body created a curvaceous mountain range of unrivaled beauty. Draped across her trim back was the sheer, white fabric of her babydoll nightie while her matching stockings encased her legs up to mid-thigh; perfectly framing the bare blue between. The flimsy bit of lace she was using as underwear could not be considered any sort of covering as the body part she wished most to conceal, her tense cheeks, were on full display. The thong riding up her rear was a constant reminder of how exposed her buttocks were which made it impossible for her to relax them, especially when she heard approaching footsteps.

Staring at the maiden's clenched rear while undoing her belt made Shepard feel a bit like a perverted letch readying to pounce, though not enough so to get her to stop. She dropped her pants then tossed off her shirt to leave her in a pair of black boyshorts and white tank top. Nothing spectacular, but then again she hadn't really planned on anyone seeing her in them for long, so she didn't bother with anything fancy. Plus, in this scenario lingerie was something for pretty, little asari to wear to please their Commander, not the other way around. 

Shepard started gently by brushing her fingers tips across stocking covered, blue feet which incited a few hushed giggles. It seemed Liara was ticklish, how interesting. To remove any doubt from her theory she dragged her nails along both insteps and sure enough another round of chuckles escaped the young asari's lips. This new tidbit would have to wait for later to be utilized however. After all, the maiden had earned a reward and what she planned to do with the information would be anything but. So instead of enacting laughter fueled torture she slowly ran her thumbs up the back of each soft, silk encased leg; her palms kept an inch from contact. She could feel every muscle flex as she passed over them; whether out of nervousness or want to impress she couldn't tell. It was cute either way.

It wasn't until she reached the border between bare and covered that the Commander shifted her grip to maximize the number of scales filling either hand. She wrapped her fingers around the backs of Liara's tightly knit thighs, giving them several lavish squeezes. Her grasp didn't weaken a bit so she could then push the soft flesh until the maiden had an exaggerated bubble butt. It was cute, but the natural curve of the blue posterior was far more appealing to her, though she was rather bias toward the young asari's regular form in every regard. The temporary ass lift wasn't her real goal however and abandoned it after a minute of ogling to go after her actual target; the thin, lacy strips on either hip.

The already large smile on Shepard's face got a lot toothier as Liara lifted her hips the second she began to tug on the frilly underwear. The thighs stayed firmly stuck together, but not enough to stop a flimsy string from passing between them. As she slipped the tiny lingerie down lovely, blue limbs she peaked up to see the back of the asari's crest pointing straight up; freckled cheeks burning against the pillows. The embarrassment must have stemmed from anticipation more than anything since being stripped of the minuscule thong only revealed little more than a thin strip of skin around the waist. Again the woman had to fight her bullying instincts and remind herself she was suppose to be giving a reward. Of course the best way to resist temptation was with a distraction and she had a perfect one right in front of her.

Liara was on edge as she waited for her human lover's next move and not in a pleasant sexual way, but in an impending doom sort of way. It was hard to trust Shepard with such a tempting target as her prone ass. So she hugged her pillow tight and braced herself to endure whatever diabolical torture, that would infuriatingly still end with her orgasm, the Commander was readying to inflict. Having her underwear taken away only made her dread deepen. They may have offered no protection against a spanking, but at least her orifices felt safer with them on. The vile woman could have easily scooped up one of the oversized toy she had seeded the room with earlier to shove up her virgin rear. Then it came, her legs pried open and the inevitable invasion seemed imminent. She gritted her teeth as her cheeks were pulled apart and her puckered rear entry was exposed to the light. What came next surprised her.

There was a kiss placed on the back of the maiden's leg, just below her rump. It had to be a trick though, buttering her up to lower her guard; then, bam, a dildo up the ass. A second smooch landed a bit higher, in a spot she wasn't sure whether to call her thigh or buttock. The light lick that immediately followed was definitely on the inner part of her left cheek. She wavered slightly, but managed to keep her defenses up which she thought would pay off when she felt teeth sink into the right side of her tush. Though, the bite didn't cause her any pain just gave a surprisingly pleasant amount of pressure. Her trust hadn't been earned yet; a smack, penetration or pinch could still be on the way. 

It was Liara's preparation for harassment that inadvertently left her overly susceptible to the lick that lashed her crevasse. Her face popped off the pillow as the human tongue thoroughly explored every intimate inch at the apex of her thighs with one long swipe that didn't end until well past her rim. Then the lips doubled back to place a kiss directly on it, sending a shiver up her spine which Shepard quickly chased with a series of pecks. By the time the small of her back was reached the maiden's head was once again resting on the pillow; ear rather than face down. Her trust had been earned and she was awaiting the embrace of her lover, who annoyingly didn't do anything she hated.

The Commander kissed her way up the scantily clad asari's back, getting as far as she could before the increasingly bunched up babydoll nightie stymied her progress. To limit the seconds she had to stay separated from tiny scales she pulled back a fraction of an inch and jerked the sheer fabric underneath. Without losing her place she renewed her quest to peck her way all the way up to Liara's plump lips. Upon reaching the neck she laid down on top of the maiden, her body an inescapable cage. Her prisoner absolutely secure, she made her final claim and captured the alien's mouth.

After several minutes of making out over a blue shoulder Shepard whispered, "Ready for your reward my pretty, little maiden?"

"Yes, Commander," Liara groaned as she felt the human's fingers wiggle their way under her belly.

"I want to meld," she stated as her digits curled into her lover's heated azure.

It was a fairly unusually request from Shepard which prompted Liara to ask, "Why?"

"I want to know how much you're enjoying yourself."

The maiden squeezed the fingers tickling her core, "Isn't that obvious."

"Oh it is," the Commander chuckled. "I'm just not so sure on the why, though. And I don't trust you to give me a straight answer."

"Why would I... oh goddess," the young asari's question was interrupted when a particularly sensitive spot was found.

"Lie?" Shepard finished. "Because you don't want to admit how much me bullying, teasing and dominating you turns you on..."

"That isn't true," Liara cut in before the woman could complete her thought.

"Let's meld and find out for sure."

"That's cheating." The fingers so expertly manipulating her azure didn't seem too fair either.

"Like when you cheated to get my love confession?"

"I hate you," the maiden mumbled as she linked their minds.

A few seconds into their joining Shepard whispered, "Liar."

While the lovers merged the matriarch across the room listened. The words could not be discerned, but the moans that followed them were unmistakable. Samara eavesdropped for several minutes, enjoying the sounds of their passion, including an odd, lilting whine from Liara that she had never noticed before. Once she had her fill she straightened her back, cleared her mind and prepared to meditate; for the first time completely nude. Sleeping normally would be impossible in the pathetic mat she had been given and she was going to need her rest. The old alien had only so much sexual stamina to muster at any given time and once she went crawling to her captor she was going to need every last ounce of it. Though, the human playing on her true desires rather than those of her character was rather underhanded; as if simply ignoring her would actually have any affect if she were being true to her role. It did give her a better understanding of Liara's occasional annoyance at Shepard.

Nine hours later a shriek jolted Samara from her mediation. Though, jolted would be something of an exaggeration since her reaction was little more than a blink as her eyes returned to their normal state. About a half hour prior she had become aware that the young pair had awoken; the hushed clamor of their movements and voices barely penetrated the peripheries of her consciousness at the time as she contemplated higher meanings. It wasn't until the sudden, sharp squeal that her interest was fully captured. She listened intently trying to discern what the couple beyond her sight was up to. Mostly she heard forcefully contained squeaks and squawks from Liara with a few low rumbles thrown in that lead her to assume they were wrestling around a bit. 

"I hate you!" followed by a flood of laughter gave Samara her answer.

Poor girl was being tormented with tickles, a harsh fate indeed. The innocent maiden had to be saved from the torturous fingers of her diabolical owner and the only way to do so was to give the maleficent human a new target on which to inflict her evils. Or at least that was the justification Samara would be going with to justify her leaving the mat and crawling over to her lover. Shepard may have cheated by going out of character and playing on her true desires, but she wouldn't; she had scruples. Plus the giggles hardly sounded forced, probably making her impeding interruption less than welcomed.

Just as the Commander ordered, the nude matriarch remained on all fours as she prowled around the desk and into the den area of the cabin. The exaggerated sway she gave to her hips and chest was wasted however as both maiden and human were facing the other way. Shepard was sitting on the couch draped over Liara, who was kneeling on the floor, back pointed toward the fish tank. The young asari had on a new outfit; a purple satin camisole with matching panties, both fringed with black lace. The continued tickling had the couple too distracted with each other to notice Samara's approach until she brushed the sweatpants covered leg of her new owner.

The woman only had a chance to turn her head before the matriarch planted a kiss on her lips and asked, "Will you play with me too?"

A minute later when the shock wore off Shepard replied, "Of course, but first you have to be a good, little asari and put on something pretty."

"Yes Commander," Samara replied with a bow of the head before crawling toward the bed area; the extra sway she gave her hips did not go to waste this time.

Four eyes followed the centuries-old posterior well into the next room and surprisingly it was the human's pair that broke away first, mainly to preserve the reveal of what outfit was chosen, but also to nudge the maiden at her feet, "Would you mind making breakfast?"

Liara's head immediately swiveled around, "What?"

"I just want a few minutes alone with Samara, is all," Shepard's tone was almost apologetic. "If that's okay."

After searching her lover's expression a moment the young asari begrudgingly answered, "Alright."

"Thanks," and she scooped the alien up for a quick kiss. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"How about you just not tease or bully me for the next couple days?"

That would be tough so Shepard slid her fingers down to squeeze Liara's covered azure and countered, "Isn't there something more interesting I could give you?"

"No."

"Can I at least still call you my pretty, little maiden?"

With an eye roll and head shake Liara said, "Fine."

The scantily clad asari then stood right up, but didn't get away before Shepard grabbed her around the waist and planted a big smooch high on her hip. Whatever aggravation she had gathered while being mercilessly tickled was dissipated by the single sweet gesture. As the Shadow Broker she could stare down politicians and threaten warlords with ease; a legitimate argument could be made that she was the most powerful person in the galaxy. Yet, she couldn't summon a fraction of that strength and fortitude when it came to this one human female and that was what annoyed her most of all. So despite being bullied for almost half an hour she happily bent down to return the kiss and do as she was told. By the goddess, maybe she really did enjoy it and really was a masochist.

To avoid provoking the maiden Shepard gave a parting rub on the fanny rather than a smack. Her gaze stayed with Liara as long as possible. The soft, blue form was always a treat to look at, especially when adorned with such a scant amount of clothing, but this time her leering served mainly as a way to keep her eyes from the other end of the cabin. She was desperate not to ruin her first time seeing Samara in lingerie by peeking over too soon. To better fight temptation she slid over to the bend in the couch, obscuring where the matriarch was preparing with a bulkhead. As she attentively waited, too excited to recline, she considered whether or not to slip off her sweats. It would be nice to have as much skin to skin contact as possible, but there was also something to be said for building to it. Her mind drifted off into lust fueled fantasies that consumed the remaining time it took the elder asari to dress.

Shepard was taken a bit off guard when she was suddenly asked, "Is this pretty enough Commander?"

A heart attack nearly ended the great, galactic hero's life as the shock of seeing her beloved in red lingerie, that was slightly reminiscent of Justicar armor in its color and shape, almost overwhelmed it. Never had she seen the body she worshiped so tantalizingly displayed. The matriarch had chosen to wear a bust accentuating basque that created cavernous cleavage the likes of which Shepard hadn't seen since Noveria. It took awhile for her to tear her eyes from the immaculate pair of breasts and wander down to the lace encased midsection that the long corset was hugging rather than conforming. Peeking out from below the frilly lower hem were attached garters that were in turn clipped to thigh-high stockings. Nestled in the center of it all was a pair of satin panties that the former marine would have adored to see the back of if her brain wasn't flooded by hormones and was fully functional.

Shepard stared dumbly for a full minute before she remembered she could order the gorgeous, old alien to do stuff. Temporarily unable to speak she instead communicated what she wanted by leaning back and patting her thigh. Wearing an amused grin, Samara sauntered across the room on stiletto heels and took a seat in the Commander's lap. The human released a happy, little hum as the weight of the asari settled on her legs, though it took a few readjustments for them both to find comfort in the arrangement. Blue arms naturally fell around her neck while she had some trouble figuring out what to do with her own. She just wanted to squeeze everything all at once and wasn't sure which side to focus on. To her right was the unequaled splendor that was a matriarch's chest; to her left was a pair of flawlessly decorated legs no sapient life form could deny the magnificence of; then of course there was what lay between the two sides to consider. As her mind considered all the lurid possibilities her eyes sought what she really wanted.

Lost in Samara's gaze Shepard confessed, "You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"And I love you too, with all my heart."

Their mouths were inextricably drawn together, bonding the pair in a passionate embrace. As the lip lock deepened the Commander completely forgot about the indecision that had gripped her mere moments ago. Her hands became little more than tools to hold Samara as tightly as possible, wrapping one around the matriarch's shoulders while the other went for the far blue hip. It was actually a new experience for them, never had they simply made-out for any extended amount of time. They kissed for any number of reasons, but never really for its own sake. When they did Shepard always took a submissive role and accepted everything her owner did, rarely giving as good as she got. This time however, she playfully wrestled the asari's tongue for dominance, something she could have done all day if a cleared throat hadn't distracted her.

The cuddling couple parted, then in unison looked over to see Liara patiently waiting with a large tray in hand, "Breakfast."

Shepard stared dumbly at the maiden for a moment then looked down at the scantily dressed body in her lap, she wasted it. There were so many things she could have done while alone with a lingerie adorned Samara and she didn't do any of them. All they did was kiss. Sure it was a great kiss, but they could have done that any time. It was practically criminal that nothing the matriarch was wearing had even been ruffled. If only she could keep her libido in check or at least retain a few more faculties when it took over. She never would have guessed love would have such an effect on her. Romance wasn't really a factor in her life before, but after the war it became one of the most important. It was odd how quickly and dramatically her priorities shifted. Facing the end of the world really changes a person she guessed.

With the human in a stupor it was up to the asari in her lap to comment, "Well it looks absolutely delicious."

"Thank you," Liara replied with a momentary bow of the head. "This particular dish was a favorite of mine when I was a child. I hope you like it."

There was uncertainty on the maiden's face as she suddenly realized she wasn't sure where they were supposed to be eating which drew Samara to immediately offer assistance, "Here let me help you with that."

The matriarch swung her pumps around to put on the carpet, but when she began to stand two strong arms wrapped around her midsection. There was no way she could overpower the human, especially in that position so she didn't bother trying. As she was about to ask what her Commander demanded of her a cheek nuzzled her bare shoulders, causing her pause. It took her a second to realize Shepard was hugging her like a child would her favorite stuffed animal. Suddenly she was unsure whether to say something or just leave the woman to snuggle her in peace. Luckily she didn't have to ponder her choices for long. The human soon braced a foot against the corner of the coffee table and pushed it a leg's length away, then slid off the couch to sit on the floor; the mature asari still tightly clutched.

After one big final squeeze Shepard allowed Samara to slip from her lap, she then patted the flooring on her other side, "You can sit here Liara."

"Very well," the maiden replied with a smile and set her tray on the table before taking her position next to the Commander, who gave her a peck on the cheek as soon as she was within range.

The sweetness was put on hold when the non-Thessian saw what was on her plate, "What is this? Is that fish?"

"Yes, it's spa-pesce..."

Shepard interrupted, "Are those noodles?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that?"

"No," though there was a little bit of a whine in the human's voice. "I'm sure it's very tasty. It just doesn't look like something you'd have for breakfast though."

"What do you mean? I ate this at least once a week for breakfast when I was growing up. What did you think I was going to make?"

"I don't know. Like steak and eggs or something."

"Eggs!?" Liara was aghast. "You mean, like an undeveloped animal embryos?"

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds gross, but yeah."

"That's disgusting!"

Shepard's face scrunched up as she asked, "It is? Probably shouldn't tell you then that you've actually eaten quite a few of them."

"What?" some of the color drained from the maiden's face.

"I'd say like a third of the meals I've made had egg in them."

Distraught, Liara turned to her elder, "You knew about this?"

"I did, it is a food staple for many of the other races. I did not realize you were unaware of that. I am sorry, dear."

"Asari really don't eat eggs?" Shepard turned to the matriarch to her right since the maiden to her left didn't seem too willing to talk at the moment.

"Our ancestors did long ago, I am unsure when eating eggs became a taboo though. For you an equivalent would probably be eating a bug."

"Which Liara made me do," the Commander quickly accused. "I looked up what was in those spring rolls we ate on our date. A giant underwater spider is not the same thing as a crab!"

"Now girls," the matriarch quickly stepped in to ease the tension. "It was a simple cultural misunderstanding. Neither of you meant any harm..."

Liara chimed in, "Have you met her?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

This was why Samara spaced out the births of her children, "Please, let us not ruin our meal and day with such pointless squabbling."

In unison the two younger women whined, "Fine." 

The slight spat over the threesome settled in for a fairly normal meal. At first there was some attempt at playing their roles, but were quickly undone by Liara's lack of creativity and Shepard's excess of libido. They gave up on the game and chatted about nothing of importance, having a wonderful giggly time. So the only real difference between this and any other morning of late was the odd seating arrangements and racy wardrobes; both of which the human eagerly exploited. Whenever a hand was free it invariably made its way to the bare part of a blue leg, its favorite place high on the inner thigh. She also took every opportunity to peck a shoulder, cheek or neck. For lips she lingered long enough for it to be considered a smooch. And more than once she was caught looking down a frilly top instead of paying attention to what was being said. She wished she could always be that touchy feely.

Their conversation didn't end until an hour after their plates were empty at which point Liara began to clean up, but was quickly stopped by Shepard, "Those can wait."

"Wait for what?" 

The Commander popped straight to her feet with the brightest of smiles, "Until we get out of the shower!"

Just a shake of the head, "How could I not see that coming?"

"No idea, you should know better by now." The woman then hopped over the table adding, "You two get undressed and wait for me in the bathroom. I'll only be a minute."

"Where are you going?" Liara asked the back of her lover's head as it zipped out of the cabin.

"Don't worry about it," and she was gone.

"Oh no, she has a plan."

"I am sure it will be amusing at least," the matriarch commented as she got to her feet. "Though, it does seem my outfit went to waste."

"I'm sure she'll stick you in a new one afterward."

The elder asari casually commented as she kicked off her shoes, "One can only hope."

"Hope?" Liara asked while heading to the bathroom. "You like being dressed up like this?"

"After wearing the same set of armor for over four centuries, having some variety in my wardrobe is quite nice." Samara immediately began undoing her basque as soon as she stepped through the door. "But what I like even more is how adorable Shepard is when she gets so worked up; especially when I am the cause of it."

"I guess I can't argue with that," the maiden begrudged as she popped off her camisole, but before she could reach for her bottoms something brushed her back.

As soon as the maiden turned the matriarch caught her with a kiss then said, "And I like how adorable you are as well."

A blush tinted freckled cheeks as Liara looked away, "Oh... well... thank you."

With a chuckle Samara pulled her young lover in for a longer, more sustained embrace, but the suddenly shy maiden didn't immediately return it. So she tightened her hug until there was no other choice but to return it. A sigh filled her ear, lips nuzzled her neck and blue arms softer than her own wrapped around her body. It was important to remind Liara that they too had a relationship, one that would hopefully deepen as time went on. After all the differences in how long each had known or been involved with Shepard and one another was minute. If they worked at it eventually they would all share an equal connection. The pair of topless asari couldn't hold each other too long though as they had no idea when the scheming Commander would return. They parted with another kiss, the matriarch taking a seat on the toilet in order to remove her stockings; her junior watching quite intently as she slowly slid them down her legs. She would have teased it out longer if she had known the constantly amorous woman's return wasn't imminent.

They had to wait a few minutes, giving them enough time to put their various discarded undies on the desk just outside as well as make sure the towels were fresh. Then all the bare, blue aliens could do was stand around, avoiding further contact with each other as they surmised getting caught would earn them some sort of punishment. Samara was tempted to anyway, curious what Shepard would do to them, but that seemed unfair to Liara; the girl already got enough harassment. Her window to make a move didn't last long as finally the door opened. What they saw neither was ready for and after absorbing it for a couple seconds they both had the same reaction. The Justicar and Shadow Broker burst out laughing.

Shepard stood there in the most heroic of poses; shoulder back, feet apart, head held high with one fist on her hip and the other holding up a wooden pole. Though instead of a flag or spear, as dozens of statues across the galaxy did, she held a mop and instead of armor or a dress uniform she wore her navy blue bikini. While it was quite modest, the top covered her from neck to sternum and the bottoms were conservatively cut, it wasn't exactly suitable for immortalization in marble or bronze. The red plastic bucket bumping against her leg also didn't help too much either. Her proud yet stoic facial expression would have worked fine if it not for the goggles strapped to her forehead.

"Alright girlies, line up!" the Commander proclaimed. "Backs straight, feet a shoulder-width apart and hands on your heads."

Samara's chest still vibrated with chuckles as she followed the order while the pessimistic maiden beside her asked, "Why do you have a mop?"

"Because I'm a good owner who takes proper care of her pets," Shepard began filling the sink. "Including making sure they're clean and healthy. So, I'm going to give you both a bath."

"That doesn't explain the mop." Liara's hands were slowly making their way to the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it," contradicted by an evil grin and the head of the instrument being dunked in the near overflowing basin.

"You promised not to bully me."

"This isn't bullying. I'm giving you both the same treatment," the former did not necessarily dismiss the later.

"You aren't going to slap us with it or anything right?"

With a far more serious tone Shepard sincerely asked, "Do you really think I'd hurt you?"

It took less than a second for the calming maiden to answer, "Of course not."

"Good," the Commander smiled, pulled down her goggles then lifted the fully soaked mop from the sink.

Wide-eyed Liara watched the dripping clump of strings close, the instant the first big splash hit she cringed then shrieked, "It's freezing!"

Holding the head of the mop directly over the maiden Shepard halfheartedly apologized, "Sorry, didn't want to wait for it to heat up," 

"The water heats up instantly!" the shivering alien immediately retorted.

"Oh hush, I'll warm you up soon enough. Now close your mouth, wouldn't want a string to accidently get in there."

Liara had a few more things to say but the quickly descending mess of moist strands forced her silence. Her whole face scrunched up, lids and lips shut, as the frigid fibers encased her head. The tips brushed against her shoulders, sending cold beads of water cascading down her body. Natural defenses kicked into gear, tightening her skin and tensing her muscles. No odor at least, fresh out of the package most likely. Plus, she had to admit if not from the low temperature the soft, wet strings would have felt pretty nice, very soothing. Just as she was getting used to the sensation the mop disappeared and her eyes sprung open. To her great annoyance her ordeal wasn't over, the Commander was just rewetting it.

It was a good thing the entire bathroom was basically one big shower stall because Shepard was getting water everywhere. Not only was there the torrent falling from her custodial equipment but the sink was beginning to overflow. Despite it being impossible to do any damage to her surroundings she was still being extra careful. She only wanted to get the two asari wet, in more ways than one, not hurt them. So very gently she poked Liara in the belly with her mop. It took only a couple swipes back and forth to completely moisten the trim midriff, meaning she didn't have to wait too long before getting to head to higher ground. A goofy grin spread her cheeks as she was able to use the end of her tool to push up one of the maiden's magnificent, blue boobs. After staring for perhaps a second too long she resumed her work of delicately scrubbing her alien love.

The experience was turning out not to be as bad as Liara initially thought it would be. Her body had adapted to the freezing temperature and Shepard's surprisingly gentle touch made it seem more like a weird spa treatment than the torture she braced for. It even tickled a bit when the mop scrubbed under her arms. She liked it enough to stop worrying which of her parts would receive attention next. So having the soft, wet clump of strings rubbed against her legs caused nary a concern, until she felt it climbing up her inner thigh. Her eyes widened to saucers as her azure was brushed, but only a few light swipes were made before the goggled human's attention shifted away.

"I'll come back to that later," Shepard commented as she returned her mop to the sink. "You ready old girl? It's your turn now."

"Yes Commander," the matriarch stated then closed her eyes and even tilted her head back slightly.

There wasn't so much as a flinch when the frigid water rained over Samara's mature features, prompting the human to remark, "There's a good girl. You could learn a lot from her Liara."

"You could warm up the water," the still dripping maiden replied.

"Remember punishing isn't the same thing as bullying young lady," followed by a look that put a kibosh on any further complaints.

The banter over, Shepard could turn her full attention to her work. Same as with the first asari, she began by simply lowering the saturated strings down around the head. Tiny streams of cold water raced down the centuries-old body, each blazing a trail the woman would have loved to follow with her tongue. Especially the few that managed to make it all the way to the matriarch's hardening nipples. When the flows tapered to trickles she flipped her mop around and dunked it in the spilling sink. In the few seconds it took to soak her tool she decided to try a different tactic this time around, so started at the feet. She moistened up to the knees with one slow swipe per leg, doubled back and used the same stroke for both thighs, then, unlike with Liara, she went straight for the prize nestled between them.

Shepard pushed the cold collection of string as far as she could into the space between the spread, blue legs. Once she felt she could go no further without causing discomfort or requiring repositioning she lifted slightly to maximize contact with the delicious azure. Maintaining firm pressure she pushed the mop up the center of Samara's body, eliciting a sharp intake of air. At a snail's pace the goggled woman dragged the wet collection of fibers over the taut stomach. Her eyes were transfixed as the head of her instrument slid along the sternum pushing the wondrously heavy breast aside. She went all the way up to give the matriarch's face a second cold coating of water before reversing course to moisten the parts on the sides she had missed. A few swipes later the fronts of both her pets were properly damp.

The Commander took a step back and pronounced, "Alright girlies, turn around and put your hands against the wall."

There were no complaints this time and both girlies turned around, each in their own way. Liara did a quick little twirl then put her palms just below shoulder height, giving her back a sixty degree slant. Despite her lack of hesitation in adopting the position her tightly clenched ass revealed she may have still held a few reservations about the situation. Samara on the other hand adopted a more measured pace, adding an exaggerated sway to her hips as she rotated. In no hurry she braced each arm separately and spread her feet slowly. Then she bent over, lower than the younger asari beside her, but apparently the pose wasn't good enough.

Shepard ordered, "Spread your feet wider, until your pressing against one another."

"Yes Commander," the asari accidently said in unison before sliding their heels out until they met midway between them.

The shared reply encouraged the former marine to channel her inner drill sergeant, "Now stick those fine, little, blue bums out for me."

"Yes Commander," both pet aliens complied by thrusting their hips back, but without moving their hands.

However, "No, further than that."

"Yes Commander," they tried following the order by curving their spines and turning their bottoms up.

"Still not good enough," Shepard chided before pressing the length of her mop's handle across their shoulders. "You should be low enough for this to stay on your backs without me holding it."

"Yes Commander."

In order to get their spines parallel to the floor the two subordinate asari carefully walked their hands down the wall until they were at waist level. They felt a slight push from the wood shaft pressed against their shoulders, but not enough to force them to rush. The pace was theirs to set Shepard just wanted to encourage them along. Samara reached the desired position first; the entire length of her arms at the same height as her hips which were bent slightly acute so her rear was further out than her heels. Liara paused when her elder came to a stop and looked over to see her palms still had a few inches to go before they were even with the matriarch's. Much to her surprise, and relief, the pose turned out to be much easier to hold than she would have guessed. The Justicar beside her already knew, experience from her mercenary days.

Shepard cautiously let go of the wooden shaft, a bit concerned that the soaked end would through off its balance and send it to the floor. Rather than fall it simply rolled into the curve at the small of the bent over aliens' spines. With her pets being so kind as to hold onto the mop for her she was able to slid her goggles up to her forehead, she wanted a perfectly unobstructed look at the lovely sight before her. Although she wasn't quite done with the initial rinse she couldn't resist taking advantage of the situation. Plus, allowing them to warm up a bit would make the second dousing of cold water much more of a shock. 

All four cheeks got a squeeze and a pat before the human slid her fingers into the crevasses between, running them over a pair of extremely puckered holes on the way to equally tight slits. The frigid water had sapped any signs of physical arousal from the two azures, so Shepard kindly cupped them to help warm them up. After simply holding them for a few seconds she began to gently rub without letting even a sliver be exposed to the air. It took a little while but eventually she felt the asari sexes loosening up, though not enough that penetration would be entirely pleasant. She just hoped her mini massage would provide some satisfaction. 

"What good girls I have; so obedient and pretty. Even though one of you can get a bit lippy at times," tightening her grip on one of the azures to emphasis.

The added pressure on her nethers spurred Liara to say, "Sorry Commander."

"That's alright my pretty, little maiden I forgive you," and hardily rubbed the alien's blue tush.

It was a nice gesture, but the young doctor preferred the human's hand rubbing against her folds than wrapped around her rear. She knew Shepard couldn't keep her perverted fingers out of her for long though and waited for their inevitable return. Just as she predicted less than a minute later the terrestrial digits were once again playing with her increasingly excited sex. She was so happy to have them back she barely noticed that for a moment both her azure and butt were being fondled simultaneously. Nor did she pay much attention when the palm left her cheek, then the mop her back a second later. All she cared about was what was happening between her legs, or at least until a frigid jolt of water blasted her.

The shriek and collapse of the maiden beside her instantly drew Samara's attention, leaving her just as susceptible to a surprise attack. A second freezing splash lashed her along the spine and she too crumbled to the floor with a scream, though unlike her young friend she found it exhilarating. It had been a very long time since she had been caught so completely off guard without immediately being put in mortal damager. Once the initial shock faded a thin grin curled her lips and her eyes darted up to catch Shepard's looking back, them beaming with pride. The Commander's expression the same as the one used so often after claiming a victory over Liara; it was the first time it had been directed at the matriarch. 

After a few seconds of watching the two asari shiver on the floor Shepard barked, "Alright girlies, that's enough of a rest, back to your feet."

Liara shot up, but of her own volition, "You lied! You said you wouldn't do that sort of thing anymore!"

"I didn't lie. That wasn't bullying."

"I'm not playing anymore!" the century old alien huffed like a child ready to take her ball home and started for the door.

A hand on the belly quickly put a halt to the maiden's march, then the Commander tried placating, "Come on Liara, let me warm you up, which I couldn't do if you weren't cold."

After a moment of thought she backed down, murmuring, "I hate you."

"Anyway," ready to get back to work Shepard pulled her goggles back down. "Because of that little temper tantrum, old girl, you're up first. Get under the showerhead, an elbow on each wall. And as for you my pretty, little maiden; put your hands on your head like you did before and stand over there. I'll come get you when I want you."

The asari immediately followed the orders they were given. A still cold, still annoyed Liara took her place by the toilet and posed as she did when she received her first mopping; hands on head, feet spread. As her junior pouted, Samara happily sauntered to the corner under the faucet and braced an elbow against each wall, an arch to her spin to better present her rear. A few seconds after she heard the sink turned off her invitation was taken and a strong hand enveloped her firm left cheek. It didn't stay long however, quickly brushing over her hip on its way to the water controls. Before she could be disappointed by the brevity of the contact, the muscle-bound body of her lover pressed against her back, a hot breath against the nape of her neck.

"How am I doing this time, ma'am?" Shepard asked.

"Much better," Samara replied. "And to think, all it took was a mop to bring out your inner domme."

"That just makes it sound weird," scoffed the goggle wearing woman before turning on the water.

Warmth washed over the matriarch as Shepard took a step away. Knees locked, butt pointed the maiden's way she bent down to reach into the bucket she brought. She scooped up a luffa and bottle of soap; she squirted one into the other then worked up a lather. Once she stood up her interest in giving Liara a show vanished as all that mattered was what she would be doing to Samara's beautiful body and paying any mind to providing a good view would hamper that. She started innocently enough by scrubbing the shoulders, her free fingers resting just above the waist, using steadily growing loops to dip further and further down the spine until she reached the small of the back. She inverted her grip to delve into the valley between the old asari's pert cheeks.

Slowly the Commander slid her sudsy luffa deeper into the crux of the alien's legs. As she ran her fingers over the sensitive rim she applied a little extra pressure, which much to her surprise elicited a soft groan from its owner. Thrown off a bit by the reaction she retreated back up to the upper swells of the asari's blue bottom for a moment before renewing the intrusion. She didn't shy away from teasing the rear entry again, but still didn't dwell there, instead moving on to what lay just around the corner. When she reached her ultimate goal Samara released a more blatant moan and pushed back against her hand as she began to thoroughly clean the matriarch's azure, using more effort on it than on the entire expanse of skin that had preceded it. 

After a tender scrubbing of the vulva Shepard narrowed the focus of her silky soft luffa in on Samara's delicate folds and though she couldn't see what she was doing the human had no trouble expertly pleasuring her lover from behind. She knew she didn't have to be terribly gentle and rubbed the ancient, nether lips briskly which caused the sponge to lather even more, sending a cascade of foam down firm inner thighs. Soon resting on a blue hip wasn't good enough for her other hand and it went in search of something more interesting to latch onto. First it slithered up the side to tickle under the asari's arm, but got no reaction. Then, instead of going for the obvious, she slid a flattened palm across lithe back muscles to the spine and traced it all the way down to the base. She only lingered there a moment, that general area was already receiving enough attention, before sliding her fingers up again to grab the old alien's shoulder.

Samara hardly noticed the hand by her neck, the one between her legs was doing far more interesting things, until she felt a squeeze. The tightening grip was the only warning she was given before she was yanked back forcibly enough for there to be an audible slap when she struck the woman behind her. It was hard to complain too much about the rough treatment given it resulted in her being pulled against the hard body of her lover and two strong arms wrapping around her. The luffa left her core to slip around to wash her toned stomach. Her azure wasn't left alone for more than a second however as soon a pair of fingers was molesting her clitoris with fervor. Her hips bucked and head fell back, her crest hooking the human's shoulder which left her neck open to an oral assault. Lips latched on to her nape at the same moment the sponge finished the couple swipes it took to clean her midriff and moved up to her chest. The addition of having her nipples toyed with quickly pushed her right up to the edge.

With the matriarch teetering on the brink of ecstasy the Commander dropped the luffa and whispered, "Time for the rinse."

Hand still covered in suds, Shepard reached for the detachable showerhead; a feature she did not have on any of the actual Normandys, but would remain on the fake ones in the name of guest comfort. She pointed the water directly at Samara's soapy rack and delightedly watched the ribbons of lather run down her captive's trembling, blue form like foam across a choppy sea which turned turbulent when she flipped on the pulse setting. The body in her arms convulsed when the initial spray struck its core directly. Then it was just a matter of honing in on the sweet spot. She already had intimate knowledge on pleasuring her lover so could easily discern her success by the reactions she wrung out. Breaths became increasingly shallow and jerks became more frequent until she found the perfect angle and everything went ridged. When a sharp gasp drilled directly into her ear she knew climax had been achieved. 

The lack of overt passion from the Justicar was often disappointing for Shepard, but it was something she had to accept. Samara was the epitome of reserved and nothing would change that; except maybe a frigid blast of water. At least the Commander got to feel the blue body in her arms shiver and quiver through the aftershocks of bliss. She quickly turned off the showerhead and hung it over the knobs to give the limp alien a big bear hug, rubbing her cheek against the stretched out neck of her lover. Once again the woman was treating the centuries-old matriarch like a childhood stuffed animal. After a minute of innocent cuddling, the head on her shoulder slowly rolled over to begin placing little pecks on the side of her face.

Shepard commented, "I think that should just about do it."

"Yes, I feel quite clean and refreshed now," the matriarch's breath had already recovered.

The hug slackened and Samara took the opportunity to wiggle free, only so far as it took to spin around. She didn't even leave the range of the Commander's elbows. Once face to face she planned on a loving embrace to punctuate their intimacy, but before that could happen, the goggles had to go. They were kind of cute and not at all attractive. With a flick of the wrist she flipped the offending eyewear from her lover's hairy head, somehow managing not to yank even a single strand. Then a kiss became acceptable. She was again wrapped up by limbs that pulled her close, this time she returned the favor and encircle the human's neck. Their lips met for what would have been a far more tender moment if Shepard didn't immediately grab her ass with both hands.

Knowing her lover would most likely be sexually spent Shepard offered once their kiss ended, "Would you like to watch me wash my other pet or would you rather wait for us in the den?"

Her libido not being as young as it used to be, Samara replied, "If neither of you mind, I would prefer to rest a bit."

"Very well," one hand left a blue cheek to straight up the shower and turned it on, then the woman ordered the maiden across the room, "Here, get started without me."

"But..." Liara started to complain about the unequal treatment.

"But nothing, get your pretty, little behind under the water," the Commander barked before escorting the matriarch out.

After the door slid shut Samara commented as she grabbed a towel, "I do hope you will not be too rough with her."

"Don't worry, I'll be nice," Shepard replied before scooping up the mat the matriarch had meditated on the previous night. "When you get dressed, put on something comfortable that you can lounge around in for the rest of the day. Though, it should still be pretty and sexy... and kind of cute."

With an amused grin and fleeting kiss the asari replied, "I will do my best."

The Commander enjoyed watching the nude matriarch walk away for a moment before going back into the bathroom, where she was greeted by an equally lovely sight. As ordered Liara was under the shower in the same position Samara had assumed with an elbow against each wall. Her head hung low, allowing the water to beat on her shoulders and pour down her slender back. Dozens of miniature streams coalesced into a river that flowed through the valley of her upturned rear. Despite all her protests and complaints she was still eager to offer herself to the human, especially after witnessing what had just happened to her elder. In the back of her mind there was some slight concern she wouldn't receive the same treatment, but Shepard promised to be nice and she trusted the woman, mostly. A trust that was rewarded when a pair of strong arms slowly snaked around her so gently that she was barely surprised by their sudden presence.

"Ready for your cleaning my pretty, little maiden?"

"Yes Commander," she moaned, fingers teasing her nipple and navel.

Shepard retracted her limbs and stepped away, "Good, now go lie down."

Worry of betrayal flared in Liara, "What? What do you mean lie down?"

Pointing at a thin mat that wasn't there a minute ago the human replied, "I mean lie down, on your stomach, right there."

With a wary look cast the woman's way the naked asari shuffled over to the pad. She didn't want to turn her back on Shepard, thereby leaving her rear open to a slap or pinch, though she also realized she'd be completely defenseless once she was on the floor. The only precaution she could take was to lay down so she could keep an eye on the constantly scheming human who was busy filling a bucket with water from the shower. Liara stretched out on the matt that was barely soft enough to be comfortable and crossed her arms under her head, mouth resting on her wrist as she spied. It was difficult to remain too focused on surveillance however as memories of the last time she saw that particular bikini flashed through her brain.

After a few seconds the bucket was full, Shepard snatched up the bottle of soap and proceeded over to her awaiting pet. An adorably suspicious stare followed her as she strolled over then kneeled beside the blue beauty's bodacious body. She had no designs on harassment or abuse, not that Liara needed to know that right away. It would be more fun to let her young lover stew for a minute or two so she ignored the eye peering back at her and focused entirely on the twin round mounds in front of her; such an inviting target. She raised her hand to ear level, waited a second to allow her impending victim to get ready then sharply brought it down. In the last inch she put on the brakes to turn a harsh smack into the lightest of pats, though the maiden still flinched as if the full brunt had struck.

Liara had buried her face in her arms when she saw the hand begin to fall, prepared for a vicious slap. When a soft thump landed on her bum instead of a stinging slap her reaction stayed true to what she was ready for. It took a moment for her to then realize the blow didn't hurt at all, in fact Shepard's gently grope/massage felt rather nice. Her guard slowly dropped and her body settled, but only for a few seconds. As soon as the tension in her muscles released a thumb pad began rubbing her rear rim. Her eyes shot back over her shoulder then turned into saucers when she saw the human preparing a pair of fingers by sucking on them. 

"What are you doing?" the maiden worriedly inquired.

"Hmmm?" Shepard mumbled before slipping the fingers from her mouth. "Oh, nothing."

When Liara felt her cheeks being pried apart she jumped up to her elbows and tried to roll her hips away, but the former marine was too fast. The slick digits disappeared into the crux of the asari's legs and slipped easily into her already lubricated azure. Escape was no longer a concern and she flopped back onto the matt. Her arms slid under her head to cradle it as her body melted. Shepard knew right where to go to make her eyes flutter and toes curl. She released a content sigh. The hand that had been toying with rear slid up to rub her back. Still she had to wonder what all the theatrics were about.

"What are you doing?"

"Fingering my girlfriend."

"I mean..." a sudden uncontrollable moan interrupted Liara for a moment. "...before. Were you teasing me?"

Shepard innocently asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You wound up like you were about to spank me, then you started rubbing my..." embarrassment caused her to trail off.

"Your what?"

"You know."

"Your back? You don't like having your back rubbed?"

"No, my..." Liara's voice lowered to a whisper, "my butthole."

Laughter burst from deep within Shepard, forcing her to retract both her hands as she instinctively covered her mouth.

"What's so funny?" the maiden asked as her hysterical lover literally fell over laughing.

Gasping desperately for air the dying woman barely managed to respond, "Butthole... You said... butthole... Liara T'Soni said butthole."

The young asari buried her blushing freckled cheeks in her arms, muttering, "I hate you."

After willing her chortles into remission Shepard leapt to her love's side, placing a kiss on a blue shoulder before whispering, "Awww, are you embarrassed because you said a naughty word?"

"No," Liara's face popped out from hiding. "I'm mortified to be involved with someone juvenile enough to laugh at a word like butthole."

"You said it again!" the human joyously roared before being overcome by another fit of giggles.

"By the goddess," was all the young doctor could manage to say in response.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop. No more teasing." An unconvinced glare her way got Shepard to add, "I promise, I'm just going to wash you. No tricks."

Recognizing her lover's sincerity Liara playfully pouted, "But Samara got more than just washed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the bikini clad woman leaned in to steal a kiss before sliding over to the other end of the maiden. "All I did was, give her a thorough scrubbing then rinse her off."

"Oh is that all you did?" the young asari happily replied.

"Yes and that's all I'm going to do to you."

Having no doubt in her mind that the bullying was over, Liara settled in to be pampered. Though, giddy anticipation kept her from fully relaxing right way, it took a soapy washcloth caressing her calf to get her muscles to turn to putty. With meticulous care every tiny scale below her left knee was cleaned, including being picked up in order to reach her shin. The scrubbing was so thoroughly that even the bit of webbing between her toes got a once over. The process was repeated on her right leg with an equal amount of scrutiny applied before the strong yet tender hand slid up to stroke the back of her thighs. This was what she envisioned intimacy with Shepard to be like back on the original Normandy when she was still a naive archeologist with a schoolgirl crush on the heroic marine. The only way the moment could have been better was if some soft music were playing, the room was lit by a dozen or more candles and she had a staple gun for the human's dumb mouth.

"It is really hard to resist the temptation to give this beautiful butt a good spanking," Shepard commented as she pulled Liara's legs apart a little so she could kneel between them.

"Your restraint is appreciated," the maiden casually replied, unconcerned her lover would renege the promise not to bully her.

As she rewetted her cloth the Commander mentioned, "I should warn you, I'll use any excuse to take you over my knee today."

There was no point arguing with the woman, "Fine, just so long as it doesn't interfere with my bath." 

"Really? And you won't get whiny afterward?"

Liara quickly contorted her body to make eye contact before exclaiming, "Whiny!? I am not whiny!"

"You can get a little whiny," Shepard then playfully pushed her peeved lover back down.

"I do not, but even if I did it would be your fault for constantly harassing me."

"Pfft," she scoffed. "You're plenty strong enough to stop me in any number of ways, yet you don't. I wonder why that is."

After a second of silence Liara mumbled, "You're such a butthole."

A great weight came crashing down on the maiden's back as the larger human collapsed on top of her in a hysterical fit. The mouth buried between her shoulder blades laughed so hard the entire length of her spine vibrated. She had no idea what was so funny about her saying a silly word and had to question why she was so attracted to a person immature enough to get so giggly about it. Almost none of the fantasies she had about what being with Shepard would be like came true which was probably for the best. Her imagination was awful and the romance she dreamed up would have been as dull as an elcor accountant.

A minute and a snort later Shepard finally came up for air, "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll stop, promise."

"You already said that."

"I mean it." The Commander paused to take several deep breaths before explaining, "It's just you're so smart and respectable. It's weird hearing you say something like that. I guess my opinion of you is just too high."

"Or maybe you're just really immature."

"It can be two things. I can be a juvenile idiot while you're a mature genius at the same time."

"So then the galaxy was saved by a juvenile idiot?"

"Not entirely," Shepard said as she moved her cleaning supplies to a more easily reached spot. "I was far more serious before and during the war."

"So you're telling me there was a point in time when a relationship with you wouldn't have involved constant teasing and bullying?"

"That'll teach for being a chicken shit too afraid to ask out the girl she likes." Then as she remoistened her washcloth added, "And constant is an exaggeration."

"Fine, excessive then."

"That still seems a bit harsh..." Shepard trailed off as her mind wander.

The little conversation had distracted the Commander from really taking in the supple, blue curves speckled with hundreds of tiny glistening droplets before her. It was basically the same position they were in the night before, but the hard surface beneath and utter lack of clothing on the young asari made a world of difference. The elegant contour of the spine that dipped below the shoulders before swelling up again like a wave at the buttocks was far more pronounced. Bulging out from under the rib cage to either side was a hint of the treasures pinned against the matt. As she leered her mind changed on her choice of tools or rather the choice of using a tool. She decided a more hands-on approach would be needed.

Again Liara conceded, "Annoying then."

"Alright, I'll buy that one." Then Shepard drizzled a line of liquid soap along the spine she had been admiring which caused a visible shiver to race through the maiden's prone body. "Still fun though."

"For you maybe," she replied with a sigh as ten strong fingers ran up her back.

While spreading the foaming oil around the Commander added, "And you too. You like our little game as much as I do. Well, almost as much as I do."

Liara's brain began to grow fuzzy when the human's hands shifted from lightly rubbing to firmly kneading her back, "We're supposed to be in a relationship, not playing some game."

"Oh, is that it?"

"Is what it?" the melting maiden mumbled. 

Her extensive experience with Samara had made Shepard an excellent amateur masseuse with more than enough skill to turn the younger of her lovers into putty. "You think that a serious relationship has to be serious and you're disappointed and/or worried that I'm not taking our relationship seriously enough. That me goofing around means I'm not serious about you."

"Perhaps a little. I just don't want to be teased for the rest of the time we're together."

"Oh come on now, you really think everything is going to stay the same forever? The novelty will probably wear off in a month; in a year we'll be acting like an old married couple; and in a decade we'll be so sick of each other we won't be able to even make eye contact during the ten year Normandy reunion."

"Don't say things like that."

"Sorry," Shepard said sincerely. "I don't expect or want that to happen. I'll fight tooth and nail for it not to. Let me put it another way. In a month I'll suddenly feel so guilty about how I've treated you that I'll dote on you like a princess; in a year I'll be calling you ma'am; and then in ten you'll be wearing the collar as we try to reignite our sex life."

"And where will Samara be during all this?"

"In order: snuggling with us on the couch; teaching you how to take care of a pet; fucking your ass with a great big dildo."

The blush made a return and the maiden tightened her arms around her face. "I don't know about that last one."

"I was of the same opinion a month ago. My point is," with little effort Shepard then flipped the naked alien over before continuing, "You don't know how you'll feel in the future besides knowing it will be different than you feel today. So stop worrying about nitpicky nonsense and just enjoy my bullying."

"I hope you didn't mean for that to be some profound statement," the slippery asari chided lightly as she was pulled in by her lover.

"Well I'm sorry it wasn't as good as the speeches I used to give on the Normandy," the Commander sarcastically replied.

"What speeches?"

"My pre-battle speeches, like the one on Earth."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

"Nothing, I just don't remember them, really."

"Well, you just weren't around for my good ones like when I first became Commander of the Normandy or during the assault on the Collector Base."

"Actually, when I was putting together that time capsule I wanted to include quotes from you, but no one could really come up with any. It was part of the reason I went to you directly to fill out your entry."

Completely aghast the Commander collapsed back onto her butt, "But I inspired them."

"You did, just not with your words. It was your actions and your presence and personal connection to everyone that inspired," Liara tried to explain to the downtrodden human, but to no avail.

Part of Shepard's self-image had just been shattered. Sure, it was a small part that didn't really matter in the grander scheme of things, but it was a part that she did care about. The great leader who rallied her troops with an impassioned speech that lifted their spirits. It hurt a little bit to think that it was more likely that those troops were rolling their eyes or tuning her out. She was upset enough to completely forget about the nude asari laid out before her until the blue legs wrapped around her waist tightened. A glance down was all it took to bring her back to reality and break her momentary funk.

Liara invited an embrace by spreading her arms, which she thought was being accepted by the descending human until strong hands locked around her wrist and pushed them up over her head. For a moment Shepard simply loomed over her wearing a seductively goofy grin. The grip then shifted slightly to force her arms to cradle the back of her crest. Properly posed she was released cautiously and once it became obvious she wouldn't move ten nails were slowly raked down her sides, coming to rest on her waist. A quick jerk pulled her back from the matt, arching her spine to put her body on better display.

With the maiden in the desired position Shepard straightened up to grab the bottle of soap. The heels behind her locked together then dug into her rear, making sure her attention didn't wander off again. She didn't stray for long and a second later she was squeezing out a blob of oil onto Liara's taut stomach. She wasn't done pouring before her fingers began to spread the building bubbles over the soft skin in smooth circles centered on the asari's shallow navel. Discarding the detergent container she dove in with both hands sliding up the sides all the way to the armpits before doubling back to give the thighs wrapped around her a once over. She then reached around either hip to get a spot she had missed earlier.

A gasp escaped Liara's lips as her ass was lifted from the matt and her azure brought into direct contact with the fabric of the Commander's bikini bottoms. She reflexively spread her thighs wide and pulled in with her heels to further the pressure being applied to her sensitive folds. Desiring to fully embrace her lover she slipped her arms from behind her head, but just as she began to swing them over her crest a single powerful hand slammed down to shackle her wrists. 

"I didn't give you permission to move," Shepard admonished with a shake of the head.

The asari moaned, "Sorry Commander."

"Now if I let go, can I trust you to stay still this time?"

"No Commander."

A grin crept across the human's lips, "At least you're honest and as I said before, honesty should be rewarded. So in light of that I'll allow you to rub your pretty, little pussy against me while we finish your bath."

Liara's hips immediately began to move, "Thank you Commander."

Shepard maintained her hold of the thin, blue wrists leaving one hand free to slide up the asari's belly. Her fingers pushed a small puddle of soap that had yet to be touched higher into the valley between Liara's tantalizing peaks and on to the throat. For a moment she lightly squeezed the exposed neck while staring down into increasingly dilated eyes, not a hint of concern in them. Without looking away she slipped her digits down to encompass an unwashed breast. She wanted to test something and gave the sublime mound of flesh a few gentle rubs before tightening her grip on the purple tip. The sudden pain caused a shutter to run through the asari at her mercy, soon followed by a gasp when she twisted the pinched the nipple. The hips wrapped around her waist suddenly became a little more frantic. 

"Please," Liara whispered desperately.

"Please what?" the human asked gently as she gave a tug.

"I need you."

"Need me to what?"

Even in an ideal situation the rather sexually inexperienced maiden would have had trouble finding the right words to express her desire to end the games so she could climax. With hormones overwhelming her brain she could only communicate in sentence fragments, so had to resort to a more direct approach. Her eyes went black and her mind reached out, but the human atop her resisted the mental invasion. Using a weak biotic pulse she knocked loose the hand binding her wrists, causing Shepard to collapse onto her. Immediately her arms wrapped around the former marine's hard body, her fingers tangled in soft strains of hair and her lips were able to use the element of surprise to capture a kiss. Her minor insurrection did not last long however, she only managed a few pecks before the Commander broke free.

With little effort Shepard muscled out of the hug and regained control of the errant, blue limbs, which was a huge inconvenience since she had to sacrifice her grip of the asari's boob to do so. She easily wrestled the arms back where she wanted them then locked them into a secure hold she needed only one hand to maintain but was impossible for the archeologist to break. The only challenge was in ignoring Liara's enticing nibbles on her neck, needy whines in her ear and grinding hips against her pelvis. She resisted temptation and retook her grasp of the maiden's neck to reassert control and force eye contact.

"Guess you really want to be draped across my knee, huh?" After a brief pause Shepard added, "I am going to absolutely wreck that pretty, blue ass of yours. You won't be able to sit down for days."

The threat was like a bucket of cold water on the amorous maiden and put a dampener on her mood. Liara didn't know how to feel about being treated so roughly. She didn't much time to think it over however because the moment she dropped her guard the human pounced. A searing kiss blitzed her lips with a probing tongue demanding entry to her mouth. There was no resistance and immediately she capitulated to the invader. One orifice conquered the hand at her throat left to seize a second and slipped down between them. When four fingers began playing with her folds her entire body convulsed. Her mind again reached out to make a connection and this time found success. The two lovers joined into one.

With the meld in place Liara thought she'd be able to wiggle free and wrap her arms around Shepard, but the human's grip only tightened. All she was allowed to do was hump the hand rubbing her azure, though even that she had little willful control over. She couldn't stop her hips from involuntarily thrusting if she wanted to, especially once a pair of fingers sunk into her. They went straight for glory and her whole body quivered in appreciation. Within minutes, blissful warmth exploded from her core dislodging a rumbling moan from her chest which she wasn't able to project; the lips and tongue ravaging her mouth would not give a reprieve. Her brain was overwhelmed all the stimuli flowing into it.

As the maiden soared through an overpowering orgasm Shepard resisted giving into her own. It was still early and she wanted to postpone her first for a while longer. Ideally it would happen while sandwiched between her lovers. Besides, there was plenty of entertainment to be found in guiding Liara across the heavens. The way the young, blue alien shivered and shook in her arms, the muffled cries trying to escape her lips and most of all the feeling of utter joy being shared with her through the meld were all intoxicating. She doubted her own climax would be as satisfying as bringing one to her partner.

When the asari finally turned to a puddle of limp muscles Shepard released her grip and sat up, "I think that should just about do it."

After a few seconds Liara regained enough of her wherewithal to wearily reply, "I agree."

"Good," the Commander withdrew her freshly lubricated digits from her pet's sex, studied them in the light for a moment then mentioned, "You're going to have to clean these."

"Okay," was all the maiden got out before her mouth was filled by her own flavor.

Shepard let the alien suckle on her fingers for about a minute before pulling them out for an inspection. One bodily fluid had been swapped for another so it was hardly an improvement, but she was satisfied. She slid out from between Liara's legs, placing a quick peck just above the navel before jumping to her feet. The will to move having yet to recover the maiden continued to lay there like a lump. Luckily the Commander had a cure for laziness; a room temperature bucket of water. She scooped and dumped in a single fluid motion that shocked her lover into full consciousness. 

"What?" the human preempted the dripping asari's complaint. "I needed to rinse you off."

"Can we not have one quiet moment of post-coital bliss?" Liara grumbled.

"I'm sure we can..." Shepard offered a hand and helped the maiden up before finishing, "...at some point in the future, possibly. But that isn't important right now. Right now you're going to go get dressed. Something cute, sexy and comfortable, Samara can help you. And I'm going to take off this suit and hop in the shower real quick."

A tad confused the naked alien asked, "You're going to shower? Alone?"

"Yeah, need to give you time to get dressed." The Commander then turned Liara toward the door and gave her a pat on the butt. "Now get going. The day's still young."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I lied, there's going to be seven chapters. I haven't posted in so long and this chapter is running on so long I decided to split it up. Hopefully it won't take another 4 months and 60 pages to finish it.
> 
> Also, I post this story a little at a time on a near weekly basis over at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com in case you don't want to wait or want to give more direct feedback and such.


	7. Big Finish: Part 2

Still quite wet Liara shuffled out the door, immediately grabbing a towel from the desk. If they had been in the bathroom while the bath was going on she doubted they'd be very useful. Shepard had a definite plan in place and that sent a shiver up the maiden's spine and not in a good way. Inevitably at some point she was going to end up getting teased or harassed, on top of the spanking she had 'earned'. The sex, love and affection surrounding those few bad moments would make them completely worthwhile, she just wished they weren't seemingly necessary. Resigned to her fate the maiden dried off before wrapping the fluffy, white terrycloth around her gorgeous, blue form.

Coming around the corner into the den Liara's head was down as she tried to secure her temporary coverings with a knot or a twist. She couldn't remember how to do it; she rarely went walking around with so little on. Before the task was quite complete she looked up to see where she was going and caught a sight that caused her to forget almost everything, including holding up her towel which hit the floor with a dull thump. Sitting at the far end of the couch, an arm extended elegantly across the backrest while the other supported a glass of juice, was Samara wearing nothing but a red satin robe. The maiden couldn't know definitively if her elder lacked undergarments, but it was hard to imagine otherwise. The fabric was flawlessly draped to reveal the entirety of the matriarch's crossed left leg including most of the hip, as well as the old asari's sternum and the inner third of both breasts without showing even a hint of the dark areolas that had to be a hair's width away from exposure.

The dumbfounded maiden was knocked from her gawking when the vision before her commented, "While nude is an excellent look for you, I am sure Shepard would be disappointed not to put you into that state herself."

"Oh yes," Liara squeaked. "And thank you."

Then as the younger asari bent down to retrieve her towel the other casually asked, "Why bother putting that back on when you will be discarding it again almost immediately?"

Straightening back up empty handed, the maiden replied, "And it isn't like you haven't already seen..."

The strategically bare matriarch quickly chimed in, "And caressed."

"Uh yes, and that," a blush darkened freckled blue cheeks. "...everything before."

Samara couldn't resist the urge to fluster the girl further, "At least with my fingers; I believe there are a few spots my tongue has yet to reach."

Before Liara could muster a reply the centuries' old seductress on the couch uncrossed her legs for a moment to change which was on top, nothing intimate was flashed though the movement did leave both lithe limbs completely exposed, so it took a few seconds for her to say, "I should get dressed."

The matriarch wouldn't let her off the hook that easily, "Hopefully our owner will allow me to rectify that."

"That's up to her I guess," the maiden mumbled while stiffly marching to the closet by the bed where Shepard originally kept an armory interface; she could practically feel herself being ogled from across the room.

Once Liara was facing the other way an amused grin curled Samara's lips. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she was looking at a second pair of blushing cheeks that were cutely fidgeting back and forth. After enjoying the show for almost a minute she put down the juice she was sipping and got to her feet. The loose knot she had tied in her belt did little to keep her robe closed so she gave it a quick tug to tighten it before sauntering up behind the naked maiden. She gently slipped her fingers onto the younger asari's hip causing a slight jump and increased tension that slowly dissipated with a hug.

Samara whispered, "It is adorable how easily I can fluster you and Shepard. Am I really so lovely?"

"Yes," Liara stated. "Yes, you are."

It was the matriarch's turn to blush and change the subject, "Would you like help choosing an outfit?"

"If you promise to stop teasing me."

"I promise." With a parting peck to the nape of the neck Samara pulled away while adding, "Shepard seems to have so much fun doing it I thought I would give it a try."

"By the goddess," the young asari whined. "Please, not you too."

"Do not worry," Samara assured as she opened the dresser. "Most likely I will only find it amusing a few more times."

"Well that's a relief," Liara chuckled. "I doubt Shepard will ever tire of bullying me though."

"She does have a surprisingly long attention span," the matriarch commented before passing over a pair of gray socks. "Here try these on."

Seeing no harm in the innocent articles of clothing the maiden slipped them on without question. Although, in bending over to put them on she provided Samara a less than innocent view of her nethers. If it was Shepard beside her, her ass would not have been safe in that position. She pulled the tubes of fabric as far up her calves as possible. After standing back up she stared intently at her toes, wiggling them. Her feet had never felt so warm and cozy. On most worlds sources to create textiles from were rare and mainly consisted of plant and insect fibers. The asari for example were basically limited to wearing cotton and leather until the advent of synthetic polymers. So the wide range of furs, hairs and hides from Earth was something of a culture shock to certain segments of the galactic community.

"What are these made out of?" Liara asked, still studying her new apparel.

"Wool, it comes from an animal called a pig... or sheep, one of the two." Samara handed the maiden another garment. "Here, try this on too."

Holding it out away from herself the younger asari asked, "Is this Shepard's sweatshirt?"

"Sort of, that is a male sized one the Alliance accidently gave her."

As she slipped the black N7 hoodie on Liara cautiously inquired, "So, has she ever worn it?"

"Why would you want to know that?" a knowing grin on ancient lips.

"Just curious."

"And you wonder why we enjoy teasing you," Samara quickly commented before answering, "Occasionally, when the other is in the laundry. I am not sure if she ever washes it though."

With a smile the maiden pulled the zipper all the way to the top, making herself merely half naked then sunk her face up to the nose into the collar. For a moment she flashed back to when she would have given anything to wear one of Shepard's shirts, especially one so large. The sleeves hid all but the tips of her fingers while the lower hem hung to just below her bum. After she flipped up the hood the only blue left bare belonged to her shapely legs. She luxuriated in the hoodie's warmth until she noticed her elder partner once again sitting on the couch, robe already in its previous flawlessly seductive state.

"Are you not helping me anymore?"

Samara played dumb, "What do you mean? Do you not like the sweatshirt?"

Unsure what the connection was Liara cautiously replied, "I do."

The elder retrieved her juice and took a sip before asking, "Then why would you still need my help?"

"I still need bottoms."

After an unusually long pause the matriarch asked, "You do?"

"Yes," the slow pace of the conversation was growing frustrating. "Wearing only socks and a shirt is embarrassing."

"It is? Considering everything you have done and worn since yesterday, a shirt and socks is what you find embarrassing?"

"I have been embarrassed several times, but this is different. I don't want Shepard to think I would choose to dress this way."

"Would that..." Samara's response was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. "It seems I have stalled you long enough."

Liara reflexively spat, "I hate you."

With a smile the matriarch replied, "I am honored."

"What'd I do?" Shepard had only heard the last thing the maiden had said and assumed it was directed at her.

After a brief silence the young asari feigned, "You know."

"I do?" the human's brow furled and arms crossed as she began to ponder; there was a strong possibility she had done something.

"Oh, never mind," Liara said in a falsified huff.

Luckily for the young doctor once the woman noticed what the pair of blue beauties was wearing nothing else mattered. Clad in pink sweatpants with the drawstring tied to hang low on the hip and a old t-shirt she had trimmed to reveal her muscle-bound midriff she wasn't looking too bad herself. Liara really liked her stomach, though she strongly suspected that was only because of its close proximity to another one of her body parts. It was a difficult to decide which half naked asari to go after. Her first instinct was to pounce on the utterly gorgeous matriarch on the couch, but it seemed like such a shame to disturb the magnificent pose Samara had adopted. Plus, the maiden was far too adorable wearing her hand-me-down shirt to leave alone.

Shepard practically skipped over to the younger of her lovers. She grabbed either side of the black hood, fingers curled around the drawstring holes, and reeled the asari into an inescapable kiss. The cavern of fabric she created made it impossible for Liara's lips to go anywhere but where she wanted them, pressed against her own. Not that there was any resistance, in fact once contact was achieved she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. They shared a happy smooch that lingered through a few false stops until they finally parted, both wearing bigger smiles than they started with.

After a moment's recovery Liara asked, "So what now Commander?"

"Let's watch a vid," Shepard replied as she turned toward the couch, an arm kept securely around the asari by her side.

The maiden hesitantly mentioned, "I don't really like pornography."

"I didn't mean that kind of vid." Then after a short pause she added, "And I don't believe that for a second."

"Well it is. I can control my urges."

"Enough to write them down," the former marine quipped.

"What!?" Liara exclaimed a little too emphatically, pushing the human away. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I found that secret folder on your terminal."

"That is a gross invasion of privacy!"

"This coming from the Shadow Broker."

"That's different. That's business..."

Shepard interrupted the impeding tirade, "Also in that folder was a vid. A vid labeled 'Samara massages Shepard'."

"I only re-watched it once!" Liara announced before collecting herself to form a better argument, "That doesn't change the fact you were snooping through my things."

"You literally labeled it 'secret folder'. How could I not?"

"Girls," Samara appeared between them, gently taking a hand from each. "Please, calm down. Try not to let this ruin our day. Both of you are in the wrong; though neither of you seems to have done anything exceptionally egregious to the other. So can we all agree to forgive and forget?"

Liara was quick to mumble, "Sorry."

"Me too," Shepard reciprocated. "I didn't read anything. I stopped once I realized what they were. I'd like to read them though." 

"No way," the maiden was even quicker to state.

"Would you be willing to show me the vid?" the matriarch inquired.

"Maybe."

"Well, we won't be watching that today so let's pick an actual movie." The Shepard then gave the younger of the two asari a nudge, "Your choice Liara. Samara and I will tidy up."

The trio split up; Liara scanned through the available streaming services for a film, Samara took the dirty plates back to the kitchen and Shepard prepared the couch. She grabbed some pillows and bedding then converted the coffee table to an ottoman by adjusting its height and adding a cushion. Pushed into the bend of the sofa it created a space suitable for an elcor; although the massive alien's weight could have been an issue. As she pushed the newly transformed piece of furniture into place her adorably dressed lover slipped past her to claim a seat, quickly diving under a blanket.

Shepard thought little of the move, but for Liara covering her lower half was of vital importance. It was slightly ridiculous to be so concerned about flashing her nethers considering the level of intimacy the three of them possessed and perhaps she wouldn't have been if she hadn't been tricked. It felt like if her bottomless state was discovered Samara would have won and she was so tired of losing. Plus, some of the naive, young archeologist she was not terribly long ago still resided within her and that version of her would have been mortified beyond all belief to be wearing nothing but a shirt and socks in front of someone else. At least with the blanket she had time to figure out a way to slip on a pair of shorts before her secret, among other things, was exposed.

Crawling over to the corner of the couch Shepard asked, "So what're we watching?"

"The Queen's Huntress," the maiden slid closer to her partner. "It's one of my favorite films. I watched it all the time when I was young."

"Let me guess," the woman wrapped her arms around the encroaching asari. "It's about the forbidden love between a queen and her most loyal huntress set against a historic backdrop."

"Well, yes, but there is more to it than just that." Liara sat down in front of the larger human and leaned back.

All Shepard cared about was, "Are the actresses hot?"

"The maiden who plays the queen is quite cute," Samara replied as she entered the den.

"A maiden; wouldn't it be weird for a maiden to be a queen?"

The returning matriarch stepped on the ottoman and in a single elegant motion slipped beside the already settled in pair. "It is a purely fictional story. She inherits the throne at a young age after her parents are assassinated. The huntress of the title is the queen's lifelong bodyguard. A romance then develops between the two; it is all a bit incestuous actually."

"No it is not!" Liara immediately jumped to her favorite film's defense. "That interpretation is simply not true. During the queen's childhood..."

"Hey," Shepard took her turn to interrupt. "No spoilers."

"Sorry, dear. I must not be remembering it correctly." With a kiss on the forehead Samara added to her retraction, "I would hate to insinuate there is anything wrong with a romance between a maiden and her elder."

"Though, that kind of depends on how much elder. At a certain point it gets a bit creepy."

That little comment got the old asari's attention, as well as a giggle from the younger. "And at what point would that be?"

"I dunno," the former marine pondered. "Around the quarter millennia mark."

"I see. Is that how it is?" Samara asked solemnly and began to slowly back away. 

The half-hearted retreat was easy to stop; Shepard just threw an arm around the bad actress and pulled. "Where do you think you're going, you creepy, cradle-robbing, old lady?"

"I was going to search for a lover my own age."

"Well, when you find one be sure to bring her back home with you." 

"Are two asari not enough for you?" Samara asked rhetorically, settling into a three-way cuddle.

"You can never have enough asari. Besides, like I told you before, I still need a matron to complete my collection."

"How could I forget?"

"I always liked Shiala," Liara absentmindedly mentioned while her focus was on getting Samara under the blanket.

An epiphany struck Shepard, "Ohhh, is that why you like this movie? You're the queen and Shiala's the bodyguard?"

The maiden immediately bolted upright and twisted around, "What!? No, that isn't why. I mean, I never even. Of my mother's followers she was just the nicest to me. I never had a crush on her."

"Who said anything about a crush?"

From her resting spot on the human's broad shoulder Samara commented, "She is just so adorable when flustered."

Arms crossed, Liara returned to her initial seating position in a huff, muttering, "I hate you both."

Shepard turned to the matriarch beside her, "When'd she start hating you too?"

"A few minutes ago, when I tricked her into wearing your old sweatshirt with nothing underneath it."

Before the maiden could bolt upright a second time a strong arm imprisoned her and a smartass voice whispered in her ear, "Easy now, I know you didn't like being tricked and would much rather be wearing something more skimpy, but don't worry I'll get you out of those clothes soon enough. Let's just watch the movie first. Unless you really can't wait and want me to strip you now."

There was a downward tug on her hoodie's zipper, but Liara ignored it and readied the remote, "Let's watch the movie."

Across the room the front of the fish tank turned into a giant screen and after a minute of flipping through menus the opening credits of 'The Queen's Huntress' began to play. The trio on the couch relaxed, all under the same blanket with the pair of asari using the human as a pillow. After several names set against a pure black background scrolled by they were treated to a sweeping shot of a picturesque valley surrounded on all sides by steep mountains. A lovely lilting tune began to drift from the speakers, though a tad too softly so Liara turned up the volume. A few other bits of information appeared as well such as the time, date, picture setting and progress bar. They were a half a minute in with two hundred and seventy-three left to go.

Oh right, it was an asari film, Shepard had forgotten how long those could be. An extended lifespan meant an extended attention span and while hers was quite good, it wasn't necessarily that good; the only one she had ever watched took her three sittings. She should have given some restriction before letting the maiden loose on the extranet. Now she was stuck. After all the times she made Liara play a game or watch some superhero flick with her there was no way she could say she wasn't going to watch this one, the young asari's favorite one no less. Any other day it wouldn't have been nearly as big of a problem, assuming she was allowed enough intermissions, but this day was suppose to be about getting laid, consistently and thoroughly. All she could do was hope for nudity.

It only took twenty minutes for the former marine's wish to be granted with a tasteful bathing scene involving a quartet of huntresses. The asari had few hang-ups when it came to nudity so thought nothing of having a serious political discussion carried out while the actresses shared a communal tub. It quickly became apparent that their talk was little more than an info-dump meant to set up the overall story and that only two of the foursome would hold any significance to the plot so after a little while Shepard's interest shifted from listening to leering. None of the matrons were what she'd consider beautiful, though the one playing the title character was quite handsome, but she still found them quite attractive. Their harden bodies accentuated by scars had obviously been through numerous actual battles; the movie was set before the advent of firearms so their gunshot wounds couldn't have been make-up done for authenticities' sake.

When the scene shifted to the royal gardens, Shepard's interest wavered and her eyes wandered down to the crest resting against her chest. She craned her neck a bit to catch a glimpse of Liara's face and was fairly amused by how transfixed the maiden was, like a child watching their favorite cartoon. She gave a frond a peck, which went completely unnoticed, and returned her head to the pillow. She watched the movie for a few more minutes before her gaze again drifted, this time to the asari to her right. Samara was no longer resting against her, but they were still shoulder to shoulder, holding hands beneath the covers. At some point the matriarch had apparently pushed the blanket down, revealing a perfectly parted red satin robe which gave her a teasing glimpse of a deep, blue valley. It was then her staring like a transfixed child.

Even Shepard couldn't ogle Samara's chest for an eternity and eventually her gaze flicked somewhere else. For a split second it went to the screen on the far wall before deciding to return to the one lying beside her. This time her eyes traveled high enough to find her blue goddess staring right back at her, wearing a knowing smirk. She had been caught. Her cheeks immediately warmed and her focus returned to the movie. A chuckle filled her ear before a head came to rest on her shoulder. She in turn leaned a cheek against the matriarch's crest and put a little more effort into paying attention to the film which was much easier to do once the story picked up its pace with the huntress going on a mission in enemy territory.

Few things were better to watch than the portrayal of a huntress in an asari vid. Swathes of enemy soldiers were stealthily dispatched before they realized what hit them. She ran into officers matching her level of skill, resulting in amazing fight scenes. Just like with martial arts in movies, biotics were exaggerated to a spectacular degree, so entire buildings would be laid to waste during these direct confrontations. Blasto would have been popped like a balloon by this commando. Even after the action had ended things remained interesting as the romance began to build in a more overt way. 

Much to the former marine's amusement the queen turned out to be the instigator of the affair, trying to seduce the older, asari warrior; something that was quite familiar to her. Though, the maiden had the fun of being the one in charge and forcing the matron into some interesting predicaments. Her favorite was when the huntress was made to give a report while the young royal was being dressed by a pair of handmaids. The girl even tricked the object of her affections into helping her put on her shoes. In a moment of weakness the lifelong bodyguard placed a kiss on her charge's foot. 

It was a sweet scene that compelled Shepard to look to her own loved ones again. She gave Liara a little, one-armed hug and tiny kiss on the head which again went unnoticed. Then she turned her gaze to the one beside her and choked on a gulp of air. The matriarch's entire left breast was exposed. Her eyes darted up to once again to find Samara staring right back at her wearing another amused smirk. The pattern continued to repeat with her cheeks warming, but this time she wasn't allowed to turn away. Violet lips surged to capture her own for a brief embrace. After parting they shared a smile and she readjusted her arm to wrap around the ancient alien who immediately cuddled in closer.

A few playful pecks were exchanged as the matriarch settled in under the human's arm. Once Samara was comfortable they attempted to deepen their kiss, but it was hard for their lips to remain locked as neither could stop smiling. It took a few false starts before passion overtook them and they began to make out like a couple of teenagers in the back of a theater. The buildup was slow, almost a dozen minutes passed before their tongues started to wrestle. Drowning in desire the elder asari's fingers went in search of something to caress and sooner than expected found a pliable mound covered in cloth. The digits were greedy however and wouldn't be placated by anything less than bare flesh, so felt around for a means of ingress. 

Liara wasn't aware of anything going on around her until she heard the tearing of a zipper. Her eyes dropped just in time to see a blue hand that was not her own reach into her shirt. As a soft grasp was taken of her left breast she glanced back to see the couple cuddling behind her. She inhaled, readying a complaint, but quickly thought better of it. Instead she returned to watching her movie. Let them have their fun. The fingers gently massaging her boob weren't terribly distracting and actually felt rather nice; as long as they remained benign she could tolerate their presence. 

It was only a matter of minutes before the young doctor's complete attention returned to the film and the foreign presences in her shirt was entirely forgotten. Being lightly cupped with the occasional squeeze was easy enough to ignore, especially since one of her favorite parts was coming up; the royal ball. The huntress is forced to escort the queen and it is during their dance that they share their first kiss. It was just before that scene though, while the final preparations for the party were being made that Liara noticed something graze her clavicle. She looked down to see a human hand reach across her body in order to grasp the blue bicep on the other side of her. That must not have been the intended target because a moment later Shepard's fingers were tracing down the arm.

Shepard must have been looking to hold hands, which Liara thought was rather sweet. It didn't stay that way though. A second after the human's fingers discovered what the matriarch's were wrapped around they slid right over to claim a breast for themselves. That was too much for the maiden to endure. She immediately knocked both arms away and sat up. She didn't say anything, just gave the pair a dirty look before moving to a different seating position. She crawled forward and laid down at on her belly, chin cradled in her palms, socked feet waving in the air. Her transformation into a kid watching her favorite show had been completed. It would have been so adorably innocent if not for one minor detail.

Resisting the urge to laugh was close to impossible, even for a highly disciplined justicar, but somehow Shepard and Samara were able to keep quiet as the absentminded maiden stretched out in front of them. Apparently Liara had forgotten she was bottomless, much to the delight of the couple behind her. Her legs were parted just enough to reveal the treasure nestled between them and her sweatshirt was draped just high enough on her rear to expose the lower half of her lovely cheeks. It was actually cuter having them peek out like that than for them to be completely hanging out in the open. The view only improved when her legs tired of remaining aloft and fell, her feet resting on the human's thighs.

Samara slid up to whisper directly into the woman's ear, "Now you leave her alone and let her finish watching her movie."

They reversed positions so Shepard could reply as quietly as possible, "I'll wait until we break for lunch. It'll give me time to weigh my options."

Just as she had witnessed several dozen times before, Liara watch the queen's love become requited with a single chaste kiss. A little part of her melted every time; it was so romantic. She wished her first experience with her one true love was so perfect. Instead she got a fumbling quickie under a stinky pier, though the peck she received on the beach beforehand was quite nice. She still couldn't believe she actually said she wanted to use Shepard's face. So embarrassingly dumb. However, one thing she couldn't complain about was their relationship being far more fun than she ever would have expected. And just as she reached that conclusion the ball scene ended, replaced by a pair of vertical bars. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was well past noon. As she began to get up something shackled her ankles then she was violently yanked backward. It was at that second she remembered what she was wearing or rather what she was not wearing.

Shepard pulled her pretty, little maiden in and took two handfuls of blue tush, "Enjoying the movie so far?"

"Yes," Liara squeaked. "And I'd like to get back to watching it."

"It's lunch time though," the human replied as she jiggled the pliable cheeks.

Warily the young asari said, "Oh good, then let's go downstairs and eat then."

"Nah, we'll eat up here."

"Okay, I'll go get it. What would you like?" the maiden ventured, looking back over her shoulder at eyes that were affixed to her rear.

"There's something we have to take care of first." Some light pats foreshadowed what that something might entail.

Liara folded her arms under her head and grumbled into them, "Oh just get it over with."

"I don't think I like your tone girlie. Remember, your disobedience earned you this," punctuated with a soft paddle that had little impact. 

Before the maiden could respond Samara swept in to gently whisper some sage advice, "It would be best if you play along, dear."

The junior asari turned her head to find her elder's kind features mere inches away, "Why should I? It's not like anything I say is going to make her go easier on me."

After a moment of silent contemplation the matriarch confessed, "Because I would enjoy it more if you do."

Wide-eyed with surprise she asked, "You would?"

"Well, this is supposed to be my fantasy after all."

"And I'm a part of your fantasy?"

Rubbing the maiden's back she replied, "Of course, I wanted you here with us. I would have the first time but felt you would not have enjoyed what we were doing."

A happy, little smile graced Liara's lips for a moment before she thought, "Wait, your fantasy is watching me get spanked by her?"

Samara could not maintain eye contact while admitting, "Partly."

As the two carried out their private conversation out of earshot Shepard patiently waited. She didn't want to intrude or interrupt, if they wanted her to know what they were saying they would have been speaking more loudly. She also didn't want to distract Liara by doing anything too extreme, but at the same time didn't have the willpower to remain idle. Her hands were already filled with the maiden's heavenly cheeks and figured giving them a few light squeezes would go by unnoticed. They were a perfect balance of soft and firm; it was a shame they spent most of their time confined in fabric. This blue bum should always be on display, pants never again allowed to cover it. In fact, no clothing should ever cover any inch of blue skin, anywhere. A dopey grin slowly stretched the woman's cheeks as she imagined what things would be like if Thessia never developed clothing. Before she extrapolated her fantasy any further she saw her loves share a brief kiss and Samara pull away.

"Ready Commander," Liara quietly announced.

Shepard slowly raised her hand then like a bolt of lightning brought it crashing down on her pretty, little maiden's pretty, little rear.

"Thank you Commander."

Unready for that response the human asked, "Thank you?"

"For correcting my improper behavior."

Immediately the woman's eye darted over to Samara who gave her a wry grin. Now the fun would really begin. Keeping her hold of the right cheek, she lifted her left hand, stalled it for a second before laying a second stinging slap on the beautiful, blue bottom.

"I forgot my place." 

Another blow landed, knocking a grunt out of Liara.

"I'm your pet."

She was interrupted by a smack to her left buttock.

"Not your equal."

The spanks continued to alternate between cheeks, making it the right side's turn to be paddled.

"A good asari is an obedient asari."

With a crack her posterior was struck again.

"And I've been a bad asari."

She received another slap on the tush.

"I'm sorry..."

The next blow came sooner than she expected.

"...my actions..."

Whack.

"...forced you..."

Smack.

"...to do this, Commander."

It was a longer than expected pause that caught Liara off guard this time, causing her to stop her apology until a solid slap reminded her to keep going.

"I shouldn't have..."

She gasped with the following strike.

"...defied you, Commander."

Her voice became more ragged with each blow

"Please, forgive me, Commander."

The hardest swat yet landed on her rear and her hips arched up to invite the next.

"Please, punish your pet asari, Commander."

A moan slipped from her lips after the next shot.

"Please, punish your pretty, little maiden, Commander."

A flurry of blows rained down on Liara's soft backside. There were no longer any pauses for her to degrade herself during, just an unbroken chain of solid smacks. A single flattened hand bounced back and forth, spreading the spanks evenly between each cheek. The hits were not harsh however and with the added protection of her resilient asari hide there wasn't even any discoloration. She could not figure out why she was becoming increasingly heated or why saying all those embarrassing things seemed to add to her arousal, but she was surrendering to it. Samara was right, it was best to play along.

Just as Liara's butt switched from pleasantly warm to uncomfortably burning the spanking halted and she heard, "That looks like fun, my I try?"

The bottomless maiden didn't bother looking over her shoulder, she just prepared for the second round. She wasn't sure what to say though. Her role with Shepard was clear, but she wasn't sure how she should react to Samara. Perhaps play up the age difference? She didn't want to go so far as to refer to the matriarch as 'mommy'; a part of her did, but it was small enough for her to bury in denial. As she cursed her lack of creativity the cushion beside her moved. With a mind of their own, her legs spread a little wider and her hips rose a little higher to present a better target. When something brushed across her vulnerable rear her whole body shivered and she abandoned trying to think up lines. 

Instead of the expected smack on the ass, Liara felt whatever grazed it continue on to her hip then the cushion on her other side. When a weight pushed down on her she finally separated her face from her sleeves to see what was happening. Flowing, red fabric immediately filled her periphery. Turning her head a little further allowed her to witness the slow descent of a familiar pair of magnificent, blue breasts. The soft mounds enveloped her, a nipple mere inches from her lips. She didn't get to do anything with that fact before being crushed by the most pleasant press imaginable; one that rubbed a rather moist azure against the small of her back.

This turn of events was not something Shepard had expected and needed a moment to gather her wits before she dared to lift the red, satin curtain. Focusing her breathing she grabbed the lowest hem which was draped across the maiden's thighs. Slowly she pushed the fabric up to the initial swell of Liara's beautiful bottom then after giving the backs of both pliable legs a few squeezes pushed further to expose the first blue rump, flanked on either side by Samara's lithe limbs. Her smile couldn't have been bigger as she flipped the robe up to reveal a second tush for her to play with. 

Rubbing an almost millennia old cheek Shepard suggested, "You've been bad too, haven't you old girl?"

"I have, Commander."

"My pretty, little maiden just demonstrated the proper way to apologize," the human sunk two fingers into her younger pet's azure, eliciting a muffled moan and wiggle. "So get to it."

"I am sorry, Commander."

A slightly hesitant blow landed on Samara's rear.

"I was a fool to resist."

The next smack had more strength behind it, but still didn't seem fully committed.

"Even if only for a night."

There was a short pause before the follow up hit as Shepard took a moment to suppress any negative notions she had about treating her owner in such a way.

"As an asari I am better off..."

Overcompensating a bit, a solid shot stung the matriarch's behind.

"...as a human's pet."

An even harder hit put a smile on Samara's face.

"I am fortunate to..."

A hardy smack to her left cheek interrupted.

"...finally be a human's property."

The spanking shifted back to her right buttock.

"I pledge to be a proper asari."

Whack.

"Obedient..."

Slap.

"...submissive..."

Smack.

"...and loyal."

Shepard's flat hand struck like a paddle against her ass.

"I exist only..."

Another hard hit.

"... for your pleasure, Commander."

The next spank knocked loose a groan.

"I love you, Commander."

A sharp strike was immediately chased by an order, "Say that again."

"I love you, Commander."

Her rear received another slap.

"I love you, Commander."

Rather than feel, Samara heard the next blow, followed quickly by a muffled, "I love you, Commander."

The matriarch didn't even have enough time to chuckle before another smack landed on her ass and she was expected to chant, "I love you, Commander."

It was the maiden's turn again, a loud crack then obstructed, "I love you, Commander."

For several minutes Shepard's hand gleefully bounced back and forth between the pair of blue bottoms, eliciting the mantra each time it struck. She eventually even withdrew her fingers from Liara so she could spank both butts at once and get the line repeated in stereo. As she administered the dual 'punishments' her eyes darted from one inviting orifice to another with increasing hunger and as her perverse desire grew the power of her blows weakened. Just after her slaps became pats, her pets questioning whether to continue professing their love, her whole body crumbled forward. Her mouth collapsed onto Samara's tight ass, showering it with several licks and kisses before sinking her teeth into the tenderized flesh which caused the matriarch to quiver. Meanwhile her fingers latched onto Liara's bountiful bust buried deep beneath the two blue bodies. It was too bad a hardy sweatshirt was in the way.

After a few more nibbles and several more smooches the wanton human delved between the elder alien's toned cheeks. She embraced with her mouth and lashed with her tongue the puckered rim she found. Fondling flesh through fabric wasn't satisfying enough for her hands so she moved them up to Samara's easily accessed accessories. She'd take care of Liara shortly. She pried the pair of blue buttocks as far apart as possible to better facilitate her oral attack. Each time she came up for air her thumbs unintentionally slipped closer to the center until one scraped across the matriarch's wetted hole. It didn't take more than a second's consideration before she popped the digit inside, her lower lip firmly planted between her teeth. She marveled at the sight of her digit penetrating her owner's sublime rear, loving the snug warm she felt.

As the deviant woman began to insert her other thumb Samara suddenly interjected, "Please be gentle, I have never..."

Shepard immediately stopped what she was doing, afraid of causing any undo discomfort, "You've never done anal before?"

Looking back over her shoulder at her young lover the matriarch confessed, "I have not."

The human sat up and withdrew as she asked, "How is that possible? I mean, didn't you ever get curious, in what, like four hundred years?"

"Not especially," Samara rolled onto her side to let the maiden under her get some air, though only a little as the hand still squeezing her ass didn't allow her to go too far. "There were a number of reasons, but the main one was the most basic. There are not many appendages on a krogan, turian, elcor, batarian or vorcha, male or female, that you want anywhere near your rectum. Unless of course you share a certain amount of trust and intimacy with them, which I did not with any of the people I slept with during my mercenary days. The only other options were the hanar, volus and salarians, none whom interested me. As well as other asari of course, but I approached sex with them differently."

"What about your bondmate though?"

"We almost immediately became an old, married couple with three children. We were quite boring." Then with a wistful look added, "We were also utterly happy. At least for a little while..."

Before that thought could go any further Shepard quickly ventured, "How about now? Are you curious now?"

Samara too wanted to avoid bad memories, "I will follow any order my Commander demands of me. I exist only for your pleasure."

"Me too," the maiden finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" The pretend owner of the two asari assured, "There's no pressure. There are plenty of other things I can do to plenty of other parts of your body."

"I know," Liara had to struggle a bit to look back with her elder still partly lying on top of her. "It just seems like it would be nice to share a first, even if it is that. I mean, I've never done anything like that either."

"You've never been butt-fucked? I'm shocked!" Shepard mocked.

Collapsing back onto her stomach the maiden grumbled, "Forget it."

That wasn't happening; the offer had been made and there was no way she'd allow it to be retracted. The Commander sat back with arms and legs crossed to do a little pondering. With a head gesture she signaled Samara could move. This in turn prompted Liara to flip over and sit up, immediately snatching the blanket to recover all modesty. The elder asari lying nearby on the other hand made no attempt to hide, allowing red satin to fall wherever it liked which happened to leave all but a single breast and part of a thigh exposed. Both then waited patiently for the human's brainstorming session to end, although a burning butt made the maiden quite fidgety.

In under a minute Shepard figured out a way to give her more time to think and announced, "I'm going to go make lunch. You two put some medi-gel on those bruised butts of yours."

"As you wish Commander," Samara replied then rolled toward the edge of the giant ottoman, but only made it to her back before the agile human caught her. 

The matriarch was pinned to the cushion and a searing kiss was inflicted upon her. Passion seemed to pour from her lover's lips into her mouth which flowed all the way down to the pit of her loins, warming her from the inside out. A cloth covered thigh was firmly wedged up against her already excited core. The stimulation increased further still when a strong hand took hold of one of her malleable mammaries. After a minute of groping the index finger peeled away in order to scrape its nail around the sensitive areola. Shepard didn't pull away until she was short on air and fully heated. 

"Also, lose the robe," the powerful woman whispered. "Clothes are for people, not asari."

"Yes, Commander," Samara breathlessly sighed. 

After a solid parting smooch Shepard slid over the ancient asari and off the ottoman. Once on her feet her focus shot across the room to her younger pet whose expression was lost somewhere between nervous and aroused. Gaze locked on her next conquest, she prowled toward the huddled maiden. Liara barely moved as she approached only turning halfway around in order to maintain eye contact. For several moments she loomed over her prey with a hard to read look on her face, trying to fan any lingering fear of harassment.

Shepard pointed to the cushion directly in front of her and ordered, "Here."

Hesitantly, Liara scooted to the edge of the couch; the human lording over her was too close for her to hang her legs over the side so she tucked them under her. The blanket she had brought along to keep wrapped around her lower body was immediately yanked away. Then two handfuls were taken of her sweatshirt and she was pulled by the collar up into a kneeling position, her eyes almost level with Shepard's. A sharp tug caused her to fall forward into the stronger woman's awaiting lips. Much to her surprise and delight the kiss she found herself in was gentle and adoring. She figured the hands wrapping around her would go directly for her bare bum, but instead they locked together at the small of her back. She then draped her own arms over broad shoulders. Their embrace developed slowly at a pace that never felt forced. Her lover gave her exactly what she wanted.

After enough time had past for both to have their fill their lips parted, a slight hum emanating from the maiden's throat. Though she was fine with the kiss ending she wasn't ready to give up on the hug and held on while Shepard disengaged. The human didn't seem to mind her hanging on, even staying close enough for her to keep her fingers entwined. A second later she heard a zipper being undone and realized why. Having her shirt opened hardly affected her will to keep a hoop around her lover's neck. Before the slider hit the bottom a hand reached inside to cup her left breast then after the two sides detached her right was grabbed. 

While using her thumbs to toy with asari nipples Shepard asked, "Having fun my pet?"

"Yes, Commander."

"But you are just a pet." In one fluid motion the woman knocked the arms from around her neck and brushed the sweatshirt from Liara's shoulders. "And pets don't wear clothing, so I better not see you wearing any when I get back."

After a quiet moment of contemplation the maiden asked, "Even the socks?"

She leaned over to give her pet's footwear a look and after a moment's consideration answered, "The socks go too."

"Fine," Liara pouted.

After landing a parting kiss the Commander blew out the door and practically skipped her way into the lift. She had a solid idea of what she wanted to do, but wasn't sure how far she should take it. It seemed both her asari loves were really getting into the role-playing. A spanking being the catalyst was something of a shock, though perhaps it shouldn't have been. Despite protests to the contrary Liara had obviously been having fun as a sub from the start; it was the jokes at her expense that frustrated her. Samara shouldn't have been a surprise either if Shepard allowed herself to see the matriarch as anything besides her owner. It was up to them to decide how far to take things, she just had to be careful on how hard she pushed.

A little over ten minutes later Shepard returned to the cabin with a tray of food. Her two pets had proven their obedience by not only remaining nude but had also put the offending articles away and were waiting attentively on the ottoman. She had to take a moment to drink in the sight of the two blue beauties staring up at her with love in their eyes and not a stitch of clothing on their bodies. She released a little sigh as she placed lunch between them. Liara immediately reached for one of the salads and got slapped on the wrist. The maiden may not have been as obedient as she would have hoped.

Rubbing her wrist the younger asari apologized, "Sorry, Commander."

"That's alright my pretty, little maiden," she said with a condescending rub on the head. "I am partially to blame, I should have fed you two sooner."

Liara was about to ask to eat, but Shepard scooped up the salads before she could get the words out. The human then strangely took a couple steps away and well out of reach. She didn't have a clue what was going on, not even when the two meals were placed on the floor. What confused her further was when it was shown that there were actually four bowls instead off two, an empty one under each. It took her owner pouring a bottle of water into the empty ones for it to dawn on her what was going on.

"Alright girls, come and get it," Shepard beckoned.

Without hesitation Samara slipped onto the floor and all fours. It took the briefest of shuffles to get her within range of the food, but before she could bend down her face was cupped by a pair of calloused hands. Her owner pulled her in for a smooch, fingernails playfully scratching her jaw. She truly felt like the pet of an overly affectionate master, the kind that nauseated others by kissing their varren on the mouth. In that spirit when Shepard pulled away she chased after with a few laps of the tongue, it put a gigantic smile on the woman's face. She then lowered her head and began to eat, a palm affectionately rubbing her back as she did. 

The loving pet owner then turned her attention to the maiden still up on the ottoman. With a curled hand she beckoned the younger of her asari to join her on the floor. Apprehension radiated from freckled, blue features as Liara hesitantly slid down to the carpet. The pace slowed even further when the completely naked alien began to get on all fours. As soon as the new position was achieved Shepard surged forward to again share her adoration. She cradled the maiden's cheeks as she planted a tender kiss on plump lips. She felt a lot of tension from the other end of the embrace melt away.

After they parted the woman pulled her pet even closer to whisper into one ear, "I love you so much. You're so beautiful. There is no reason to be embarrassed. We're in private. The only people who can see you are ones who love you unconditionally and who will never think less of you. There's nothing to be nervous about. If there's anything you don't like you know how to stop it. You're in control. So don't worry, we're just having fun playing a game. I'm sorry, I didn't say this sooner."

Shepard pulled back to look Liara in the eyes and found an extra shine in them as well as a happy, though still slightly shy, smile. After one more peck on the lips she let go. Immediately the maiden's head sank down, followed quickly by the sound of chewing. For a few seconds she just knelt there watching the two crests bob, she found it way cuter than she probably should have. After all, both of the creatures before her were born before her own race was capable of interstellar travel and there she was treating them like a pair of dumb animals. It was lucky they weren't actually animals, otherwise reaching out and petting them while they were eating could have ended badly. She couldn't help herself though; she just had to stroke their backs, slowly tracing up the entire lengths of their spines before doubling back. She allowed herself to do it only a few times, even though she could have sat there all day, as there was something else she had to do.

Both feeding asari were confused by the sudden disappearance of their master; they expected to be thoroughly fondled during their meal. The junior of the two was curious about what the human was doing over by the bed, but her view was blocked by her elder who seemed completely fixated on eating. The matriarch was curious too, but had the self control to suppress it. Liara did not and tried to catch a glimpse when she shifted over to get a drink of water. All she managed to see though was the back of Shepard squatting in front of an opened drawer. While it didn't give much insight into any plans, she did at least see quite a bit of cleavage and confirmed no one in the room was wearing any underwear.

A minute after the maiden gave up on peeping, the Commander returned, gently reminding before she sat down on the ottoman, "You know how to stop me."

Liara's immediate reaction was to turn around, but her head didn't get thirty degrees from her bowl before a palm landed on her rear. Shepard had easily predicted what she would try to do and quickly nipped it in the bud. With no other choice she tentatively went back to her meal, though it was difficult to swallow anything past her heart which had migrated into her throat. As she choked down a cherry tomato the human's hand returned, giving her butt a tender rub. Soon after a pair of lips caressed the other cheek and began peppering it with a series of loving pecks that slowly trailed inward. Her breathing stopped when a kiss landed just above her puckered rim, only to restart with a gasp when a long lick was laid across it. A tremble raced up her spine, weakened her limbs and almost sent her face first into her salad. The sensation was far better than she ever would have expected.

The follow-up lap was less of a surprise, but still threatened the maiden's structural stability. It took a few more light kisses and tongue flicks for her to get used to being stimulated there. She hardly noticed when a thumb pad started rubbing her little hole or when a couple seconds later the mouth left. The big blob of cold liquid that landed at the top of her butt crack sure got her attention though. Her head popped up, eyes widened to saucers. Her focus stayed forward; she didn't want to look back, she might have seen something that would change her mind and she didn't want to change her mind. She braced when the digit that had been playing at the threshold of her rectum began guiding a good amount of lube between her cheeks.

Ever so slowly a single thin appendage was pushed inside Liara until three knuckles were being pressed against her left buttock. The abundance of lubrication facilitated its easy entry then exit as well as the addition of a second digit upon reentry. Her eyes slammed shut and her breaths grew shallow. Being anally fingered wasn't so bad, there was some discomfort, but overall it wasn't too bad. She did prefer the licking and kissing though. Sooner than she expected the woman pulled out of her and for a second she thought it was over and she could resume eating. Then something thick and hard suddenly pressed against her prepared rim. She looked back over her shoulder to see an oddly shaped knob that was far smaller than it felt. It took her a moment to recognize it was a butt plug; she researched them a little after Shepard threatened to use one on her at the party. 

Focused intently on inserting the well lubricated toy, the Commander didn't even notice she was being watched. She was being very careful, though wasn't too concerned she'd injure Liara. The reason for her concentration was far more lurid as she was getting an immense thrill out of sticking something up the once naive, little archeologist's butt. It would have been so much better if she could have done it back when they first met on the Normandy when the maiden really was just an innocent flower. There was still plenty of satisfaction to be had watching the tight rim get stretched further than it ever had before. As the zenith was past she heard a strained grunt and looked up, but only saw a bit of crest peeking out from behind stiff shoulders. She decided not to prolong what she was doing and quickly pushed the plug the rest of the way in, leaving only the base visible between two blue cheeks. To finish up she used a towel to wipe off the excess lube then gave the perfect posterior a small peck and pat.

Shepard then slid over behind her elder pet, taking a quick glance at the junior who looked back at her with a bashful smile for a moment before turning away to eat again. All her attention shifted to the firm, blue bum before her. Just like with Liara she began with a kiss, but unlike Liara she went straight for glory and planted her lips directly on the matriarch's rear hole. It was a part of her goddess's body she had yet to really explore, having never been given permission to worship at that particular alter. She wanted to make her first investigation a thorough one, but judging by the amount of salad left in her asaris' bowls she didn't have a lot of time. She also didn't completely trust herself not to linger so swiftly grabbed the lube. 

As efficiently as possible, something Shepard never would have guessed she'd care about that day, she squeezed out a glob of lubricant onto the matriarch's upturned rear then went about using it to prepare the orifice she was about to penetrate. One finger went in easy as did the second. While she pumped the pair of digits in and out of the dark ring she slid her second plug through the liquid remnants still clinging to the tiny scales of Samara's rump. It was made of a near frictionless material so she could have actually relied solely on saliva but didn't completely trust the blurb on the box. Only when she felt the toy was slick enough and her pet's sphincter loose enough, did she bring the two together. As with Liara the resistance was minimal and she had no trouble slipping the thin knob inside. After a quick wipe with the towel she was able to sit back and admire the view, while wolfing down the sandwich she brought for herself.

The three ate in silence, save some muffled chewing. The pets on the floor had little left in their bowls which they went about eating at a sluggish rate. Liara's lack of hustle was due to distraction, it was hard to focus on anything besides the object lodged in her rectum. While the reason for Samara's leisurely pace was to give the other two time to catch up. On the other end of the spectrum was Shepard, trying to choke down a club sandwich as quickly as possible. Staring at the two perfect behinds before her caused her mind to drift and her gag reflex to trigger after she jammed more than a mouthful into her face. She recovered with a few sips of water, but she got very close to destroying the mood by puking on her lovers. Though, if she had she wouldn't have dwelled on it for years like a certain someone.

The first to finish her lunch was Samara, who upon swallowing her last bit of carrot straightened up then swiveled around to face her owner. She just barely managed to suppress a smile and keep her expression even as her turn caused Shepard to choke for a second time. Watching the woman frantically grab a bottle to wash down the chunk of food that got stuck was quite cute, but not as cute as the blush that followed the last gulp of water. She then had to sit patiently while her two young lovers polished off their meals. When done the maiden beside her followed her lead and assumed the same kneeling position, chin high and chest out. A moment later the last bite vanished from the human's plate.

Visibly giddy, Shepard reached out to place a hand on each crest and began to slowly stroke them before asking, "Did you girls enjoy your salads?"

Both just nodded as it seemed the rules had changed and asari were merely dumb pets now.

"Good, and are you girls enjoying the other thing I put inside you?"

Again both nodded, though the maiden's wasn't exactly emphatic.

"Well in that case, why don't we just leave those where they are while we watch the rest of our movie?" Shepard's hands slid down to cup her pets' chins. "Sound good?"

There were no disagreements so the Commander slid back onto the couch. Without delay Samara followed on hand and knee. Liara however wasn't as swift, getting up on the ottoman she felt the need to wiggle her hips in a vain attempt to adjust the toy inside her. Accepting there was nothing she could do to reduce how odd the sensation was she resumed her sojourn. Her elder had already claimed the spot under Shepard's right arm so naturally she went for the left side. Sitting didn't sound appealing at that moment and instead chose to lay down with her head in her owner's lap. Once comfortable she again tried to reposition the plug, this time manually, and just as before couldn't make it better. Suddenly, she was the one regretting the long run time of the film she had picked.

It took a little over ten minutes for Liara's near obsessive tendencies to pop up and for her focus to narrow solely on 'The Queen's Huntress', completely forgetting everything besides the vid she was watching. She was above the minimum of comfort required for her not to care about her surroundings, or herself for that matter. When she was lost in her work it wasn't uncommon for her to lose track of little things like eating and sleeping. It wasn't so much a sign of her dedication as much a demonstration of an underlying personality trait. While her compulsive tunnel vision helped her in numerous ways over her life, it also got her into trouble occasionally. Like all the times her mother came home to catch her digging in the yard because she forgot to occasionally look at a clock, ignoring warnings of geth activity until it was too late, barely acknowledging the woman she secretly loved who had just risen from the dead because she was too wrapped up in finding the Shadow Broker or that time Castle Arcade kicked her out for monopolizing the claw game for a few too many hours as she attempted to win the plush volus doll. Only to see one sitting in Shepard's apartment a day later, mocking her. She got dangerously close to stealing it on more than one occasion. 

For most of the rest of the vid Liara's tunnel vision came in quite handy and she was able to enjoy herself. She hardly even noticed the occasional lip smacks and moans drifting in from behind her or the few times her pillow shifted under her head. It was shortly after the climax of the film, when the evil usurper who assassinated the Queen's parents was finally revealed and the plot was winding down that she was suddenly reminded of reality as the plug in her ass began to move. She looked over her shoulder and the first thing she saw was Shepard's armpit looming over her. Her first instinct was to roll away from the hand fiddling with the toy in her rear, but the much stronger human put the kibosh on that and kept her on her side.

With every bit of her willpower the maiden tried to keep her attention on the screen across the room, but the knob of plastic wiggling in her rectum was too much to overcome. Her eyes shut tight and her fingers bunched up the leg of Shepard's sweatpants when the toy was twirled. A gasp escaped her lips when the base was pulled using just enough strength to stretch her rim without the flared end slipping out. Then it was slowly pushed back in as deep as it could go. The cycle was repeated a few more times before the plug was released. Liara waited a moment for something else to happen and when nothing did she peeked up to see that her owner was watching the movie as if nothing had ever happened. So she tried to do the same, knowing it was only a matter of time before it happened again.

Around ten minutes later Liara's prediction came true and she again felt movement in her behind. It didn't get quite the same level of reaction out of her, which made her wonder if that was the point rather than the Commander just bullying her as usual. The woman did promise not to torment her anymore, though was probably still getting the same sadistic joy out of making her squirm. She should not have to debate whether or not her girlfriend was helping or harassing her, it should always be the former. A horrifying thought suddenly struck out of nowhere that nearly made her gag. Was this how her father treated her mother? It was easy to imagine Aethyta teasing Benezia in such a way. She was a lot like her mother and Shepard did share a few traits with her father; perhaps more than a few. By the goddess, was she involved with someone just like her father?

Noticing a lot of color had drained from her younger love's face, Shepard inquired, "Are you alright Liara?"

The dazed asari asked, "Have you ever head-butted anyone?"

To answer the most random question she'd ever been asked, that hadn't come from Conrad Verner, "A few. I always wore a helmet though."

"By the goddess," Liara whispered dramatically.

"What is troubling you, dear?" Samara asked with true concern.

"I started thinking about my parents..."

"Ew," which got Shepard a sharp punch in the arm from the matriarch beside her.

"Please go on."

"The idea that I'm like my mother and Shepard is like my father and then what parallels might exist between our relationship and theirs."

"Aethyta domming Benezia? I could get behind that." Shepard was smacked again.

"No one likes thinking about their parents like that. There is no reason to worry about it."

"But what if Shepard is like my father? That's an utterly horrifying thought."

"Why? Aethyta's awesome." Samara managed to hit the same exact spot for the third time in a row.

"There is a thousand year age difference between Aethyta and Shepard. There is no way that they are anything alike, except perhaps a few superficial similarities. It would be like comparing you to a three year old."

"When you put it like that. It's just so weird thinking about asari life spans. Like having your spouse die at a hundred years old would be a long life for them, but it'd be like an asari losing their child when they're ten. There's a thought that'd horrify any parent." The woman totally deserved to get hit again, but she had depressed the ones who could carry it out too much to want to try.

The matriarch solemnly stated, "It is the tragedy of asari existence." 

The maiden added, "It is an experience we all must be prepared for."

Shepard wanted to punch herself, but had a better idea on how to fix the mood; seeing credits scrolling on the screen she began to get up, "Good thing we've got centuries before we have to deal with it. You'll be sick of me long before then."

"Centuries?" Liara mumbled, forced to sit up as her pillow sought freedom.

While crawling over to get the blanket the human asked, "Haven't you been following the news?"

"Not the actual news from the media or extranet, those sources are useless." The Shadow Broker was, quite frankly, insulted by the insinuation she would watch something like ANN.

The elder alien was far more apathetic and merely answered, "No."

"Scientists, doctors and engineers have been sifting through all the information gathered from the Reapers, trying to salvage something from all the tragedy, including vast amounts of data on how they made things like husks, banshees and brutes. Medical technology is about to take an insane leap forward. They can't even predict how long turians, batarians, humans and everyone else are going to be able to live." Shepard's tone became slightly more serious when she turned to Samara, "Also, and I wish you already knew or could be learning about this at a more appropriate time, but as you're well aware the banshees were created from Ardat-Yakshi, so they've been able to gather extensive information about the condition and have begun developing tests and treatments for it. Maybe even a cure."

The matriarch's posture immediately stiffened and all emotion drained from her expression, "I will meditate on that fact, later."

"Okay," the human didn't know what to say, this was a near thousand year old being who knew how to handle damn near everything far better than her. "Still want to do stuff?"

"I could use a minute first." Samara was struggling to hold back a flood of feelings she did not want to deal with at the moment, she honestly rather continue having fun.

"That's fine," the Commander grabbed the blanket and started heading back to her spot between the asari. "I thought the two of us could watch another movie together anyway."

"That would work quite well, thank you."

It wasn't until the woman was seated and under the covers with her elder that realization hit, prompting Liara to ask, "Two of us? What about me?"

"You won't be able to see the movie from where you'll be," Shepard replied while fiddling with something beneath the blanket for a few seconds before tossing her pants to the other end of the couch. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore talking from my pretty, little asari pets."

The Commander raised a corner of the blanket and with a slight nod of the head directed her maiden where to go. With a bashful smile the alien obediently crawled into the fabric cavern. Feeling magnanimous, especially after almost killing the mood by talking about death, she let one of her favorite blue rumps pass by with just a squeeze and a pat. She wasn't completely benevolent though as that pat happened to land on the base of the plug, getting a startled jump from her pet. When the veil was dropped all she could see of the young scientist was an amorphous lump settling between her legs. Though, it took a few adjustments to find a position that they both thought was comfortable. Not more than a second later she felt a nose nuzzling her nethers or as she had come to know it 'the harbinger of Liara's special brand of torture'. It was imperative to iterate the rules to avoid any mistreatment of her sex and lifted the covering back up to look the alien in the eye.

"Take it slow down there. I shouldn't so much as feel your tongue for a good while and once I do cum you stop. Don't get greedy." Once she got a nod from the maiden Shepard dropped the blanket and turned to her older pet, "Are you feeling alright?"

A smile and a kiss on the cheek was her answer.

It wasn't like what Samara had just heard was bad so the Commander tried being playful, "You know what would make you feel better?"

With a slightly furled brow the curious Samara shook her head, no.

Shepard hooked a couple fingers under the frayed lower edge of her self-cropped t-shirt and lazily pulled it toward her chin, "It usually works for me, though the ones that comfort me are much nicer; so big and warm and soft and blue."

Barely containing several chuckles the matriarch watched as her owner's bust were slowly revealed. The little nubs that capped them were already standing at attention, though she already knew that; the cotton of Shepard's shirt was fairly thin. She craned her neck over to give the woman an affectionate kiss on the lips before sliding herself down until her mouth was level with the human tit. Leaning in she blew a stream of air to incite an outbreak of goose bumps across the pliable mound of flesh and a shiver from the body it was attached to. Once in range she extended her tongue to run the tip of it around the areola, but wasn't able to do anymore teasing before a hand gently grasped the back of her crest and pulled her in, forcing her to press her face against the soft breast. 

"Aww, I appreciate the gesture old girl, but this isn't about making me feel good, this about you feeling better," Shepard said using a tone meant for a child. "You just suckle and relax."

It was completely ridiculous, but then again that was kind of the point. The reclined Commander was kind enough to hand over a pillow for Samara to wedge under her head and be as comfortable as possible while she faux nursed. Since there were no expectations on her performance she found a position that most suited her. She snaked an arm under the human's back while throwing the other across the lowest ribs then snuggled up as closely as she could. The blanket was pulled up to her shoulders, completely cocooning her in soft warmth. A brief smile graced her lips before she stretched them out to capture her fleshy pacifier. Her mouth sealed around the tasty, little nipple and she applied a light amount of suction to pull the stiff tip in. There was a sharp intake of air and she was clutched a bit tighter, but other than that it was just a kiss on the crest and she was left to her own devices. A moment later, she heard the music from the opening title of a movie begin to play.

At first the matriarch was just humoring the human she loved and played along by gently nursing the little tip. Then after several minutes of toying she realized it was working to keep several unpleasant thoughts at bay. The idea her youngest daughter could one day have a normal life brought great joy to her heart of course, but Falere wasn't the only child she gave birth to. After centuries spent in isolation, either in a monastery or on the run, the cure had to come a few measly years after the deaths of Morinth and Rila. With Morinth's end coming by her own hand no less. And those were just her offspring; to consider all the other families destroyed by the disease was far too painful. It would take much deep reflection and meditation for her to reconcile her feelings, which had become harder to control since becoming involved with Shepard. So it was quite nice to have a mild distraction to keep her occupied while she calmed the initial rush of emotions.

It didn't take long for Samara to find a temporary peace and for the novelty of suckling to wear off. With a parting nibble she left the nipple behind to rest her head on her lover's strong shoulder, forgoing the pillow. Her lips remained inactive for a single moment as Shepard was quick to seek them out for an embrace. The matriarch was more than happy to oblige and they shared a heartfelt kiss while an over the top gun fight between Nazis and gangsters raged on the screen across the room. She didn't have any idea what the former was beyond a strong sense the Code would have demanded she wiped them out if she was on Earth at the time and given their level of technology she probably could have done it singlehandedly. A couple hundred years back she had cornered a terrorist group who in a last ditch effort were forced to use industrial era weaponry against her. It was at worst irritating; the only times she even bothered with a barrier was when facing a tank, otherwise her hardsuit stopped their bullets and using biotics to pick their unguided explosives out of the air was a simple enough task for her.

Their smooch ended and the old the asari slipped back down to rest under her lover's arm. Settling in Samara noticed the breasts beside her weren't as bare as they were a second ago. Shepard was covering back up which just wouldn't do. What if she needed more comforting later, she wouldn't want to interrupt the movie after all. She blocked the human's descending hand with her own then gave it a little push in the opposite direction. Amused grins passed between them as the matriarch nudged the thin fabric higher to put the woman's bust on display again. Bunched up wasn't the most comfortable way to wear a shirt however so the Commander did the only reasonable thing and flipped it off then tossed it in the general direction of the previously shed pants.

The movie was nothing but white noise in the background to Samara as she cuddled the now completely nude woman. Her eyes weren't even on the screen, instead resting unfocused on the wall at the other end of the room for a little while before they slowly slid shut. There was no threat of her falling asleep, though her mind was consciously blank; she was enjoying the heat of her partner's muscular form too much to want to nap. She did lose almost all track of time. It wasn't until the body in her arms began squirming many minutes later that she took notice of her surroundings again. The chest her cheek was pressed against was heaving, a thin layer of sweat already forming. Her gaze rose to the human's furled face, there was already enough perspiration on the brow to create a tiara of droplets. She then looked down at the blanket which had changed from a mound into a mountain range as Shepard's knees had lifted up. A hand had also found its way to the top of Liara's crest making even the smaller lump a tad higher as well.

For an entirely different reason than before Samara's mouth sought the near tip while her free hand went for the far one. The body in her arms jerked when she simultaneously teased both tips with her tongue and thumb respectively. The clouds in her lover's eyes thinned as they met her own crystal ones, but only for a moment, not long enough to share much more than a quick glance before the woman's expression glazed over again. Adding the oral ministrations of the all-around adept matriarch to whatever her enthusiastic, young friend was doing beneath the blanket was overloading the human's brain with stimulation. Writhing muscles drenched with sweat seemed ready to explode and just to confirm that was indeed the case she lightly bit down on the nipple trapped between her lips which induced a hissing inhale of air. A climax that had been building the entire day was imminent and she wanted it to be as devastating as possible.

The matriarch's oral teasing didn't let up as her hand slipped from her partner's soft breast to graze over hardened abs on the way to a quivering thigh. Her fingers paused on the inner half of the firm limb a moment to get in a few squeezes before hopping to the shoulder it was resting on. The familiar texture of asari scales graced her touch as she gently stroked the spine of the concealed maiden who didn't even notice her caress. It was hardly a surprise that Liara was too absorbed in inflicting cunnilingus on Shepard to pay attention to anything short of a second Reaper invasion; Samara didn't need the girl to though. What she needed was a physical connection to help her establish a mental one without accidently involving their shared lover too soon.

Luminous crystal eyes became black voids as a few wispy ribbons sent a buzz through the air. With little effort the matriarch slipped into her junior's mind. It was always easier for asari to connect with one of their own, but adding in their growing intimacy and shared interest at that moment this time it was as simple as opening a door. Showing a youthful eagerness Liara immediately tried to synchronize the emotions and sensations they were experiencing, however Samara had different ideas and kept the maiden at bay for the few seconds it took the message to reach Liara. She just wanted to make sure they were unified when they expanded their meld to involve Shepard, so all their focus could be poured into the fevered woman they were mutually feasting upon.

Once the two asaris' minds were so entangled that the boundary between them was blurred and it became fuzzy which memories belonged to who they expanded their combined consciousness to envelope Shepard. Waves of biotic energy washed over the threesome, sending violet ribbons dancing through the air and escaping from beneath the blanket. The material was thick enough to prevent any light from penetrating so the fabric didn't so much as glow. The ethereal tentacles could only reach out from the edges. It was as if a raging fire had been trapped and the longer it burned the more intense the flames got until its cage began to lift from the cushions, floating an inch above the three nude bodies.

Shepard's brain imploded, crushed into a black hole of utter bliss. It was the most intense meld she had ever been a part of as both her lovers flooded her mind with every sexual encounter they had ever had. She relived all she had done with Samara from the rewards to the orgy at Hawke's to the shower from that morning and she did so from both perspectives. Simultaneously she was both submissive and domme, giver and receiver, top and bottom, knowing what it was like to give up control and take the responsibility of it. She also found out new things, like the noises Specialist Traynor made during an orgasm, the flavor of a female krogan and what it was like to make love to a spouse after a surprise fiftieth-anniversary party. At least two of those things she'd wanted to try herself one day; the other may take a few drinks first.

The threesome remained joined for a long while, well after the movie had ended. The two asari kept the human aloft the entire time, not allowing her to succumb to the final crescendo until body and mind were completely drained. Shepard's enhanced physiology and naturally strong psychology made exhausting her no simple task. Tongues, lips and fingers caressed every reachable erogenous zone. While Liara's remained affixed between her legs Samara's roamed; teasing her nipples, massaging her breasts, tickling her sides, nibbling her ears and kissing her neck. Her mouth was near impossible to capture as it flapped and wriggled like a freshly caught fish. Every part of her inside and out was stimulated to degree she didn't realize was possible or at least possible congruently.

When the time was right and Shepard could seemingly go no higher or hold out any longer the aliens in her mind released her. She came crashing down like a meteor, scalded into a burning inferno by the moisture laden atmosphere of a previously unknown world any who discovered it would mistake for paradise. Her orgasmic arrival tore the heavens asunder and set the earth aflame, wrapping her in a destructive fire that melted her down into a quivering heap. With a joyous yell the last ounce of energy in her was utterly and thoroughly consumed. She couldn't even manage to send any feelings of appreciation or affection to her lovers through the meld before she completely passed out.

Normally powerful legs collapsed weakly onto Liara's shoulders. A small part of the maiden wanted to continue, but the vast majority of her knew better and she slipped the limp thighs to either side. Not only did she question whether further attention would be appreciated, she was also feeling tired. The crushing orgasm was a shared event that may not have hit her as deeply, but still left her sated and drained. After placing a parting kiss on the worn out cleft she slid up to rest an ear on her human partner's taut stomach. She couldn't think of a better pillow, until she gave it a second thought and realized there was one, but she doubted she could flip Shepard over at the moment. Either way, she contently settled in, wrapping her arms around the comatose woman's waist and luxuriating in the humid air trapped with her beneath the blanket moistened by sweat and release. 

Similarly Samara was also making the human her pillow and returned her head to a broad shoulder, a thin grin gracing her lips. Even at her age, or perhaps because of it, it was difficult not to take at least some pride in her sexual prowess. Knocking her much younger lover unconscious was quite the feat, especially given it was the Great Commander Shepard. Very few could claim to have felled the former marine, no matter the method. And though Liara lent a fair amount of assistance and got the ball rolling, the maiden actually made her goal of a devastating climax trickier. Through the meld she had to constantly rein the girl's lustful eagerness in to keep their shared partner on the brink of bliss for as long as possible and thereafter make the fall as hard as possible. Balancing out her junior made what she did all the more impressive in a way. 

Speaking of which, after a couple minutes of silence the elder asari began to wonder why she had yet to see hide-nor-scale of her enthusiastic junior. She waited a little while longer before she lifted the covers to see what the maiden was up to. Samara's thin grin became a warm smile when she saw Liara's freckled features completely relaxed, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. It was probably a cheat, but she still marked it on her tally and counted it as two significantly younger lovers knocked unconscious by her sexual prowess, simultaneously no less. During her merc days she would have tallied the encounter quite literally and put it in her conquest journal. Definitely would have put it near the top of her list; before the xenophobic, turian general but after the bodyguard assignment she spent bedding in turn a pair of matriarch bondmates, their three daughters, four servants and half of their followers. That was a good month.

Not as good as her latest one though. Her younger self would have disagreed, probably would also scoff at the idea of becoming a mother of three. Nothing could top the conquest of an entire household; notches on the bedpost as Shepard would say. Maiden Samara would chide her elder self for not being more involved in fighting the Cerberus operatives as well, but she would have been wrong. Thirsting to prove oneself on the battlefield and in the bedroom is misguided. Combat should only be a necessity in route to a goal not a goal in and of itself and never something to enjoy, while sex should be quite the opposite. For too long she had that backwards. Not something to dwell on, but just to note since it wasn't likely there was any threat of her repeating past mistakes.

Samara's eyelids grew a bit heavy, the extra weight would have been easy enough to resist, but she decided not to. She already shared so much with her two lovers, might as well also share a nap. Her discipline was such that she could have willed herself unconscious with a modicum of effort and been asleep within a second. Doing that would have denied her the pleasure of slowly drifting off in her partner's embrace while listening to the steady drum of Shepard's heart. A beautiful lullaby created when the beats were added to harmonized, shallow breaths. She made one final adjustment, a full body shimmy that ensured she had reached the maximum level of comfort then allowed herself to doze off.

More than an hour went by before there was any movement amongst the trio and surprisingly the first to rouse was Shepard. Groggily her eyes dragged open, forgetting for her initial moment awake what was going on she tried to lift her arm to satisfy an inch, but of course couldn't since there was a matriarch laying on it. A dopey grin then widened her cheeks when she glanced down to see a blue crest resting on her stomach and another on her shoulder. Her grip on Samara tightened a bit while her free hand migrated over to lightly stroke Liara's back. She loved the feel of asari skin; its delicate, little scales added a magnificent texture and strength without masking the softer flesh underneath. Plus as a bonus she didn't have to worry about getting hair in her mouth when she licked, kissed or nibbled it.

Each pet of the maiden's shoulders pushed the blanket a fraction of an inch lower, exposing more and more of the delicate, little scales. At first Shepard didn't notice as she was content with gazing down at the two asari beauties cuddled against her, but quickly it dawned on her she could be seeing a lot more blue at that moment. So as not to awaken either alien she very gingerly pulled back the covers, using only her right arm and keeping everything else still. With it gone she had an unfettered view of what she lusted after the most. Although, she couldn't get a good look at Samara's body since most of the best bits were already pressed against her. Nothing to complain about, it just meant her leers were limited to a hip and thigh. Liara's lovely form on the other hand was displayed quite nicely, stretched out before her. Every sliver of flesh was worth drooling over, but her focus quickly narrowed on the perky cheeks in the center and the little knob of plastic nestled between them. Round two was going to be interesting; or maybe it was three, counting the shower. However, she didn't cum during the cleaning, so then she might still be on two while they are on three. Though, she did participate, so it might be more apt to say she simple lost the first round. Then again their dalliances could easily be divided in two which would mean they'd be heading into round four.

Shepard's pointless pondering was interrupted by a peck on the jaw which she didn't hesitate to turn into to capture the newly awakened matriarch's lips for a brief kiss before asking, "Have a nice nap, old girl?"

Sticking to the rules Samara remained silent and simply nodded.

Not that the Commander remembered the no talking rule, her mind having just been recently blown nor did she question the use of a nonverbal response, she just moved on, "I sure did. You two knocked me out cold. That was one of the best experiences of my life, maybe the best. Though, there isn't a ton of competition for that honor. Anyway, thank you so much for sharing it with me."

The matriarch smiled warmly then leaned in for a brief kiss.

Shepard continued not noticing the silence and slid her hand down to cup a firm cheek, thumb toying with the adjacent plastic knob, "Ready to share another experience; a first time experience?"

The warm smile on Samara's lips morphed into a wicked grin as she gave a single slow nod.

"Wake my pretty, little maiden up for me," punctuated with a wink.

After a parting smooch the pet asari slipped down her owner's body, unable to resist lashing a nipple with her tongue as she passed by on her way to her junior's freckled face. Liara looked like a kid snuggling their favorite stuffed animal, even drooling a bit on the Commander's washboard abs. It was an image too sweet to interrupt, but Samara had her orders. She placed a soft kiss on the visible cheek before drifting down to embrace slightly-parted lips. After quite a few gentle pecks and light licks the sleeping doctor finally started to rouse, beginning to return her affections before fully waking. Little by little she deepened their connection until her partner was completely conscious, reciprocating her ministrations and turning toward her. She continued the motion on to roll the maiden over Shepard's leg then pin the girl to the neighboring cushions.

Shepard allowed her pets to play for a few moments, but when she saw Liara's legs wrap around Samara's waist she knew it was time to break them up and slipped down to whisper in their ears, "That's enough of that girls. Now, I think it's about time we broke in the new bed and I broke in your asses."

Wearing an amused grin Samara immediately straightened up, only hesitating momentarily so the Commander could cop a quick feel before detangled Liara's legs from around her waist and starting to crawl to the edge of the couch. It wasn't her feet that touched the ground first however, but rather her hands. Again she paused, with her palms on the floor and knees still on the cushions, to let the two young ladies behind her ogle her plugged rear and moist azure. After a few seconds she proceeded to the bed on all fours putting on the same display that went unnoticed earlier that morning: a healthy sway to her hips. Too bad her seductive gate was again missed as the attention of the pair had swiftly switched to one another as soon as she was off the ottoman.

Cupping a blue breast, thumb toying with the sensitive tip, the Commander asked her junior pet in a mildly condescending tone, "Was my order not explicit enough? Go get on the bed."

Liara gave a sharp nod then rolled out of Shepard's grasp, which left her wide open for a smack on the ass. The blow caught her off guard, causing her to wince. Not because it hurt, but because she felt like a complete idiot for not predicting something so obvious. A second spank followed soon after, motivating her to scramble out of the Commander's reach. She had considered mimicking Samara's sexy, sauntering crawl, but the slight sting in her bum made her reconsider and she simply walked across the room. She didn't want to give the human the satisfaction of a show, though still did since the plug in her rear made her gate amusingly awkward. It was when she climbed on the mattress alongside the matriarch that she got around to imitating her elder, falling to her knees and elbows with her back arched.

Shepard deliberately avoided looking in the direction of the bed, because she knew even a momentary glance could easily become an hour-long gawk. There were too many things she wanted to do and didn't want to waste time leering. Using all the willpower she could muster she kept her eyes glued first to the floor then the drawer she expected to find 'LNT' type items. They weren't actually from her box, but they had accrued enough stuff while on the station to reproduce a reasonable facsimile. Besides, considering what she did with the mop it seemed the Commander could turn anything into a sex toy. A mop wouldn't do this time; she needed a particular device for her next task.

Sitting right in the middle of the top drawer of the dresser was exactly what the Commander needed, an unassuming, little lump of purple plastic in the shape of a codpiece that had gotten plenty of use since Liara purchased it mere weeks ago. She nestled the device between her legs then pressed a near invisible button to transform it into her very own prosthetic penis. She kept the size relatively small since it would be venturing into virgin territory, or at least nearly virgin territory. The plugs kind of got there first. By Shepard's definition the two asari were still anal virgins though. It didn't count unless you cum, that was her philosophy. And by extension, it was also why she considered herself 'pure' even after she went down on that one girl she met at a party when she was sixteen; the 'just experimenting' jackass didn't reciprocate.

Properly equipped Shepard finally headed toward the bed, still not daring to let her gaze drift anywhere near those who were set upon it. As she got closer and closer it became impossible to avoid looking so she resorted to closing her eyes for the last yard, only opening them again when her legs bumped the bed. Her worries were immediately proven founded as her body and mind froze the instant she saw the majesty on the mattress. The sight of spread thighs, moist folds, soft cheeks and plugged rears was too much for a human heart to bear, good thing Cerberus augmented hers or she'd have died for a third time right there and then. After perversely staring a little too long at the side-by-side behinds a loud clearing of the throat knocked her from her stupor. She had no idea which asari made the annoyed noise; her guess was Liara, though it wouldn't have been out of character for Samara either, really.

"So, are my pretty, little pets ready to play?" the Command asked as she slid onto the bed, which she was able to answer for herself once each of her palms was filled by a heated azure, "Oh my, why yes, yes you are. Who would have guessed a dutiful Justicar and the almighty Shadow Broker would get so wet in anticipation of having their butts fucked? Well, besides me, I after all know exactly what wanton asari you are."

Shepard's prattling stopped there as both crests in front of her lowered and shook, the eye rolls were practically audible. Seemed her dirty talk wasn't appreciated. Hard to tell whether quantity or quality was the problem, whether she should do better or give up on it. Considering she wasn't able to do better that really only left one option; shut up and get to it. After giving a parting tickle to the wet, alien folds she slid her fingers up to the plastic knobs just above. She tugged, but her grip slipped. It took a couple more failed attempts before she realized the problem and wiped her slickened fingers off on the blanket. As she retook hold of the plugs a delightful idea struck.

The Commander tugged on the toys, but not enough to pull them out then feigned, "Wow, these things are really stuck in there. I think I'm going to need a little help. Be good girls and pull your cheeks apart for me."

There was a moment of hesitation from both asari, but for two different reasons. Liara needed a second to suppress the few remaining butterflies still fluttering about in her stomach while Samara simply needed the time to figure out the proper way to go about it. The idea of propping herself up with a biotic field briefly flashed through the matriarch's mind before deciding to go the more mundane route and lowering her shoulders to the mattress. As was becoming more commonly the case the maiden soon followed her elder's example and assumed pretty much the same pose; the only difference was her blushing face was buried in the blankets.

Four fingers hooked around each of the four cheeks and pulled them outward. Shepard relished the view for awhile, playing with the protruding knobs as she did, before finally giving them a tug. It took almost no effort to remove the pair of plugs from the asari rectums. Wanting to take advantage of the dilated cavities she quickly tossed the toys aside so she could replace them with her own digits. There was a pair of harmonized gasps though Liara was the only one to vocalize further with a series of soft mewls and moans. Samara simply smiled, eyes closed. She enjoyed prodding and probing the presented posteriors for several minutes while pondering which warm channel to pluck first.

Shepard didn't really come to a conscious decision her hips just sort of drifted the matriarch's way of their own accord. She didn't question why, she just went with it. That meant her fingers had to leave Liara's rear, spurring the maiden to swivel around to glance back at her. Nothing really needed to be said, though she did give the young asari's hand a light tug to signal it could return to the mattress. Her younger pet was happy to get back to a less embarrassing pose, not that being on all fours was much better, but spreading wide open was a bit desensitizing. After a reassuring rub on the fanny the Commander turned all her attention to the splayed, blue rump directly in front of her.

Even with her eyes closed and one ear buried in the blankets Samara still knew exactly what was going on and wasn't surprised at all when the human's fingers left or when they were immediately replaced by something a bit larger. She was more than prepared for the prosthetics phallus's entry so the head was able to enter her comfortably. Slowly the shaft pushed a little further then retreated back to her rim. The second methodic thrust delved a bit deeper, but then pulled as far back as the first. Before the third began her hands were brushed from her buttocks. It allowed her to assume a more comfortable position braced on her elbows, but she suspected the real reason was curling around her waist because as soon as her arms were out of the way Shepard's fingers were squeezing her hips. As the strap-on began to sink into her again she released a pleased moan. 

Hearing the matriarch groan gave Shepard more joy than any of the sensations being transmitted to her from the temporary dick between her legs. Well, almost. She wasn't quite that selfless. What she was truly enjoying the most was the near excruciatingly tight heat clutching the synthetic nerves of her toy. It was difficult to contain her excitement and take her time pushing deeper. She did though, not wanting to cause any injury. She then slowly dragged the shaft back out and from there she began to steadily add speed to her thrusts. Her grip firmed and within a handful of minutes her hips reached a rigorous pace, but something wasn't right, something was missing. She couldn't see her partner's face. It was supposed to be a first time experience and it didn't feel like they were sharing it. It could have been anyone's butt she was fucking; the most immature grin spread her cheeks as the realization fully sunk in that she was in fact butt fucking the wizened Justicar Samara. No, she had to put that aside and giggle about it later. She needed eye contact and had to figure out the best position for that.

The Commander's hips gradually slowed to a stop then after a moment of stillness she pulled out, prompting Samara to glance back. Rather than offer an explanation she leaned forward to capture a kiss from near millennia old lips which she maintained as she laid down between the pair of prostrate asari. Once settled on her back she was able to turn the smooch into a more passionate embrace. As she dipped her tongue in the matriarch's mouth she began to blindly reach for her other pet. A quick head dodge kept Liara from receiving an inadvertent poke in the eye; that probably would have ruined the mood. After ducking out of the way the maiden leaned into the searching fingers. With a light touch Shepard pulled the young alien in close. Her cheek was soon being nibbled and nuzzled. It'd have been rude to ignore such affection and switched make out partners.

The threesome exchanged kisses for quite awhile before Shepard remembered her original intent for changing positions and she peeled the pair of asari off her to say, "Wait, hold on. Let's not forget what we're here for, breaking in your little, blue butts. And I'm not quite finished with yours old girl, so time to hop back on."

Wearing a bemused smirk Samara straightened up then rather callously pushed Liara aside so she could swing a leg over the horizontal human. The annoyed look the maiden threw her way was easily placated with a grin and a wink. Only when a hint of a smile was returned did she shift her attention to the woman beneath her. She slowly ran her fingers up the Commander's sculpted obliques on the way to cupping a perfectly proportioned chest; she couldn't imagine ever tiring of her lover's feminine strength. As her hands filled with soft breasts she ground her azure against hardened abs, creating a wet slick around Shepard's navel. She was quite enjoying herself when her hips were suddenly clamped into place.

"I'm not interested in getting dry humped, what I am interested in is your ass and shoving a cock up it." The Commander then let go of the asari's hips, knocked the blue hands from her tits and ordered, "So get that saggy, old rear in gear and impale it on my pretty, purple dick."

Saggy, old rear? That got a raised eyebrow from the matriarch and not only because it was an inaccurate description of her well-toned cheeks.

Shepard didn't blink and stated with a sarcastic tone, "Don't look at me like that old woman. Do as you're told and get on my dick."

One more 'old' and the human might just get smacked, but in the meantime the matriarch indulged her owner and rocked back to get her feet under her. She got up into a squatting position managing to still look elegant somehow. Even as she reached behind her to guide a purple dildo to her anus there was a certain grace exuding from her. There wasn't a bit of hesitation she put the flared head between her cheeks and pressed it to her relaxed rim. She popped it in with little effort, though she needed a few seconds and a couple tries to line everything up properly so she could lower herself comfortably. Inch by inch the toy disappeared into her canal eliciting harmonized moans from both ends of the carnal connection. Samara continued to sink until she was sitting on Shepard's pelvis with the prosthetic cock sheathed entirely inside her. She clenched and wiggled to test the sensation then leaned back, using her arms as braces. Her legs spread wide she offered every part of herself to her lover and it took almost no time for that offer to be taken and for hands to take a firm grip of her inner thighs. Without prompt she then began rolling her hips, using what muscles she could to work the shaft buried in her.

"Dear god," Shepard groaned; eyes fixated on the glistening sex in front of her, her brain frazzled enough that she forgot to use a teasing moniker when she suggested, "Liara, be her backrest so her arms don't get tired."

Not needing to be told twice the maiden immediately moved over to kneel behind the elder asari who was appreciative of the added support, especially given how nicely padded it was. Liara put the matriarch in a tight bear hug while she settled in, heels tucked under her bottom. Once she felt they were both comfortable her grip eased up and she began nuzzling Samara's neck, her gaze shifting to Shepard. She pecked, licked and nibbled any bit of scaly skin she could reach while maintaining eye contact with her human owner. A solid hold on her fellow pet wasn't needed so her hands were able to play. First she slid her fingers down the ancient warrior's undulating stomach, but received a slap on the knuckle before she could get anywhere good; apparently the azure was off limits. Instead she'd have to be satisfied teasing a pair of big, blue boobs, how awful. Though the point wasn't to please the one being teased, it was to please the one watching. She palmed both breasts, gently lifting them as if she was judging the weight of some produce in a store then she tested their firmness by giving them a squeeze. With putting on a decent show in mind she was rougher than usual, forcefully pinching, prodding and pulling the pliable pillows.

The Commander was a gleefully bystander for a number of minutes, her only purpose being the base for the dildo lodged up the matriarch's toned rear. Hormones and lust had finally overwhelmed her brain, so the thought of participating didn't immediately occur to her. She just looked on dumbly as Liara molested Samara's chest which included a copious amount of nipple tweaks and teases. Her gaze didn't stay glued to the maiden's hands as there was so much more to take in. There were the expressions on the asaris' faces, one mischievous while the other orgasmic. The rhythmic rising and falling of the trim hips in front of her was hypnotic, watching as wave after wave traversed her elder pet's flat stomach. That brought her eyes to the greatest sight of them all, an excited, wet azure.

It took seeing her hands to either side of Samara's moist slit for Shepard to remember she could be doing a lot more than just watch. She absentmindedly licked her lips and began massaging the inner part of the ancient asari's thighs, a few scant inches from the vulva. If only she could fold in half so she could bury her face in the matriarch's core. The desire to be a contortionist became even more fervent when she used her thumbs to open the azure labia and saw the glistening folds within. Gradually her fingers migrated inward, her left set heading up to tease the clitoris while the right dipped down. She slipped a trio of digits into her lover's inviting entrance; it was where they belonged and should never again leave. Using every trick and technique she had gathered since receiving her first reward she pleasured the familiar, alien sex as best she could.

After several minutes of being stimulated from every possible angle an unintended gasp finally escaped from the always in control Justicar. Once the first slipped out the cascade of moans and groans could not be stop and she began to sing a lurid song as she bounced on the shaft buried in her ass. Along with the lips feasting at the nape of her neck and hands ravishing her breasts and azure it was impossible for her to keep her normally calm demeanor. Her breaths grew short as sweat poured from every inch of her scaled, blue skin. Then in an explosive instant the joyous heat that had been building deep within her center burst forth consuming her in an elated moment of pure bliss. As she climaxed, a shot of cum erupted from her core, landing on Shepard's hard abs. Even after the high, blissful waves continued to wash over her for awhile longer, until every ounce of energy in her was spent. Samara collapsed in Liara's arms, the dick penetrating her butt was of no concern as she went entirely limp. 

The strap-on was turned back to a codpiece, freeing the matriarch's tush to find a more comfortable spot to rest. The young hands that had been molesting her chest slipped away so Liara could give her an affectionate hug. Desiring to further the intimacy in the afterglow the woman beneath her sat up to embrace her from the front. It took a minute for Samara to recover, but once she did she quickly sought Shepard's lips for a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before the lonely girl snuggling her back tickled her ear with an adorable, little whine. She ignored the soft pleas for attention, mostly because she was too busy wrestling the Commander's tongue to do much about them and partly because she found them too cute to immediately dissuade. She let them turn toward needy before she reached back to stroke a freckled cheek.

When the kiss ended Samara began to turn her head to accept Liara's affection, but was cut off by a surging Shepard. She was so used to dictating things that for a moment she had forgotten who was in charge. To be fair though, being sandwiched between two people would lead anyone to assume they were the center of attention. The human's hands focused elsewhere; she could just barely see one grab the back of the younger asari's crest, the other she felt brushing her shoulder blade as it groped one of the generous breasts behind her. So instead of engaging in more oral acrobatics she wrapped her arms around the strong body in front of her, nestled her lips in the nape of its neck and enjoyed holding her lover as tightly as possible.

After the kiss tapered off the Commander announced, "Alright, switch places. It's time from my pretty, little maiden to get her pretty, little butthole penetrated by my great, big... Now what's the word? Maybe I should look it up. Too bad I forgot my notes. Oh, wait! I remember... Cock! Penetrated by my great, big cock; like if my cock was the Mako your butthole was the Conduit. Ready to take another ride on the Mako, Miss T'Soni?"

Knowing when to fight, when to negotiate and when to run away was a vital key to survival often requiring extensive experience to hone, but even a two year old vorcha could figure out what to do in this situation. Samara immediately fled, leaving nothing but air between the smirking Shepard and fuming Liara. Literally fuming, ribbons of biotic energy were rising from the maiden's shoulders like radioactive steam. Her eyes began to glow as they shot a death stare at the human. She wasn't quite so annoyed at being called a pretty, little maiden anymore, which actually annoyed her in a whole different way. Having three embarrassing moments brought up in what amounted to a sentence was maddening. Using the M-word was crossing the line and yet this woman managed to go further still. She did not spend decades studying and working on her doctorate to be called Miss by someone a third her age. Yes, it was ageist for it to bother her considering a matriarch did the same thing just a few days before, or maybe it was just Shepard-ist, but that didn't change how rage inducing it was.

The Commander didn't blink; she just leaned back on her hands and said bluntly, "Don't give me that look, as if you want to head-butt me or something."

Through tightly clenched teeth Liara growled, "Like, what?"

"Head-butt, it's what krogan do, as well as immature asari with krogan grandparents." Shepard wiggled her hips a bit to make her dildo waggle and reiterated, "Enough talking, get your ass on my dick."

"You think I'm going to do that after what you said!? I'm never going to do anything with you ever again unless you..." the maiden suddenly gasped, cutting her ultimatum short, as powerful fingers clamped down hard on both of her nipples.

Twisting her wrists the human stated, "You're not going anywhere."

Liara strained to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it turns you on."

"No it doesn't," she squeaked.

"Yeah, it does," to illustrate her point Shepard gave both nipples a firm tug, bringing their faces to within inches of each other. "How many times do I have to tell you? You love being teased and bullied and embarrassed and humiliated."

"That isn't true," Liara whined.

"Then why aren't you resisting?" Her grip on the dark blue tips tightened and she gave them another twist. "Because you like it and I'm going to make you admit it."

The maiden hissed, "I can't admit what isn't true."

"It's been true right from the start, from the morning after we made love for the first time. Samara fucked me to orgasm right in front of you, humiliated you and you just looked on like an obedient, little cuckold."

"I was in shock."

"Why'd you come after us?"

"I don't like to lose."

"You just wanted to get beaten again."

"That's ridiculous."

"So you honestly thought you were going to come on to our ship and take us over without incident?"

"I just..." Liara was too distracted by pain and arousal to come up with an actual response.

"You aren't that stupid. You lived out a couple fantasies about tying me up, realized it wasn't for you and folded the second you hit an obstacle because deep down you knew what you really are, a masochistic bottom."

The maiden didn't get a chance to make up an excuse before a harsh yank on her nipples forced her to fall forward. Deftly her body was guided to the side and she landed face first on the mattress. She immediately tried to right herself, but a powerful arm wrapped around her waist to hold her firmly in place. Rather than struggle against a woman who had demonstrated time and time again she had no hope of overpowering she steeled herself for the inevitable spanking. Her cheeks tensed, ready to absorb a flurry of blows that failed to come. The hand she expected to smack her ass instead cupped her sex, a finger dipping between her azure folds.

"You're wet with anticipation or are you thinking about what came next? How I tied you up and rode your face the rest of the day, even while Samara was watching." The body in Shepard's clutches jerked.

With a hint of panic in her voice Liara quickly denied, "No, she wasn't."

"She absolutely was, even commented on what a cute bum you have. She's getting an even better look at it right now, including your puckered, little anus." There was some squirming, but the Commander kept the fidgeting asari well under control. "Don't act like you don't love this, the proof is dripping onto my fingers. Did you get this hot when you dressed up as a slutty schoolgirl and whored yourself out for a better grade?"

"That was only for the benefit of your fantasy."

"Then let's talk about when we played out your fantasy? Like how the first thing that happened was you getting stripped naked or how hurting your ankle and nearly freezing to death only seemed to turn you on more which of course led you to wedging yourself in the bottom of my sleeping bag and doing what you do best, eat pussy. I bet you wished you had your face buried in one right now or better yet relive the party and have me line up a series of women to use your face as a cum dump. Or maybe we should contain our reminiscing to this session, has there been one degrading thing that hasn't made you horny? The sexy lingerie I made you wear, pinning you to the bed last night, washing you off like an animal, feeding you like an animal, putting you under a blanket so I wouldn't have to look at you while you pleased my pussy or how about the spankings, during which you said all those demeaning things? Speaking of which, let's see what I can get you to say this time." There was no build up, Shepard wound up and laid a punishing smack on the asari's prone rear.

A few stray grunts escaped, but mainly Liara remained silent, enduring a dozen firm strikes before calmly saying, "Please, let me up."

It was obvious from the tone that the maiden wasn't playing around so Shepard did as requested and released her. She got back up to a kneeling position, her feet tucked under her bum. There was a teary shine to her eyes that worried both of lovers a bit, but the odd expression on her face eased some of that concern. Demurely she rested her hands on her lap and assumed a perfect posture. It was becoming obvious she was stalling, though no one called attention to it.

After a wasted minute Liara finally spoke, "I'm not saying that I am, but if I were what you mentioned earlier, would it change anything?"

Shepard tone turned serious as well, though she wore a soft smile, "Not really. It's just good to be honest with yourself. The only real effect would be knowing what to tryout in the bedroom."

"What about outside the bedroom?"

"You mean like public humiliation? I'll give it a try, but I'm not sure you'd want to go that far."

"No, I mean when dealing with others," there was a tinge of fear in the young asari's voice.

"Absolutely not, you're still the Shadow Broker." It was easy to forget just how inexperienced Liara was when it came to sex and sexuality. "Just because you like playing a certain game doesn't mean anything more than you like playing that certain game. I mean, I'm a submissive with Samara, but I still kick asses that deserve to be kick and domme the hell out of you. I wouldn't let anyone else in the galaxy treat me the way I let Samara treat me. Hell, I'm annoyed when you try to domme me. Though, there are many things I'd do with you that I wouldn't do with anyone else. Like I let you tie me up a few times, which I hate. Anyone else and they still wouldn't be conscious yet."

The answer may have been obvious, but Liara still wanted to hear it, "You won't think differently of me?"

The human reached up to cradle the maiden's face, "Of course not, dummy. Nothing would be any different."

A glance her way prompted the other on the bed to reassure, "We love you and nothing will change that, dear."

"And I can set rules?"

"Yes and also change them whenever you want."

"Like, that I never want my parents referred to."

Shepard quietly apologized, "Sorry."

Liara accepted with a nod and moved on, "And that I still want sweet and romantic times too; that you can't always ruin everything by making fun of me or bullying me."

That would be a tough one, but still, "No problem."

"Also," a blush suddenly stained the maiden's cheeks and she got a bit more fidgety. "When you tied me up the first time on your ship, you used more... colorful language, less tame. I didn't mind that."

Well that would make up for any lost teasing opportunities, "Oh yes, I can definitely handle that one."

"And, umm..." there was an extended silence as Liara tried to think of anything else.

Samara cut the brainstorming short, "Do not feel you have to come up with everything right at this moment."

"Oh right, of course."

Sensing things were getting back on track Shepard ventured as she began stroking the tops of the maiden's soft thighs, "So, did getting your bottom smacked help you think more clearly and come to this realization?"

After a very blushy moment Liara replied, "I rather not admit to anything." 

"Well, there is one thing you need to admit to."

"Yes, so I may be..."

The Commander quickly cut the maiden off, "No, no 'may be', you tell me what you are without any uncertainty."

A long exhale then, "I am a masochistic bottom."

"Which means?"

"I like being bullied and teased and spanked."

Trying to get anything too elaborate out of the creativity challenged doctor would have been a waste of time so she kept it simple, "And who gets to do all those fun things to you?"

"You do." A gesture from the human urged Liara to specify, "Commander Shepard does... also Matriarch Samara."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow and commented, "Matriarch Samara can too, huh? Guess that means you're admitting Samara is superior to you."

Not picking up on the fact the game was restarting the maiden responded, "I wouldn't put it like that."

"I would," the Commander stated while throwing an arm around the elder asari. "It's only been a day and I can already tell she's a whole lot better than you. She's a huge upgrade. In fact, I think I'm going to make her my new assistant. Think you can handle that, old girl?"

With a slight bow of the head Samara accepted, "I will handle whatever you want me to, Commander."

"Good girl," along with the praise the matriarch received a pat on the butt, peck on the cheek and a little wink.

Finally catching on, the one being left in the lurch interrupted, "Wait, what about me?"

"I dunno." Shepard mulled for a moment before mentioning, "Didn't you say Jack needed a new playmate?"

"No, but I don't want to leave you," Liara said so sincerely that both her lovers nearly broke character to give her an affectionate 'awww'.

Fighting back the instinct to wrap the maiden up in a gigantic hug, the Commander managed to remain apathetic as she replied, "That's sweet and all, but you have nothing to offer."

After a few seconds of profound pondering the young asari hesitantly crossed her arms under her bust and lifted, presenting her ample breasts to her owner. "I have a lot to offer."

So cute, but Shepard held strong and cupped one of her elder pet's big boobs, "You aren't actually comparing those immature mounds to these majestic mountains."

"I am happy to hear you no longer consider them droopy bags," Samara offhandedly commented.

"Careful you," punctuated by a playfully nipple tweak. "Sass is part of the reason why I'm dumping this bimbo."

"My apologies, Commander."

"I have more to offer," Liara chirped, trying to regain attention she had adopted a new position; still sitting on her heels, she had spread her legs and was leaning back on braced arms in her best attempt at displaying her azure.

The adorable maiden's averted eyes and blushing, freckled cheeks again tested Shepard's ability to stay in character, but she persevered by wedging her hand between Samara's knit together thighs, proclaiming, "No you don't, I already wore that one out. Guess I shouldn't have passed you around at all those parties. This one is so much nicer."

Straightening up the young pet tried, "I'm good with my mouth."

"Don't mistake endurance for skill." It was the Commander's turn to lean back on her arms, her legs still stretched out to either side of the increasingly desperate asari. "I've fucked drunk, straight girls who gave better lip than you."

"Please, I'll do anything."

"No duh, I own you. You already have to do anything I say. How did I not notice what a ditz you are?"

The maiden was getting so swept up in the game that an honest knot of fear was building in her chest at the thought she could actually lose the one she loved most. "There must be something."

"I told you 'no', idiot." Then with brush of the hand added, "Now get out of here, I'm sick of looking at you."

"But..." was all the asari got out before her cheek was hit by a resounding slap and then once the initial sting and shock wore off Liara's eyes darted back to Shepard, who was waiting for her reaction to know whether to grovel for forgiveness or lay another one on her she whispered, "Please Commander, give me one more chance."

There was a strike to the other side, "This is just getting pathetic now. Am I going to have to physically throw you out?"

Pleads weren't working and the hormones flooding the maiden's brain were making it difficult to come up with a new tact. She had to do something as it seemed she wasn't going to be given any breaks, plus she didn't want to get slapped again. She needed some quiet time to analyze how she felt about the two she had already received; she kind of liked it which worried her, even though it shouldn't have. Not thinking clearly, she went with the first idea that crossed her mind and fell forward. Before her owner could react Liara wrapped her mouth around the freshly reformed dildo jetting out from between strong, human thighs. It was her first time performing fellatio and wasn't sure exactly what to do, though she could tell she didn't like it as much as cunnilingus. Maybe if it were an actual penis it would be more enjoyable. Witnessing the act performed a handful of times was her only experience with sucking a dick, she'd also received a couple blow jobs while wearing a strap-on but her memory of them was hazy at best, so she wasn't entirely sure what to do besides move her lips up and down the shaft. She was barely doing more than getting the tip wet when she felt a hand on her head. It seemed she had made a mistake and began to pull back, but before she could go anywhere the back of her crest was seized.

"What? Did you want to get a taste of your replacement's ass before you left?" The asari tried to pull away, most likely to answer her question, but Shepard didn't allow it. "Don't worry your pretty, little head. Jack loves a good rim job, so I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances to taste someone's ass."

There was no response. With the cock still logged in her mouth Liara had no way to respond, she couldn't even look up. All she could do was wait for her owner's will.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time you've had a cock in your mouth, isn't it?" Then after a moment's pause, "Well? Answer me little girl."

The hand remained in place so the maiden couldn't follow the order, she couldn't even nod her head. She was held there for a noticeable number of seconds before the fingers gripping her crest began to sluggishly pull her forward. Inch by inch the purple dick disappeared into her mouth until she felt it bump the back of her throat. The precursor to her gag reflex kicked in to make a first attempt at dislodging the invader, causing her to make a gargled noise.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up." Shepard pulled the asari's mouth a little further down her shaft to get a slightly louder labored sound out of her pet. "Was that a yes? I'm going to take that as a yes. I didn't use my little friend on you all that much, did I? Didn't fuck your ass at all either. Kind of a waste."

Finally Liara's head was freed as the hands holding it wandered off. She recoiled to get a gulp of air, but after recovering her breath she obediently put the cock back in her mouth and resumed fellating it much to her owner's delight. She experimented taking more of the toy in and got a couple inches further down the shaft than before, though didn't venture as far as she was forced to by the woman dominating her. Only a few moments past before one of the human's missing palms returned with a sting slap on the upper part of her right butt cheek. Immediately she curved her spine and scooted forward a little to make landing the next blow easier. The spank that landed on her left cheek proved her correct as it was more centered.

"Maybe I do have a use for you," Shepard muttered as she stuck a couple fingers through the maiden's puckered rear rim. "Matriarchs are highly revered and deserve to be respected and I'm not sure I can bring myself to fully debase or humiliate one, which is where you come in."

Liara's mouth left the plastic dick with a pop so she could quickly say, "I'll do anything."

"Of course you will," with an affectionate scratch under the chin. "So instead of sending you off to be the ship's bike, I'm instead going to demote you from my assistant to my dog."

"Dog? Bike?" those words didn't translate to anything in the asari language; the maiden wasn't allowed to make her question even a tad more intelligent before the human spoke again.

"Let me put it into words you would understand." Shepard's cadence then slowed and her tone became condescending, "Instead of making you the ship's slut, I'm going to make you my bitch. And in case you still don't know what I mean let me be even more specific: you are nothing but my dumb pet from now on. You have no more privileges; you don't get to do anything without my say-so. Not that you'll be able to ask since you aren't allowed to speak. No more clothes either. And we'll put a little mat down or something in the corner for you to curl up on at night. Also, you'll only be allowed out of the cabin when escorting me, which you'll be doing at the end of a leash. That reminds me, I'm going to need to buy you a collar. But that's later; right now all I can think about is taking your ass's virginity. So you two get into the same positions as before, except reversed."

As the Commander lied back her pets scrambled to follow her order. Liara immediately began to crawl up her reclined body, allowing the matriarch to swiftly slip into the vacated spot. The move put the maiden's dangling breasts within range for a good fondling which the human simply couldn't resist giving. Nothing significant, just a few light gropes. The intimate touch got the maiden to pause, but a glance from Shepard told her not to stop. The girl placed a foot flat on either side of her, emulating the squatting position she had just witnessed Samara using. The young asari then fumbled about grabbing the slickened dildo before trying to line it up with her rear-end. A lack of confidence, experience and balance made the task nearly impossible, progress hampered by a tumble forward. Luckily there was already a pair of hands in place to prevent a full fall.

"Samara," Shepard called. "The bimbo's so incompetent she can't even manage to shove a cock up her own ass. Help her out; I'm sick of watching her pathetic attempts."

"Yes Commander."

The dick was snatched from Liara by the unseen person behind her, then her hands captured by the woman beneath her. Their fingers interwove, their palms pressed together and the Commander's strong arms were offered to her for support to negate the risk of another tumble. Though, she did manage to almost fall over again, as she jumped when something tickled her rear. Not the rounded head she was expecting, but a wetted thumb that gave her hole a few rubs before slipping inside. The plug had already done a good job of loosening her up and the dildo was designed not to require lubrication, still better safe than sorry. After a few probes the digit was pulled away, replaced quickly by the larger, faker appendage she was anticipating. Her indecent assistant pressed the tip to her rim, but it was going to be up to her to get it in. With gritted teeth and a whiny grunt she began to gingerly lower her weight, her face contorting in ways that amused Shepard immensely. Then, finally, the tapered end achieved full penetration and she slowly slid down the shaft until her blue bum met human hips.

"About time. Though, I do have to admit your ass feels amazing; may never bother with your azure again," was the only praise the maiden received, followed quickly by, "Well, don't just sit there. Get moving."

Liara began to rise up, but was almost immediately impeded by a pair of arms wrapping around her torso. Just as she had done minutes prior, Samara offered to serve as her backrest. Once she was comfortably in place the matriarch's hands slipped up to massage her breasts and lips came down to nibble the nape of her neck. Her reveling in the gentle touch only lasted a moment as Shepard quickly reminded her of her role with a slap on the stomach. A quiver raced through her body and her eyes homed in on her temporary owner's. The palm on her belly didn't move until she put her pelvis in motion doing whatever she could to stimulate the cock deep inside her anus. Her effort was rewarded by the human's fingers sliding down her belly, over her mons then out of sight for a moment before she felt three of them enter her moist sex. Soon after the opposite thumb came into play to masterfully stimulate her engorged clitoris. The only reason she didn't explode after a second was the draining day she had just endured. That didn't mean she lasted for long. In a little less than ten minutes of riding the shaft and digits, an orgasm overwhelmed her. Not as good as some of the others she'd had in the past two days, but enough to coerce a shot of cum to erupt from her azure.

The maiden turned to putty and collapsed on her two lovers. However, the matriarch behind her didn't allow her a moment's rest, rousing her before she could give in to exhaustion; even resorting to sending a small bolt of biotic energy up her spine to knock the shades off her eyes. The dildo in her rectum disappeared as it turned back into a codpiece, so nothing impeded her from dismounting. She wasn't sure what the rush was until she saw Samara slipping in under Shepard's arm while removing the toy from the human's crotch. As she had done many times before, she followed her elder's lead and pressed her body against the Commander's other side. 

Samara whispered, "Are you ready for your reward?"

With a smirk Shepard replied, "Yes ma'am."

Nimble, blue fingers curled into the human's core, sending a shockwave through the Commander. Her body knew the bliss it was about to receive and automatically began building toward a climax, much like Pavlov's salivating dog. They exchanged a few lovingly glances before their lips gravitated toward one another to lock in a passionate embrace. Not wanting to be forgotten Liara also put her mouth to good use, teasing one of Shepard's sensitive nipples while applying her fingers to the other. They were in no rush to reach the summit, but then again there wasn't that far left to climb. So it wasn't too long before she lost control of her hips and they started to buck against the matriarch's palm. The added hardship hardly affected Samara's expert, manual ministration of the woman's heated sex and in short order the brief tryst ended with a satisfying orgasm. Not the best of the day; the soul rending that occurred on the couch earlier may have been a once in a lifetime event.

As the youngest amongst them took a moment to recover Samara turned her attention to her other partner, who had yet to surrender either sensitive, little nub. It took a peck on the crest to get the maiden to release the nipple and the promise of a kiss to keep it from being recaptured. The asaris' mouths met in an affectionate embrace that did well conveying their growing feelings for one another. By chance their free hands drifted in the same direction, meeting on the Commander's hardened abs and intertwining in the collection of fluids gathered from all three lovers. Before their smooch ended they reached out with their minds to unite in a meld and once they pulled away from each other physically they expanded the joining to encompass Shepard as well. The three remained bonded, sharing one last union, until they drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted, spent and in love.

Late the following morning Samara awoke slowly, allowing a dozen minutes to drag by before truly regaining consciousness. To her surprise the sight that greeted her wasn't a mop of hair or snoring human face, but the back of a maiden's crest. Immediately she forced her senses to focus and sat up. Liara was still completely dead to the world, fast asleep turned the other way under a white sheet. She scanned the cabin and saw no signs of life. The bathroom, Shepard must be in the bathroom. There were worst ways to start the day than ambushing her pet in the shower. Not bothering with coverings she sauntered across the room, but stopped short when she reached the desk. She bolted for the door to look in and to her dread found nothing. She turned back around; in the center of the display case populated by model ships was a large crater of cracks with faint red stains at its core. The matriarch could just barely make out the impression of four tightly bound knuckles. 

Samara lifted the terminal screen that had been slammed down to find an extranet feed still playing on it and turned up the sound, "... the death toll is being estimated at well over three hundred. Authorities can now confirm that the bombing was perpetrated by remnants of the terrorist organization Cerberus. The motivation for the attack is unknown, but it is being reported that several former Cerberus scientists and their families resided in the complex and the bombing could be some sort of retribution for the scientists defecting to help the Council during the war..."

That was enough, Samara closed the computer. She made a quick search of the desk, but couldn't find anything else, not even a note. She flipped open her omni-tool and was told the person she was trying to call 'could not be reached at this time'. What else could she check? Their suite was laced with surveillance equipment to allow visitors to record their sessions. She turned the terminal back on and began rewinding through footage until she saw Shepard storming out of the cabin, wearing a facial expression she did not recognize. Something was off about the human's eyes, but she couldn't quite place what. She scoured every camera angle she could until she heard bare feet padding toward her and Liara appeared beside her.

"Good morning," the robed maiden greeted, already able to tell something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Shepard is gone," the matriarch's tone was that of a Justicar. "She left no word of where she went."

Liara immediately opened her omni-tool to begin an investigation of her own and after a minute of typing and scrolling stuttered, "Your ship's gone. What's going on?"

"I do not know," Samara stoically replied, though she was anything but at that moment; how could she not think to check if their ship was missing?

"What should we do?"

"Find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
